Sacrificios
by Oizuma
Summary: Tres años han pasado, las Sailors llevan una vida normal pero todo cambia con la visita de cuatro viejos conocidos, Serena y Darién siguen juntos pero comienzan a separarse. ¿habrá un cambio con la llegada de esas personas? descubranlo!
1. Vidas Normales

Capítulo 1

Vidas Normales

Era una noche hermosa, llena de estrellas y del brillo de la luna una chica de cabellos dorados, de pie junto a su ventana, contemplaba su ciudad, su planeta que tanto trabajo, esfuerzo y lágrimas le había costado para poder mantenerla a salvo de Galaxia, habían pasado ya tres años desde aquel evento, desde que los Lights se fueron, desde la última vez que lo vio...nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

-Seiya…(diciendo entre suspiros) no sabes cuanto te extraño.

Serena ya era independiente, tenía su propio departamento y trabajaba como locutora de radio, no le pagaban muy bien pero era suficiente para ella. a veces

conseguía un empleo de medio tiempo como mesera en alguna cafetería o restaurante no es que a ella le importara ahorrar o conseguir más dinero si no que...como mesera le daban descuento [solo ella ¿no? xD].

Amy por otro lado, había ingresado a la Universidad, estaba tan contenta porque por fin iba a cumplir su sueño de ser doctora, pero al mismo tiempo se la pasaba muy ocupada, aún así, ella se las arreglaba para estar con las chicas un tiempo y con su novio xD, se llamaba Yuki, llevaban juntos 6 meses y él era un año mayor que Amy y se querían mucho, sin embargo no era suficiente ya que ella amaba a alguien más....lo malo fue que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Lita trabajaba como chef en un restaurante, a partir de que ella trabajaba ahí había muchos clientes así que su jefe le aumentaba su salario a cada rato, a veces tomaba uno que otro curso de repostería, manualidades o lo que encontrará. Vivía en un departamento que compartía con Amy, también ella tenía novio, hace un año que empezó a salir con Andrew y se amaban más que nada.

Rei era ahora la dueña del templo, a veces trabajaba en las escuelas para ayudar en las obras de teatro, ya que su abuelo había decidido retirarse hace unos meses y pasaba unas vacaciones en Hawái, así que necesita dinero extra xD. Nicolás seguía ayudándole [más bien era su esclavo], no han pasado unos días desde que Nicolás le declaró su amor a Rei, y ella le había correspondido ^^ [por fin!!!!] se la pasaban casí todo el día juntos, aunque Rei no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo una mandona.

Mina, por otro lado, había asistido a unas audiciones en la ciudad, y había quedado en las finales, sin embargo, éstas eran en EUA, así que se tuvo que ir un tiempo a prepararse, apenas llevaba unos días y pronto será la final así que se la pasa ensayando, enfocándose en su futuro, su sueño y dando su mejor esfuerzo, como siempre lo hace. Tuvo que dejar a Artemis al cuidado de Darién porque Luna no lo quiso en su casa [por orgullosa jeje]

Darién se había graduado hace unos ocho meses, sin embargo, se la pasaba centrado en su trabajo, ocupaba un pequeño consultorio en un gran hospital, casi no salía de ahí, y a la pobre de Serena la tenía abandonada (sin mencionar que a Artemis igual). Él se convencía de que lo hacía por el bien de los dos, por su futuro, y ella lo trataba de entender, en verdad que lo trataba pero Serena nunca ha sido muy paciente. Los dos sabían que su relación había muerto, sin embargo aún tenían la esperanza de revivir su romance, por el futuro de ellos....por el de Rini.

Haruka seguía siendo una gran corredora de autos mientras que Michirú era una muy reconocida violinista ya eran oficialmente una pareja declarada ^^.

Setsuna había abierto una tienda de ropa que ella misma diseñaba y el dinero que ganaba lo usaba para mantener su apartamento y a Hotaru que seguía yendo a la escuela.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya bueno más bien Sailor Star Healer, Maker y Fighter se encontraban en su mundo que por fin se encontraba estable, tardaron un poco en reconstruirlo pero lo difícil fue empezar, después todo fue mejorando, la Princesa Kakyuu gobernaba a su querido pueblo (aún no eran muchos, casi todos eran extranjeros, visitantes de otros planetas) todos eran felices...bueno casi todos había tres personas que extrañaban mucho a unas chicas, unas valientes scouts...a las dueñas de su corazón [que cursi me salió eso jeje].

La Princesa quería mucho a sus sailors y por eso igual sabía de sus sentimientos, quería hacer algo por ellas y recompensarlas por todo lo que pasaron y lo que estaban haciendo por su planeta

-Lo tengo...(diciendo la princesa en murmullos y con una sonrisa misteriosa)

-guardias me harían el favor de traer a Healer, Maker y Fighter?

-Enseguida Princesa

A la semana siguiente.....

Serena: Ahhhh! ya es tarde!!! Luna ¿por qué no me despertaste?

Luna: ay serena tu nunca vas a cambiar

Serena se vistió a toda velocidad, era Lunes, por lo tanto se le había olvidado poner su despertador

Luna: Serena debes de empezar a ser más responsable recuerda que……

para cuando Luna se dio cuenta, Serena ya había salido corriendo hacía su trabajo

Luna: mmm esta niña en verdad nunca va a cambiar

* * *

En EUA Mina acababa de terminar su ensayo para la final, estaba emocionada pero al mismo tiempo estaba cansada, no podía esperar para regresar a su país, con sus amigas, sus seres queridos. Por fin había terminado su rutina, lo que sería su presentación en unos días, se llevaba con la mayoría de las adolescentes que estaban en la final, muchas eran de otros países al igual que ella, lo bueno es que su inglés era bueno, varios chicos la habían invitado a salir, sin embargo ella se negaba, algunos eran guapos pero nadie comparado con su amado, ya habían pasado tres años y ella aún no lo olvidaba....

-"Yaten...espero que estés bien".

* * *

Serena iba tan concentrada en ir corriendo a su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo acababa de cambiar a verde (para los autos) y tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver que una camioneta con vidrios polarizados la tuvo que esquivar para no atropellarla, le había dado un buen susto y el conductor le gritó de cosas pero ella no hizo caso...sintió que había algo conocido dentro de ese auto...pero recordó que iba tarde para su trabajo así que solo se disculpo y se echó a correr de nuevo.

Mientras en el auto, tres adolescentes acababan de recobrarse del susto

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-no lo se...a lo mejor fue algún niño que se atravesó ^^

-¿Qué sucede hermanito?

-eh?...ah nada...yo creí ver a... no importa jaja


	2. Un Mal Presentimiento

Capítulo 2

Un Mal Presentimiento

Serena consiguió llegar sana y a salva a su trabajo, la locación de radio se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, y el lugar desde donde transmitiá se encontraba en el cuarto piso, así que tardaba más en subir y bajar que el trayecto de su departamento al edificio ^^

Jefe: Señorita Tsukino!!!!!

Serena: man..de?? (recuperando el aliento)

Jefe: es la tercera vez este mes que llega tarde!!

Serena: lo se lo se ...perdón ya no volverá a pasar ^^

Jefe: tome esto! necesito que prepare una entrevista, le dejo algo de información no tengo confirmada la fecha, aún, pero necesito verlo ya!

y después de entregarle un sobre amarillo a Serena, se fue molesto.

Serena: mmm trabajo ¬¬...supongo que más al rato lo puedo revisar

Acababa de salir de su trabajo, se dirigia a su casa para preparar algo de comer, caminaba algo distraída pues hoy cumplía un año más de noviazgo con Darién y sin embargo él no le había llamado o visitado, lo más seguro era que ni si quiera se había acordado, Serena estaba muy desanimada, le dolía mucho su olvido pero no quería llorar, ya no se permitiría derramar otra lágrima por el...

voz: ayuda!!!!

Serena: eh? pero quien....?

voz: estoy aquí!!! Serena tonta voltea hacia arriba!!

Serena reconoció la voz y volteo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Serena: Rini!!!!!

La pequeña Rini, estaba atorada en un árbol algo…complicado de escalar, Serena solamente se preguntó ¿cómo la iba a bajar de ahí? pero bueno...mucho esfuerzo y trabajo después, consiguió bajarla

Serena: Rini!! que alegría verte!!! (dándole un enorme abrazo)

Rini: (un poco avergonzada) si yo ..igual me alegro de verte jeje

Serena: pero que hacias en ese árbol?

Rini: lo que pasa es que no calculé bien en donde aterrizar jeje ^^

Serena: jajaja y la tonta soy yo?

Rini: oye!!!!!!! y tu eres una torpe que no sabe trepar árboles eh!

Serena: "aargh!! tiene razón" bueno bueno ya...jajaja....pero ..¿qué haces aquí?

Rini (evade la pregunta y comienza a molestarla) [raro]: ay Serena! no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan chismosa como siempre ¬¬

Serena (enojándose): no es cierto!!!!!

Rini: claro que si (sacando la lengua)

Serena: que nooooo!!

Rini: que si!!!!

Mientras en el templo de Rei. ésta estaba algo inquieta, sentía una extraña presencia,

esde hace tiempo había tenido un sueño raro..

°°°°Flashback°°°°

La oscuridad reinaba, no había ni un rastro de vida...silencio había silencio absoluto, estuve un rato vagando por ese lugar, era como si pudiera volar o al menos flotar de repente a lo lejos (muuuuy lejos) se empezó a ver una esfera brillante, era pequeña y de repente se empezó a hacer grande...no yo era la que me acercaba a él, iba a chocar, no había escapatoria...estaba muy cerca y....desperté empapada en sudor

Rei: pero... que fue eso??

°°°°End flashback°°°°

Por favor espíritus ayúdenme a saber qué es lo que sucede.......

(regresando con Serena y Rini)

Rini: bueno..como sea Serena tonta jajajaja

Serena: no me digas tonta!!

Luna estaba por ahí..y escucho unos gritos y fue a ver q pasaba

Luna: Serena ya basta! hola Rini como has estado?

Rini: hola Luna!!!!! (abrazando a la gata)

Serena (indignada): claro a ella la defiendes y yo qué??

Luna la ignora y se deja consentir por rini ^^

Luna: Rini pero….¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rini: es que…los extrañaba!

Tanto Serena como Luna se dieron cuenta de dos cosas, Rini ocultaba algo y no tenía intención de decirles

Serena: bueno supongo que tienes hambre no?

Rini: no había pensado en eso..pero ahora que lo mencionas SI! tengo mucha hambre xD

* * *

Amy se encontraba en la escuela, estaba sentada en una banca del jardin, no estaba sola ^^ Yuki la acompañaba ya que dentro de unos días iban a comenzar los examenes y lo más seguro era que no se iban a poder ver por estar estudiando. Yuki era alto media 1.85 masomenos, era de tez blanca, delgado, su cabello es marrón y sus ojos son de color miel, era algo serio pero cuando sonreía se podría apreciar una sonrisa perfecta, eso era lo que a Amy más le gustaba de él ^^...

-Amy? -preguntó su novio algo serio, inquieto

-que sucede? -sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio

-yo...quiero preguntarte algo

-y que quieres preguntarme? -incorporandose

-pues veras yo....me eh preguntado si tu me...amas

La peliazul se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Yuki y aunque sabía la respuesta no sabía si iba a ser capaz de responderla

-yuki....yo...(suspirando) te quiero mucho, sin embargo...no se si lo que siento por ti es amor

Su novio ya sospechaba la respuesta, lo único que quería era asegurarse, aunque quería equivocarse, no tener la razón lo hubiera hecho feliz, sin embargo no fue así.

-no te preocupes, yo se que estamos muy jovenes para saber lo que es el amor (sonriendo)

Ella lo abrazó en verdad lo quería pero estaba segura de que no lo amaba, ya que su amor le pertenecía a una estrella.

Camino a casa, a Serena se le ocurrió algo...si Rini no le quería contar nada a ella

seguro que a Hotaru si ^^

Serena: oye Rini....todavía no hay q ir a la casa

Rini: eh? porque? yo ya tengo hambre? o acaso no me quieres llevar a tu casa porque no tienes nada que comer verdad Serena-glotona? ¬¬

Serena: no, no es nada de eso jajaja tu solo sígueme

Caminaron un rato y llegaron a la tienda de Setsuna

Serena: vamos a entrar ^^

Rini: por qué me trajiste aqu...Hotaru!!!! (se lanza corriendo a la niña)

Hotaru: Rini!!! Que gusto verte, te extrañe muchísimo

Rini: yo igual!!!!... Setsuna!!! (se lanza a los brazos de Setsuna)

Setsuna: Pequeña Dama!! Como ha estado? pero..que hace por aquí??

Rini: ay es que los extrañaba y quise venir a visitarlos ^^

De repente un rugido salió del estomago de Serena

Serena (apenada): ay perdón jejeje

Setsuna: no se preocupe princesa ^^ gusta comer algo?

Serena: claro!!!!

Setsuna: bien entonces las invito a mi departamento para poder platicar a gusto ^^

Todas: si!!

Se hizó tarde platicarón muy a gusto aunque ninguna pudo sacarle la información a Rini, sin embargo Setsuna sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, la visita de Rini no era casualidad y ella lo sabia.

Setsuna: "no existen las consecuencias, solo lo inevitable debo de saber que es lo que esta pasando" después de que se habían ido Serena, Luna y Rini a su casa y Hotaru se había quedado dormida, Setsuna decidió ir a la puerta del tiempo....

* * *

RING RING RING

Michiru: diga?

Setsuna: Buenas noches Michiru, te encuentras con Haruka?

Michiru: claro aquí está conmigo (sonrojándose y tomándole la mano a su pareja)

Haruka: ¿qué pasa?

Setsuna: Michiru ponme en el altavoz, tenemos que hablar, algo malo está sucediendo


	3. Una Pequeña Conspiración

Capítulo 3

Una pequeña conspiración

...En otra llamada...

Serena: hola Amy!

Amy: hola Serena...¿como estas?

Serena: pues...por eso te llamo...

y le contó que Rini estaba de vuelta

Amy: y no sabes porque?

Serena: no..no me lo quiso contar, pensé que a Hotaru se lo iba a contar pero no hizo más que desviar el tema y molestarme ¬¬

Amy: debemos de contarles a las chicas, yo me encargo mientras tú cuida de Rini, mañana nos vemos en el templo de Rei en la tarde te parece?

Serena: está bien ^^ hasta mañana

Amy: nos vemos

* * *

Serena: bien Rini es hora de dormir

Rini: mmm y yo dónde voy a dormir?

Serena: pues...solo tengo una cama lo bueno es que es matrimonial así que las dos vamos a estar cómodas ^^

Rini: bueno..oye Serena..."¿será correcto que le cuente?"

Serena: mande?

Rini:...yo...(cambiando de idea) me prestas una pijama? ^^

Las dos estaban tan cansadas que no tardaron en dormirse. En la mañana Serena sorprendentemente se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno, no importaba mucho que ella no desayunara en casa porque en el trabajo podía comer algo..pero Rini..no sabía ni que iba a hacer con ella ese día..

Serena: Rini!!!!! floja ya levántate!!!

Rini: ay Serena...(todavía dormida)

Serena: a desayunar!

Rini: está bien!! (levantándose corriendo de la cama ^^)

en el desayuno...

Serena: oye Rini...no te puedo llevar a mi trabajo y...

Rini (interrumpiéndola): me puedo quedar con Darién xD

Serena (poniéndose un poco seria): mmm no...es que él igual está trabajando

Rini: ah...ya veo...pues..me puedo quedar con alguna de las chicas

Serena "Darién...no recibí ninguna llamada de él": eh? ah si...puedes ir con Rei, porque Mina esta en EUA, Lita trabaja y Amy estudia ^^

Rini: está bien...Luna...me acompañas?

Luna: claro Rini

Rini: y sirve que me pones al corriente de lo ocurrido vale?

Luna: si...esta bien jeje (dándole una sonrisa)

Serena: bien pues yo ya m voy al trabajo, vete con cuidado [que madura se escucho jeje]

Rini había llegado con Rei sana y a salvo, y se puso a ayudarle en todo lo que podía, Rei trató de sacarle algo de información pero todo fue en vano, supuso que era mejor esperar a las chicas, Rini trató de hablarle a Darién pero lo único que consiguió fue escuchar el contestador automático, dejó un mensaje, aunque con pocas esperanzas que fuera a haber respuesta alguna.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro planeta

-Princesa! las sailors han llegado a su destino

Princesa: ya veo, bien será mejor esperar unos días antes de notificarles su misión

-como usted ordene

* * *

En un departamento de la ciudad..

- no entiendo porque estamos de vuelta en este aburrido planeta!!

-tranquilo Yaten, la princesa Kakyuu sabe lo que hace

Yaten: lo se lo se pero..."no quiero volver a verla...o si?"

Seiya: pero que?? acaso estas pensando en ...Auch!! porque me pegaste Yaten?

Yaten: te lo mereces

Seiya: pero porque? si solo digo que...(recibiendo otro golpe) ay esta bien ya no digo nada

Taiki: bueno ya! recuerden que debemos de recuperar nuestra vida en este planeta

Seiya: tranquilo! veras que todo saldrá bien (con una sonrisa) [como adoro su sonrisa jeje]

* * *

En casa de Rei las chicas estaban ya reunidas y para que Rini no se diera cuenta de esta pequeña conspiración, la mandaron junto con Nicolás a comprar la cena al centro comercial más lejano que se les pudo ocurrir.

Mina (por teléfono y por altavoz): hola chicas!!! oigan perdón pero no tengo mucho tiempo

Amy: está bien no te preocupes, trataremos de que sea rápido, además no tarda en regresar Rini

Rei: ok! necesitamos saber porque Rini esta devuelta a este siglo

Serena: pero no quiere decirnos nada

Rei: Serena tonta! ya lo sabemos por eso debemos de pensar en alguna forma para quenos lo diga.....además...se que algo malo esta pasando

Chicas: eh?

Lita: porque lo dices Rei?

Rei: lo que pasa es que desde hace unos días eh tenido un sueño muy raro....

(les cuenta sobre su sueño)

Mina: mmm será que el sueño de Rei y la visita de Rini estén conectados?

Amy: es muy probable

Serena: pero que querrá decir tu sueño Rei?

Rei: no estoy segura,

Lita: debemos de hacer que Rini nos cuente

Mina: sí pero...el problema es cómo?

Amy: tal vez sólo necesita tiempo...no creen?

Serena: si...yo igual pensé en eso (algo seria)...se acuerdan que la primera vez que vino, no nos confiaba nada? tal vez....no está segura de lo que sucede

Todas (sorprendidas por la reacción tan madura de Serena)

Rei: Serena...qué te pasa? estas algo....diferente

Serena: eh? diferente yo? porque lo dicen? xD

Lita: si...estas más...seria

Serena: claro que no chicas! sigo siendo la misma :D

Mina: ey chicas! tengo una entrevista en media hora...me tengo que ir..las quiero!!!

Todas: adioooos!!

Amy (pensativa y seria): oye Serena....estas así por Darién?

Serena: no! enserio todo esta...bien y tú qué me dices de Yuki?

Amy: pues...la verdad ya no me siento muy cómoda con él tal vez termine con el y así podre pasar más tiempo tiempo con ustedes ¿no? ^^

Lita: estás segura de eso? él es un buen muchacho pero bueno tú sabes lo que haces :D

Serena no dijo nada, trataba de fingir que estaba bien pero la verdad es que si era por él, no contestaba sus llamadas, no lo veía, y estaba segura de que ya no se amaban...al menos no como antes.

Reí noto a Serena seria, sumergida en sus ideas y comprendió que necesita desahogarse

Rei: sabes que si necesitas ayuda, nosotras te apoyaremos en todo (dándole un abrazo a su amiga)

Serena no aguantó más y se soltó a llorar, se desahogó (mejor con ellas que con Rini) todas la abrazaron, dándole a saber que la querían

Minutos después se oyó que alguien llegaba, Rini y Nicolás, habían regresado de su larga excursión al centro comercial

Rini: hola chicas!!!!!

Serena rápidamente se limpió las lagrimas y puso su mejor sonrisa

Serena: Rini! porque tardaste tanto!!! ya tengo hambre

Rini: tú siempre tienes hambre!

todas se rieron ante este comentario, y después se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer xD

Rini: vean lo que me compró Nicolás :D

Todas: muéstranos!

En eso Rini saca un CD, -Nicolás me dijo que este grupo les encanta xD y pues me lo compró para que lo escuchara- las chicas se quedaron ...sorprendidas ya que era un disco de los Tree Lights, pero era diferente a todos los que ellas tenían, no dijeron nada y pensaron que tal vez era una recopilación de sus mejor éxitos. por desgracia cuando lo iba a poner se fue la luz. y todas se tuvieron que ir a sus casas.

En otro lado de la ciudad...Darién regresaba a su departamento, estaba cansado, y tenía toda la disposición de descansar un rato, comió algo, se dio un baño y se puso a escuchar los mensajes de la contestadora....escuchó los de Serena "Serena...lo siento" y hubo uno que le llamó la atención, el de Rini, inmediatamente tomó el teléfono (después de todo es su hija) pero no encontró a nadie en la casa de Serena, decidió intentar más tarde pero se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente.


	4. Confusiones y Esperanzas

Capítulo 4

Confusiones y Esperanzas

Esa noche Serena no pudo dormir, sabía que su relación con Dari én no iba bien y al ver a Rini supuso que aún su futuro con él estaba asegurado...se sentía atada, presionada y prisionera de su propio destino, cómo iba a poder casarse con Darién si él nunca estaba con ella? cómo iba a formar el imperio de Tokio de Cristal a su lado? y lo que más le preocupaba era que cómo iba a formar una familia sin su amor? Rini era la única razón por la cual ella aún seguía con Darién, quería a su hija, la amaba con todo su ser pero.. Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Sería capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de su hija? no tuvo ni que pensarlo... ya sabía la respuesta y se sentía sola.

Rini, por otro lado, tardo en dormirse, ya estaba consciente de que Darién y Serena no estaban juntos, le preocupa su futuro si ellos no se aman, aún así ella nacería? seguía ahí, no había desaparecido eso la tranquilizó un poco, tal vez todavía podía hacer algo pero también sabia que un tal Seiya se encargo de confundir a Serena, lo odiaba aunque no lo conocía, por su culpa era que Darién y Serena ya no estaban juntos (o eso pensaba) decidió jugarla de Cupido y hacer que sus futuros padres se volvieran a amar, pero...analizándolo un poco no estaría siendo una egoísta al tratar de unir a dos personas que dejaron de quererse solamente para que su existencia estuviera asegurada? claro que si lo era pero ella tenía esperanzas en ellos.

Serena en la mañana se despertó temprano, vio a Rini que estaba demasiado dormida y no quiso despertarla, le dejo el desayuno preparado, un poco de dinero y una nota diciéndole que iba al trabajo y que la vería en la tarde en casa de Rei, Luna se quedó con Rini ya que le preocupaba, unas horas despues, Rini ya estaba lista para salir pero en eso tocaron la puerta...

Toc Toc

Rini: si?

voz: pequeña dama, soy yo Setsuna!

Rini abrió la puerta inmediatamente

Setsuna: mi pequeña dama te encuentras sola?

Rini: si, Serena fue a trabajar y yo iba camino al templo de Rei

Setsuna: mmm ya veo...quieres ir por un helado?

Rini: claro!!!!!!

...En la heladería se encontraron con Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: hola pequeña

Michiru: hola Rini!

Rini: hola!!! me alegra mucho verlas "¿qué se traman?"

Setsuna: bueno creo que sabes porque estamos aquí..

Rini no contesto solo se quedo viendo al vacio...

Setsuna: pequeña dama....tenemos que hablar

Rini: si...ya lo se...

* * *

Todo estaba normal en el trabajo de Serena, hasta que su jefe le dio un CD nuevo, le dijo que era un nuevo sencillo y que lo tenía q promocionar lo más que pudiera, y de paso le pregunto acerca de la entrevista que tenía que escribir ^^, ella contestó que ya la tenía casi lista cuando en realidad ya ni recordaba donde había puesto el sobre [típico de ella no? ] ella puso el CD unas 4 veces pero no pudo anunciarlo ya que al jefe se le había olvidado poner el nombre del grupo y de la canción, eran buenos y algo se le hacía tan familiar a ella...sus voces, su estilo....decidi buscar el dichoso sobre, no lo encontró por ningún lado de la cabina y cuando vio ya era hora de salir ^^ y decidió dejarlo para mañana

* * *

En el templo de Rei, estaban Serena, Lita y Rini (Amy no había podido ir porque tenía que estudiar para los exámenes)

Lita: Mina me habló hace rato, me dijo que éste domingo es la final

Todas: wow!! enserio?

Rini: espero que le vaya muy bien xD

Serena: si se merece ganar

Rei: si tienen razón ha trabajado muy duro

en eso tocaron la puerta

Toc Toc!

Rei: Amor puedes ver quién es?

a lo lejos se escucha la voz de Nicolás: si ya voy!

unos segundos después

voz: hola chicas!

Serena: Darién!!!!! (corriendo a abrazarlo)

Darién: hola serena...Rini!!!!

aparta a Serena para ir a abrazar a ...su hija

Darién: Rini como has estado?

Rini: excelente! (con una gran sonrisa)

Serena solo se queda contemplando la escena y no es hasta un rato que vuelve en sí..

Serena: Darién...que estás haciendo aquí?

Darién: eh? ah! lo que pasa es que me enteré de que Rini estaba aquí y quise venir a verla

Serena "se fuerte serena" cómo era posible?...Rini llevaba unos días aquí y él había hecho todo lo posible para salir de su trabajo para verla pero cuándo se trataba de ella...ni una llamada no podía creerlo estaba celosa de su propia hija

Lita para amenizar la situación decidió regresar al tema de Mina ^^

Lita: oigan creo que van a transmitir la final por TV, les parece si la vemos juntos?

Darién: no voy a poder, tengo demasiado trabajo pero....les tratar de hablar para que me informen de lo ocurrido vale?

Serena: claro no te preocupes! sabemos que tu trabajo es PRIMERO! nosotras te avisaremos- a todos no les extrañó el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga, pero decidieron no decir nada

Darién solo la ignoró , se despidió de todas y regresó a su trabajo [insensible ]

Rini: Serena....hay problemas entre ustedes? (haciéndose la que no sabe nada)

Serena: no seas tonta! (sacándole la lengua) todo está bien..

Lita: bueno...entonces les parece si nos vemos en mi casa para ver a Mina?

Rei: claro ah nos veremos pero...a q hora?

Lita: ammm la verdad no tengo idea jaja por el cambio de horario...lo checo y mañana les aviso ^^

Rini: Serena...ya tengo sueño nos podemos ir a casa?

Serena: claro!

Lita se quedo un rato más con rei a ayudarle a limpiar xD

Lita: Rei...crees que...Serena y Darién se separen?

Rei: eh? porque...dices eso? [poniendo cara de..todo esta bien]

Lita: no por nada jeje

* * *

Al día siguiente

Serena: Rini ya me voy!!!

Rini (adormilada): ok...hoy nos vemos igual en casa de Rei?

Serena: no quieres mejor salir con Hotaru?

Rini: claro que si!!

Serena: bien...pero regresa a la hora de la comida eh!

* * *

Serena al llegar a su trabajo notó una camioneta estacionada al frente, se le hacía conocida pero no le dio mucha importancia..

Jefe: Señorita Tsukino espero que haya realizado la entrevista que le dejé !!

Serena (con una gotita en la cabeza): claro...jeje "y el sobre lo deje en..?"

Enseguida subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras para llegar a la cabina, entró sin hacer ruido ya que su compañero estaba transmitiendo en esos momentos....encontró el sobre abajo de un florero, lo tomó y salió de ahí. Se quedó en el pasillo...pensando otra vez en Darién...le hacía daño y lo sabía que era lo peor, pero qué podía hacer? obligarlo a estar con ella?

Jefe: Señorita Tsukino es hora de trabajar

Serena: claro! entrando de nuevo a la cabina

(no pudo ni ver el contenido del sobre)

Jefe: por cierto hoy tenemos invitados especiales así que espero que los traté bien!

Serena: qué? de quien habla?

Vió una pequeña multitud acercándose, fotógrafos, reporteros y una que otra fan...no podía creerlo en verdad eran ellos? abrió el sobre y vio una imagen de 3 cantantes, hermanos, con el cabello largo, en verdad eran ellos, no pudo ocultar su felicidad, quiso salir corriendo a recibirlos, se detuvo y sonriendo se dijo a si misma ..."¡qué tonta soy! si yo los voy a entrevistar"

Se acomodó en el escritorio, y comenzó ..

Serena: Buenos días! querido público que nos acompaña en este hermoso día espero que nos acompañen toda la mañana ya que tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales pero antes un poco de música xD.

Para cuando empezó la canción, los tres integrantes del grupo Three Lights habían entrado a la cabina estaban sorprendidos, no sabían quien los iba a entrevistar, esperaban a alguien viejo con complejo de adolescente, cualquier persona menos a ella..

Serena no se dio cuenta de su entrada, estaba enfocada en escribir las preguntas que se le venían a la mente

Seiya fue el primero en hablar

Seiya: bom...bón

Serena (alzando la cabeza): Taiki!!!!, Yaten!!!!!!, Seiya!!!!!!!!!!!

corrió a la puerta para saludarlos

Yaten (con su humor de siempre): Qué haces aquí?

Serena: pues...aquí trabajo y...ustedes que hacen aquí?

Seiya se acercó a su oído y susurrando le dijo:

venimos a una misión muy importante pero de eso hablamos luego en nuestra cita

Serena: nuestra cita??

Seiya: as es! o...tienes algo mejor que hacer bombón? (claro que no se le olvidaba que ella estaba con Darién pero no podía evitarlo, apesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo....no la había olvidado)

Serena solo sonrió y los invitó a sentarse

Serena: bien...a comenzar

Serena: bueno estamos de vuelta querido público, as es nuestros queridos invitados ya están aqu el famoso grupo Three Lights!!!!

Los 3 respondieron muy bien a las preguntas hechas por Serena y a una que otra llamada de fans enloquecidas por su regreso, después de esa larga entrevista, los cuatro salieron del edificio

Seiya: Bombón estas lista para nuestra cita?

Serena: qué? hoy?

Seiya: claro que hoy!! (abrazándola después la tomó de la mano y se echó a correr)

-chicos! nos vemos al rato!

Yaten: claro! ya sabes! dejanos aquí !!

Taiki: tranquilo, vámonos a descansar

Cuando dejaron de correr, habían llegado a un restaurante para comer ^^

Seiya: entremos! [con su hermosa sonrisa...lo amooo!! jajaja...se nota? xD]

Serena no hizo más que seguirlo, estaba contenta, tranquila, feliz comenzaron a platicar (no tocaron el tema de Darién por un buen rato) Seiya le platicó de cómo su planeta había sido reconstruido y que en esos momentos se encontraba estable, también le dijo que la princesa Kakyuu los había mandado para una misión, sin embargo aún no sabían de que se trataba y tenían que esperar a que su princesa se contactara con ellos y para que no le fuera difícil encontrarlos por eso decidieron volver a ser cantantes, por otro lado Serena le contó de su departamento, su trabajo, del trabajo de Lita, de Mina y Amy absolutamente de todo hasta que se acordó de una peque a de cabello rosado.


	5. Desilusiones

Capítulo 5

Desilusiones

Serena: ammm Seiya...

Seiya: que pasa? (estaba tan feliz de ver a su bombón)

Serena: este...yo....tengo que regresar a mi casa

Seiya: pero por qué? que no te da gusto verme?? (Poniendo una sonrisa picara)

Serena: no es eso...es que..Rini está sola

Seiya no tenía ni idea de quién era ella y no pudo disimular el poner una cara de confusión, Serena se dio cuenta de esto

Serena: mmm okay..(tomando aíre) recuerdas...que te había contado algo sobre mi vida pasada?

Seiya estaba consciente de todo lo que había pasado con ella, que el reino de la Luna fue atacado, La reina Serenity sacrificó su vida para salvarlos a todos y que mandó a las scouts y a Serena a la Tierra junto con..Endimión, pero no sabía a qué venía todo eso..

Seiya: claro que lo recuerdo (confundido)

Serena: bueno pues también existe un futuro ya escrito, verás antes de que ustedes vinieran a la Tierra hubo un problema en el futuro y una persona vino a pedirnos ayuda para salvar a su madre y al reino de Tokio de Cristal

Seiya: aja...pero sigo sin ver la relación

Serena: lo que pasa es que esa persona que vino por ayuda es Rini que es hija de Darién...y mía

Seiya al escuchar esto no pudo evitar asombrarse pero al mismo tiempo...entristecerse, significaba que él no tenía oportunidad alguna con su querida Bombón

Seiya: tu..hija? (desepcionado)

Serena: síp regresó hace unos días pero me preocupa que algo malo este pasando ya que las dos veces que vino fue por problemas

Seiya: y...entonces tienes que ir a tu casa para cuidar a ...tu hija?

Serena: así es! y quería ver si tu....gustas acompañarme y de paso conocerla (con una sonrisa)

Seiya quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no sabía si iba a soportar ver a la hija de otro....

Seiya: gracias Bombón pero no puedo, mañana tenemos un ensayo temprano y.."tu debes de llegar a casa con tu..futuro esposo" debo de estar fresco, no crees?

Serena: esta bien no importa, será otro día entonces

Seiya: claro cuando quieras nos veremos otra vez ^^

Serena: bien entonces ya me tengo que ir

-"bombón..." Seiya solo se quedo viendo como su amada se iba corriendo.....

* * *

Ya era tarde, Serena iba corriendo al llegar a su casa se encontró con una Rini molesta (más bien enojada)

Rini: Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: Rini...jeje ammm cómo te fue con Hotaru? (poniendo una sonrisa)

Rini: me dijiste que volviera para la hora de la comida!!! y tu!!! ni tus luces

Serena: je ay...es que "no puedo decirle que estuve con Seiya" tuve que arreglar unas cosas del trabajo^^

Rini: mmmmm "claro trabajando...asi se le dice ahora no?

Serena: quieres comer?

Rini: no..como no llegabas me preparé algo

Serena: perdón Rini!! en verdad lo siento

Rini solo se fue indignada a la recámara

Serena se sintió mal, triste más que nada por haberle fallado a la única persona por la cual sacrificaría su felicidad y pensar en eso, no la hizo sentir mejor, ya era tarde y sin embargo no tenía sueño, se recostó en un sillón, pensando...hasta que se quedo dormida. No estaba tan cansada como para caer "muerta", as que empezó a soñar.....

Llevaba un vestido de novia ajustado a sus curvas, se veía hermosa y era feliz, la boda iba a celebrarse en un jardin lleno de flores, ella se encontraba en una habitación del nivel superior de la casa, pudo observar a los invitados empezaban a llegar, entre ellos se encontraban sus queridas amigas con sus respectivos novios...Lita y Andrew, Rei y Nicolás, Mina con Yaten, Amy con Taiki y....Darién estaba sentado a lado de ellos, solo, sin embargo se le veía feliz pero... Qué él no debería de estar en el altar? Su mamá entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa....

-Serena ya es hora de que bajes

-Sí mamá ya voy (sonriendo)

-Oh hija! te ves bellísima pero ya apurate!

-ya voy jeje

Bajó las escaleras con mucha gracia, abajo la esperaban sus padres a los cuales abrazó , su papá la enganchó a su brazo y le dijo:

-Ya es hora.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigían al jardín, todos voltearon a verla cuando cruzaba el pasillo y ella sonreía a más no poder, fijó su mirada en el joven que la esperaba...estaba de espalda pero sentía una gran tranquilidad al saber que estaba ahí, cuando iba a voltear aquel joven, tomo empezó a alejarse, todo se volvía borroso, sus amigos, su papá, el jardín, todo desapareció se quedo completamente sola....y luego...Serena sintió un fuerte golpe....se había caido del sillón [la muy hábil jejeje]

-Auch! me dolió...(suspirando) era un sueño...que alivio jaja y diciendo esto se fue a su habitación a descansar

* * *

Seiya tardó en volver a su departamento junto con sus hermanos, no podía creer que Serena tenía una hija (bueno no aún) su bombón tenía un futuro ya predestinado junto con un hombre y lo peor de todo es que no era él, de tanto caminar llegó a un parque, no se dio cuenta de como había llegado ahí pero aprovechó la situación para estar solo y poder pensar a gusto, sin ruido, ni presiones. se sentó debajo de un árbol, viendo hacía el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas y la luna...brillaba más que nunca.

-"a pesar del tiempo pasado, no te eh podido olvidar mi querido bombón, y me duele...duele saber que vas a estar con otro el resto de tu vida y que yo no puedo hacer nada más que darte mi amistad...solo eso mi amistad cuando en realidad tengo mucho amor por darte"

Se quedó un rato acostado en el pasto y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos azules [hermosos ojos azules jejeje] dejó que salieran, después de todo no siempre tenia tiempo para estar a solas, después de un rato se limpio las lagrimas y decidio regresar junto con sus hermanos

* * *

En el departamento de Andrew se encontraba Lita, estaba algo cansada pero aún así se quedo en el sofa para esperar a su novio del trabajo, últimamente había salido tarde del hospital. Eran las 10 de la noche y Lita se había quedado dormida y cuando llegó Andrew no quizo despertarla..se veía tan hermosa así que fue por un cobertor para su amada [que lindo ^^] después se fue a darse un baño y cuando salió regresó a la sala para llevarsela a la recamara en brazos, ella despertó al entrar a la habitación y se sonrojó al ver que su novio, con una toalla solamente, la llevaba en brazos-"parecemos recién casados xD"

-Andrew...-dijo Lita

-Ya despertaste bella durmiente -poniendo una sonrisa que hizo sonrojarla

-si quieres ya puedes bajarme ( él ya se hab a detenido y estaba al pie de la cama) [uy pillin jajaja]

él la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama, le acostó a la de ella y empezó a acariciarle el rostro y mirandola a los ojos le dijo...

-te amo Lita

-y yo a ti Andrew

Ella se acercó a él, éste la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y le dio un beso tierno que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, empezaron a cariciarse seguían besándose, él comenzó a desabotonarle su blusa con delicadeza, luego empezó a besar su cuello, llegando a su pecho, ella empezó a gemir de placer, por fin le quitó la blusa, le quito su sostén le lamia sus pezones y comenzo a morderlos, con sus manos continuó recorriendo su cuerpo, llegó a la falda la cual salio volando Lita no dejó que avanzara, quería hacer que él la deseara mucho más, ella tomó el control, se puso encima de él y comenzó a besar a su novio en el cuello siguiendo la misma ruta que él, le quitó la toalla, su miembro estaba erecto, le dio pequeños besos, Andrew estaba éxitado, cambiaron otra vez de posición ella estaba sobre la cama, el le quito su bragas y comenzó a besar sus muslos, no aguantó más, quería hacerla completamente suya y la penetró. Lita gemia con mucho más fuerza, los gritos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el departamento, eran gritos de placer y de amor, él la tomo de la cadera y ella se aferro a su cuerpo con las piernas para poder sentirlo más, estaban perfectamente sincronizados, no pensaban en otra cosa, solamente eran ellos dos, una noche para amar.

* * *

mientras en otro departamento...

-dónde estará Lita?- se preguntó Amy ya que iba a ser media noche y su compañera no llegaba, decidió hablarle a su cel y al no obtener respuesta le iba a llamar a Andrew pero se imagino que estaban juntos


	6. Sentimientos Ocultos

Cap tulo 6

Sentimientos Ocultos

Por fin era sábado, Serena y Rini se habían reunido con las chicas en el templo, empezaron a platicar, comieron pastel disfrutaban de un merecido descanso xD hasta que...

-hola chicas! -dijeron al mismo tiempo 3 hermanos que habían llegado (sin ser invitados obviamente)

-hola bombón mucho tiempo sin vernos eh! (con tono sarcástico)

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y se le quedaron viendo a Serena

-supusimos que estarían aquí - agregó Seiya

-Serena...que...tú sabías que habían vuelto? pregunto Rei

Serena: si jejeje el otro día los entreviste en la radio xD

-Y luego ella y yo nos fuimos a comer- agregando Seiya y abrazándola, cosa que a Rini no le gusto mucho

- pero qué hacen aquí? pregunto Lita

-Nuestra princesa nos envió de vuelta para una misión que a ustedes no les interesa- dijo Yaten con su tono de siempre y buscando con la mirada a su amada ^^

Amy no podía disimular su sonrisa, al ver aquel que le había robado el corazón, sin embargo éste no parecía importarle pero la verdad era que Taiki si sabia disimular muy bien, pero él igual estaba contento de verla de nuevo.

Seiya: la verdad venimos a verlas porque mis hermanos y yo las extrañabamos mucho verdad Taiki? (poniendo una sonrisa de pícaro)

Taiki supo a que se refería pero no se iba a dejar vencer por sus sentimientos

Taiki: venimos a preguntarles si algo raro esta.... quién eres tú?- preguntó al ver a Rini y esta se sintió un poco..intimidada por la mirada de los tres chicos

-Ella es Rini- agregó Serena señalándola y después a Rini le dijo- ellos son Yaten. Taiki y Seiya- señalando a cada uno

Rini: "ah así que él es Seiya eh" -mucho gusto en conocerlos (Yaten y Taiki no sabían que Rini era la futura hija de Serena)

Yaten: y ella que hace aquí?

Seiya lo golpe y le dijo: Yaten no seas grosero!

Yaten: pero no tenias por que golpearme!

Seiya: lo se...pero es que me la debías jaja

Yaten: qué? Por qué?

Seiya: ay pues cuando llegamos y que estabas recordando a ...

Yaten: no digas tonterías (interrumpi ndolo)

Taiki: bueno ya chicos, compórtense

Seiya y Yaten: si papá

* * *

En el consultorio de Darién..

-Darién...yo no puedo seguir con esto- dijo una joven, de cabello marrón, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que en esos momentos mostraban angustia

-Cassie..por favor trata de comprenderme- decía desesperado

-no, no puedo!!! no soporto que estés con ella, cuando ni si quiera la amas!!!- diciendo esto salió corriendo del consultorio, llorando.

-Perdón Cassandra....

* * *

Rini se dio cuenta de que ellos a pesar de ser muy cercanos a las chicas, no sabían de su existencia, eso era bueno....no quería que la trataran de una forma diferente por ser una princesa

Serena: bueno pues verán chicos ella es...

Seiya: es su hija (un poco triste)

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron algo...sorprendidos, no podían apartar la vista de Rini, se parecía bastante a Serena pero...

Taiki: cómo puede ser tu hija? si nos fuimos como hace tres años....y ella no parece de más de 11 o 12 años (en el manga, Rini tiene como 200 años y no envejece xD)

Serena: si es que...ella viene del futuro

Rini se acercó a Serena y le pregunto que si estaba segura de que les debía de contar sobre ella, a lo cual le contesto que si

-Verán Rini es mi hija y de Darién en el futuro y .....a veces nos viene a visitar xD

Todos a excepción de la despistada de Serena, se le quedaron viendo a Seiya...estaba molesto y con razón, saber que ella tendría una hija con otro...cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas fingió una sonrisa, volteo a ver a sus hermanos y les hizo una seña de que estaba bien

- Quieren comer algo?- pregunto Rei de la nada ^^

-no podemos- agregó Yaten

-tenemos una sesión de fotos de una revista- dijo Taiki para tratar de remendar la forma en que lo había dicho su hermano

Seiya: Mañana tenemos el día libre...

Rini: pero mañana es la final de Mina

Yaten se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar ese nombre pero trató de tranquilizarse para que no lo notarán.

-final?- dijo serio Yaten ^^

-S lo que pasa es que Mina entró a un concurso para conseguir un contrato con una disquera y pues la final es mañana y lo vamos a ver en el departamento de Lita y Amy verdad chicas?

-pero Bombón...dónde está ella? (confundido)

-ah...la final es en EUA ^^ y pues lo van a transmitir por televisión mañana en la tarde

-"así que no esta aquí" pensó Yaten y se puso un poco triste [pobrecito jejeje]

-les parece bien si las acompañamos?- agregó Seiya al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a sus hermanos

Amy había salido de su ensimismamiento y agrego con una sonrisa

-Claro los esperamos mañana como a las 3

Taiki: si...ah estaremos.....ya nos debemos de ir (mirando hacia el techo)

Cuando se fueron lita, rei y serena no perdieron la oportunidad de hacerle un poco de burla a Amy

Rei: creo que alguien está feliz no?

Amy: eh? de quién hablan?

Lita: pues de ti, de quien más?

Amy: no..yo... porque lo dicen? (sonrojada)

Serena: ay ya Amy, no puedes ocultarlo, se te nota a distancia que todavía sientes algo por Taiki ^^

Amy: no...aparte yo tengo a Yuki ^^

Lita: mmm cierto...eso ser un problema no? jejeje

Amy: cierto....mañana Yuki iba a ir a la casa a ver la final con nosotras

Lita: pues no puedes inventarle algo? as como que....se nos descompuso la tele xD

Amy: no...no me parece justo....[Amy y su moral jejeje]

* * *

Mientras Rini estaba un poco molesta, no le gustó como se le habían quedado viendo y mucho menos saber que el día de mañana Serena iba a estar con Seiya en lugar de Darién

-"debo de hacer que vaya"

Serena: que te pasa Rini?

-nada

-Ay ya dime...te molestaste porque les dije que eres mi hija

-si la verdad a veces me da pena saber que tu eres mi futura madre ya que yo soy más madura que tu ^^

-Claro que no!!!!

-Que si!!!!!!

-Que nooooo!!!!

Rei: Serena ya compórtate pareces una niña chiquita

Rini: lo ves jaja hasta tus amigas piensan lo mismo ^^

Lita: bueno ya chicas, mejor disfrutemos de más pastel xD

Rini y Serena (al mismo tiempo): si!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Amy y Lita se despertaron algo temprano, arreglaron la casa, aunque la verdad no estaba muy desordenada, a Amy le preocupaba la pequeña reunión de dos personas en el mismo lugar....aunque claro ninguno de los dos sabia de la existencia del otro....bueno solo uno, el otro se medio imaginaba que había otro - "pero en que estoy pensando Yuki es mi novio y Taiki no es nada mío, además yo a él no le importo....." pensando esto último se puso algo triste. Lita en cambio estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos para la tarde.

La primera en llegar fue Rei junto con Nicolás, les ayudaron a preparar lo que faltaba y después se quedaron en la sala platicando xD, luego llego Andrew que se la paso todo el tiempo con Lita ^^. La transmisión ya estaba por comenzar cuando llegaron los Three lights, y por último Serena y Rini (con helado para todos) xD.

Serena: hola a todos!

Rei: llegarón tarde!

Rini: si, perdón, es que la tonta de Serena no se decidía por un sabor de helado

Serena: Qué?!!! no es cierto tú fuiste la que no se decidía

Rini: no me quieras echar la culpa

Rei, lita y ami: no, otra vez (con una gotita en la nuca)

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki nunca habían visto una pelea entre esas dos, lo cual les pareció gracioso y Andrew y Nicolís tenían entendido que Rini era prima de Serena, así que entendían que se pelearan

Seiya: Bombón ven, sentémonos juntos (con una sonrisa picara).. [Yo me siento a lado de ti!!!! xD]

Pero al parecer Seiya cambio de opinión ya que Rini se le quedo viendo algo...feo así que se fue solo a un sillón a lado de sus hermanos

-" porque me vera así ?"

-"ni te atrevas a acercarte a Serena!!"

Serena no se dio cuenta de eso, as que tomo a Rini de la mano y se la llevó al sillón de Seiya, (estaban sentados en este orden: Seiya, Serena, Rini, Yaten y Taiki) [un poco grande el sillón no creen?]

Serena: cuánto tiempo tiene que empezó?

Yaten: como 15 minutos

Rini: y no ha pasado Mina? (Rini no traía nada en contra de Taiki ni Yaten así que con ellos si quería llevarse bien)

El corazón de Yaten empezó a palpitar muy rápido y no pudo contestar ya que en esos momentos el rostro de Mina apareció. Era la presentación inicial, dónde salían todos los finalistas a cantar juntos, ella llevaba un vestido corto, con escote en V y con holanes de color naranaja con un listón amarillo y grueso alrededor de la cintura lo cual acentuaba su figura, llevaba el cabello recogido

-"se ve hermosa" pensó Yaten

Rini: ey Yaten!!

Yaten reacciono y algo malhumorado respondió- que pasa?

Rini: nada- le sonrió y se acerco a su oído y le dijo: perdón por sacarte de tu sueño ^^

Yaten no le contesto, pues si se había molestado un poco pero luego se sonrojo un poco [ que lindo no? jejeje].

Mientras los demás gritaban y le echaban porras a su amiga, comieron unos emparedados que había preparado Lita, el helado que compro Serena y también un pastel xD, cuando estaba cantando una participante de Inglaterra sonó el teléfono...

Ring!! Ring!!

Taiki estaba a lado del teléfono, así que contesto

-diga?

-mm...Buenas tardes, se encuentra Amy? (Taiki se puso celoso, ya que era la voz de un hombre....) porque buscaría a Amy? se preguntó

- quien la busca?- con tono desafiante

El chico del otro lado de la línea, se dio cuenta de su tono, se armo de valor y dijo...

-de Yuki, su NOVIO- haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra " porque esta un chico en el apartamento de Amy?"

Taiki le paso el teléfono a Amy, sin verla a los ojos, estaba que le hervía la sangre

-" cómo que su novio? su novio.... él no la merece es mucho para él, de seguro le es infiel y no la valora" pensaba en eso para sentirse bien consigo mismo pero en realidad no tenía nada que reclamar.....ya que él nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, es m s se dio cuenta de que la amaba cuando ya estaba lejos de la Tierra...

-si quien habla?- pregunto Amy, se había ido a la cocina, aunque no servía de mucho pues...se escuchaba lo que pasaba en la sala y viceversa

-hola amor- al escuchar esto a Amy le dio un vuelco en el corazón

-hola ...Yuki..-Taiki al darse cuenta de cómo ella mencionaba ese nombre con tanta dulzura......le dio otro ataque de celos..

-perdóname cariño pero no voy a poder ir, me surgió un compromiso familiar y..

-(interrumpiéndolo) Si no importa, nos vemos mañana vale?

-sí, hasta mañana y oye Amy

- Que paso?

-Te amo

Amy se quedo paralizada, no pudo contestar y solo se le ocurrió colgar [ojetee!!! xD] dejo el teléfono en la cocina ya que no quería ir a lado de Taiki para dejarlo, y se regresó al sillón en el que estaba, estaba confundida pero para disimular regreso con una sonrisa, sin embargo a Taiki no le gusto...el hubiera preferido que se pelearan...pero al ver que regresaba sonriendo, supuso que no había sido.

Estaba en comerciales [de esos que duran como 10 minutos xD], estaban cansados de estar sentados, por lo que todos empezaron a dar vueltas por la casa para desentumecer sus cuerpos, Serena terminó en el comedor, había tratado de llamar a Darién pero éste no contesto, lo cual la deprimió aún más, por otro lado Seiya al verla no perdió la oportunidad y fue hacia donde ella estaba, no supo sobre la llamada.

-Bombón....

-"¿por qué me pasa esto? porque...me siento sola......me hace daño esta relación pero....por otro lado porque siento mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy cerca de él.. pero se supone que yo tengo a Darién" -estaba algo...metida en sus pensamiento que ni escucho a Seiya acercándose

-Bomb n qu te sucede?- dijo Seiya preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba

- eh? Seiya Qu sucede?- dijo esto algo sorprendida ya que no lo había visto venir

-te encuentras bien?

-claro que si!!!- no entendía por qué ..pero al estar con Seiya la vida se le hacía tan fácil-

Seiya no le creyó , sabía que algo le pasaba, sabía que pensaba en Darién...

-mira ya va a comenzar- y se fue a la sala, Seiya se quedó en donde estaba

-"bombón....ojala me dejaras aliviar tu tristeza" y se fue a la sala con los demás


	7. Una Nueva Oportunidad

Capitulo 7

Una Nueva Oportunidad

Mina volvió a aparecer en escena, esta vez llevaba un vestido largo y blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo, llevaba el cabello suelto, lo cual la nueva vestimenta de la chica tuvo ciertos efectos en un chico en especial. Rini había optado por no interrumpir a Yaten en sus pensamientos otra vez, se le hacía lindo y le gustaba para Mina, "son el uno para el otro" pensó. Era la última parte del concurso, esta vez iban a cantar su última canción y después darían a conocer al ganador, fue la segunda en cantar, lo hizo muy bien, con muchas ganas, sentimiento y entusiasmo. Pero al parecer eso no basto, eran 4 finalistas, dos hombres y dos mujeres, en tercer lugar quedo Edward, originario de Inglaterra, ganó un coche último modelo, Mina estaba nerviosa, le hicieron de emoción para dar a conocer al ganador el cual se llevaría un contrato con una discografía y mucho dinero, mientras que al segundo lugar participaría en una película y también se llevaría algo de dinero [nada mal eh?].

Todos en la sala estaban igual de nerviosos que Mina, anunciaron al segundo lugar

Host: y el segundo lugar va para....Mina Aino nuestra concursante de Japón!!!

Todo el público empezó a festejar, Mina estaba algo triste al saber que no gano el primer lugar, pero estaba feliz ya que pudo demostrar que era de las mejores

Rei: que!!!!!! Cómo puede ser eso posible, ella debió de haber ganado el primer lugar!!!!!

Nicolás: tranquila cariño

Host: y nuestro ganador es....

En la sala se volvieron a enfocar a la tele

Host: Jack Hudson!!!!!

Lita: no es justo!!! Él ni sabe cantar

Amy: lo que pasa es que esa clase de concursos se basan en la popularidad, y él a ser de EUA, tiene el apoyo de sus patriotas

Yaten: Aun así no es justo, ella es la mejor- por lo bajo, sin embargo lo alcanzaron a escuchar los demás y se asombraron al escuchar al peliblanco decir eso,

Rini solo se rió, ya que Yaten al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención se ruborizo un poco y solo agrego

- qué?? no puedo decir mi opinión?? de todas formas ni me importa (enojado)

Rini: "ni tu mamá te lo creería jajaja"

-bueno y para esto ..Que fue lo que gano Mina?- pregunto Andrew

-creo que va a participar en una película pero por lo que se todavía no tienen ni la historia ^^- respondió Amy

Taikila ignoro, aun no se le había pasado el enojo y Amy sintió su indiferencia [Hombres jejeje…sin ofender xD]

Terminó el programa, aún era de día, querían hablarle a su amiga, pero sabían que iba a estar ocupada, así que lo dejaron para más tarde, levantaron el desastre que habían hecho, los primeros en irse fueron Rei y Nicolás. Amy al notar que Taiki estaba más distante de lo normal decidió acompañarlos medio camino [haciendo mal tercio jejeje] Lita, Andrew y Rini estaban en la cocina (lavando y secando los trastes y si Rini igual haciendo mal tercio) Taiki estaba un poco deprimido en la sala, intentaba distraerse y estaba acomodando los muebles, Yaten por otro lado estaba en la ventana, organizando sus ideas....más bien sus sentimientos, Seiya estaba en el comedor buscando a su bombón y Serena estaba en el jardín "desaparecida" en sus manos tenía su celular, estaba lidiando consigo misma si quería volverle a hablar a Darién..."hazlo por ella"

Serena marcó el número...espero hasta que contestaron

-diga?

-Darién....hola

-hola amor, que pasa?

-te hablo para decirte que Mina quedó en segundo lugar

-enserio? que bien

-si, supongo que en unos días volverá

En eso Seiya la encontró, pero no quiso intervenir y solo se quedó en la puerta....escuchando [chismoso!!!]

-me alegro pero oye....estoy cansado, me gustaría platicar contigo pero mañana tengo que trabajar y debo irme a descansar

-"me lo imaginaba"- bueno entonces supongo que platicaremos otro día

-esta Rini contigo?

-Rini?....está dormida- ya estaba harta

-ah bueno, será en otro momento entonces

-Darién...

-Que pasa Serena?

-no nada "solo quiero decirte que te ext.." .....una tontería

-bueno, nos vemos, cuídate

-si adiós (desanimada)

* * *

Amy ya se había separado de Rei y de Nicolás, estuvo pensando todo el camino en Taiki, lo quería mucho y estaba feliz de saber que había vuelto, pero...¿por cuánto tiempo? venían solamente a cumplir una misión, eso significaba que no se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo para que regresará a su planeta, la volvería a abandonar, ya había pasado por ese sentimiento antes, el sufrimiento ese sentimiento de perder a alguien es lo más doloroso que a alguien le pueda pasar. Estaba de vuelta....y cuando se fuera ¿ella volvería a sufrir por su partida? no quería llorar de nuevo y mucho menos por alguien que no la quería, pero se conocía a la perfección, Taiki era la persona más importante para ella, y si se volviera a ir.. ella no lo aguantaría. La primera vez que se fue....tiempo después de su partida conoció a Yuki, el le había enseñado a disfrutar la vida...otra vez, volvió a ser feliz pero no de una forma completa, solamente superficial porque en el fondo ella no lo amaba.

* * *

Se sentó en los escalones y diciéndose para ella misma...."hazlo por ella"

Seiya vio que algo andaba mal en su relación, lo cual para él era bueno, pero no le gustaba ver a su Bombón triste

-"hazlo por ella....a quien te refieres?"- dijo Seiya todavía en la puerta, no entendía lo que pasaba quería ir a abrazarla a consolarla pero a lo lejos escucho a sus hermanos que se acercaban, ya debían de irse, a Seiya no le quedo de otra, se despidió de los demás (Rini le hizo una mueca de desagrado) y fue a la puerta al abrirla Serena ya estaba de pie, se estaba limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos, lo cual hizo sentir muy mal a Seiya

-Bombón..¿Que...estas llorando?

-No como crees jajaja lo que pasa es que...bostece y por eso las lagrimas ^^

Seiya no aguantó más y la abrazo

-recuerda que yo siempre te querré..

Yaten y Taiki los ignoraron y se fueron a la entrada...-Seiya ya vámonos!!!!

-Ya voy, siempre estaré contigo Bombón- y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena y se fue Serena tardó en reaccionar y lo único que pudo decir fue...-gracias- pero Seiya ya no estaba para oírlo, sin embargo Rini si alcanzo a oírlo, eso no le había gustado nada.

* * *

Después de la final, Mina estuvo rodeada de fotógrafos y periodistas, los cuatro finalistas eran el centro de atención, sobretodo el primer lugar, a donde quiera que miraran veían flashes, que los deslumbrabas, era parte del espectáculo. Entrevistas, abrazos, fotos...todo se le hacía tan irreal y superficial, quería descansar, regresar a su país extrañaba a sus amigas, a su familia y a ...

Edward: Ey Mina!! Vamos a festejar!!- gritó el joven de Inglaterra, sacando a Mina de sus pensamientos

-si..ya voy!!! -Edward la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a una limusina que los esperaba para llevarlos a la fiesta (al after-party) [si fiesta!! jaja]

Su regreso a Japón estaba programado para dentro de unos días, su representante no le había confirmado la fecha y aún no sabía cuando filmaría la película, pero no le importaba solo quería disfrutar de su momento.

* * *

Amy había regresado a la casa, Andrew se fue al último, Serena y Rini iban camino a su casa, iban calladas hasta que..

-Serena....te puedo hacer un pregunta?

-si dime..¿qué pasa?

-eres...feliz con Darién?

-eh? porque me preguntas eso? (confundida)

-no por nada jeje

-yo lo... amo, pero sé que no puede estar conmigo en estos momentos por su trabajo

-entonces...eso es un no?

-si Darién está feliz yo lo estoy igual- "en realidad si tu existes y estas a mi lado...soy feliz"

-Serena...

-mande?

-gracias "por tu sacrificio"

-¿gracias? ¿Por qué? no entiendo porque me das las gracias

-ay serena...ves eres una tonta jajajajaja

-Que nooooo

-que si!!!!!

y así se fueron todo el camino a su casa [típico no? xD], llegaron a su casa y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento los three lights estaban tristes, los 3, se dijeron entre ellos que estaban cansados y se fueron a sus habitaciones. al parecer si estaban cansados ya que se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente. los tres tuvieron el mismo sueño...su princesa les hablaba por medio de los sueños y los tres estaban conectados en el mismo.

-Mis queridas Sailors

-Princesa Kakyuu!!! -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Es momento de saber acerca de su misión [cha cha cha chán!!!!!! :P]

* * *

Por otro lado, Rei estaba teniendo la misma visión de la vez pasada, la luz brillante, ahora era más clara...aterrizó en lo que parecía haber sido un jardín todo estaba en ruinas, empezó a caminar, no reconocía el lugar sin embargo, había algo en el que le era familiar, siguió caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegó a la puerta de lo que parecía haber sido un palacio...."no puede ser.....es". Se despertó y se levanto de la cama, haciendo que el chico que estaba a su lado igual despertará

-Amor que pasa?- dijo un Nicolás somnoliento

-creo que se por qué Rini está de vuelta

* * *

Se encontraba en el milenio de plata, tenía unos cinco años de edad, Serena era cuidada por las scouts mientras jugaba en el jardín...pero no jugaba sola, se encontraba con un niño mayor que ella por unos dos o tres años, vestía ropas de la realeza, como si fuera un principe, se estaban divirtiendo pero en eso tres sujetos, parecían soldados, sujetaron al niño y lo alejaron de Serena, ella comenzó a llorar y a gritar, sin embargo no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía. La reina Serenity se encontraba con ella, la consolaba....

-No te vayas.....¿quiénes son ustedes?.....regresa...- decía mientras tenía este sueño

-Serena despierta!!!!!!- le gritó Rini, preocupada

Serena por el repentino gritó de Rini, se cayó de la cama xD

-¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras se levantaba

-estabas hablando dormida

-¿yo? y que era lo que decia?

-no lo recuerdas?

-eh.....no

-ay Serena tonta

[me encanta que peleén jejeje]

Eso es todo por este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y quiero saber lo que piensan si?


	8. La Verdad se Sabe

Capitulo 8

La Verdad se Sabe

Al día siguiente se puede decir que era un día normal, escuela, trabajo...Rei estaba inquieta tenía que asegurarse que lo que había visto era una visión "si es una visión del futuro lo que vi..Setsuna debe de saberlo no?"

-Si! iré a verla enseguida...Nicolás!!!!! Vengo en un rato

Ni siquiera escucho la respuesta de su novio, cuando Rei salió corriendo del templo, bajo la velocidad y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando. Fue directo a la tienda de Setsuna, era lunes así que lo más lógico es que estuviera trabajando, abrió la puerta y unas campanillas anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

-Buenos días en que pued...Rei gusto en verte- dijo una Setsuna sonriente

-Buenos días Setsuna amm...veras yo...me preguntaba si..

-Tuviste una visión cierto?

-Si.....pero..no sé muy bien de que se trata

-Supongo que ya es hora de que se enteren (pensándolo un poco..) veras cuando llego la pequeña dama supuse que algo había pasado en el siglo XXX, así que fui a ver la puerta de tiempo pero cuando estaba en la puerta, no pude abrirla en el primer intento, así que tuve que usar mucha magia para poder abrirla, llegue a ver algunas imágenes pasándola gran velocidad, lo que vi fue a Tokio de cristal destruido, a la neo reina llorando y varios personajes que no pude reconocer...después de eso la puerta se cerró con mucha fuerza, y ya no pude abrirla.

-Pero entonces...que es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Rei

-De lo único que estoy segura es de que el futuro está sufriendo un gran cambio.

-Pero si es así como es que Rini está aquí?

-Ni yo se la respuesta a eso, pero ella no quiere hablar del tema

Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

...En la heladería

Setsuna: bueno creo que sabes porque estamos aquí..

Rini no contesto solo se quedo viendo al vacio...

Setsuna: pequeña dama....tenemos que hablar

Rini: si...ya lo se...

-y....no piensas decirnos?- preguntó impaciente Haruka

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Rini – yo….no puedo….

Rini comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, las Sailor Outers se acercaron para consolarla, en cierta manera era su culpa por recordarle momentos desagradables a la pequeña

-Pequeña dama, estamos para servirte y apoyarte- dijo Michiru cuando ya se había calmado

-Gracias- todavía sollozando

-cuando quieras apoyo...ahí estaremos, no lo olvides- dijo Setsuna

Al ver lo que habían ocasionado, decidieron no presionarla.

End Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Si ella tampoco nos ha querido contar nada, y por eso decidimos esperar a que ella quiera contarnos

* * *

Rini seguía dormida, eran las 11 de la mañana y aún no se quería levantar [igual que yoooo! jeje], ya estaba despierta pero le daba flojera levantarse, además tenía muchas cosas en la mente

-"En verdad será ese Seiya.....no parece malo, en realidad es lindo pero...y Darién?? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? ¿Porque está desapareciendo Tok...?"

-Rini! sigues en la cama?- dijo Luna

-....Seeee (con flojera)

-Te pareces a Serena, no vez que hace un lindo día afuera y tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo [igual que mi mamá xD]

-Ay Luna...pero que tiene de malo? además no tengo nada que hacer hoy

-mmmm podemos ir a ver a Artemis y a Darién

-está bien...

* * *

Artemis no estaba en el departamento, había salido a pasear pero por fin Darién estaba en su departamento, pero no estaba solo. Cassandra estaba con él, a pesar de que se enojaba con él seguido, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin él. Se conocieron en EUA mientras estudiaban, ella era psicóloga, un año menor que él vivieron juntos el tiempo que estuvo Darién estudiando, y ella estaba enterada de.."la otra" pero no le importaba. Sin embargo al tener que regresarse a Japón, Cassandra no soportó la idea de separarse de él y consiguió un trabajo en Japón, para poder estar cerca de su amado.

-Cassie...estos últimos días...yo...te extrañé- dijo Darién, a la vez que se acercaba a ella, la tomó por la cintura pero ella trató de zafarse de él pero no pudo

-Darién..yo.."no te dejes" no puedo...- pero su mente no pudo hacer nada contra de sus sentimientos, estaban muy cerca él uno del otro, comenzaron a besarse, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con pasión, él la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle los muslos con ambas manos, ella rodeo con sus manos, su cuello bajando a su espalda, Darién la cargó y ella rodeo su cadera con sus piernas, las manos de él, se encontraban ya bajo su vestido, acariciándola, excitándola ¿hace cuánto que no la hacía suya?

-Darién...te amo- dijo entre gemidos

-y yo a ti...

La llevaba a su cuarto, pero ella como pudo se zafó de él y lo llevó al sofá, lo sentó y luego ella en sus piernas, empezó a besarle el cuello, metiendo sus manos en su camisa, desabotonándola, para finalmente quitársela, y poder besar su pecho, él enredó su cabello entre sus manos, el placer que sentía...no podía ser descrito. La levantó, le quito el vestido que traía puesto, se quedó admirándola, su belleza, su gracia, su sensualidad todo eso y más fue lo que hizo que se enamorara perdidamente de ella, ella se sonrojó al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, lo acerco a su cuerpo y se quitaron lo que les quedaba de ropa, sus manos, recorrían aquel cuerpo que los hacía enloquecer, sus labios dejaban marca por toda su piel, su mirada no mostraba otra cosa más que placer, completamente excitados se hicieron "uno". los gemidos de los dos amantes se escuchaban por toda la habitación, su ritmo empezó a aumentar

-más...más fuerte- dijo Cassie entregada completamente a la excitación

Darién le hizo caso, la embistió con más fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que los dos llegaran a su punto máximo.

* * *

Rini y Luna iban caminando al departamento de Darién, se entretuvieron en un parque y una que otra tienda xD y como no querían llegar con las manos vacías pasaron a comprar un pequeño pastel, en el camino se encontraron a Artemis, lo cual a luna le agrado bastante ^^

-Artemis!!!!- gritó Rini, ya que el gato estaba del otro lado de la calle

-eh? hola Luna, hola Rini

-¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?- le pregunto Luna queriendo hacerse la indiferente

-salí a pasear un rato, pero ya voy de regreso con Darién

-nosotras vamos igual con él!!

-bueno pues vámonos juntos- le dijo Artemis a Rini

-que molesto eres Artemis

El gato ya sabía cómo era Luna, así que no se tomo en serio sus palabras, le bastaba con verla para ser feliz ^^

* * *

Serena estaba en la estación de radio, estaba en su descanso y esperaba a que su jefe le diera no se qué cosa, aprovecho el momento de ocio para hacer una llamada

RIng Ring!!

-diga?

-Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-hola Serena (con una gotita en la cabeza) como estas?

-excelente y tú?

-pues...igual, un poco cansada

-cierto, te quería decir que estuviste fantástica!

-Ay Serena eres una exagerada jajaaja

-no, en verdad..y cuando te regresas?

-el viernes

-de esta semana?

-si, así es, quería que fuera el miércoles pero me programaron una entrevista o algo asi xD

Serena vio a su jefe acercándose..

-bueno Mina, ya me tengo que ir, todos te mandan saludos

-gracias, nos vemos el viernes

-si hasta el viernes

-adiós

Esa noche iba a haber un concierto de los three lights, el jefe de Serena le entregó siete pases dobles VIP's para su concierto, los debía de regalar a los primeros que se comunicaran con ella estando al aíre, al anunciarlo por la radio hubo una... pequeña saturación en las líneas telefónicas. Los pases prácticamente volaron, la gente en verdad había aceptado muy bien su regreso a su carrera artística.

* * *

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki practicaron todo el día, ya que iba a ser su primer concierto desde su regreso, estaban exhaustos, su representante era algo exigente, así que ellos mismos decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso.

-ya estoy harto

-tú siempre estas harto o cansado Yaten- dijo Seiya riendo

-no es cierto!!!!

Taiki: ya basta ustedes dos, que nunca pueden comportarse?

-claro que sí! Pero se estresan demasiado hermanitos

-Seiya....trata de ubicarte, no estamos aquí por vacaciones, estamos en una misión y debemos de dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-ya lo sé..Pero...no entiendo lo que la princesa Kakyuu quiere que hagamos

-para ser honesto...yo tampoco Seiya

Flashbackªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

.....los tres tuvieron el mismo sueño...su princesa les hablaba por medio de los sueños y los tres estaban conectados en el mismo.

-Mis queridas Sailors

-Princesa Kakyuu!!! -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Es momento de saber acerca de su misión

-haremos lo que nos pida- dijo Seiya haciendo una reverencia, seguido por Yaten y Taiki

-tal vez en estos momentos no se hayan dado cuenta, pero un grave peligro se acerca a la Tierra

-pero princesa...nosotros que tenemos que ver con este planeta?

-Yaten....mi sailor star healer, quiero que entiendan que lo que se encuentra dentro de sus corazones, es lo que los une a la Tierra- los tres ponen cara de confundidos

-pero..qué clase de peligro es el que se acerca?- pregunto Taiki

-por el momento lo que tienen que hacer es ver por el futuro y proteger a la futura reina Serenity

-pero nosotros ya tenemos una princesa a quien proteger- dijo Yaten molesto

-en estos momentos, ella los necesita más que yo

End Flashbackªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

* * *

-por fin llegamos!!!- dijo Rini mientras subía corriendo las escaleras del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Darién

-Rini espéranos!!- gritaron Luna y Artemis

En verdad estaba feliz, quería ver a Darién para así saber que era lo que pasaba con él y Serena. Rini tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, sin embargo escuchó ruidos dentro, era una conversación [Rini tardó mucho, esos dos ya habían acabado jejeje..solo por si se lo preguntaban xD].

-Darién!!!!!!, soy yo Rini

Adentro....

Darién y Cassandra se encontraban platicando, cuando fueron interrumpidos, Darién se vistió a toda velocidad y le pidió a Cassie que se escondiera en su habitaciòn

-pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién es ella? Darién quiero una explicación!!

-y la tendrás Cassie, pero por favor escóndete

La chica lo pensó, pero al final acepto, tomo sus ropas y se fue a la habitación. Darién al cerciorarse que ya estaba dentro, fue a la puerta..

-hola Rini- con una sonrisa- pasa, adelante

-con quien estabas?- dijo con mirada acusadora

-yo?? con nadie, estoy solo

-no es cierto, yo escuche que platicabas con alguien ¬¬

-hablaba por teléfono.....trajiste pastel eh?- queriendo cambiar el tema

-sí, es de moka, porque ya no había de chocolate [que triste T_T]

-pues vamos a comerlo, ¿quieres un poco de té?

-está bien

Acabaron de comer el pastel, platicaron un buen rato, había pasado ya como unas dos horas, pero Cassie por otro lado estaba desesperada y Darién se imagino que estaría de mal humor así que buscó librarse de su hija...

-me alegra que me vinieras a ver Rini

-que bueno, a mi igual me da gusto verte Darién

-sí pero, tengo al rato que volver al hospital, así que me tengo que arreglar y todo eso

-si no te preocupes Darién, de igual forma no le avise a Serena que iba a salir así que ya tengo que volver

-no te molesta si no te acompaño?

-no claro que no Darién, llevo a Luna conmigo

-yo las acompañare Darién- dijo Artemis

-Gracias Artemis

-bueno hasta luego- dijeron los gatos

-adiós Darién!!

Cuando ya se habían ido, Cassie por fin pudo salir de su escondite

-quien era esa niña???- de mal humor

-Cassie....no puedo mentirte

-pues no lo hagas y ya dime de una vez o me voy!!

Darién lo pensó un poco, pero al final dijo

-ella es....mi..hija


	9. Una Cita Incomoda

Capítulo 9

Una Cita Incomoda

En el templo...

-Ey chicas!! El viernes mina va a regresar a Japón- dijo Serena entusiasmada

-en verdad?- dijo Lita

-si!! y tengo una idea

* * *

-¡¿cómo que tu hija Darién?!- preguntó Cassandra exaltada

-bueno en realidad...aún no lo es

-Darién no estoy para tus juegos- Darién en verdad no sabía como explicárselo, pero lo que no sabía es que no había necesidad de hacerlo...

-Cassie...verás...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que algo hizo que Darién perdiera la conciencia en ese instante....

-Vaya al parecer hermanita te has divertido últimamente- dijo una voz misteriosa

* * *

Rei: que es lo que tramas Serena?

-vamos a organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida

-me parece una buena idea

-Amy!!! ¿Por qué apoyas a Serena?- pregunto Rei un poco molesta

-porque es la verdad, enserio creo que es una buena idea, además ¿por qué te enfadas?

-yo no estoy enfadada

Lita: claro que si

-mm es que...yo....también pensé en organizarle una fiesta a mina

-y te molestó que Serena lo dijera antes que tu verdad Rei- dijo Amy riendo

Rei no dijo nada y solo puso cara de enojada

Serena: entonces ..a organizar la fiesta!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Al otro día.......

Rini se encontraba con Hotaru, platicaron un buen rato, paseaban y reían por las calles de Tokio, hasta que llegaron a un parque, se

sentaron en los juegos, Rini no podía más, ese nudo que llevaba en la garganta la hacía sentirse demasiado incomoda, tuvo que desahogarse

y quien mejor que su amiga..

-Hotaru..- agachando la cabeza

-dime Rini

-yo....-levantando la mirada- debo de decirte algo..pero será mejor si te lo digo junto con Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru

Se encontraban cerca de la tienda de Setsuna, así que fueron con ella y le pidieron que reuniera a las demás. No tardaron en llegar pero Rini comenzó a dudar acerca de contarles

-Rini sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ahora y siempre ya que..para eso están las amigas ¿no? ^^ -le dijo Hotaru

-todas nosotras nos preocupamos mucho por ti- agregó Haruka

-y haríamos lo que fuera por tu felicidad- completó Setsuna

-chicas....yo....gracias...- la mirada de Rini se empezó a llenar de tristeza y de preocupación pero estaba decidida a buscar ayuda

-bueno la razón... por la cual regrese...

* * *

Ring Ring

-habla a la oficina del representante de los Three lights, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-hola...se encuentra Seiya?

-el joven Kou no puede atender su llamada por el momento, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer!!

-le puede decir que habla Serena Tsukino- con un tono alegre

-vera Señorita Tsukino...los Three lights no pueden....-

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho un movimiento de varias sillas, y alguien corriendo, Serena escuchó cómo le quitaban el auricular a la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado del auricular

-Bombón??

-hola Seiya (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) "sabía que resultaría"

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó después de acordarse que el domingo había estado llorando

-yo muy bien y tú? que tal estuvo tu concierto de anoche?

-muy bien...bueno algo cansado...pero hubiera sido excelente si tú hubieras ido Bombón [pícaro jajaja]

-ay Seiya tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad?

-no, así me quieren todos jajaja

-claro (con una gotita en la cabeza)

-y en que te puedo ayudar Bombón?

-veras Seiya yo quería..

Seiya interrumpiéndola

-¿escuchar mi bella voz?, ¿platicar conmigo? sé que soy irresistible- estaba feliz, ella casi nunca le hablaba así que lo único que quería era que esa conversación no terminará

-No Seiya no es eso..."bueno tal vez sí.." lo que quería decirte es que el viernes le vamos a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida a Mina

-y tu quieres que..

-sí, vayan los tres

-bien bombón ahí estaremos "Yatén se pondrá feliz jaja"

-bueno hasta el viernes

-hasta el viernes????- poniendo cara de angustia

-pues si..por qué?

-no quieres salir un rato conmigo?

-mm....y Rini?

-pues (dudándolo)....paso por ustedes dos, te parece?

-está bien

-te parece mañana?

-está bien mañana será

* * *

Por otro lado, Amy estaba muy distante con Yuki, lo cual a él no le agradó mucho. Se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela [ñoños ^^] había un silencio incomodo entre ellos, pero se ponían de escusa que estaban estudiando, lo cual no duró mucho...

-Amy...¿qué es lo que tienes?- rompiendo el silencio y tratando de sonar relajado

-yo? nada....estoy estudiando (indiferente)

-no me refiero a ahorita, sino que...toda la semana has estado algo distante

-no como crees jeje lo que pasa es que..estoy organizando una fiesta para Mina junto con las chicas y estoy algo cansada

-y...¿por qué no me habías comentado nada de tal fiesta?- empezando a enojarse

-porque aún faltan cosas por confirmar, pero iba a decirte cuando ya estuviera listo todo

-y la fiesta cuando es?? ¬¬

-umm....el viernes.... en la tarde

Yuki no dijo palabra alguna

-y bien....si puedes ir Yuki?- dijo Amy con la esperanza de que no aceptara, ya que Taiki tal vez iba a estar ahí

-Sí, ahí estaré- diciendo esto, tomó sus libros y salió de la biblioteca muy enojado

-estoy en problemas...

* * *

Serena y Rini se encontraban en el cuarto que sobraba del departamento de Serena, no sabían cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí así que Serena habló a su mamá para que le llevara su cama, la cama que ella ocupada cuando vivía con sus padres, y uno que otro mueble para decorarlo. A pesar de que no estaba aún lista su habitación, Rini había decidido quedarse esa noche en su nueva recamara.

-Rini estás segura de que te quieres quedar esta noche aquí?- con cara de confusión- no me molesta que te quedes conmigo

-sí estoy segura- sonaba indiferente, cosa que a Serena le preocupo

-segura...segurisisisisisima???

-Serena....últimamente te la pasas hablando dormida y no me dejas descansar ¬¬- no estaba de muy buen humor, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día

-está bien, si eso quieres jeje

Fueron a la cocina a preparase algo de cenar

-Rini...

-¿qué paso Serena?

-tienes planeado hacer algo mañana?

-mmm no...¿Por qué?

-¿quieres ir a comer afuera mañana?

Rini lo dudo.."¿Qué planeas Serena?" - ¿qué ya te acabaste la comida del refrigerador? Jajaja

-No!!, quiero variar un poco xD

-mmm bueno, está bien

* * *

Al día siguiente

Las chicas ya tenían organizada la fiesta de bienvenida de Mina, ya tenían el lugar, el tema de la fiesta, sorpresas, invitados, lo que iba a haber de comida, solo faltaba idear una forma para que Mina no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaban. Juntaron dinero para poder rentar un salón, no muy grande ya que la reunión iba a ser más...privada, máximo unas veinte personas. Serena y Rini se fueron a su casa para esperar a su "cita"^^ cosa que Rini todavía no sabía.

-Serena ya tengo hambre!!

-Espera un momento, debemos de ir a la casa por mi cartera

-Ay Serena ¬¬

Llegaron al departamento y Serena no tuvo que fingir demasiado, Rini estaba viendo por la ventana y unos minutos después de que habían llegado Seiya llegó.

-Serena!!! ¿qué hace él aquí?

-no te lo dije?- poniendo cara de inocente- vamos a salir con él

-¿qué?! yo no quiero ir con él- dijo Rini molesta, en verdad no le gustaba la idea de pasar la tarde con él

En eso Seiya tocó la puerta y Serena fue a abrirle

-hola Seiya!- dijo una Serena alegre

-hola Bombón, lista para nuestra cita?

En eso Rini apareció, poniéndose en medio de ellos dos.

-hola Rini!- tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque la verdad no le gustaba como ella lo miraba- ya estas lista?

-ya vámonos- dijo Serena, Rini tomó de la mano a Serena y la tuvo con ella hasta llegar al coche, si no podía evitar aquella cita, al menos iba a mantener a Serena lejos de Seiya

Seiya iba en un auto convertible último modelo [no es que yo quiera uno verdad jejeje], abrió la puerta del copiloto para Serena y la puerta del asiento de atrás para Rini luego el rodeo el coche y se subió...

-y bien a donde quieren ir a comer?- preguntó Seiya

Rini no contestó

Serena: mmm se me antojan unas hamburguesas ^^, les parece si vamos a Cisar's?

Rini afirmó con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada matona de Seiya

-Bien vámonos- dijo algo nervioso Seiya- "¿porqué me sigue viendo feo Rini?"

Serena y Seiya se la pasaron platicando todo el camino, cuando intentaban integrar a Rini a la conversación sólo conseguían tensar más el ambiente, por fin llegaron, al bajarse Serena se acercó a Rini y le dijo

-dale una oportunidad

Rini no contestó

Pidieron una mesa para tres en la parte de afuera, hacía un lindo día y no quisieron desaprovecharlo, en lo que esperaban su orden, Serena fue al tocador. Rini y Seiya no se hablaron en todo el rato que tardó Serena, los cinco minutos que se fue, les pareció horas a esos dos, pero cuando regreso, se aliviano un poco el ambiente, comieron sus hamburguesas y se terminaron sus sodas, después regresaron al coche y cuando Rini y Serena esperaban que Seiya las fuera a dejar a su casa, el las sorprendió. Las llevo al parque de atracciones, sin embargo la situación Seiya-Rini no iba muy bien, Rini seguía lanzándole miradas hostiles a Seiya, lo cual Serena se dio cuenta.

Serena: voy por unos algodones de azúcar para los tres si?

-no te preocupes Bombón yo voy por ellos

-no, tu quédate aquí a cuidar a Rini, no tardo "un momento a solas para esos dos, no les vendrá mal"- pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa [muajajaja]

Silencio incomodo, hasta que Seiya lo rompió

-Rini....puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto algo tímido

-mmm si...¿qué sucede?- volteando a ver en otra dirección

-bueno pues...-no sabía ni por dónde empezar. desde que te conocí..tú..no me has dejado acercarme a ti y....yo...

-aja.....¬¬ (impaciente)

-siento que no te agrado, pero no sé por qué y la verdad quisiera que me dijeras la razón- tratando de tranquilizarse para que no sonará como un reclamo

-mmmm.....no te puedo decir el porqué no me agradas- Seiya se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras- pero por Serena puedo tratar de no ser fría contigo

-en verdad?- le hubiera gustado que le diera una oportunidad pero al menos ya no habría miradas hostiles hacia el ^^

-dije que iba a tratar ¬¬

-bueno.... gracias- sonriendo- y quien sabe tal vez con el tiempo me gane tu amistad no? [Que optimista ¿no? jejeje]

Rini lo pensó un rato

-...no lo creo....-en un murmullo

En eso Serena regresó con los algodones y notó que el ambiente estaba más tranquilo entre ellos dos, se subieron a varios juegos y en efecto las miradas hostiles hacia Seiya, habían acabado, sin embargo Rini aún no le hablaba mucho a Seiya, pero a éste se le notaba feliz, con un toque de esperanza xD.

Regresaron a su departamento como a eso de las 10 de la noche, Seiya las encaminó hasta la puerta

-buenas noches Bombón- dándole un beso en la mejilla

-que descanses Seiya- le respondió Serena

-dulces sueños Rini- sonriéndole- y gracias

-....buenas noches Seiya- y las dos entraron a la casa.

Serena se quedó un momento en la sala, tomó el teléfono e intentó localizar a Darién, pero al parecer él no estaba en casa, cosa que no le pareció extraño, le dejo un mensaje en la contestadora diciendole de la fiesta, que lo esperaba y que lo extrañaba.


	10. Bienvenida

Capítulo 10

Bienvenida

Era viernes en la mañana, el vuelo de Mina llegaba a las 5:45 pm, ya casí estaba todo listo. Rei estaba como loca terminando de decorar el salón junto con Nicolás, que en realidad al pobre fue el que le tocó estar como loco xD, Lita pidió el día libre en su trabajo para poder preparar la comida, Amy tuvo que ir a clases pero al salir iba a ver lo de los invitados, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru tenían que ir por la "sorpresa" para Mina, Setsuna, Rini y Serena se iban a encargar de ir al aeropuerto. La fiesta estaba planeada para las 7 así Mina tendría tiempo de arreglarse xD.

* * *

En lo que las chicas terminaban de ver lo de la fiesta de Mina, otros tenían otros planes...

-Kasumi espero que tú plan funcione

-no te preocupes querido hermano, todo saldrá como lo planee

-eso espero...jajajaaja (risas malvadas de ambos)

* * *

-----5:10 pm-------

Las encargadas de ir al aeropuerto ya estaban en camino.

La comida ya estaba lista.

-----5:30 pm-----

Las encargadas de ir al aeropuerto ya habían llegado y estaban algo..aburridas xD, bueno solamente Rini y Serena ya que Setsuna es mucho más paciente jejeje.

El salón ahora si ya estaba completamente decorado y todos fueron a arreglarse.

-----5:45 pm-----

El vuelo de Mina tuvo un pequeño retraso

------5:58 pm---------

Serena fue la primera en ver a Mina y no ocultando su emoción corrió para saludarla

-Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo al mismo tiempo que corría

-Serena!!!!!!!- igual estaba emocionada de verla

Rini y Setsuna se acercaron a ese par, se abrazaron, y después de unos momentos...

Mina: y donde están las chicas? (Aquí era donde el plan entraba en acción ^^)

-lo siento Mina, pero las demás no pudieron venir pero entre todas te mandan estas flores xD- le entregó un ramo de gerberas de todos los colores (las gerberas son como las margaritas pero un poco más grandes y de muchos colores...para los que no sepan ^^ )

-bueno no importa, ya tendré tiempo para verlas a todas- con una gran sonrisa, que en realidad trataba de ocultar su tristeza

-nos vamos?- dijo Rini

-a donde vamos?- dijo Mina confundida

-sabemos que debes de estar cansada Mina- agregó Setsuna- así que permítenos llevarte a tu casa [creo que se me olvido ponerlo al principio...pero Mina consiguió una pequeña casa para ella y Artemis xD]

-no se molesten chicas, en verdad no es necesario

-no es molestia Mina- agregó Rini

Serena tomó una de sus tantas maletas que traìa

-vámonos, y no quiero escuchar un no por respuesta eh! Mina!

-de acuerdo Serena jajajaja (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Entre las cuatro llevaron las maletas de Mina al auto de Setsuna, tuvieron que escapar de uno que otro fotógrafo que reconoció a Mina xD. Llegaron a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y Artemis no se encontraba ahí [obvio estaba en la fiesta jejeje], Mina cruzó la puerta, en realidad deseaba un baño y un buen descanso pero al parecer Serena y las demás tenían otros planes.

-bien chicas, muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa, necesito un buen descanso- dijo Mina un poco cansada

-nada de descanso- dijo Rini- no vine desde el siglo XXX para verte un ratito eh!

Mina puso cara de confundida

-debes de tener hambre- le dijo Setsuna con voz muy tranquila

-pues la verdad si un poco, la comida del avión no se veía muy apetitosa xD

-bien, entonces vayamos a cenar, pero antes date un baño para que te sientas fresca- dijo Serena

-pero...yo...

-nada de peros- le recriminaron Serena y Rini- metete a bañar, nosotras te esperamos en la sala

Mina se dio por vencida, en realidad eran algo tercas sus amigas así que tomo sus maletas y después de dejarlas en su habitación se fue a bañar. Serena, Setsuna y Rini se quedaron en la sala un rato, pero para asegurarse que Mina se pusiera decente fueron a la habitación de ésta y tomaron un vestido de color azul rey, con un listón rojo en la cintura, unos zapatos con taco, no muy altos, de color rojo y lo dejaron encima de su cama. Mina se apresuró en bañarse, aunque la verdad si fue buena idea tomar el baño para refrescarse. Eran las 6:35 para cuando Mina había salido del baño, entró en su habitación y vió el vestido que habían escogido sus amigas para ella, se lo puso, se cepillo el cabello, se puso una cadena de plata con un dije de mariposa, y un poco de brillo en los labios.

Al parecer les había fallado un poco su plan, ya que esperaban que Mina se tardará más, aunque la fiesta empezaba a las 7, el plan era que ella legara como a eso de las 7:30 para poderles dar algo de tiempo a las demás, para arreglar cualquier imprevisto que surgiera.

------7:00 pm-----

La sorpresa para Mina ya iba en camino, a Haruka y Michiru les costó trabajar subirla al coche.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar.

Setsuna, Rini, Serena y Mina se subieron al coche, Mina se fue quejando casi todo el camino ya que se sentía un poco formal con el vestido que llevaba.

-y a donde vamos?- preguntó Mina después de un rato

-bueno antes- agregó Setsuna- tengo que pasar a la tienda por unos vestidos que me encargaron unos clientes, si no les importa

-si, no te preocupes Setsuna- dijeron Mina y Rini

-y después a cenaaaar!!!!-

-ay Serena tu nunca vas a cambiar jajaja- dijo Mina

----7:10 pm-----

Mientras en el salón hubo una pequeña discusión y..persecución xD

-no voy a ponerme ese moño Haruka!!!

-claro que lo harás!!!!

.no, no lo hare!!!!

-vamos hermanito jajajaa no seas necio y no huyas más

-claro como a ti no te quieren disfrazar de caja de regalo

-¿tu que sabes?- dijo Michiru riendo

-eh?, no hablaras enserio verdad?

-claro que si!!! así que ni se les ocurra....

-corre hermano!!!!

-regresen aquí!!!!!!!!!

----7:15 pm----

Llegaron a la tienda de Setsuna, se tardo en abrir argumentando que la llave se trababa, las hizo pasar y ella se fue a la bodega.

Tomo su celular y hizo una llamada

-Haruka?- dijo Setsuna- ya estoy en la tienda, en unos 10 minutos salimos para allá

-está bien aquí ya está todo listo

Las demás se quedaron viendo los vestidos, eran muy bonitos, había para todo tipo de eventos y ocasiones, esperaron unos cinco minutos y después Setsuna regresó con 4 vestidos muy lindos, los llevo al coche y los guardó, las demás salieron detrás de ella y cerraron la puerta de la tienda.

-----7:25 pm----

Se dirigían al salón, Setsuna les dijo a las chicas que tenía que ir a dejar los vestidos al dueño de un restaurante italiano, y que si les agradaba el lugar, se podían quedar a cenar en ese lugar, a lo cual accedieron

-----7:30 pm-----

Se encontraban afuera de un restaurante italiano, cuando entraron se sorprendieron de ver que estaba lleno, en realidad eso no lo habían planeado pero les ayudo mucho, uno de los meseros reconoció a Setsuna, después de todo ella había sido la que había contratado el lugar xD. El mesero fue con el gerente y le avisó que ya habían llegado.

El salón se encontraba en la parte de arriba del restaurante, en realidad no era un salón, si no era más como la parte privada del restaurante, que la rentaban para ocasiones y eventos especiales. El gerente se acercó a ellas (estaba enterado de que era una fiesta sorpresa).

Gerente: Buenas noches señoritas

Setsuna: buenas noches, traigo los vestidos que me encargo el dueño para su esposa.

El gerente entendió la indirecta

-Claro, estábamos esperándola, pero no gustan quedarse a cenar?

-la verdad no lo se, que opinan chicas?

No pudieron decir nada ya que el gerente interrumpió

-la señora me pidió que insistiera, después de todo está muy contenta con los vestidos que le ha diseñado

-bueno, entonces creo que les tomaremos la palabra, ¿están de acuerdo chicas?

-claro.., sí- agregaron Mina, Rini y Serena

-muy bien, en ese caso mesa para cuatro?- dijo el Gerente

Setsuna: si, pero al parecer está lleno el lugar ¿no?

gerente: ah no se preocupen por eso, en la parte de arriba tenemos espacio- y diciendo esto las guió hasta las escaleras

-suban por favor, enseguida un mesero les pedirá su orden

Las chicas subieron (en este orden: Mina, Rini, Setsuna y Serena), se encontraba oscuro, sin embargo Serena trataba de mantener una conversación con ellas, sobre todo para que los que se encontraban arriba se dieran cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

Serena: ¿que no hay luz en este lugar?- llegando al final de las escaleras

Mina: al parecer nosotras somos las primeras en sub...

-SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La habitación se ilumino, en verdad se habían esforzado mucho en la decoración, fotos de Mina en la final ocupaban las paredes, flores, listones, luces de colores y reflectores llenaban el lugar, en una mesa a lo lejos habían varios regalos y unos emparedados y sodas, letreros de bienvenida colgaban del techo, una alfombre roja cruzaba la habitación, no había mesas en su lugar habían unos sillones de piel sintética [notese que soy defensora de los animales xD] color rojo (el salón les salió barato, ya que no incluía la comida ni la decoración), Mina estaba más que sorprendida, se encontraba Amy, Andrew, Lita, Yuki, Rei, Nicolás, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Luna y Artemis. abrazó a cada uno de ellos, de la emoción estaba a punto de llorar cuando se escucho la voz de Serena.

-¿qué te parece Mina?, en verdad creías que íbamos a pasar esta ocasión?

-yo...muchas gracias...todo esto es...genial- su mirada se empezó a llenar de lagrimas de emoción, todos la vieron y fueron a abrazarla en grupo

-son los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener- agregó cuando ya la habían dejado de abrazar

-bueno basta de cursilerías- agregó Rei

-sí tienes razón Rei, ya que todavía faltan más sorpresas- dijo Lita

Mina no pudo ocultar su cara de confundida

-¿Cómo que más sorpresas?

-aún no es momento- le dijo Rini

-¿por qué? ya díganme que más hay, la curiosidad me está matando

-no seas impaciente Mina- agregó Artemis

-primero tienes que cambiarte- agregó Setsuna, dándole uno de los vestidos que habían ido a recoger a su tienda- bueno en realidad nos debemos de arreglar para la ocasión- señalando a Rini, Serena y a ella

Las cuatro tomaron los vestidos y se dirigieron al tocador, Rini se puso un vestido rosa, con un moño de color blanco en la parte de atrás, Setsuna escogió un vestido de color verde olivo, con escote en "V" no muy atrevido, Serena tomó un vestido en color violeta, le llegaba a las rodillas, estaba algo ajustado y Mina le tocó un vestido de color rojo, con encaje en las orillas, muy sexy a decir verdad, diseñado para que llamara la atención, después de todo, esa era su fiesta.

Cuando regresaron, Mina no pudo evitar las miradas de todos los presentes, en realidad llamaba la atención pero ella a pesar de querer disfrutar esta fiesta...algo le faltaba...

-ya podemos salir?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, Mina la reconoció al instante, pero dudaba de lo que había escuchado, ya que no era posible que él estuviera ahí

-ey Mina!!- gritó Haruka desde el otro lado de la habitación- lista para tu sorpresa?

-Si!!!!!!!!!, lo estoy


	11. Peleas, Amenazas y Celos

Capítulo 11

Peleas, Amenazas y Celos.

Las chicas tomaron a Mina por los brazos y la llevaron hasta la puerta, se acercó más, estiro el brazo hasta la perilla de la puerta, la tomo y la giro. y ahí estaban ante ella los Three Lights, cada uno con un ramo de rosas rojas [ya que no se dejaron envolver con listón para parecer un regalo xD]

-pero...¿cómo?...¿cuándo?...ustedes...-Mina no paraba de parpadear- "será un sueño?"

-luego habrá tiempo para eso- le dijo Haruka

Seiya fue el primero en acercársele

-Bienvenida Mina!!!- dicho esto le dio un abrazo y luego le entregó el ramo de rosas que él llevaba, Mina respondió al abrazo, sin embargo aún no podía decir palabra alguna por la emoción

-Felicidades Mina, por haber llegado a la final- Taiki la abrazó y al igual que Seiya le entregó el ramo

-Gracias....-dijo Mina cayendo en la realidad, en verdad estaban ahí

Yaten no se había movido de su lugar, se supone que él iba a ser el que sorprendiera a Mina, sin embargo él había sido el sorprendido, no dejaba de ver a Mina, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido que llevaba puesto, al verla de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que aún sentía algo por ella. Mina no se quedaba atrás ella igual no había reaccionado con los demás ya que sólo veía a Yaten. Todos los veían y al parecer esos dos no tenían intenciones de dar el primer paso, así que Seiya les quiso ayudar

-vamos Yaten, ya solo faltas tú- dijo Seiya, bueno más bien lo gritó

Yaten y Mina reaccionaron ante estas palabras, el peliblanco se acercó a Mina, sin embargo no se atrevió ni a verla a los ojos

-to..toma Mina- tenía agachada la cabeza, para que de esa forma pudiera ocultar su cara que estaba completamente sonrojada, no le dio ningún abrazo y cuando Mina tomo las flores, él se alejo, dejando a la chica sonrojada y feliz pero confundida por su actitud.

Taiki después de entregarle las flores a Mina comenzó a buscar a Amy, la cual no dejaba de verlo, sus miradas se encontraron, parecía que nada más existía el aíre se volvió tan liviano, que parecía que volaban por la habitación, Taiki empezó a avanzar hacia ella, sin dejar de verla, se veía muy linda, ella llevaba un vestido de color azul turquesa, pero una tercera mirada apareció en escena, Yuki veía de una forma retadora a Taiki, y al ver lo que sucedía fue hacía Amy y la tomó de la cintura, acercándolo a él de una forma posesiva, Amy apartó la vista de Taiki, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Bien que empiece la fiesta!!!!- dijo Serena

La música comenzó a sonar, la mayoría bailaba en pareja, Seiya con Serena, Haruka con Michiru, Nicolás y Rei, Lita con Andrew, Rini con Amy, Setsuna con

Hotaru, Taiki bailaba con Mina, Yuki se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, viendo todavía a Taiki, su competencia, Luna y Artemis se encontraban en la ventana, admirando el paisaje, Yaten estaba en la mesa de la comida, ahogando sus frustraciones y tal vez armándose de valor para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Mina. La música cambió de repente a una melodía lenta y la mayoría se fueron con sus respectivas parejas declaradas o no xD, menos Amy quien se quedo de pie, observando a Taiki y al mismo tiempo Yuki la observaba, a éste le molestó su actitud.

Se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba y fue hacía Amy

-podemos ir afuera?- la chica no respondió

-Amy!!- dijo un poco más fuerte

-mande Yuki?- dijo AMy reaccionando después de un rato

-acompáñame

Yuki la tomó de la mano, bajaron las escaleras y salieron a la calle, quedaron de frente

-Amy- tratando de tranquilizarse- tú no querías que viniera cierto?

-no digas eso Yuki, claro que quiero estar contigo- dijo Amy calmada pero a la vez indiferente

-y esperas que te crea que me ibas a invitar verdad?- ya era suficiente, si Amy no quería estar con él, era mejor que ya se lo dijera

-cálmate Yuki, no exageres, claro que te iba a decir pero..

-pero que!!! lo que pasa es que tu nunca me has querido!!!

-si te quiero

-pero no me amas!!!!, yo sé que estas enamorada de ese niño cantante- Yuki en verdad estaba enojado, al escuchar esto Amy, no pudo reaccionar, no encontraba palabras para defenderse..

-no... es... cierto y no es.. un niño

-y ¿por qué lo defiendes?

Amy no pudo contestarle, en ese momento Taiki se asomaba a la ventana, ya que le preocupaba Amy, o más bien se ponía celoso de Yuki.

-será mejor que terminemos- agregó Amy, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, viendo al suelo como si este se hubiera vuelto lo mas interesante del mundo

-sí, será lo mejor- diciendo esto Yuki se marchó

Taiki no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban pero intuyó que algo malo había sucedido entre esos dos, al ver que Yuki se alejaba

songfic....Diego González- millón de años- aquí pueden empezar a reproducir la canción xD

Serena y Seiya se encontraban bailando, muy cerca el uno del otro, lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos, parecia no importarles, los dos se encontraban nerviosos de estar tan juntos el uno del otro, Seiya tenía su mano en la cintura de Serena y ella posaba una de sus manos en su hombro mientras que las manos que les sobraban a ambos, las mantenían entrelazadas.

**Si te digo hey, tú me dices bye**

**y otra vez soy yo el que te ha de buscar**

**Si te digo sí tú, me dices no**

**y otra vez soy yo el que te tiene que esperar**

Serena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿qué era lo que tenía aquel chico que hacía que olvidara lo demás?

Seiya tenía en sus brazos a la persona que lo hacía enloquecer, sus ojos, su sonrisa, hasta sus chongos, toda ella lo volvía loco

**Eres inalcanzable, impredecible,**

**sueño imposible**

**tengo un millón de años**

**ya ves, así contigo.**

Todo a su alrededor desapareció

**Si me dices ven dejo todo y voy**

**en un instante ahí me tienes con pasión**

**y al quererte amar o al querer ser yo**

**lo cambias todo y ora vez te vas**

**y otra vez te vas**

**Eres inalcanzable, impredecible**

**sueño imposible**

Serena levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Seiya que la observaba fijamente, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, ella sin pensarlo dos veces levantó los brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de Seiya, mientras que él la acerco más a su cuerpo, acarició una de sus mejillas que se encontraba completamente coloradas, cosa que a él le encantaba ver en ella, empezaron a acercar sus rostros, poco a poco, apenas y escuchaban la música, continuaban bailando aunque ya a paso muy lento. Por fin estaban juntos y sentían que nada los iba a separar, aunque en el fondo sabían que eso no duraría, era su momento y lo estaban disfrutando, sus miradas aún seguían fijas en los ojos del otro. las manos de él empezaron a recorrer la espalda de Serena, lo cual provocó una extraña sensación en ella, pero no le desagradó, sólo que la sorprendió, hace mucho que no sentía algo así.

**Inalcanzable, impredecible**

**sueño imposible**

**tengo un millón de años**

**ya ves, así contigo.**

**(Si te digo sí tu me dices no**

**y otra vez soy yo el que te ha de esperar)**

**Millón de años**

**(Y al quererte amar o al querer ser yo**

**lo cambias todo y otra vez te vas)**

**Millón de años**

**(Si te digo sí tu me dices no**

**y otra vez soy yo el que te ha de esperar)**

**Millón de años**

**(Y al quererte amar.........)**

Podían sentir el aliento del otro, una voz en la cabeza de Serena le decía que se alejara, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. "ella no es para ti" se escuchaba dentro de la cabeza de Seiya, pero éste tampoco quería hacer caso, cerraron los ojos, seguían acercándose...

-Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Rini los observaba desde el otro lado de la pista, ese grito hizo que se separarán de inmediato, estaban sonrojados y no podían ni verse a la cara

-¿qué pasa Rini?- dijo finalmente Serena con aíre de inocencia

Rini no le respondió, empezó a caminar hacia ella cuando algo llamo su atención haciendo que fijara su mirada en las escaleras

-Darién!!!!!- dijo Rini al mismo tiempo que corría hacia él

Serena y todos los presentes escucharon su grito, lo cual hizo que voltearan a ver al recién llegado (Amy ya había regresado), y en efecto ahí se encontraba él,lucía cansado y en su mirada había algo diferente, cosa que pocos se dieron cuenta. Rini le dio un abrazo pero pareció que lo respondía por compromiso.

Yaten y Taiki se colocaron a lado de Seiya. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna (las que se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba raro en él) se pusieron en alerta.

-Rini puedes soltarme por favor- dijo algo malhumorado

-eh? ah..si claro- se separó de él y al igual que las Sailor Outers se dio cuenta de que algo andaba raro

-Bienvenida Mina- le dijo colocando su brazo en uno de los hombros de Mina, siguió su camino y llegó hasta Serena

-Hola amor- y diciendo esto, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, como nunca lo había hecho, cosa que a Serena no le agradó y menos que lo hiciera enfrente de todos, ella pudo sentir que ese beso no era de amor, si no como para decirle al mundo que ella era de él, de su pertenencia, como un objeto o un premio.

-¿qué te pasa Darién?- separándose de él, pero él no la pensaba dejar ir

-¿qué? no puedo estar contigo? después de todo tú eres mi novia- la volvió a acercar a él para un segundo beso

-tenemos que hablar

Darién la soltó y ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo hacia afuera, al igual que hizo Yuki a Amy,

Todos en el salón se quedaron asombrados, nadie podía explicar la reacción de Serena y la actitud de Darién, Rini se preocupó, Setsuna. Luna y Artemis fueron hacía donde ella estaba, Seiya se sentó en uno de los sillones, estaba deprimido. Mientras que Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a la ventana para poder vigilarlos.

-Pequeña Dama...- dijo Setsuna

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Luna

-......no lo sé- viendo hacia las escaleras por donde habían desaparecido

* * *

-¿qué sucede contigo Darién?- pregunto una Serena molesta

-conmigo? más bien que pasa contigo?- viéndola fijamente- tú me invitaste recuerdas?

-si, lo hice- lágrimas se empezaron a asomar en sus ojos- pero no esperaba que te portaras como un patán

Serena notó un repentino cambió en su mirada, lo cual hizo que sus ganas de llorar se esfumarán

-Serena....- en tono dulce- se que te sientes abandonada, que no eh tenido tiempo para ti pero quiero que sepas que yo...

-BASTA! -interrumpiéndolo, estaba enojada y pensaba liberar toda la frustración que tenía- ya se que ser médico es tu sueño y por eso decidí esperarte pero ahora te desconozco, ya no sé quién eres

-Serena sabes que te amo

-no es cierto, tal vez eso fue antes pero tú y yo sabemos que eso ya no es cierto, nos hemos distanciado y solo seguimos juntos por Rini, por Tokio de cristal, por..obligación

Darién se quedó en silencio un momento...

-amas a Rini?- dijo de una forma muy tranquila, como si la respuesta fuera cualquier cosa

-Sí, ella es lo más importante para mí- afirmo de una forma decidida

-entonces no te queda de otra- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Darién- si quieres que ella exista, tendrás que estar conmigo, te guste o no Princesa

Darién no esperó una respuesta, se fue a su coche y se fue, dejando a Serena sola

* * *

-Seiya te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Yaten

-sí...sólo que no esperaba ver...

-lo sé hermano, ninguno de nosotros pensábamos en verlo aquí y menos con esa actitud- le dijo Taiki

-yo sabía que ella no podía ser mía, pero es duro que te lo restrieguen en la cara

-estaba diferente- dijo Taiki de una forma pensativa- ¿no lo notaron?

-no- respondió Yaten

Seiya se levanto y puso una sonrisa...fingida claro

-bueno al menos pude bailar con ella y diciendo esto fue hacía donde estaba Hotaru y la sacó a bailar

* * *

Haruka y Michiru bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y fueron hacia Serena, que se encontraba sentada en la banqueta

-Cabeza de Bombón- dijo Haruka con preocupación- te hizo daño?

-no....estoy bien- el suelo parecía muy interesante- yo solo..estoy cansada

-¿quieres que te llevamos a tu casa?- le preguntó Michiru

-no...yo puedo ir sola- las lágrimas que había reprimido, de repente comenzaron a salir

Haruka y Michiru la abrazaron, sabían que algo le había ocurrido a Darién, ya que él nunca se había portado de esa manera, además de su mirada....

-vamonos- le dijo Haruka

-pero y Rini?- levantándose

-no te preocupes, ella se puede quedar con nosotros esta noche- le dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

Serena no puso objeción alguna, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y tal vez esa era la única manera

* * *

Haruka y Michiru ya habían regresado y se encontraban hablando en un rincón del salón con Hotaru y Setsuna

-el príncipe Endymion se comportó muy diferente- dijo Michiru

-¿habrá sido obra de los que le hicieron daño a Rini?- preguntó Hotaru

-no lo sé- dijo Setsuna

-lo que importa en estos momentos es proteger a cabeza de Bombón y a la pequeña- dijo Haruka

-si tienes razón- respondió Setsuna

La fiesta continuó un rato más, había uno que otro deprimido u otros que eran unos cobardes [cof! cof! Yaten y Taiki], las chicas le dieron a Mina sus regalos de bienvenida, ella estaba feliz, aunque a todas les preocupaba Serena. la fiesta no duró mucho ya que el ambiente estuvo algo tenso entre los invitados

…………………………………….

-Amor ya llegue!!!- dijo alegremente

-Darién, ¿porqué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó Cassie de una forma tierna

-sólo me aseguraba de nuestro futuro- dijo Darién, empezó a reír de una forma malévola, cosa que habría asustado a cualquiera

-Príncipe Endymion, espero que no nos defraude- dijo una tercera voz

-nunca lo haría.... Takeshi


	12. Felices Por Siempre?

Capítulo 12

Felices Por Siempre?

Serena no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche, seguía pensando en las palabras de Darién...

-"amas a Rini?......entonces no te queda de otra, si quieres que ella exista, tendrás que estar conmigo, te guste o no Princesa"... seguía sin poder creerlo, acaso hablaba enserio?, él quería que ella sacrificara su felicidad, su futuro, él ya no la amaba, de hecho él estaba diferente, su mirada, su actitud ¿cuánto tiempo tenían sin verse? no era mucho, de eso estaba segura pero..¿Se puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? no...al menos no por tu propia voluntad, debe de haber algo que te haga cambiar...o alguien, no estaba segura de eso pero de lo que sí era que debía de tomar un difícil decisión, hacer un gran sacrificio por quien amaba. Cuando por fin pudo dormir, tuvo el mismo sueño que había tenido días atrás, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente....

Se encontraba en el milenio de plata, tenía unos cinco años de edad, Serena era cuidada por las scouts mientras jugaba en el jardín...pero no jugaba sola, se encontraba con un niño mayor que ella por unos dos o tres años, vestía ropas de la realeza, como si fuera un príncipe, se estaban divirtiendo pero en eso tres sujetos, parecían soldados, sujetaron al niño y lo alejaron de Serena, ella comenzó a llorar y a gritar, pero esta vez si pudo escucharlo que decía mientras la reina Serenity la consolaba....

-¿porqué se llevan a mi hermano Takeshi?- pregunto entre sollozos

-Él...Serenity debes de entender que hay cosas que no salen como uno planea...- al terminar esta frase, hubo un destello brillante, el cual sacó a Serena de su sueño.

* * *

Rini pasó la noche en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru, no quiso hablar con ellas de lo que había pasado, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en el recuerdo de aquella noche. Darién, se había portado de una forma indiferente con ella, y a Serena la trató como si fuera un premio…sin embargo la última vez que lo vio, él se portó muy atento con ella....aunque escondía algo...."será ya demasiado tarde"- se preguntaba en lo que conciliaba el sueño.

Serena se despertó, le dolía la cabeza, pero por fin pudo recordar su sueño..

-"¿mi hermano?" yo no tuve hermanos en mi vida pasada....o si?

Ya estaba amaneciendo, al parecer Luna no había pasado la noche en la casa, se metió a bañar, se arreglo y se preparó algo de desayunar. Quería pedirle disculpas a Mina ya que por su culpa su fiesta había sido estropeada y debía de pasar por Rini que lo más seguro es que hubiera pasado la noche con Haruka o con Setsuna pero en esos momentos quería estar sola. Lo cual no pudo ser ya que unos instantes después alguien tocó la puerta

Toc Toc!

Serena no estaba de humor para visitas, pero aquel visitante insistía, no tuvo remedio fue a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Darién

-¿qué quieres?- dijo Serena mal humorada

-así recibes a tu novio?- Darién seguía teniendo una mirada extraña, no le importó la actitud de Serena y la besó

-deja de hacer eso- dijo Serena separándose de él

-eres mía!, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

No tenía escapatoria, él la tomo del brazo y la subió a su coche, al parecer quería que pasará todo el día con él, lo cual a Serena no pareció agradarle.

La llevó al departamento de él, ayudo a empacar sus cosas de mala gana.

-Darién, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Serena después de un rato de silencio

-a tu departamento

-¡¿qué?!- estaba confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo

-así es, me voy a vivir contigo- poniendo una de sus nuevas sonrisas- ¿no te da gusto amor?

Serena no dijo nada, en su interior estaba que le hervía la sangre, pero la tenía atrapada...en eso Cassie llegó

-hola- dijo la recién llegada

-Cassie!!- dijo Darién al mismo tiempo que iba a recibirla- gusto en verte, cariño ven- llamando a Serena

-Serena quiero presentarte a la mejor amiga que eh tenido- con un tono sarcástico- ella es Cassie

-mucho gusto- dijo indiferente

-"pobre tonta"- pensaron ambos, intercambiando sonrisas de complicidad

Terminaron de empacar, y fueron por Rini, Cassie se quedó en el departamento.

* * *

Mina ya había recibido el guión para la película en la cual iba a participar, se encontraba en el templo con las chicas, les acababa de contar de la película, no sabía con que otros actores iba a convivir pero la mejor noticia era que la película iba a ser rodada en Japón, no se alejaría de sus seres queridos..no otra vez. Después de la fiesta ella y las chicas habían tratado de contactar a Serena, pero lo único que habían conseguido era que Darién les colgará el teléfono o que las corriera de la casa, sabían que algo le pasaba a Darién y que Serena debía de estar muy mal, aunque ella seguía siendo una niña llorona [aunque tiene 19], jamás se había dejado manipular por alguien. Luna vivía últimamente con Mina ya que Darién la corrió del departamento de Serena.

-ya estoy harta!!- dijo Rei enojada- ahora mismo me va a escuchar ese idiota!!

-sólo vas a conseguir que te eche a patadas de su casa- le dijo Lita, igualmente furiosa

-también me preocupa Rini- dijo Amy- al igual que Serena, hace días que no sabemos de ellas

-ambas deben de estar muy deprimidas- dijo Luna- lo único bueno de esto es que no están solas, al menos se tienen la una a la otra

-tienes razón Luna- dijo Artemis- pero aún así, debemos de buscar una solución para esto

-¿qué habrá sucedido con Darién?- se preguntó Mina, que tenía el libreto entre sus manos, las chicas le ayudaban a que se lo aprendiera, cuando...

Ring Ring

-diga?

-hola Mina- dijo Serena desanimada

-Serena ¿eres tú?.....¿te sucede algo malo? ¿Dónde estás?, - le respondió preocupada

Las chicas se acercaron para poder escuchar la conversación

-yo...perdón por haber arruinado tú fiesta- estaba algo distraída y triste

-tu no arruinaste nada- lo dijo molesta- él que debería de disculparse es Darién...

de repente...

-NO VUELVAS A HABLAR A ESTA CASA!!!- dijo Darién, que le había quitado el teléfono a Serena y dicho esto colgó

-imbécil!!!!!!!- dijeron todas a la vez, aunque Darién ya había colgado

* * *

Así pasaron días que se convirtieron en semanas, Serena ya no había visto a nadie más que no fuera Darién o Rini, ya ni siquiera podía ir a trabajar, él se había encargado de alejar a todos de ella, Seiya trataba de buscarla pero lo único que lograba era que Darién alejará más a Serena. Darién se había mudado a casa de Serena, con el pretexto de vivir como en "familia", Serena dormía con Rini en la habitación de ésta, ya que no le gustaba estar con Darién, no sabía cómo librarse de él....no tenía otra salida, así iba a ser para siempre, una eternidad de infelicidad sólo por que Rini pudiera ser feliz. pero a la pequeña seguía sin gustarle la nueva actitud de Darién, sin embargo...¿ella que podía hacer?, quiso juntarlos y obtuvo los resultados, se la pasaba encerrada igual que Serena, el ambiente en la casa estaba tenso, ¿vivirían así para siempre?, pensar en eso sólo la hacía sentirse más culpable y a estas alturas Seiya era una mejor opción..lástima que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

* * *

En un departamento, donde reinaba la oscuridad...

-Bien ahora que ya tenemos a la futura familia real de Tokio de Cristal bajo nuestro poder, es hora de seguir con nuestro plan- dijo Takeshi

-¿cree que es prudente que muestre su verdadera identidad a esas personas, su majestad?- preguntó Kasumi al tiempo que hacía una reverencia

-sí, ya es hora de que conozcan su destino- (risas malévolas)

* * *

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya seguían en contacto con las chicas y el no saber nada de Serena o Rini, les frustraba y sobre todo a Seiya. Taiki y Amy pasaban más tiempo juntos, él ya sabía que ella y Yuki habían terminado en la fiesta de Mina, lo cual hizo que él recobrará su sonrisa, sin embargo aún no se animaba a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, al parecer eso era de familia ¬¬, ya que Yaten estaba en las mismas con Mina. Todos buscaban como alejar a Darién de Serena, pero éste era necio y difícil, incluso ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en el hospital como antes.

* * *

Mientras las Sailors Outers estuvieron algo ocupadas, buscando al nuevo enemigo, Rini ya les había contado lo que sucedía en Tokio de Cristal, así que estaban consientes de que un nuevo enemigo tarde o temprano las atacaría, pero aún no encontraban nada. al parecer había dos opciones, o todavía no despertaba el enemigo...o estaba oculto. las Outers junto con Rei, mantenían en secreto lo del nuevo peligro, ya tenían suficientes problemas con lo de Darién, Rini y Serena como para preocupar a los demás con otras cosas.

* * *

El día para empezar a rodar la película había llegado, Mina había invitado a las chicas, aunque también le había dicho a los lights pero le dijeron que tenían ya un compromiso, cosa que Mina no les creyó. La película giraba en torno a un universo alterno, lleno de fantasía [para que me entiendan, algo así como The Lord of the Rings], en el cual había guerra, el rey se encontraba gravemente enfermo y no tenían ningún sucesor, lo cual le preocupaba al rey, así que le asigno a sus mejores caballeros la misión de encontrar a aquella persona digna de ser gobernar su reino y acabar con la guerra. A Mina le habían dado el protagónico de la película, al llegar, el director la presentó ante el set ( se encontraba afuera de la ciudad, en un claro del bosque) y después fue a que la maquillarán, le dieran su vestuario y la peinaran.

* * *

Darién, por alguna razón que no conocían, había salido de la casa desde temprano, Serena al principio no le dio importancia ya que últimamente había perdido su alegría y la energía que la caracterizaba, en cambio Rini, no quiso desaprovechar esta oportunidad

-Serena- dijo Rini acercándosele- sabes a donde fue Darién?

-no- contesto seria

-bueno, en ese caso- guardando unas cosas en su mochila- nos vemos al rato

-¿cómo que nos vemos al rato?- cerrándole el paso- ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-voy a ver a Mina y a las chicas- dijo mientras trataba de escapar de Serena- me enteré de que hoy va a empezar la filmación de la película dónde participará Mina.

A Serena se le lleno la mente de recuerdos, aquellos momentos con sus amigas, cuando era feliz.....no dijo nada. Rini notó la mirada nostálgica de Serena

-prometo regresar temprano

-pero....-preocupada- si Darién regresa y no nos encuentra nos va a armar un escándalo

-¿nos?- le pregunto Rini un poco...dudosa

-en verdad ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir sola?- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

No pudo negarse a darle un momento de felicidad

-está bien, vámonos Serena- se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la casa

* * *

Amy, Rei y Lita se encontraban en el camerino que le asignaron a Mina, ésta todavía no volvía de maquillaje, esperaron un buen rato, no había mucho que hacer ahí, alguien tocó la puerta, pero al abrirla las tres se sorprendieron

-Serena!!- dijo Amy anonadada

Rini...-lo dijo Lita casi en un susurro

Antes de que alguna de las dos recién llegadas pudieran decir algo, Rei se les abalanzó, envolviéndolas en un abrazo

-eres una tonta Serena- a Rei comenzó a llorar, aunque no lo admitiera, en verdad la quería mucho y la había extrañado

-chicas...-separándose del abrazo de Rei- yo...perdón por preocuparlas

-pero..¿qué hacen aquí? -les pregunto Lita- y Darién?

-no quiero hablar de eso, por favor- les dijo Serena muy seria

-está bien- Amy y Lita las abrazaron

En eso Mina entraba a su camerino

-Serena.....-se abalanzó hacía ella, y abrazo a las dos con tanta fuerza que las tiró al suelo xD

-Mina jajaja- dijo Rini- también me da gusto verte

Se levantaron del suelo, comenzaron a hablar, tratando de evitar lo más que pudieran el asunto de Darién. a Serena y Rini se les veía muy contentas, hace tiempo que no tenían compañía.

-y que papel te dieron Mina- le pregunto Rini

-soy la protagonista- dijo orgullosamente

-pero...si eres la protagonista porque llevas ese vestido tan ...común- le dijo Serena sin pensarlo (Mina llevaba un vestido como de campesina)

-ya lo verán- dijo en tono de misterio- eso es un secreto

La filmación iba a empezar, Mina y las chicas se encontraban hablando con otros de los actores que participarían en esa película, ya que esperaban a que los encargados de sonido, arreglaran un pequeño problema que ocurrió.

Unos chicos acababan de regresar de maquillaje y vestuario, ellos eran los caballeros que iban a ir en busca de la sucesora, se veían muy apuestos con trajes de militares de una era antigua y mágica.

-¿dónde estará?- preguntó para sí mismo uno de ellos, aunque sus acompañantes lo lograron escuchar y sólo se rieron

El director fue corriendo hacía ellos y les dijo que ya era de iniciar pero que antes quería presentarlos ante los otros actores, fueron hacía un grupo ya reunido, Mina se encontraba entre ellos, pero las chicas ya se encontraban fuera de la zona de grabación.

-muchachos- refiriéndose al grupo- quiero presentarles a...(todos los presentes voltearon)

-Yaten- dijo Mina sorprendida

-Mina...-dijo Yaten, aliviado, al fin la había encontrado....o algo así

-bueno veo que ya algunos se conocen- dijo el director- pero para los demás, ellos son Yaten, Taiki y Seiya, mejor conocidos como el grupo Three Lights

* * *

Darién se encontraba en su viejo departamento con Cassie, la cual era la nueva residente de éste. Se encontraban en la habitación, recostados en la cama.

-Cassie, tengo que regresar- le dijo tomándola del rostro y dándole un beso en la frente

-no te vayas- le dijo en tono de suplica

-sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho, debo de vigilarlas

-y no puede ir otro en tu lugar?

-eso quisiera, sabes que me encanta estar contigo- mostraba su vieja mirada, la que no era fría y vacía, sino la que demostraba amor y tranquilidad

Darién se iba a levantar pero Cassie lo tomo de uno de sus brazos, tomo con sus manos su rostro y comenzó a besarlo, lo cual inició entre los dos, caricias y besos apasionados que terminaron en la cama...

* * *

Después de conocer a sus compañeros, a Seiya le apareció una sensación de buscar, como si hubiera perdido algo y se encontrará cerca de él. inicio su búsqueda con su mirada a su alrededor y luego de un rato encontró lo que buscaba, una chica de cabellos dorados, peinada dos chongitos se encontraba en el público

-Bombón- en tono estupefacto, ya que no podía creer que ella se encontrará ahí

Entretanto Serena ni idea de que los Three Lights ivan a participar en la película, pero en su interior quería verlos y sobre todo a uno de ellos. algo llamó su atención en el grupo donde se encontraba Mina, levantó la vista y se encontró con Seiya quien la contemplaba desde el otro lado

-Seiya..-las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.


	13. Luces, Cámaras y ¡¡Acción!

Capitulo 13

Luces, Cámaras y ¡¡Acción!!

Ya era hora de iniciar la grabación, todos hablaban con los recién llegados, Mina dedujo que Yaten junto con sus hermanos iban a ser los co-protagonistas, lo cual le dio mucha alegría ya que ella tendría que hacer muchas escenas con ellos, pero no le gusto la idea de que no le hubieran mencionado nada al respecto.

A pesar de que a Mina la habían disfrazado como una campesina [sin desprecio], se veía muy linda y eso lo noto el chico peliblanco ^^ que por el momento se encontraba muy pensativo. Mina, Yaten, Seiya y Taiki en esa escena se la pasaban juntos y al momento en el que se estaban acomodando para iniciar...

-¿por qué no me dijeron que iban a participar en la película ¬¬- le recriminó Mina a Yaten y a Taiki (ya que Seiya estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos)

-"porque era una sorpresa"- pensó el peliblanco y una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios

Al ver que su hermano no contestaba y que la chica empezaba a mostrar señas de desesperación, Taiki le dijo que les habían avisado de última hora y que por lo que ellos tenían entendido, la película donde participaría

Mina era otra [mentiroso!! jeje], cuando termino de explicarle a Mina la situación, notó que Seiya estaba callado y al ver que éste estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa, pudo deducir que algo había visto, sabía que la única razón por la cual su hermano se pondría así sería por una persona y tal vez ella se encontraba con... fijó su mirada hacia donde observaba su hermano, y ahí la encontró, a lo lejos, hablando con sus amigas, una linda chica de cabello azul.

-Amy...-dijo en un susurró (el cual nadie mas escuch0) la mencionada no se había percatado de su presencia, cosa que no le importó, el solo verla lo hacía feliz [¿qué lindo no? ^^]

Seiya al verla quería acercársele, pero tenía miedo de que solo fuera una ilusión, una jugarreta de su mente, no quería parpadear, para así asegurarse de que no desparecería cuando cerrará los párpados. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que era realidad, se le hizo extraño verla ahí, hace semanas que no la veía y mucho menos que sabía algo de ella, un recuerdo pasó por su mente... Darién el odioso novio posesivo de su..Bombón [no se me ofendan, en verdad que Seiya está bien enojado con él ^^], apartó su mirada de la rubia y buscó a esa persona para reclamarle, pero no lo encontró en lugar de eso encontró a Rini a un lado de la rubia, la pequeña se veía cansada y triste igual que Serena, sus sonrisas no eran las mismas (a pesar que Rini rara vez le había dado una sonrisa), quiso acercárseles, a pesar de las diferencias que había tenido con Rini, Seiya sentía un gran aprecio hacia ella, y no se diga de su bombón, la extrañaba, su olor, su sonrisa... su alegría. Al querer emprender su camino hacia ellas, una voz a lo lejos hizo que se detuviera.

-Bien muchachos hora de comenzar la grabación, todos a sus puestos y recuerden muy bien sus líneas- dijo el director

A Seiya no le quedó de otra, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban sus hermanos para comenzar la grabación. Mina estaba un poco nerviosa, no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba una filmación, el director se dio cuenta y les dijo a todos que iban a hacer un pequeño ensayo antes de comenzar a filmar, lo cual Mina agradeció muchisisimo.

Al parecer Taiki iba a interpretar el papel del caballero que se enamoraba de Mina y viceversa, cosa que incomodaba un poco a los dos ya que sabían que una chica de ojos azules los observaba [así es Amy!!! y ya se dio cuenta de que Taiki estaba ahí] y del peliblanco que envidiaba un poco (bueno en realidad mucho) a su hermano, trataban de no pensar en eso, iniciaron grabando escenas de acción, todo lo que tenía que ver con romance lo iban a grabar las últimas semanas, para así tener más tiempo de arreglar los efectos especiales y de sonido, cosa que les hizo sentir mejor a esos dos, ya que sabían que no sentirían ciertas miradas de incomodidad por un tiempo xD.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento de la ciudad

Se acercaba la hora de comer y Darién aún se encontraba con Cassandra

-amor, en verdad ya me tengo que ir- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla- si no regreso a tiempo, van a sospechar

-Darién...tú y tu deber- le respondió un poco molesta

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron, Cassie despidió desde la puerta a Darién y solo vio como se alejaba a su "casa".

-pronto serás solo mío Darién- lo dijo para sí misma, llena de celos y envidia

* * *

Haruka, Michirú, Setsuna y Hotaru, llegaron por fin al set de filmación [impuntuales!!], se habían retrasado ya que seguían buscando información sobre el nuevo enemigo, en fin, decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso, visitar a sus amigas no les vendría mal y mucho menos si iban a brindarle apoyo a Mina, también aprovecharían para saber noticias de Serena y de Rini, ya que se encontraban preocupadas por los últimos acontecimientos. Al llegar las Outers al primero que vieron fue a Seiya, Haruka todavía no le perdonaba que en la fiesta de Mina, él la hizo perseguirlo para ponerle un estúpido moño que al final ni se puso y termino siendo remplazado por un ramo de flores, pero al parecer él no se había percatado de ellas ya que buscaba a una persona con la mirada, las recién llegadas lo notaron y supusieron de quien se trataba pero no podía ser posible...o si?

-a ¿quién estará buscando Seiya?- le pregunto Hotaru a Michiru

Ni siquiera pudieron contestar ya que, a lo lejos pudieron divisar a una linda niña de cabello rosado junto con una rubia con peinado de chongitos, ambas lucían en esos momentos, alegres, aunque se notaba que los últimos días no los habían pasado muy bien

-Rini!!!!!!!!- Hotaru no lo pensó dos veces, fue corriendo hacía donde se encontraba su amiga, seguida por las demás Sailors

-cabeza de bombón ..pero ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto incrédula Haruka

-pues lo mismo que ustedes- contesto con una sonrisa y una gotita en la cabeza- vinimos a ver a Mina

* * *

Darién se acercaba cada vez más a la casa de su novia, al parecer cada vez que se alejaba de Cassandra su humor empeoraba y su mirada cambiaba, llegó al edificio dónde se encontraba el departamento de Serena, no era muy grande pero notó algo extraño, las ventanas se encontraban cerradas al igual que las cortinas, el chico tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabía que ellas a pesar de que no salían, siempre tenían las ventanas abiertas para que pudieran tener algo de aíre, corrió por las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta toco con fuerza, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Serena abre la puerta!!!!- le grito, estaba iracundo, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, lo bueno es que él tenía una copia, pero casi nunca la usaba, colocó la llave, la giró y se abrió la puerta.

* * *

En ese momento el descanso había llegado para los actores, así que todos se unieron al reencuentro, aunque claro fue poco a poco ^^. De repente las outers abrazaron a las aludidas, estaban felices de verlas y en eso llegaron Lita, Amy, Rei y Mina que terminaron uniéndose al abrazo [abrazo de oso!!], Los lights fueron los últimos en reunirse con ellas, Seiya seguía sin creer que ella estuviera ahí, cuando se había disipado el abrazo, sin dudarlo Seiya abrazó con fuerza pero con ternura al mismo tiempo a Serena, cosa que sonrojó a la chica.

-bombón...no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado- le confesó en un susurro, sólo para que ella lo escuchará

A pesar de que Rini no lo admitiera en esos momentos, le alegraba ver lo lindo que trataba Seiya a Serena, pero dejo de pensar en eso, ya que un abrazo la sacó de sus ideas.

-Seiya..-dijo Rini sorprendida al recibir esa muestra de cariño- ya suéltame, no me dejas respirar (eso era mentira)

-perdón Rini- se disculpó el chico un poco avergonzado

-pero no entiendo- empezó a decir Taiki- ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Serena y Rini, solamente bajaron la mirada, no querían hablar del asunto, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo. Para evitar que el ambiente se tensara Rei le dio un golpe a Taiki como indirecta de que no preguntara al respecto, cosa que los demás igual captaron.

-¿no tienen hambre?- preguntó Lita

Si!!!- Serena y Rini fueron las primeras en contestar, a los demás les alegro ver que habían recuperado su ánimo de siempre

* * *

Dentro del departamento no había ningún sonido, de hecho parecía como si nadie hubiera estado ahí en un buen rato. Comenzó a buscarlas por todo el departamento, luego por el pasillo, al final había recorrido todo el edificio y ni rastro de ellas. Regresó a la casa estaba cansado pero en especial estaba furioso, ¿como pudieron irse?, en eso vio un pequeño papel a lado del teléfono, con las palabras "Mañana Película Mina", ahora sabía con quien se encontraban el problema era que no sabía donde era la dichosa filmación. Se sentía culpable ya que él había sido quien había anotado eso.

Flashback------------------------------

Ring Ring!!

-Serena yo contesto!- le gritó al mismo tiempo que iba corriendo a tomar el teléfono

-diga?- tomando el auricular

-Darién?- se escuchó una voz nerviosa- este...habla Amy

-¿Qué sucede Amy?- Darién en esos momentos se encontraba de buen humor, aunque si le contesto de una forma muy tajante

- yo...sólo quería avisarles que el día de mañana Mina va a comenzar a grabar su película y...

-ah gracias- dicho esto cortó la comunicación y lo anotó en un papel

End Flashback-------------------

Todavía no entendía porque había anotado ese mensaje, pero al parecer sus "prisioneras" lo habían visto, tomo el teléfono y le marcó a su amante

-Cassie- dijo serio- necesito pedirte un favor

-Darién? que ocurre porque sueñas...

-Necesito que me investigues algo- interrumpiéndola

-claro, lo que tu quieras amor

* * *

Los chicos se dirigían a comer (había un comedor provisional para los actores) y querían disfrutar de la compañía de todos los presentes en especial de dos chicas que hace mucho no veían^^, se sentaron todos en una mesa laaaarga, había varias conversaciones en esa mesa;

-Mina, Rei, Yaten y Taiki hablaban sobre las escenas que habían filmado

-Amy, Michiru y Lita hablaban de sus pasatiempos

-Hotaru, Haruka, Rini y Seiya de diferentes temas xD, Serena estaba sentada a lado de Rini y de Seiya pero hablaba con Setsuna, le contaba sobre el sueño que había tenido y le preguntó que si sabía algo respecto a un hermano que hubiera tenido, cosa que Setsuna negó, sin embargo no pudo evitar el quedarse con la duda pero ya habría tiempo para aclarar eso, todos se encontraban felices, el centro de atención eran Serena y Rini, estaban muy alegres y en su mente no les pasó el hecho de que tenían que regresar a su casa antes de que Darién llegará. Seiya no se apartó en ningún momento de ellas y cada vez que podía las abrazaba ^^.

Rei aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía de molestar a Yaten, insinuándole cosas sobre su..amor no muy secreto por muchos xD que descubrieron en casa de Lita en la final de Mina, cosa que al chico no le gustaba pero no podía evitar sonrojarse ya que aquella personita se encontraba justo en frente de él y a pesar de las indirectas algo... directas de su amiga, la chica no entendía del todo.

-oye Yaten...-empezó Rei- ¿no crees que Mina es buena actriz?

El peliblanco se quedó en esos momentos en blanco, un poco sorprendido por lo directa que era su amiga

-¿por qué no respondes?- le inquirió Taiki con una sonrisa, a él igual le gustaba molestarlo, es más le encantaba!!!

-yo que se- respondió al fin, y desvió su mirada ya que en esos momentos, Mina no le quitaba la mirada de encima al ver cómo Yaten se sonrojaba, los que lo habían puesto en aprietos sólo se rieron

-¿por qué la pregunta?- añadió Mina, pero no hubo tiempo de responderle.

De la nada Rini se quedó completamente callada, pasmada ante un recuerdo, los demás (absolutamente toooodos) lo notaron y se quedaron viéndola fijamente, Su semblante era de preocupación, se había puesto pálida y después Serena se le unió, ambas sabían que ya era tarde y que "él" ya debió de haber regresado.

-Cabeza de Bombón...-rompiendo el silencio y en tono preocupado- ¿qué te sucede?

-Rini...-le dijo casi en un susurró Hotaru

Las aludidas no reaccionaban, todos se preocuparon por ellas y se acercaron formando un gran círculo a su alrededor

-Serena ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Lita

-Darién...- fue lo único que pudo decir Serena, la idea de que "él" llegará y no las encontrará, le aterraba

-¿que pasa con él?- pregunto Rei preocupada, pero no por él, sino por sus amigas

-nosotras...-inició Rini- nosotras dos..nos..-no pudo acabar la frase

Serena se armó de valor y continuó

-nosotras nos..escapamos- seguían pálidas las dos, ahora ¿qué iban a hacer?, lo más seguro es que ya se diera cuenta de su ausencia y que en esos momentos las estaría buscando.

* * *

-¿cómo que se escaparon?- dijo una voz furiosa que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono

-no lo castigues por favor, no fue su culpa- le contesto una chica en tono suplicante- yo fui quien lo entretuvo hermano

momento de silencio...

-¡los dos serán castigados por su incompetencia!

-hermano...Endymion tiene una idea de dónde pueden encontrarse y ya va para....- le dijo con miedo

-y ¿que esperan? encuéntrenlas!!!!!!- ordenándole e interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo

-enseguida Takeshi

La comunicación se había cortado...

-Endymion y Kasumi....si arruinan mis planes, me las pagarán- dijo una voz fría

* * *

En el comedor, un grupo de amigos se había vuelto el centro de atención, al darse cuenta de esto decidieron salir a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin sentirse vigilados. Les costó trabajo levantar a las chicas que se habían quedado plasmadas ante la idea de que su "guardián" las estuviera buscando, Taiki y Seiya las cargaron y las colocaron debajo de un árbol (recuerden que están en el bosque), los demás se sentaron a su alrededor, esperando a que les contarán lo sucedido. Después de un momento de silencio las chicas fueron recuperando poco a poco su color

-chicos...verán- inicio Serena, tratando de unir sus ideas- ustedes saben que Da...

-que Darién no nos deja ver a nadie- terminó la frase Rini

-si, lo sabemos- expresó Rei molesta

-y hoy en la mañana se fue muy temprano- les comento Rini- y sabíamos que hoy empezabas a grabar Mina- le dijo fijándole la vista

-y pues...vimos la oportunidad y nos escapamos- agregó Serena

-no entiendo Bombón- le dijo Seiya- si tanto le temen ¿por qué siguen con él?

-es ....complicado- le respondió la rubia un tanto dudosa. Seiya no quiso insistir y solo la abrazo. Los demás sólo bajaron la mirada, no entendían como podía seguir con él, si le hacía tanto daño, algo muy importante debería de pasar entre ellos para que no la dejara irse.

Rini se quedó viéndola fijamente, pérdida en sus pensamientos esa niña de cabello rosado se sentía culpable del sufrimiento por el que las dos pasaban, los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, no iba a permitirse llorar enfrente de ellos, se levantó y se echó a correr, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Rini!!- le gritaron todos los del grupo, pero no recibieron respuesta alguna. No iban a dejarla sola, su obligación era cuidarla, así que se levantaron de golpe y cuando emprendían su persecución, un grito a lo lejos los paralizó a todos.

-NOOO!!!!!!!!- dijo la voz de una niña que se encontraba asustada

-tú vienes conmigo!!!- contesto la voz al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba con fuerza

-yo no quiero!!!- tratando de zafarse de los brazos de aquel personaje

-MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la niña

Era la voz de Rini, sin duda alguna, pero...y el grito de Mamá??? y ¿quién estaba con ella? se preguntaban las scouts, pronto lo descubrirían.


	14. Enemigos y Protegidos

Capítulo 14

Enemigos y Protegidos

Un viejo recuerdo venía a la mente de una chica, fue separada de su hermano e injustamente les arrebataron la oportunidad de ejercer lo que por derecho era suyo. Se dirigía a las locaciones donde se filmaba en esos momentos una película protagonizada por un grupo famoso y el segundo lugar de un concurso de los EUA o eso le había dicho su novio. Su madre había fallecido desde que era una niña, pero ella junto con su hermano salieron adelante y con el tiempo los recuerdos de su vida pasada les fueron rebelados, en verdad tuvieron suerte al renacer en la misma época y más aún al seguir siendo hermanos de sangre, pero ella sabía que no era suerte si no el destino.

-"hermano, esto es por nosotros"- se decía a si misma

* * *

Todos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, en segundos llegaron a un claro del bosque en el que se encontraron a Rini siendo sujetada por Darién que estaba más que molesto y al parecer no se había percatado de los recién llegados, en cambio la pequeña tenía lágrimas en los ojos y forcejeaba por soltarse de los brazos de él, que no daban muchos resultados. ¿Dónde se encontraba Serena? y ¿por qué se fueron? eran las preguntas más frecuentes que hacía el chico de cabello negro, lucía desesperado como si se tratará de vida o de muerte.

-déjala en paz- le gritaron las Outers que corrieron hasta acercarse todavía más a Darién y a Rini

-ustedes no se metan- les contestó Darién después de darse cuenta de que no se encontraban solos

-"mamá..."- está palabra se había quedado impregnada en la mente de la rubia, la cuál dejó de correr y ahora se encontraba algo alejada de la escena- "Rini me dijo mamá..."

-chicas...ayuda!!!- les gritó la pequeña de cabello rosado a las demás, sacando de sus pensamientos a Serena y al darse cuenta de la situación, emprendió el camino corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Las Sailors tenían la cabeza llena de preguntas ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿por qué lucía preocupado? y sobre todo ¿qué le ocurría?

-suéltala...por favor- le imploró Serena cuando se había acercado lo suficiente

-¡¿cómo se atreven a abandonarme?!- Darién fijo su mirada en su novia, la cual se percató que a pesar de que parecía furioso su mirada decía otra cosa....sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación- !malditas ingratas¡..así me pagan todo lo que eh hecho por ustedes

-Darién...- lo dijo en un susurro

-¡no les grites!- le espetó Seiya- y será mejor que la sueltes y te largues de aquí- con una mirada amenazadora, eso era el colmo, aparte de mantenerlas encerradas ahora les gritaba.

-mira a quien tenemos aquí- viendo a Seiya con despreció- por qué no entiendes de una vez que Serena es mía!!

El aludido se quedó sin palabras, le dolía que le recordarán ese hecho pero era peor para su orgullo el que su rival en el amor se lo restregará de esa forma en la cara, no supo que decir lo cual enfureció más al chico de cabello largo, trataba de tranquilizarse no iba a permitirle caer en su trampa

-¿tuya?- agregó después de un momento- tratas a Serena como si fuera un objeto, acaso ¿te da miedo que te deje?- el pelilargo había dado justo en el blanco

Ahora fue Darién el que no supo que decir, se podía ver cómo su cólera iba aumentando.

-no lo recuerdas verdad?- le preguntó a Darién ya tranquilo, pero al ver que no decía nada para defenderse añadió..- antes de volver a mi planeta te dije que a partir de ese momento, tú te ibas a encargar de protegerla, pero no has hecho más que hacerla sufrir

-eso..no es.. cierto- no lucia muy seguro de lo que decía, no iba a permitirle a ese tipejo que se burlara de él

- "no me queda de otra.."- se dijo a sí mismo y sin más se puso en posición de ataque aún sujetando a Rini con uno de sus brazos.

En ese momento las Sailors se colocaron alrededor de Serena, para protegerla, en lo que Seiya junto con las Outers se pusieron al frente para poder enfrentarlo. Yaten y Taiki se unieron a su hermano dispuestos a cumplir su misión...cueste lo que cueste. Sin embargo estaban tan absortos en poder acatar su deber y en el bienestar de sus amigas que en realidad no se dieron cuenta de que en aquel lugar se podía sentir otra presencia.

A lo lejos, entre los árboles una chica de cabello marrón y ondulado, observaba aquella escena, los ojos verdes de aquella chica reflejaban preocupación al vislumbrar que las Sailors estaban dispuestas a luchar contra el Príncipe Endymion, contra quien se supone que deben de proteger, ironías de lavida, no quería que él saliera herido, así que tenía que actuar lo antes posible. En esos momentos Darién estaba siendo acorralado, las chicas que estaban cuidando a Serena, dejaron sus puestos para ir en auxilio de la Pequeña Dama, grave error.

La chica que se hallaba escondida pudo notar que la rubia de chongitos estaba siendo descuidada, sigilosamente se acercó a ella, hasta colocarse justo a sus espaldas...

-hola princesita- le dijo con tono sarcástico al oído al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba de los brazos con una mano mientras con la otra le cubría la boca para que no hiciera ruido alguno.

Serena no se lo esperaba, estaba tan ensimismada por lo que contemplaban sus ojos que no se dio cuenta de aquella presencia, intentó zafarse, sin embargo aquella chica era muy fuerte. La ojiverde comenzó a alejar a Serena de la escena, los demás seguían sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, no iban muy rápido ya que la rubia seguía dando batalla, pero ya habían avanzado lo suficiente como para que no la escucharán si gritara, tenía que actuar rápido, así que Serena sólo pudo hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente. como pudo abrió su boca y mordió la mano que la sujetaba, haciendo que su secuestradora la liberará.

-chicas!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó mientras intentaba escapar, pero se encontraba lejos de sus compañeras, por lo que no la escucharon, la extraña no iba a darse por vencida tan fácil, fue tras su presa instantáneamente, cuando se encontraba cerca se lanzó tirándola al suelo lo cual llamó la atención de todos. Las Scouts no lo pensaron dos veces, rápidamente se dividieron: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Yaten y Taiki se quedaron del lado donde se encontraba Rini y Darién, mientras que Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y Seiya fueron con Serena.

-y tú quien eres?- preguntó Seiya, desafiante

-suelta a Serena- le increpó Rei

La extraña se levantó del suelo, dejando a Serena tirada pero ésta al fin pudo ver su rostro..

-tu eres....- sabía que la conocía...pero de ¿dónde?

-eres una niña tonta- le respondió la chica mientras se burlaba- ya veo porque Darién se buscó a una verdadera mujer- sonriendo para sí misma

-¿qué?- se quedó pasmada ante aquel comentario, luego una imagen le vino a la mente

-tú eres la amiga de Darién...Cassie

-Serena...¿cómo..tú la conoces?- le preguntó Mina incrédula

-Cassandra para ti- le dijo con un tono déspota- aunque déjame decirte que soy algo más que una "amiga"

-a qué te refieres...-sorprendida ante aquella confesión- no!! el... jamás..

No pudo concretar su frase, ¿por qué había dudado?

Seiya no resistió ver cómo humillaban a su Bombón, empezó a caminar hacia la rubia, pero para cuando ya estaba cerca, una voz lo detuvo

-detente!- le dijo Cassie- no te atrevas a dar un paso más

-¿quién te crees para darme órdenes? ¬¬- ignorando la orden

-¿yo?- mirando fijamente a Seiya- al parecer... soy igual que tú!

-no te confundas tu y yo no somos nada parecidos- le dijo enojado

-tienes razón, yo soy superior a ti, pero en verdad tenemos algo en común tu y yo

-solo eres una niña caprichosa- le espetó el pelinegro

-jajaja a mi no me engañas puesto que ambos somos de otro planeta- le contestó la ojiverde con una sonrisa malévola [muajajaja xD]

* * *

Darién se encontraba rodeado por las Sailors, todavía sujetaba a Rini y no pensaba liberarla

-"no puedo dejarme vencer, si las pierdo....será mi fin"- pensaba preocupado pero fue interrumpido por Setsuna

-Príncipe Endymion- le dijo un poco tranquila- no queremos lastimarlo, por favor suelte a la pequeña Dama

-esto es un asunto que a ti no te concierne- le espetó

-suéltame Darién- dijo la niña que comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños

-deja de molestar- diciendo esto, pasó a Rini en el suelo pero aún la sujetaba con uno de sus brazos mientras que el brazo libre era levantado..

Las Sailors se quedaron estupefactas ante tal reacción, Rini colocó su mano sobre su mejilla que se encontraba enrojecida, estaba completamente atónita.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a golpearla?!- le dijo Taiki después de ver cómo le había dado una bofetada, parecía más un reclamo que una pregunta- ¡maldito cobarde!

Darién sólo atino a reír, su mirada era fría y vacía, de su chaquea sacó una rosa roja, ya había soltado a Rini pero ésta se encontraba ensimismada, ante lo recién sucedido

-¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- le preguntó desafiante, segundos después sus ropas habían cambiado, ahora traía el traje del Príncipe Endymion

Yaten: ¿acaso quieres pelear?

-digamos que....-desafiando a todos- de alguna forma debo de deshacerme de la basura

-si eso quieres- agregó la pequeña Hotaru al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a sus compañeras, las cuales con un movimiento de la cabeza le dieron su afirmación

Michiru: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno... Transformación!

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano... Transformación!

Hotaru: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno... Transformación!

Setsuna: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón... Transformación!

Rini aprovechó la oportunidad para correr y colocarse a lado de sus amigas que en cuestión de segundos ya se habían convertido, usando su típico traje de marineras, aunque claro habían cambiado un poco sus uniformes, pero lo que más se notaba era que su poder había aumentado desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, estaban furiosas, pero gracias a esa acción habían confirmado sus sospechas, que el Príncipe Endymion estaba siendo manipulado ya que el jamás se hubiera atrevido a golpear a su propia hija, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?.

Hotaru se alejó un poco de la realidad, recordaba la vez que Rini les contó lo que sucedía en el futuro, sabían que la familia real corría peligro y que tal vez esto que sucedía tenía que ver con esos sucesos.

Flashback-----------------

-Rini sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ahora y siempre ya que..para eso están las amigas ¿no? ^^ -le dijo Hotaru

-todas nosotras nos preocupamos mucho por ti- agregó Haruka

-y haríamos lo que fuera por tu felicidad- completó Setsuna

-chicas....yo....gracias...bueno la razón... por la cual regrese..es porque..

-vamos, si quieres empieza por decirnos que sucede en el futuro- le dijo Michiru, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros para darle confianza

Rini asintió con la cabeza, tomo un poco de aíre y empezó..

-tres días antes de que regresará, Tokio de Cristal había sido invadido, no pude ver quien dirigía el ataque pero escuché su nombre...Takeshi- hubo una pausa, parecía que le costará trabajo decirlo pero después de un rato, siguió.

-yo pude escuchar como él reía...luego hubo un grito y......- se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos, recordar aquella escena...´el no poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus padres, el sentirse impotente....era demasiado para ella-

-Rini....- Hotaru la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, pero la aludida sólo atino a bajar sus brazos, ahora apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza, seguía llorando pero ya no era de tristeza si no de coraje..

-él lastimó a mi mamá y luego...a mi papá...lo mató

Las Outers se quedaron sorprendidas, no esperaban que fuera tan grave la situación, algo tenían que hacer

End Flashback----------

Al ver a sus compañeras transformadas, Yaten y Taiki se quedaron pensativos, su misión era proteger a Serena, pero aquella niña en verdad los había cautivado.

-es nuestro turno- dijo Taiki después de un rato

-ustedes no se metan!- le ordeno Haruka

Yaten y Taiki no le hicieron caso

Taiki: Poder de creación estelar ...Transformación!!

Yaten: Poder de curación estelar ...Transformación!!

* * *

-¿Cómo sabes que...?- Seiya estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era que ella sabía que no era de la Tierra? y ¿de dónde era ella?

Cassandra a lo lejos pudo ver como Darién se había transformado, junto con las Sailors, era su turno.

-discúlpenme donde quedaron mis modales- haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, en son de burla- en la Tierra mi nombre es Cassandra Hudson, pero mi verdadero nombre es Kasumi, hija de Aurora la hermana de Serenity la Reina del antiguo Milenio de Plata (en la mitología griega es conocida como Eos) [sí hice mi tarea jejeje]

-¿QUEEEÉ?- dijeron todos al unisonido, pero no les dio tiempo de hacer otra cosa ya que Kasumi se había transformado y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos, llevaba un vestido a las rodillas (estilo griego), de color negro con detalles en color rojo. sus facciones se volvieron más afiladas, su cabello cambio de color, seguía siendo ondulado pero de un color negro azabache, lo único que se mantuvo igual en ella fueron sus ojos verdes, llenos de odio. Al ver el rostro de sus oponentes comenzó a reír sin razón alguna aparente.

-veo que no saben nada sobre la familia de la Reina Serenity- agregó mientas los veía con desprecio- y se supone que ustedes protegerán este planeta? y como lo harán si ni siquiera conocen sus orígenes.

-eso no es cierto- agregó Rei- Serena nunca tuvo familiares en el Milenio de Plata

-no pareces muy segura- le contestó- pero eso no importa ya

-ahora- fijando su mirada en Serena- acabare con todos ustedes

-pero ¿por qué?- le pregunto Serena que se había puesto ya de pie

-porque.....ustedes nos despreciaron!!!!!- estaba enfurecida ante tal pregunta, recordar lo que tuvo que vivir no le era grato, se puso en posición de ataque al tiempo que acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos´

-no tan rápido- agregó Seiya

Seiya: Poder de lucha estelar..... Transformación!!!

-chicas- dijo Amy volteando a ver a sus compañeras- nosotras igual transformémonos

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza...

Rei: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte...Transformación!!

Amy: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercury...Transformación!!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter...Transformación!!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus...Transformación!!

Sus trajes habían cambiado muy poco al igual que el de las Outers, pero en cambio su poder no había sido incrementado de gran manera, en cambio Sailor Star Fighter sí había cambiado, su traje era casi el mismo pero se notaba que su poder había aumentado notablemente, tal vez por eso él y sus hermanos eran considerados como las mejores Sailors en su planeta y sobre todo por la Princesa Kakyuu.

Cassie lanzó la masa de energía, se dirigía a Serena que se hallaba estupefacta ante lo recién revelado, pero el ataque no alcanzó a dar en su objetivo

Star Fighter: láser de estrella fugaz!!-


	15. Secuestro

Capítulo 15

Secuestro

Las Outers a pesar de estar transformadas y de que estaban conscientes de que debían de proteger a la única descendiente de Tokio de Cristal, se encontraban en un gran dilema ya que no se atrevían a atacar al Príncipe Endimyon aunque éste último no parecía compartir la misma idea, el aludido al verse acorralado desenvainó su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque, pero al ver que sus oponentes se mostraban confusas ante aquella situación decidió atacar, sin embargo se olvidó de un detalle, bueno en realidad de dos estrellas que se encontraban dispuestas a luchar (se encontraban un poco alejadas de las Outers), se encontraban furiosas después de ver la actitud de su contrincante y como a ellas dos no les importaba mucho si Darién salia lastimado o no, lo atacaron por sorpresa.

Star Healer: infierno estelar de Healer!!- un haz de luz salió disparado hacía Endymion, dando en el objetivo y haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros provocando que se estampara contra el tronco de un árbol, el cual terminó por quebrarse por la mitad.

-"demonios, son más fuertes de lo que pensaba"- se levantó aunque tenía severos golpes alrededor de su cuerpo no se iba a dejar intimidar por ellas así que lo único que le quedaba era fingir

-¿eso es todo su poder?- les preguntó desafiante, estaba seguro que las Outers no lo atacarían pero su verdadero problema eran las Star Lights

-¿acaso quieres más?- le respondió Star Maker- tú solo no vas a poder contra nosotras- diciendo esto se dispuso a atacarlo..

-Estrella de Sailor Maker!!- esta vez se encontraba listo, así que esquivó el ataque de un salto, colocándose en un lugar seguro para después lanzar su contra-ataque

Darién actuó rápido, de su espada salió una gran masa de energía que se dirigía a las Star Lights, que no pudieron esquivarlo ya que no se esperaban un ataque de esa magnitud, el ataque no dio en el blanco, pero cayó muy cerca de dónde ellas se encontraban, originando una gran explosión que fue la causante de las heridas de las Sailors, las cuales salieron disparadas varios metros de donde se encontraban.

Tanto Healer como Maker no le dieron importancia a sus heridas y regresaron a la batalla, pero fue para ese entonces que se dieron cuenta de que las Outeres no reaccionaban

-¿piensan quedarse ahí paradas?- les reclamó Sailor Healer

Sailor Uranus fue la primera en actuar- ¡Tierra tiembla! - su ataque iba dirigido hacía Endymion pero era algo débil, lo necesario para no matar a su "protegido"

-"lo sabia no piensan atacarme, al menos tengo una oportunidad"- se dijo a sí mismo, después de recibir el ataque que no le hizo gran daño, volvió a lanzar uno de sus ataques, esta vez contra las Outers.

-Campo de Energía! - gritó Saturn, a la vez que un escudo las envolvía, sabían que no podían defenderse por mucho tiempo pero tampoco podían atacarlo, se encontraban en dificultades, no tenían otra opción tenían que luchar para poder cumplir su deber y proteger a sus amigas.

* * *

A unos metros de dónde se encontraban luchando las Outers junto con las Star Lights, otra pelea se llevaba a cabo.

Una gran explosión en el aíre fue el resultado de la intercepción de ambos ataques, el humo hacía casi imposible la visibilidad, pero para su sorpresa el enemigo lanzó un nuevo ataque, la energía acumulada en forma de discos (algo así como unos mini OVNIS) iban a gran velocidad hacía Star Fighter, quien no se percató de este ataque hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Aaaah!!!!- gritó Fighter al tiempo que la energía la había envuelto y le causaba un gran dolor y daño.

-Sailor Venus! Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!- el ataque iba dirigido a Star Fighter con el fin de neutralizar el ataque que la acechaba.

Fighter por fin se encontraba libre pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, Serena se acercó a ella y le ayudó a levantarse ya que pudo notar cómo está tenía toda la intención de seguir peleando, pero la rubia no se lo iba a permitir, Fighter estaba muy débil pero aún así comenzó a acumular energía para un nuevo ataque.

Kasumi observaba a lo lejos como su ataque había sido frustrado, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente

-¡Trueno de la muerte! [no se me ocurrió otra cosa jeje]- el ataque fue directo hacia Sailor Venus que apenas logró esquivarlo

Su enemiga se encontraba tan absorta en atacar a Sailor Venus que Sailor Mars junto Jupiter aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacarla

-Sailor Mars! saeta llamante de marte!

-Sailor Jupiter! ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter- ambos ataques dieron justo en el blanco, causándole graves heridas a Kasumi.

Ésta no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente así que nuevamente atacó, lanzando unas esferas de fuego hacia donde se encontraban Mars, Jupiter, Venus y Amy, causándoles varias heridas pero nada de gravedad.

Serena se había quedado inmóvil por un momento, solo observaba como sus amigas eran atacadas y ella seguía sin hacer nada. No podía transformarse ya que no llevaba consigo su broche, el tener en la mente que se estaba escapando y que debía de llegar antes que su "novio" hizó que su mente no reparará en otra cosa. Algo llamó la atención de la rubia, fue una de sus amigas que se levantaba y se preparaba para responder al ataque.

-Sailor Mercury!. rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

-¡estrella cósmica de Fighter!- éste ataque se combinó con el de Mercury, haciéndole imposible a Kasumi el poder esquivarlo

El ataque había sido lanzado con tanta fuerza que lanzó a su enemiga cerca de donde se encontraban las otras Sailors y Darién. En cuestión de segundos todas las Sailors se hallaban reunidas, Serena fue hacía Rini y la abrazó, estaban tan preocupada por ella pero ahora que la tenía junto a ella se sentía tranquila, Star Fighter se encontraba algo débil debido a que el ataque que recibió, le causó un gran daño, sus compañeras Star Healer y Star Maker fueron a su ayuda.

El príncipe se sorprendió al ver a todas las scouts reunidas, pero aún más ver a su amante en ese lugar y en ese estado, se enfureció en tan solo pensar que las causantes de sus heridas se encontraban frente a él, sin dudarlo lanzó un nuevo ataque a las recién llegadas.

Fighter a pesar de estar muy herida alcanzó a ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia ellas, no iba a permitirse que su Bombón resultará lastimada, como pudo se soltó de sus compañeras que seguían sujetándola para después interponerse entre ellas y el ataque, el cual le dio directamente provocando que sus heridas se agravarán más de lo que ya estaban para terminar perdiendo la conciencia.

-No!!!!!- gritó Serena, acto seguido ella junto con las demás scouts fueron hacia donde Fighter se encontraba inconsciente

Endymion aprovechó que las scouts iban en socorro de Star Fighter y corrió a ver como se encontraba Kasumi, le ayudó a levantarse pero notó que su compañera se hallaba gravemente herida. Fue hasta ese momento que se dió cuenta de que no tenían gran oportunidad de sobrevivir como pensó en un inició. Ambos se hallaban en muy mal estado, si seguían luchando contra las Sailors lo más seguro era que iban a perder.

-Aceptamos la derrota- agregó Darién al mismo tiempo que con su espada abria un portal -pero sólo por esta vez- después de decir esto una gran cortina de humo cubrió la zona imposibilitando la visibilidad y cortando el oxigeno de alrededor

-"nos vamos, pero no solos"- en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia las Sailors que se hallaban confundidas en medio de todo el humo que había salido de repente y que no las dejaba respirar, regresó hacía donde se encontraba Kasumi, tomándola con el brazo que le quedaba libre, para después entrar al portal y perderse.

Cuando al fin se había despejado el humo, las Sailors pudieron notar que tanto como el Príncipe Endymion como Kasumi habían desaparecido, sin embargo no habían sido los únicos

-Rini!!!!!- Serena comenzó a buscarla con desesperación, podía jurar que la pequeña se encontraba a su lado antes de la cortina de humo pero ahora no estaba.

-¿qué pasa?- le increpó Sailor Neptune

-la Pequeña Dama no está- le contesto Sailor Plute que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido

-y tampoco Kasumi- agregó Sailor Mercury, después de observar a su alrededor y comprobar que se habían ido

-ni Darién- completó Sailor Maker que se hallaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de su inconsciente amiga

-debieron de haber escapado por el portal y lo más seguro es que hayan secuestrado a la pequeña- agregó Uranus con tono nostálgico, dando a conocer la conclusión que todos temían.

-no....puede...ser -Serena se encontraba devastada, por un momento pensó que todo estaba bien, que la había recuperado pero ahora....no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a llorar por su pequeña amiga...por su hija

* * *

El cielo fue tornándose gris poco a poco, para cuando las Sailors se habían dado cuenta ya había iniciado a llover, era como si el clima reflejará los sentimientos de los ahí presentes, los aludidos regresaron a su forma original, Seiya era de todos el que se encontraba en peor estado, así que aunque a Haruka no le pareció mucho la idea lo subió a su coche y lo llevó al hospital, los demás no se encontraban tan graves, bueno Yaten tenía una costilla fracturada ya que en uno de los ataques de Darién terminó cayendo con gran fuerza contra una roca, así que él igual terminó acompañando a Seiya y a Haruka, los integrantes restantes fueron a la enfermería "provisional" de la filmación, argumentando que se habían caído por un risco, no muy alto pero lo suficiente para causarles esas heridas, la enfermera no pareció muy convencida con la explicación pero no le dióomucha importancia. Las únicas que se encontraban del todo bien eran Serena, Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna, mientras que los demás tenían raspones y cortaduras leves.

El director pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de lo "sucedido", y que dos de sus estrellas principales habían sido llevadas al hospital, no le quedó de otra y dio por terminada la filmación de ese día. Tenían tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se habían dado cuenta de que sus ropas estaban empapadas.

Taiki: será mejor que las lleve a su casa- les dijo una vez que ya se habían alejado de la gente de producción

Setsuna: yo puedo llevarme a algunas en mi coche- Taiki no respondió sólo asintió con la cabeza para darle a conocer de que estaba de acuerdo, de todas maneras no iban a caber tantas en un solo coche- puedo llevarme a Mina, Rei, Michiru y Hotaru- dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa

-bien, y yo me llevó a Serena, Lita y a ..Amy- pensar que iba a ir acompañado de la peliazul lo puso algo nervioso, aunque no era momento para eso, sabía que sus hermanos estaban en el hospital y que Rini había sido secuestrada, cosa que no era nada agradable recordar

-si no les importa...-agregó Serena casi susurrando- quiero saber como se encuentran Yaten y Seiya

-si la verdad yo igual- añadió Mina de una forma muy triste y algo preocupada

-entonces vayamos todos al hospital- propuso finalmente la pequeña Hotaru, en estos momentos debían de permanecer juntos y sobretodo apoyar a Serena que todavía no se recuperaba de lo recién sucedido- claro después de secarnos jejeje- agregó por último al notar que en verdad sus amigas y ella se encontraban completamente empapadas a causa de la lluvia que se soltó de repente.

Haruka en cambio no la iba pasando muy bien del todo, por Yaten no había problema, ya que el peliblanco iba tranquilo en el asiento del copiloto, un poco adolorido pero debido a su enorme ego no iba a mostrar debilidad ante los demás pero su hermano que se hallaba recostado en la parte de atrás, era otra historia..... ya había recuperado la consciencia pero en verdad que era un necio de lo peor y Haruka ya se estaba hartando de su actitud, hubiera preferido que siguiera inconsciente.

-yo debo ...volver con... mi Bombón- decía el pelinegro entre quejidos de dolor

-ya te dije como 10 veces que nol ¬¬ - le decía enojada Haruka

-no...yo no quiero...Bombón!!!!...me necesita- a penas y podía mantenerse despierto, los golpes que recibió lo habían debilitado demasiado y la pérdida de sangre amenazaba con volverlo a dejar inconsciente, cosa que a Haruka no le parecía disgustaba del todo

-si no te callas te voy a abandonar por aquí- era una amenaza, en verdad ya se había cansado de su terquedad

No hubo necesidad de cumplir dicha amenaza ya que el cansancio por fin había vencido al pelinegro o tal vez fueron la gravedad de sus heridas que terminaron por desmayarlo, cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón por fin le brindó un poco de paz a sus dos acompañantes. Al llegar al hospital los atendieron de inmediato, les curaron sus heridas, y de paso a Haruka igual le dieron una revisada. Los doctores no se explicaban cómo se habían hecho tales heridas eran una clara evidencia de alguna pelea, pero en fin respetando la política de la privacidad del paciente no quisieron insistir en conocer la causa.

Haruka se encontraba en la sala de espera en lo que aparecía el médico para que le diera noticias sobre sus acompañantes, la verdad no le desagradaban como personas, en realidad podían ser muy simpáticos cuando se lo proponían pero....sabía que los hermanitos Kou podrían cambiar el futuro de la Tierra en especial el pelinegro...luego su mente se dirigió a la pequeña de cabello rosado, no importa lo que pasará la iban a rescatar pero ¿dónde podría estar?

-"pobre pequeña, en verdad que ha sufrido mucho"- se dijo para sus adentros, recordando la confesión sobre el terrible futuro que se avecinaba, después de un rato recordó la fiesta de Mina, en aquel lugar vio claramente cómo Serena y Seiya estaban bailando muy pegados, parecía que se habían olvidado de los demás y que de no ser por Rini, se hubieran besado, esto provocó que surgieran una nueva duda sobre un futuro ya incierto de todos....si Seiya lograba cambiar el futuro...¿qué sería de la Pequeña Dama?

Una voz ajena sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica que se hallaba esperando noticias de dos estrellas, una muy terca por cierto ^^

-Haruka!!!- dijo la pequeña Hotaru mientras corría para abrazarla

* * *

-¿Qué significa esto?- le espetó una sombra que al parecer se encontraba sentada y de muy mal humor ante la incompetencia de sus dos subordinados

-perdóneme señor- se disculpó Endymión, se hallaba cansado y muy mal herido, se encontraba arrodillado en frente de la sombra con una leve esperanza de que su líder los perdonara- hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero eran demasiados

-¡eso no es escusa!- le contestó la sombra- su deber era cuidar de esas dos molestias

-pero señor....a pesar de nuestro fracaso pudimos traer con nosotros a la pequeña- dijo Kasumi que se había despertado al escuchar los gritos, aún se hallaba muy cansada pero no podía levantarse

-¿Eso es cierto Endymion?

-si señor- contesto ya un poco relajado


	16. Conociendo al Enemigo

capítulo 16

Conociendo Al Enemigo

En un hospital de la ciudad #10, un gran número de personas seguían en espera de noticias de dos amigos, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y no había mucho movimiento dentro del hospital, pero aun no se explicaban porque llevaban horas sin saber de sus heridos, aunque también notaron que no había gente en los pasillos. Después de haber ido a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño habían regresado sin descansar, por lo cual muchos se encontraban exhaustos y se habían quedado dormidos en alguno de los sillones, éste eral el caso de Amy, Lita, Rei y Hotaru, el ambiente se hallaba tenso en aquel lugar, todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que había pasado horas atrás, la pérdida de Rini, les había afectado demasiado.

En las ventanas se encontraban dos gatos uno de color blanco y otro de color negro, ambos con la marca de una luna en la frente, se encontraban escondidos ya que en un hospital por causa de salubridad no se permitían animales y estos no querían causar molestia alguna a sus amigos. Luna y Artemis estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido, pero al igual que sus compañeros, se hallaban confundidos sobre todo con lo de la aparición de aquella joven llamada Cassandra, igual escucharon la teoría de las Outers, sobre la manipulación hacía Darién, no estaban seguros de quien era el que los había mandado a atacarlos pero de algo estaban seguros, su objetivo era capturar a Serena y a Rini, así que lo que tenían que hacer era proteger a Serena, rescatar a la Pequeña Dama y salvar a Darién.

Yaten se hallaba en una de las habitaciones, su torso se hallaba completamente vendado y no podía moverse mucho, los médicos le habían dado medicamento para el dolor pero no se la quiso tomar argumentando que se encontraba bien y que no había necesidad de que lo drogaran con fármacos, es más decía que se iba a ir a su casa en ese mismo instante (lo bueno es que Seiya es el terco ¬¬). A pesar del capricho del peliblanco sus cuidadores habían decidido que iba a pasar la noche en aquel lugar y a la mañana siguiente verían si lo daban de alta, a los doctores no les había gustado la actitud del chico y por lo tanto querían molestarlo un poco.

Mientras en otra habitación se hallaba Seiya, seguía inconsciente pero daba señas de que se recuperaba poco a poco, al parecer él iba a pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar bajo observación que su hermano ojiverde. Se encontraba lleno de vendajes debido a las quemaduras que tenía, de igual manera los médicos al revisarlo se percataron de que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba fracturado.

-"en verdad que le dieron una buena paliza"- se dijo uno de los doctores, pensando que había estado involucrado en alguna pelea callejera que... quitando algunos detalles.....no se equivocaba del todo ^^

En la sala de espera, Mina estaba impaciente por tener noticias del peliblanco (aunque no lo aceptará), pareciera que no estuviera cansada después de aquel agotador día, daba vueltas por todo el lugar, como un león enjaulado. En cambio Taiki, a pesar de estar igual de preocupado por sus hermanos, estaba sentado a lado de Amy que se había quedado dormida apoyada en su hombro, pero después de un rato no pudo resistir el cansancio y se quedó dormido, recargando su cabeza con delicadeza en la de la peliazul, la cual se había dormido sin darse cuenta de quien se encontraba a su lado. Haruka y Michirú estaban sentadas, una junto a la otra, abrazándose, pero al mismo tiempo preocupadas por lo que había pasado, Setsuna no se quedaba atrás, tenía a la pequeña Hotaru recostada sobre su regazo, su semblante era de preocupación, aún no se explicaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo y mucho menos sabía lo que iba a pasar ya que las puertas del tiempo seguían sin permitirle el acceso.

Serena había salido de aquel lugar, tenía que despejar su mente, desahogarse si era necesario, se dirigió al jardín y se sentó en una banca que era alumbrada por unas cuantas luces que estaban encendidas dentro del hospital. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido horas atrás venía a su mente. Rini gritándole para que la salvara, Darién atacando a sus amigos y aquella chica.......Cassandra, sus palabras se habían quedado impregnadas

Flashback-----------------------------

-ahora mismo acabaré con todos ustedes- dijo Kasumi fijando su mirada en ella

-pero ¿por qué?- le pregunto preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo una explicación

-porque.....ustedes nos despreciaron!!!!!- pudo notar el odio en sus ojos, pero ¿por que?, de ¿que hablaba?

End Flashback-----------------------

-¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?- se preguntó en tono melancólico

-nos.....despreciaron...-repitió las mismas palabras que su enemiga le había dicho- nos....

.¿se referirá a Darién y a ella?- trataba de hallar una respuesta- no, no es él pero....ella habló en plural aunque se encontraba sola.....

La rubia no entendía lo que pasaba luego otro suceso le vino a la mente....Rini había desaparecido de su lado, al recordar eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de su rostro, se sentía impotente al no haber hecho nada por salvarla.

-si hubiera llevado mi broche.....si no hubiera sido una ingenua....- se recriminaba a sí misma, apretando con fuerza su mano derecha en la que tenía un broche dorado con decorados en rojo y rosa en forma de corazón, no lo iba a volver a dejar- perdóname Rini...- más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, ya hinchados por el cansancio y por llorar.

* * *

Hacía frío, una niña de unos doce años comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, no reconocía el lugar, estaba oscuro, había una pequeña vela junto a la cama en la que se encontraba dormida momentos atrás. las sábanas estaban desgastadas y no cubrían mucho, la cama estaba incómoda y no había otra fuente de iluminación a parte de esa pequeña vela que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento. Tratando de buscar algo conocido en aquel lugar, se levantó por completo, tomó la vela con cuidado, observó el lugar, las paredes eran de piedra, lo cual explicaba aquel frío, comenzó a caminar, no había avanzado ni tres metros cuando se topó con una puerta de madera, desgastada, rota y vieja como todo lo demás, sin embargo se podía ver que la entrada había sido reforzada en el exterior por unos barrotes, tenía la finta de ser un calabozo o algo por el estilo.

-demonios...no hay forma de salir de aquí- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta

-vaya, veo que ya despertaste- le dijo una voz al otro lado de aquella habitación

-¿quién eres?- le preguntó Rini sin temor en su voz- ¿y qué hiciste con mis amigas?

Sin embargo aquel personaje no respondió, estaba muy obscuro y no alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo con claridad, lo único que veía era una sombra...

-mi nombre es Takeshi- le respondió finalmente, y dicho esto se fue sin decir algo más- "vaya al parecer Endymion no mentía"

-no te vayas!!!!, no me dejes aquí sola- le gritó, con esperanza de que la sacará de aquel lúgubre lugar, más no recibió respuesta alguna, se encontraba sola en aquel lugar...

-chicas.....- dijo sentándose en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas- Serena....

En otra habitación de aquel horrible lugar....

-por fin te has despertado- le dijo dulcemente Endymion a aquella chica que se encontraba recostada cerca de él

-Endymion...- logró decir débilmente, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con una de sus manos

Se hallaban en la habitación de ella, seguía muy lastimada por la batalla que habían tenido con las Sailors, apenas podía moverse y pudo notar que sus heridas habían sido curadas, pero aún no se recuperaba por completo. Endymion se hallaba sentado a su lado, parecía que no había descansado del todo por estar velando por ella, pero no parecía afectado por eso.

-Kasumi...sigues cansada, será mejor que descanses un poco más

-está bien- y diciendo esto cayó nuevamente en un profundo sueño...

Una pequeña niña se encontraba en un jardín lleno de flores, el día estaba soleado, perfecto para pasar un rato al aíre libre, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rosa, su cabello marrón era adornado por unos listones del mismo color del vestido, estaba muy entretenida elaborando una corona de flores para su querido hermano Takeshi, estaba emocionada y podía verse en su rostro que era feliz pero por desgracia la felicidad no es eterna...

Su madre, una bella mujer de cabello pelirrojo y ondulado hasta la cintura llevaba puesto un vestido color crema (muy parecido al de la reina Serenity) tenía una fina figura, en esos momentos la niña se percató de que se acercaba a ella, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, seguida de un niño más grande que ella, era su hermano que vestía ropas de la realeza, a juzgar de que corría atrás de su madre, se notaba que cierta incertidumbre en su rostro. Al llegar su madre junto a la versión pequeña de Kasumi, la cogió de la mano y siguió corriendo con ella sin darle explicación alguna, la pequeña sin refutar aquel hecho, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones del palacio, revisaron que no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar y entraron. La madre de aquellos niños se arrodilló a su altura, se podía notar cierta preocupación en su mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus hijos.

-¿mami que sucede?- preguntó la ojiverde con ingenuidad y con su corona de flores aún en sus manos

-¿por qué nos escondemos?- dijo Takeshi- ¿dónde está papá?

-Él...lo siento...-no dijo más y solamente los acercó a su cuerpo y los hundió en un abrazo que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, lágrimas comenzarón a cubrir sus ojos y los niños se preocuparon.

-¡sabemos que se encuentra ahí, Princesa Aurora!- le espetó una voz al otro lado de la puerta- salga ahora mismo

-mami....- dijo asustada la niña, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Takeshi, prométeme que protegerás a tu hermana pase lo que pase y....- la puerta estaba siendo derrumbada. no había tiempo que perder, la princesa acercó a sus hijos y les colocó ambas manos en la frente de cada uno de los niños, dijo unas palabras nada conocidas por los infantes y luego una luz empezó a invadirlos hasta que una gran concentración de luz, ilumino por completo aquella habitación, para cuando había vuelto todo a la "normalidad" los niños ya no se encontraban y su madre comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Los guardias que los perseguían lograron su objetivo, rompieron la puerta y entraron a la fuerza a aquel lugar, llevándose una gran sorpresa, la mujer que perseguían se hallaba hincada en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el vació pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y denotaban mucho dolor.

-Princesa Aurora- dijo uno de los guardias- queda usted arrestada por conspirar en contra de su hermana la Reina Serenity y el Milenio de Plata

-no....jamás me tendrán- diciendo esto sacó un puñal de entre su vestido y lo enterró justo en su corazón

Kasumi se despertó repentinamente, asustando a aquel que se encontraba en esos momentos velando por ella

-amor...¿qué sucede?- le preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación

-nada....sólo un mal sueño- tratando de sonreírle para que no se preocupará- y dime....¿qué paso?, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

Darién fijó la vista en el suelo- nos derrotaron

-...pero..tu estás bien verdad?- aunque la verdad no había necesidad de preguntarle, ya que se veía que no se encontraba tan mal como ella

-si, lo estoy....- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

* * *

Serena se había quedado dormida en aquella banca que se encontraba fuera del hospital, al parecer el cansancio pudo más que su sentimiento de preocupación y de soledad, se hallaba recostada aunque sólo pudo descansar por unos momentos ya que el frío de la noche la obligó a despertarse y a regresar con sus amigos. Una vez adentro empezó a deambular, pérdida en sus pensamientos, por los pasillos de aquel lugar hasta que se encontró con uno de los médicos que habían atendido a los hermanos Kou.

-¿usted es amiga de los Kou?- le preguntó el joven médico

-si ¿qué sucede? ¿están bien?- tratando de averiguar el estado de sus amigos

-tranquila, se van a poner bien- le dijo tranquilo- en estos momentos me dirigía a donde se encuentran sus demás amigos

-pues vayamos entonces- le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios

Se fueron juntos a la sala de espera en la que se encontraban los demás, al entrar los que se hallaban despiertos (Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Mina) no quisieron despertar a los que estaban en esos momentos descansando, se acercaron en silencio y salieron al pasillo.

-¿cómo se encuentra Yaten?- preguntó de manera ansiosa Mina, pero al sentir las miradas de sus compañeras agregó- y....¿Seiya ya despertó?

Serena y las demás solo rieron ante la actitud de su amiga

-bueno- comenzó el médico ignorando un poco el comentario de aquella chica rubia- sus amigos ya se encuentran en recuperación, estarán uno o dos días en observación, sobre todo el joven Seiya.

-entonces Yaten se encuentra bien y....Seiya?- volvió a hablar Mina, otra vez sin pensar en lo que iba a decir

-señorita, sus amigos son muy fuertes, la verdad me sorprende que no hayan tenido complicaciones con esas heridas- le dijo para que se tranquilizará

-¿por qué tardaron tanto en informarnos?- le espetó Haruka que se hallaba de mal humor debido a que no le gusta mucho la idea de esperar

-me disculpo por eso- dijo el médico con una sonrisa- pero estamos cortos de personal

-bueno con su permiso, me retiro- y diciendo esto dejo a las scouts en aquella sala del hospital, tranquilas ...por el momento.

-"algo no me gusta de éste sujeto"- se dijo a si misma Michirú

* * *

Una figura humana se encontraba sentada en una silla, algo extravagante y por medio de telepatía le habló a uno de sus subordinados

-Endymion, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo en tono tranquilo

En ese momento el Príncipe Endymion se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, pero luego observo a su acompañante la cual seguía débil y no quería dejarla sola

-pero señor..Kasumi...ella- respondió

-¡¡¡¡¡ahora mismo!!!!!- le espetó la voz

No le quedo alternativa, así que partió al encuentro

-enseguida vuelo- despidiéndose con una sonrisa para que Kasumi no se preocupará

-te esperaré- le respondió dulcemente

* * *

Era la una de la madrugada, todos se hallaban cansados así que después de que aquel médico les había informado sobre la situación de sus amigos, decidieron que era mejor irse a descansar a sus respectivas casas y en la mañana siguiente pasarían a visitarlos. Los que se hallaban despiertos tuvieron que despertar a sus compañeros para proponerles aquella idea pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión, Taiki no quiso irse del hospital al igual que Mina y Serena, porque se encontraban muy preocupadas por sus amigos, pero ellas dos necesitaban dormir, así que Setsuna se ofreció a quedarse a acompañar a Taiki, así él no se quedaría solo y por si ocurría algo, ella les informaría al instantes, siempre y cuando cuidaran de la pequeña Hotaru. Viendo que no tenían otra opción accedieron.

Serena aún se sentía culpable de lo sucedido y su mirada lo reflejaba

-oye Serena- le dijo Hotaru un poco adormilada, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía su amiga así que decidió acompañarla

-¿qué sucede Hotaru?

-si no es molestia... ¿puedes irte a dormir a mi casa?

La propuesta de la pequeña en verdad que había caído del cielo, la rubia se sentía muy sola en esos momentos y volver a su departamento no era muy buena idea ya que solamente iba a provocar que los recuerdos la atormentaran y no iba a poder descansar.

-claro Hotaru- le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

Setsuna se quedó en el hospital mientras que Taiki se encargaba de ir a dejar a sus amigas a sus casas, cuando terminó volvió a la sala de espera y esos dos se empezaron a turnar para dormir un poco.

* * *

Kasumi se hallaba sola en su habitación, todavía se encontraba débil pero no quería seguir descansando, Endymion había sido llamado por el "malo mayor" así que no tuvo otra opción más que acudir a su encuentro. Ella aún pensaba en el sueño que había tenido, aquel sueño que era un recuerdo de su vida pasada, en el fondo aún le dolía la perdida de su familia, pero al menos se encontraba con su hermano, aunque éste estaba lleno de odio y de rencor. Siguió recordando lo que paso después de que su madre los había salvado....

Una luz comenzó a cubrirlos hasta que toda la habitación quedo cubierta por aquella luz cegadora, por inercia, los hermanitos se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos. Cuando abrieron sus ojos se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente, estaba desolado y hacía frío, no había señal de alguna de que hubiera una civilización cerca, sin embargo algo tenía ese lugar que les era conocido, estaban asustados la pequeña abrazaba a su hermano, no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-¿dónde está mamá?- le preguntó rompiendo en llanto

-tranquila Kasumi- devolviéndole el abrazo- ellos estarán bien

Sabía que no era verdad, pero no quería preocupar a su hermanita que era lo único que le quedaba en esta vida. Estaba oscureciendo, debían de buscar un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche, así que emprendieron su camino en busca de un techo provisional, caminaron un buen tramo hasta que encontraron una especie de cueva, se adentraron y ahí pasaron la noche, la cual fue de las peores de toda su vida, pero igual fue el comienzo de lo que son ahora.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**Bueno antes no les había escrito nada, pero aquí estoy. Primero en el siguiente capítulo hay un songfic, la canción es Broken de Seether con Amy Lee, les recomiendo mucho que lean la parte correspondiente y escuchen la canción, trataré de avisarles cuando vaya a ver una canción…por cierto en el capítulo 11, la canción es millón de años de Diego González jeje perdón por avisar tan tarde. También gracias por los reviews recibidos, eso me ánima para seguir subiendo capítulos. Segundo, la razón por la cual actualizo tan rápido es porque la historia ya está terminada pero aún se puede modificar xD. Espero sus comentarios!!**


	17. Cómplice

Hola a todos!!!!

Bueno como ya les había dicho, en este capítulo hay una canción es la de broken de Seether con Amy Lee, Que lo disfruten!!!

Capítulo 17

Cómplice

Endymion se hallaba en una de las ventanas de aquel misterioso lugar, observaba hacía un planeta azul lleno de vida, aquel lugar en el que él solía vivir, pero ya no más, él recordaba todo su pasado, incluyendo lo que vivió en el Milenio de Plata, lo extraño era que a pesar de saber que su futuro corría peligro, no podía alejarse de Kasumi, tal vez era que lo hubiera hipnotizado lo que lo mantenía unido a ella pero eso a él era lo que menos le importaba. A lo lejos se podía admirar el satélite natural de la Tierra, la luna tenía un aspecto apagado como si supiera que algo malo iba a suceder. Lucía pensativo, recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con Takeshi, al parecer su "jefe" ya tenía un nuevo plan, pero él no quería participar ya que expondría nuevamente la salud de Kasumi. Sin embargo éste sabía que no podía contradecirlo, ya que de lo contrarío lo podría pagar muy caro.

Flashback--------------------------------------------------

Takeshi: por fin llegaste Endymion- le dijo al ver al aludido entrar en una gran sala

-¿para qué me mandó llamar Señor? (haciendo una reverencia)

-voy a darte una última oportunidad- le contestó de manera muy seria

-.......- Endymion no supo que decir, esperaba que se encontrará enojado, ya que a decir verdad él había fallado en cumplir con su deber

-no me importa como lo hagas, necesito a la futura Neo Reina Serenity conmigo

-cómo usted ordene señor

End Flashback--------------------------------------------

Sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo, algo se le debía de ocurrir para recuperar a Serena sin poner en riesgo a su compañera que se hallaba aún en cama, la mejor opción que tenía era ir sólo y de inmediato.

* * *

Serena y Hotaru entraron a la casa, las dos aunque trataban de disimularlo estaban muy tristes. La pequeña guió a la rubia a su habitación para que pasara ahí la noche, le prestó un pijama y le deseo dulces sueños, mientras que ella pasaría la noche (lo que quedaba) en la recámara de Setsuna, cosa que a ella le encantaba, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos pudieron conciliar el sueño fácilmente, seguían pensando en su amiga de cabello rosado, aquel recuerdo les provocaba tristeza, y al mismo tiempo se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada por el momento, pero tratarían de olvidarlo para poder dormir esa noche y así recuperar energías para poder superar lo que se avecinaba.

Pasaron las horas y al fin amaneció, Hotaru se levantó muy temprano, se alistó y bajó a prepararle el desayuno a su invitada pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Serena que se estaba encargando de cocinar (así es, ya sabe cocinar), las dos tenían un aspecto....no muy favorable, se notaba en ambas que no habían descansado bien y tenían ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Las dos lo notaron pero prefirieron evadir el tema ya que la razón era la misma y lo que menos querían era recordarlo.

-Buenos días Serena- le dijo al verla sin mucho ánimo- te levantaste temprano

-Buenos días Hotaru- le dijo con una sonrisa no muy convincente- si pero veo que tu igual...y dime dormiste bien?

-si....-mintiendo- y..... ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

-Hot Cakes- le dijo orgullosa de sí misma

-estupendo!!- su desayuno favorito xD

Hotaru puso la mesa, sirvió el jugo de naranja, café para Serena y leche con chocolate para ella [la cafeína es mala para los niños ^^], se sentaron a la mesa y degustaron el delicioso desayuno, haciendo que olvidaran lo demás. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hotaru lavó los trastes mientras que Serena le ayudaba un poco a hacer el quehacer de la casa, después de todo le servía para pensar en otra cosa, cuando terminaron se fueron directo al hospital.

Llegaron al hospital y en la entrada se encontraron con Haruka, Michiru y Mina, las tres no lucían mejor que ellas dos, así las cinco entraron. Dentro divisaron a Rei que iba acompañada de Nicolás.

-hola chicas- las recibió Rei, abrazando a todas las recién llegadas

-hola Rei- le contestaron, devolviéndole el abrazo

-saben algo de los chicos?- le preguntó Michiru a Rei

-sí, acaban de dar de alta a Yaten

-enserio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó una Mina emocionada, al parecer esa noticia le había alegrado el día xD

No hubo tiempo de responderle porque a lo lejos pudieron ver a Taiki que venía acompañado del peliblanco, que lucía de muy mal humor por cierto, ya que los doctores del día anterior le habían hecho más estudios para ver si estaba completamente sano.

-Yaten!!!!!!- Mina no dio tiempo de reaccionar al peliblanco, ya que se abalanzó hacia él con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo

Todos: Mina!! (con una gotita en la cabeza jejeje)

(en el suelo)

-Mina..¿qu.. qué..ha..haces? - le preguntó el ojiverde un tanto sorprendido por aquel recibimiento tan afectuoso

-me alegra ver que estés bien- le dijo la rubia muy feliz que seguía abrazándolo, aparte de que continuaban los dos en el suelo

-...yo....-el ojiverde no sabía que contestar y cierto rubor se asomó en sus mejillas al notar que aquella chica estaba demasiado cerca de él

Los demás que observaban aquella escena sólo atinaron a reír ante el sonrojo del peliblanco, y éste lo notó

-Mina...te puedes quitar de encima?- le preguntó con tono indiferente, cosa que la aludida no le tomó importancia

-perdón Yaten- le contestó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba algo apenada y con una gotita en la nuca, luego extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-yo puedo sólo- le dijo en su muy normal tono malhumorado

-ni rezongues- llevándose una mano a la cadera y con la otra hizo una señal de negación- acabas de salir de recuperación, así que debes de estar muy cansado y debes cuidarte

-¿y por eso me tiraste?- le contesto haciéndose el ofendido

-ya te pedí perdón- le dijo la rubia divertida ante la situación- ya déjame ayudarte ^^

A Yaten no le quedó de otra, la verdad quería seguir discutiendo con ella, le encantaba hacerla enojar pero sabía que aquella chica, que por cierto lo volvía loco, era muy obstinada así que tomó su mano, pero al instante en que su mano rozó la piel de la rubia algo así como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, sin perder tiempo se levantó y puso su cara de indiferencia pero en el interior trataba de calmarse y evitar que se sonrojara de nuevo.

* * *

Afuera de una de las habitaciones del hospital

-Señorita Setsuna- le llamó el mismo médico que el día de ayer los había atendido

-¿qué sucede Dr. Tetsuya?- le contestó, se encontraba muy cansada al igual que los demás

-me parece haber visto a sus amigos en la recepción- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ah..gracias por avisarme, enseguida bajo- y con eso le mostró una sonrisa y se perdió por el pasillo

El médico se quedo quieto hasta que hubiera desaparecido de su vista, luego se asomó a la ventana en que Setsuna estaba apoyada

-por fin nos quedamos solos...Star Fighter- se dijo a sí mismo aquel médico, observando por la ventana al aludido postrado en una cama

* * *

Takeshi se encontraba en su silla favorita, era extravagante según el era digna de un rey, aquel mueble era el único que había en aquella habitación, las ventanas estaban completamente selladas, para que no entrara luz alguna, en el techo había una especie de lámpara que apenas iluminaba donde se encontraba él. Se notaba que estaba preocupado, tenía en su poder a dos miembros de la familia real de Tokio de Cristal, pero le faltaba la que podía causarle verdaderos problemas, aquella que podría ser la única capaz de vencerlo, la única que le podría arrebatar el trono ...por segunda vez.

Flashback-----------------------------

Un pequeño niño rubio, de unos 8 años, estaba en una gran biblioteca, ahí era donde tomaba clases, en esos momentos se encontraba estudiando puesto que el conocimiento era muy importante según sus padres. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de su concentración

-¿Mamá?...-preguntó el niño alzando la vista a la recién llegada- ¿qué sucede?

-Takeshi- dijo con poco aliento- sígueme debemos de ir a buscar a tu hermana

-sí madre- respondió sin objetar nada y salió corriendo tras su mamá

Endflashback-----------------------

-"Era un niño, yo que iba a saber lo que iba suceder..."- se dijo melancólicamente

-Princesa Serenity- se dijo a sí mismo, cambiando su estado de humor- esta vez....yo ganaré

* * *

Ya todos estaban reunidos, después de que Setsuna se reunió con ellos, Amy, Lita y Andrew se les unieron, esperaban noticias de Seiya, desde que habían pasado a la sala de espera, ningún médico los había podido atender. Estaban completamente callados y había cierto ambiente tenso a su alrededor, cada uno de los presentes se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, en general pensaban en la pequeña Dama, el comportamiento de Darién o en Seiya.

-Dr Tetsuya se le solicita en urgencias- dijo una voz femenina a través de las bocinas

Este llamado sacó de sus pensamientos a todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala, en el tiempo que habían estado ahí no habían escuchado ninguna sirena de ambulancia que indicara el ingreso de un nuevo paciente muy grave a menos....que el paciente estuviera ya dentro del hospital

* * *

En la sala de urgencias

-no responde- sentenció uno de los médicos que trataban de resucitar a un joven de unos 19 años

-¿qué pasó?- pregunto al llegar Tetsuya y luego observaba al pelinegro en aquella camilla

-no lo sabemos- respondió una de las enfermeras- el paciente se encontraba estable y luego...

Seiya se encontraba postrado en una cama, en la que alrededor se encontraban varios médicos que hacían lo posible por devolverle a la vida, de la nada su ritmo cardiaco se había detenido, cosa que les pareció extraña a todos, sin embargo ahora no había tiempo para preguntarse eso, su prioridad era salvarlo. Tardaron unos minutos en poder estabilizarlo, su ritmo cardiaco era lento pero algo ya habían logrado. Lo llevaron a observación (de nuevo), una enfermera cuidaría de él por si algo volvía a suceder.

-"no puedo creer que haya fallado"- se decía a si mismo un médico que se encontraba afuera de la sala de observación, ya habían pasado unas horas

-Dr- le interrumpió la enfermera encargada de Seiya- el paciente está reaccionando

-"maldita sea"- entró a la habitación, dejando a la enfermera confundida por aquella reacción- "a Endymion no le gustará esto"

* * *

-¿¡¡¡por qué siguen sin decirnos nada!!!?- espetó Haruka enojada

Todos se hallaban impacientes al querer conocer el estado del hermano Kou restante, ya habían pasado como 3 horas y seguían en la sala de espera, sin noticas, hambrientos y desesperados. En eso una enfermera apareció ante ellos.

-¿ustedes son familiares de Seiya Kou?- preguntó amablemente

-somos sus hermanos- dijeron Taiki y Yaten levantándose inmediatamente

-y nosotros sus amigos- dijeron los demás imitando a los hermanos Kou

La enfermera tomo aíre y continuó- el joven Seiya tuvo una intervención de emergencia

Todos: ¿¡QUEEEEÉ!?

-tranquilos- tratando de controlarlos- en estos momentos ya se encuentra estable y hace unos momentos comenzó a reaccionar

Esto último tranquilizó un poco a todos pero aún así se sentían preocupados

-¿y cuándo podremos verlo?- preguntó Taiki

-sólo familiares cercanos pueden pasar en estos momentos- dijo señalando a los Kou

Diciendo esto los hermanos sin dudarlo salieron de la habitación, los demás sólo se quedaron expectantes ante lo que fuera a pasar, al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con un Seiya ya despierto, lo que hizo que se sorprendieran los recién llegados

-hola hermanos- los saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Seiya...¿cómo estás?- preguntó Taiki que se hallaba confundido- nos avisaron que habías recaído

-sí....creo que si jajaja- les contesto muy relajado- la verdad no recuerdo nada, pero me siento muy bien

-¿¿en verdad??- le preguntó el peliblanco

-sí, de verdad, es más creo que ya puedo levantarme ^^ - y diciendo esto se incorporó y ya estaba listo para saltar de la cama cuando..

-¿¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!- interrumpió en la habitación la enfermera, deteniendo a Seiya y obligándolo a que se acostara nuevamente

-pero..yo..ya...- decía el pelinegro con la esperanza de que lo dejaran salir de ahí- estoy.. bien

Sus hermanos que no pudieron aguantar la risa ante tal escena, comenzaron a reír al ver a su hermano tratando de zafarse de la enfermera, al parecer Seiya tenía razón, ya se encontraba bien pero no podían arriesgarse.

-ustedes dos es mejor que se vayan- les sentenció la enfermera- ya alteraron demasiado al paciente ¬¬

-oigan chicos- interrumpió el pelinegro- ¿cómo esta mi Bombón?

No pudieron contestarle ya que la enfermera los sacó de la habitación a empujones [eso me han contado que suele pasar jejeje y más cuando eres algo escandalosa ^^ y repito me han contado cof cof jejejeje]

-joven Seiya- volviéndose hacía el- tiene que descansar

-pero no tengo sueño (rezongando como niño pequeño)

-nada de peros- y diciendo esto tomo a Seiya y lo acostó por completo

* * *

Afuera de la habitación de Seiya, los dos hermanos seguían riendo ante lo que acababa de suceder adentro

-pobre de Seiya- dijo Yaten calmándose un poco- soportar a esa señora jajaja

-si la verdad si- Taiki estaba ya tranquilo, pero feliz ^^ - pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo

-si es verdad, hay algo sospechoso- cambiando su semblante a uno serio

-hace unas horas estuvo a punto de morir y ahora ....- dijo Yaten pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

-estaba lleno de energía

-bueno- tratando de cambiar el tema- será mejor ir con los demás

-sí- dijo Taiki- luego averiguaremos más sobre esto

Y así los dos hermanos Kou se fueron con sus amigos que se hallaban en la sala de espera.

* * *

Kasumi acababa de despertarse, por fin se había recuperado de la batalla del día anterior, aún tenía uno que otro golpe que le dolía pero su energía había vuelto por completo, pero notó que se encontraba sola.

-Endymion- lo llamó con la esperanza de escuchar su voz, pero nada

Se levantó y se vistió, luego salió de su habitación y comenzó a buscar a su amado, pero no tuvo suerte. Entró a un salón lleno de libros, era el estudio de Takeshi, aunque a Endymion le gustará mucho los libros, sabía de antemano que no lo iba a encontrar ahí pero algo hizo que fuera a ese lugar, cuando iba a salir una voz se escuchó

-Kasumi- la voz era de Takeshi- veo que ya estas mejor

-Tak...dijo sí Señor- haciendo una reverencia

-tranquila hermanita- le indicó levantándose de su asiento- no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad

-está bien- se levantó y le ofreció una sonrisa- me gustaría hablar contigo

* * *

Los hermanos Kou llegaron con los demás, lucían alegres, cosa que le transmitieron a los demás, bueno casi a todos, Serena aún se hallaba absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupada por la salud de Seiya, se preguntaba por el comportamiento de Darién y por la localización de Rini.

-"debo de dejar de ser tan débil, si sigo así nunca recuperare a los que amó" se decía a si misma- "por defenderme todos salieron malheridos, y perdí a Rini"

Los demás notaron que la mirada de Serena estaba perdida en el vacío, Mina, Rei, Lita y Amy se acercaron preocupadas a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Serena- le dijo Amy tratando de llamar su atención

-¿eh?- volviendo a la realidad- ah chicas...¿qué sucede?

-¿te encuentras bien Serena?- le preguntó Mina

-yo...-no podía mentirles, en verdad necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigas- estoy….. preocupada

Las chicas la envolvieron en un abrazo para animar a su amiga

-sabes que cuentas con nosotras Serena-tonta- le dijo Rei, con una sonrisa en los labios

-gracias- les respondió bajando la cabeza

Al otro lado Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Yaten y Taiki observaban la escena [Andrew y Nicolás estaban......en el baño, en distintos eh! ]

-tengo una idea- dijo Hotaru rompiendo el silencio, los demás la voltearon a ver expectantes ante lo que iba a decir, pero luego tuvieron que echarse a correr tras la pequeña que había salido corriendo de aquella habitación.

* * *

Rini no había podido descansar, la vela que la había acompañado por la noche, se había acabado, lo bueno es que ya era de día, o eso creía, la verdad no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, tenía hambre y sed. La habitación en la que se encontraba olía a humedad, aquel frío amenazaba con hacerla enfermar.

Toc Toc

-¿qu...quién es?- preguntó Rini- "¿habrá sido mi imaginación?"

-ven- le espetó una voz a lado de la puerta, la pequeña de cabello rosado a pesar de que dudaba sobre hacerle caso a esa voz, al final se acerco a la puerta

-toma- le dijo la misma voz y le deslizó una bandeja con comida por debajo de la puerta

-tú eres...-le dijo asomándose por el hueco de la puerta

-no digas nada y solo come- le espetó Kasumi

-gra..gracias- no obtuvo respuesta y sólo vio como aquella chica se perdía de vista

* * *

Serena se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Seiya, no sabía si era buena idea pasar pero sus amigos hicieron un gran esfuerzo en conseguirle un pase, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado con Taiki y Yaten, pero al final se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta.

-pase- le dijo una voz desde adentro. La rubia entró

-hola Seiya- le dijo sonriente

-¡¡Bombón!!- levantándose de golpe de la cama- me alegra verte

-Seiya, no te levantes- dijo corriendo la rubia hacia la cama, para evitar que su amigo se lastimara

-está bien Bombón- volviendo a acostarse- solo porque tú me lo pides- dándole una de sus sonrisas coquetas ^^, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara, luego sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo olvidar todo a su alrededor

[Songfic!!!! Aquí pongan la música]

Seiya se encontraba feliz al ver que la chica de quien estaba enamorado, estaba con él, pero sabía que en esos momentos ella debía de estarla pasando muy mal y ahora él era el único que podía aliviar su dolor, o al menos de eso se quería convencer, sin embargo él también se sentía mal, en su interior un sentimiento de culpa y debilidad amenazaban con acabar con su felicidad. En eso Serena se sentó a su lado.

**I wanted you to know**

**I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph**

**I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Sus miradas reflejaban tristeza y dolor

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

Serena sorprendió a Seiya tomando su mano

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn,**

**and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Sus miradas seguían enfocadas en la del otro pero su mente estaba en otro lado, ¿por qué te necesito tanto? se preguntaba la rubia que estaba confundida pero más que nada se sentía culpable por lo de Rini, al recordar la razón por la cual estaba triste sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que Seiya pensaba en como aliviar el dolor de su Bombón, no quería verla en ese estado, quería volver a verla sonreír, quería que fuera feliz no importaba si no era con él, ella no se merecía sufrir tanto, se sentía impotente pero luego notó que su mano se encontraba envuelta en la de Serena, sentía cómo aquella mano le transmitía calor, pero al mismo tiempo soledad, ella no quería dejarlo ir, no quería estar sola y él no la iba a abandonar ni ahora ni nunca.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Seiya no soportó más, la atrajo hacía él y la envolvió en un abrazo, un abrazó que le transmitió seguridad y apoyo a aquella chica, ella se dejo llevar y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, las lágrimas cesaron y ahora sus miradas volvían a encontrarse, sus rostros se hallaban muy cerca, Serena podía sentir el corazón de Seiya latiendo con fuerza y se dió cuenta de que el suyo latía con la misma intensidad que el de él.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Sus rostros se acercaron más

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

Sus labios apenas habían rozado cuando.....

-Serena!!!- gritó una voz desde la ventana, haciendo que la parejita se separa de inmediato, luego fijaron su vista del lugar donde había provenido aquel grito y pudieron ver a Luna y a Artemis, claro el grito había sido de Luna y lucía un poco.....molesta

-Luna...- dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa

-Hola Luna y Artemis- los saludó Seiya muy cínicamente, como si nada pasara

Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo jajaja espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios…ah por cierto actualizaré más rápido cuando tenga más reviews xD..sólo para asegurarme de que la están siguiendo y que no estoy subiendo capítulos como loca jajaja

Bueno nos vemos!!!


	18. La Última Esperanza

Capítulo 18

La Última Esperanza

En un recuerdo del futuro...

El reino de Tokio de Cristal estaba siendo atacado por unos monstruos de diferentes especies, la mayoría eran grandes y horripilantes, aunque también había algunos humanos que peleaban en el bando de los malos, cientos de soldados trataban de proteger su hogar, el palacio y sobre todo a la Familia Real, estos hombres, que portaban uniformes de color blanco, eran guiados por las Sailors Scouts, pero no eran suficientes contra aquellas bestias que destruían todo a su paso sin piedad, las Scouts se encontraban cansadas, débiles y gravemente heridas, sin embargo, aún no se daban por vencidas.

En el cielo, un hombre veía aquella escena, sus cabellos dorados se movían al son del viento y sus ojos, azules, denotaban odio, llevaba un traje que lucía como si perteneciera a la realeza. A su lado apareció una joven de cabello negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos color verde.

-Kasumi- le dijo aquel hombre de manera tranquila

-diga mi señor- le respondió haciendo una reverencia, aún en el aíre

-es tu turno- le dijo tajantemente y luego añadió- no falles

-enseguida...hermano

Diciendo esto aquella joven desapareció para luego aparecer en la entrada del palacio de Tokio de Cristal, llamó a una de las bestias para que le sirviera de guardaespaldas, no había necesidad de correr, la batalla la tenían ganada, ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a la familia Real, aquel lugar era muy grande, tardó varios minutos en encontrar su objetivo. Una pequeña niña de cabello rosado se hallaba sola en una habitación, buscando algo desesperadamente. Su guardia se quedó cerca de aquel lugar, por si acaso.

-¿dónde está mi broche?- dijo la pequeña abriendo cajón tras cajón- ¿dónde lo escondió Rei? (no es que Rei se mala, si no que no quería que Rini se arriesgará en la batalla)

Sin pensarlo Kasumi entró en aquel lugar y tomó a la niña por los hombros

-¿dónde está tu madre?- le dijo con furia en su mirada

-¡no lo sé! (desafiante)

-¡no mientas!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, una gran fuerza la lanzó hacía las paredes de la habitación, al levantarse observó a quien habían intervenido

-Príncipe Endymion- con una sonrisa sínica- me alegra que viniera....me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo

Se preparó para atacarlo, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por la Neo Reina Serenity. Afuera de aquel castillo Takeshi notó que su hermanita estaba en problemas.

-"eres una inútil Kasumi"- diciendo esto se desvaneció y apareció a lado de su hermana....

-Takeshi.....

Kasumi volvió en sí, aquellos recuerdos invadían su mente últimamente, lo que había hecho en el futuro de todos ellos le empezaba a acosar, lo que había pasado después de la aparición de su hermano en aquella habitación...recordaba cómo su hermano se burló de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, como lanzó hacía una de las paredes a la reina y luego vio morir al Rey de aquel futuro........ se encontraba en la misma ventana en que horas antes Endymion había estado meditando sobre su pasado.

-"¿por qué?"- se pregunta en su mente

-porque me tuve que enamorar de ti- dijo esto con un nudo en la garganta y luego se fue, necesitaba despejar su mente.

* * *

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se dirigían a su departamento en uno de los autos de los tres cantantes, era cerca de medianoche, hace aproximadamente una hora habían dado por fin de alta al pelinegro. No todos se esperaron hasta ese momento, la mayoría estaban cansados o hambrientos, así que sólo los hermanos Kou se quedaron hasta el final. Por fin habían llegado, entraron a su casa, que era la misma en la que vivían en su primera visita, luego cada uno se dirigió a su habitación sin decirse nada, cayendo cada uno pesadamente en sus respectivas camas llenos de cansancio, aquel agotamiento hizo que se quedaran dormidos de inmediato.

* * *

Michiru y Haruka fueron de las últimas en irse del hospital junto con Serena, esas dos se ofrecieron a llevar a la chica de chongitos. Serena se quedó dormida en el trayecto pero para cuando llegaron a la casa de Serena, Haruka hizo que se despertará bruscamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- gritó de la nada

-¿eh?...-dijo Serena adormilada

-Michiru- le llamo su compañera mientras frenaba con mucha fuerza el coche- quédate con cabeza de Bombón, por favor

-ve con cuidado- y diciendo esto, Haruka salió corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga

Serena se despertó por completo con aquel movimiento tan brusco del coche que se produjo por frenar tan de repente, su mirada estaba fija en lo que era su casa. Con razón Haruka se había sobresaltado, las ventanas de su departamento se hallaban rotas, al ver esto Serena salió corriendo del coche sin escuchar los gritos de Michiru que le pedían que se quedara, en donde podía estar a salvo. Michiru fue tras ella.

La puerta estaba destrozada, entró a lo que era su casa, estaba obscuro pero aún así podía notar que sus muebles estaban regados por toda la habitación, sus portarretratos, espejos, la vajilla, floreros, la mayoría estaba roto, inclusive las cortinas estaba rasgadas. Siguió caminando dentro de las habitaciones, en lo que era su cuarto encontró a Haruka.

-Haruka...-le llamó la rubia

-Cabeza de Bombón- le contestó sobresaltada- te dije que esperaras en el auto

-¿qué paso?- ignorando el reclamo de su amiga (para ese entonces Michiru había entrado a la habitación)

-Al parecer alguien buscaba algo- contestó la recién llegada

-¿ladrones?- preguntó Serena

-no....lo que buscaban no era algo material- contestó Haruka, observando aquel lugar

-no lo entiendo- dijo la dueña de aquel departamento

-Serena....te querían a ti- contestó la joven peliazul [o peliverde??? Aquazul??? Mmm…bueno Michiru pues]

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- Serena ya había perdido casi todo lo que tenía, no podía quedarse en aquel departamento inhabitable, así que sus dos amigas le ayudaron a tomar las cosas que todavía podían ser utilizadas, más que nada ropa, todo cupo en una mochila de tamaño mediano, era triste saber que había perdido su casa, aquella noche la pasaría con ellas y ya luego le contarían a las demás.

* * *

En otra conversación...

-y dime...¿cumpliste tu objetivo?- preguntó el Príncipe Endymion

-señor....yo...lo siento...él es muy fuerte y al parecer...- se encontraba hincado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por su bienestar, por su vida

-¡eres un imbécil!- le gritó el otro muy enojado- te dije que no lo subestimaras

-¿y qué pasó con la futura Neo Reina?- le pregunto Endymion tratando de tranquilizarse

-yo....ella no estaba en su departamento- le suplicó aquel médico que se había encargado de Seiya y Yaten- la esperé pero….no llegó sola y...

Endymion no le contestó, su mirada era fría y daba miedo

-¡¡eres un cobarde!! - diciendo al fin

-si me da otra oportunidad...- decía rogando por perdón- le juró que yo..

Una luz iluminó todo el lugar, cuando se hubo disipado, no sólo se había ido la luz, sino se llevó a uno de aquellos hombres que "discutían"

-no necesito inútiles- se dijo para sí mismo Endymion- si algo quieres que salga bien…hazlo tú mismo

* * *

Unos días después...........

Se encontraban reunidas en el templo de Rei [no recuerdo como se llama, si alguien sabe por favor díganme xD], no habían podido reunirse al día siguiente de lo acontecido en aquel departamento pero ahora la noticia de que algo había entrado a casa de Serena tenía muy preocupadas a las Sailors (los hermanitos Kou aún no llegaban), estaba decidido, todas protegerían a la futura Neo Reina de aquellos que le querían hacer daño, tal como hicieron en la preparatoria alguna vez, sólo que ésta vez las Outers y los Star Lights igual participarían.

-entonces Serena- concluyendo Luna- no podrás estar sola, alguien debe de estar contigo siempre

A lo que la chica ni siquiera trató de refutar, de por sí ya no la dejaban sola, dormía a veces en casa de Haruka y Michiru o en casa de Setsuna y Hotaru

-pasando a otro asunto- dijo esta vez Lita- debemos buscar a Rini

El semblante de todos rápidamente cambió a uno triste…de depresión pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, llamó la atención de todos los ahí presentes

-hola chicas- saludó Seiya alegremente

-perdón por el retraso- agregó Taiki mientras entraba a la habitación seguido por sus dos hermanos,

Las Sailors les regresaron el saludo algo desanimadas, haciendo que los recién llegados notaran un ambiente algo... diferente, tal vez habían llegado en un mal momento pero de todas formas el tema de la pequeña Dama no podía quedarse en el olvido....

-Luna y yo hemos estado investigando- agregó el gato blanco- y después de lo del día de la filmación, no se ha registrado ningún caso extraño

-nosotras tampoco hemos encontrado nada- dijo Haruka

Setsuna parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, trataba de recordar lo que había pasado en el hospital y luego añadió- antes de que Seiya fuera sometido a urgencias...- aquel día se encontraba muy cansada, por lo que no había puesto mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor- aquel médico.. el Dr. Tetsuya ...se encontraba cerca de tu habitación Seiya

-pues si...creó haberlo visto varias veces rondando por mi habitación después de lo de urgencias- dijo Seiya- pero…antes de eso, no recuerdo nada (en su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado con Serena, bueno, casi)

-ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Taiki- aquella intervención de urgencias fue algo extraña

-sobre todo porque Seiya se recuperó casi de inmediato- añadió Yaten

-como si hubieran..... usado magia- concluyó Michiru

-entonces...¿habrá sido el Dr Tetsuya?- preguntó Mina

-no lo sabemos con exactitud- dijo Amy

-pero por ahora es nuestro sospechoso número uno- concluyó Haruka

Luna: bueno y regresando a lo de....

Una presencia extraña fuera del templo la interrumpió, haciendo que todos se levantaran de inmediato de su lugar y salieran a ver qué ocurría. Afuera se encontraron con una figura humana que se refugiaba en la sombra de uno de los árboles del lugar, no se podía ver el rostro pero su aura era obscura...

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Rei al extraño

-entréguenme a su protegida- dijo sin tomar en cuenta aquella pregunta- y nadie saldrá lastimado

-"esa voz"- se dijo Serena en sus pensamientos

-¡¡responde!!- le gritó Haruka- ¿quién eres?

-¿acaso ya me olvidaron?- dijo aquella sombra, burlándose de ellos

-"no puede ser.."- la rubia de peinado de chongitos se alarmó...

Aquel extraño salió de su escondite, dejándose ver ante los demás. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba, era Darién bueno en la forma del Príncipe Endymion. Rodearon inmediatamente a Serena, protegiéndola de ahora... su enemigo.

* * *

Rini había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, aquel lugar era engañoso, no sabía si era de día o de noche, sí había pasado un día o semanas. Lo peor de todo es que las esperanzas que tenía de salir de ahí, seguían desapareciendo. Lloraba casi todo el día, apenas y comía o a veces en su desesperación por salir de ese horrible lugar, golpeaba las paredes y lanzaba todo lo que pudiera con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. Aquella muchacha de ojos verdes era la que se encargaba de darle su alimento, también le dio un cambio de ropa pero...¿por qué?.

Su voz...su presencia...esos ojos...algo le era familiar pero al mismo tiempo no...estaba muy confundida, su falsa identidad era la amante de Darién y al parecer éste último la había olvidado por completo, pensando en esto último se quedó dormida.... al fin.

* * *

Seiya: poder de lucha estelar..... Transformación!!!

Taiki: poder de creación estelar ...Transformación!!

Yaten: poder de curación estelar ...Transformación!!

Las Sailor Star Lights han llegado!!

Sin pensarlo mucho los hermanos Kou se transformaron poniéndose en la delantera, listas para atacar. Sin embargo, Endymion no se quedó atrás, él igual estaba más que dispuesto a lograr su objetivo, obtener a Serena. Un grupo de sombras salieron de entre los árboles, no eran figuras humanos, eso estaba claro, eran diferentes todas y con un aspecto desagradable a la vista. Las Outers les siguieron el paso a sus compañeras.

Michiru: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno... Transformación!!

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano... Transformación!!

Hotaru: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno...Transformación!!

Setsuna: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón....Transformación!!

-ustedes cuatro- les dijo Haruka a las otras Sailors- llévense a Serena lejos de aquí

-¿y qué pasará con ustedes?- le contestó Lita

-estaremos bien- dijo Michiru- salven a Serena

Las demás asintieron, cumpliendo con que les habían pedido, tomaron a Serena y empezaron a correr, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que un grupo de personajes extraños las acorraló.

-¿a dónde van?- les preguntó una de aquellas figuras, parecía una lagartija grande, con ojos amarillos, garras y colmillos filosos, repugnante

-van a ver cómo nos vamos a divertir con ustedes- les dijo otro de esos seres extraños que se hallaba atrás de ellas, su aspecto era como de un humano pero con alas de murciélago y patas de dragón.

-chicas- dijo Mina- transformémonos

Rei: por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte...Transformación!!

Amy: por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercury...Transformación!!

Lita: por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter...Transformación!!

Mina: por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus...Transformación!!

Serena: Eternal Sailor Moon ...Transformación!!

-Serena...tú..vas a pelear?- le preguntó expectante Rei

-no voy a dejar a mis amigas solas- le dijo con una sonrisa, estaba decidida iba a luchar por sus amigas, por ella y por Rini

* * *

Las Star Lights junto con las Outers, se encontraban peleando en contra de aquellos seres, algunos con forma humana, otros con aspecto de un monstruo, a pesar de que les superaban en número las sailors no se rendían, su principal objetivo era llegar a donde Endymion, para así acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Tierra Tiembla!- gritó Haruka, su poder hizo que la mitad de aquellas bestias salieran volando por los aíres, la gran mayoría no volvió a levantarse.

-Infierno Estelar de Healer!- más monstruos cayeron con éste golpe, a pesar de ser grandes y pretender tener mucha fuerza, no eran más que pura apariencia, pero uno de ellos escapó..

Aquel monstruo que logró esquivar el ataque de Sailor Healer tenía apariencia humana con una mezcla de un halcón, en su espalda llevaba unas enormes alas que le daban una ventaja sobre las Sailors, podía volar y era veloz.

-Esferas solares [WTF?? jeje xD]- dijo aquella bestia mitad humano y mitad halcón.

-Campo de Energía!- alcanzó a decir Saturn, formando un campo lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a todos sus compañeros.

-Ícaro- dijo Endymion desde un lugar alejado en el que estaba a salvo- encárgate de ellos

-sí señor- y así continuó lanzando ataques en contra de las Sailors, las cuales se protegían y contra atacaban

* * *

El monstruo con apariencia de lagartija fue el primero en atacar, un relámpago salió disparado de su boca, alcanzando a las Sailors, Lita y Amy fueron las más afectadas pero aún así se levantaron (algo débiles), y se dispusieron a atacar.

-Sailor Mercury!. rapsodia acuática de mercurio!- el ataque derribó a una decena de sus enemigos.

Su aspecto les había dado pocas esperanzas de poder vencerlos al igual que el gran número de oponentes con los que se tenían que enfrentar, la mayoría lucían muy fuertes pero en realidad no lo eran, fue muy fácil vencerlos el problema era aquella lagartija y el de alas de murciélago que no dejaban de atacarlas, cada que esquivaban un ataque, uno nuevo ya había sido lanzado hacía ellas.

-Sailor Mars!, saeta llamante de Marte!- contrarrestando el ataque

-Sailor Jupiter!, ataque de hojas de roble de jupiter!- éste último lanzó por los aíres a las bestias que solamente estorbaban en su pelea contra aquella bestia que no bajaba la guardia.

Después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Moon fue la única que continuó practicando con sus poderes (Luna la obligaba), así que a pesar de que su uniforme era el mismo [recuerden que no soy muy buena creando ropa xD], sus poderes habían aumentado, controlaba algunas cosas con la mente, aún le faltaba práctica pero ya podía levantar objetos del tamaño de un auto, también había desarrollado un escudo, no era tan poderoso como el de Sailor Saturn, aunque lo suficiente para proteger a una o dos personas más. Luna le había dicho que algún día iba a poder usar las alas que llevaba su traje para poder volar pero por el momento solamente podía levitar un poco, otro nuevo don que adquirió en los últimos años fue el usar la espada, el problema era que para poder invocarla era necesario utilizar magia que le costaba controlar.

Algo no le gustaba a Serena, sentía que algo la vigilaba desde los árboles, pero no podía ir a investigar ya que los monstruos se ocupaban de no dejarla alejarse de la batalla.

-"falta uno"- Venus se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal en aquella lucha- "¿en dónde está el de alas de murciélago?"

Muy tarde, aquella bestia salió de entre los árboles, directo hacía Sailor Moon y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Sailor Moon!!!- alcanzó a gritar Sailor Venus, pero uno de los monstruos comenzó a atacarla, impidiéndole hacer algo al respecto.

Sailor Moon escuchó el llamado de su amiga que le advertía de un peligro, pero no logró esquivarlo, así que la bestia la golpeó, haciéndola volar hasta estrellarse contra el concreto.

* * *

Las Sailors Scouts por alguna razón la habían encerrado en su habitación, no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba todos en el palacio estaban muy alterados, se podía escuchar desde la puerta de su recámara que la gente pasaba corriendo, también se escuchaban pisadas, de varios hombres, lo más seguro es que eran los guardias lo que le daba una idea de lo que sucedía afuera, Tokio de Cristal estaba siendo atacado y lo único que quería aquella niña de cabello rosado era poder ir con su familia y ayudarles.

Su broche, para eso necesitaba su broche pero no lo encontraba, lo más seguro es que algunas de las Scouts lo habían tomado o escondido para evitar que se expusiera y conociendo a sus amigas, la más indicada para hacer eso era Sailor Mars.

-¿dónde está mi broche?- se dijo Rini, buscando en cada rincón de su habitación- ¿dónde lo escondió Rei?

Unas manos la tomaron inesperadamente de los brazos, haciendo que viera a aquella intrusa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su habitación, pero ...¿cómo llegó?

-¿dónde está tu madre?- le dijo aquella mujer extraña, se escuchaba molesta

-¡no lo sé!- le respondió tratando de zafarse

-¡no mientas!- por fin la había visto a los ojos, la mujer que le acababa de gritar tenía unos ojos verdes intensos, un cabello largo, negro y ondulado y sus ropas eran como un vestido al estilo griego, corto, perfecto para usarle en combate.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la llegada del Rey Endymion, la golpeó lanzándola hacía una de las paredes, Rini corrió para protegerse colocándose atrás de su padre. Aquella extraña se levantó, con golpes en su cuerpo pero sosteniendo una sonrisa malévola.

-Príncipe Endymion- dijo con una sonrisa sínica- me alegra que viniera....me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo

Se preparó para atacarlo pero nuevamente la ojiverde no se dio cuenta de la recién llegada que la levantó, cómo si unas manos invisibles la estuvieran estrangulando en el aíre, su mamá, la Neo Reina Serenity había entrado en aquella habitación a reunirse con su familia y salvarla.

-¿quién eres tú?- le dijo la reina sin alterar su dulce tono de voz

Pero la intrusa no contestó. Endymion aprovechó para llevarse a la Pequeña Dama a un lugar seguro, para después volver donde se encontraba su esposa, no la había dejado muy lejos pero en aquel escondite no la encontrarían nunca.

La niña no soportó estar en ese lugar tan obscuro, así que salió de aquel cuarto a pesar de las indicaciones que su papá le había dado, cuando se acercó a su habitación pudo escuchar un nombre...

-Takeshi.....- era la voz de la mujer ojiverde, se escuchaba cómo si estuviera recuperando el aliento.

Se asomó por la puerta y vio cómo un hombre rubio atacaba al Rey Endymion y luego a la Neo Reina, ésta última fue herida gravemente imposibilitándole el poder levantarse nuevamente.

-¿estos son los reyes de Tokio de Cristal?- preguntó el rubio en son de burla- no son más que escoria!!

El recién llegado sujeto a Endymion y de la nada sacó una espada que la terminó clavando en el pecho del débil Rey, se escuchó un leve gritó de dolor proveniente de Endymion y luego los sollozos de la reina.

-Noooo!!!!- grito Serenity- Endymion!!!

El que se hacía llamar Takeshi, empezó a reírse y luego, dirigiéndose a la recién viuda le dijo..

-verás cómo todos los que amas mueren enfrente de ti- aún seguía burlándose

-no...por favor...ahora lo que pidas... pero no mates a nadie más- decía entre sollozos

-kasumi- ignorando el último comentario- tráeme a la niña....está atrás de la puerta- cuando dijo esto último volteó su mirada hacía donde se encontraba "escondida".

-¡corre!- fue lo último que escuchó de su madre y huyó del lugar, con o sin su broche no podía hacer nada, aquel sujeto era muy fuerte, pero buscaría otra forma de ayudarlos, de su cuello colgaba la llave de Chronos, el rey del tiempo, y así fue cómo pudo volver al pasado.

Se despertó sobresaltada, ahora lo recordaba todo, aquella mujer que le había dado alimento en los últimos... ¿días? era la misma que entró a su habitación, una de las causantes de la muerte de su papá y de la destrucción de Tokio de Cristal, pero...¿qué hacía ella ahí? o más bien ¿cómo llegó al pasado?

* * *

Endymion observaba desde lo alto de un árbol, gozaba de la vista, las sailors siendo atacadas, vencidas por su propio ejército de monstruos, aún daban lucha pero no tardarían en cansarse. La batalla estaba a punto de terminar y él tenía que encargarse de finalizarla, al ver que las Outers y las Stars Lights se encontraban muy débiles, decidió no darles importancia y sin llamar la atención se fue hacía las otras Sailors se encontraban peleando.

-Fighter cuidado!- gritó Setsuna que acababa de deshacerse de una bestia con apariencia de un calamar.

La aludida apenas logró esquivar un ataque que iba dirigido hacía ella, aquella bestia llamada Ícaro, empezaba a ser una verdadera molestia, sin embargo, ella se encontraba muy herida y sobretodo cansada, sus compañeras no lucían mejor que ella pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la ausencia del príncipe Endymion.

-Uranus- tratando de llamar su atención- ¿dónde está Endymion?

Pero no pudo recibir una contestación, porque Ícaro, fue directamente hacía Neptune y como era de esperarse Uranus fue en su ayuda, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un haz de luz derribó a la bestia con apariencia de halcón, Healer y Maker habían unido sus fuerzas para poder vencer de una vez por todas a ese ser molesto.

Alrededor de ellos solamente quedaban los monstruos más débiles y cobardes, algunos se habían escondido para proteger su vida, otros simplemente se confiaron, pensando en que Ícaro, iba a lograr vencer a las Sailors.

-Espada de Urano.. Elimina!- dicho ataque hizo que los monstruos restantes desaparecieran, dejándola sin energías para seguir continuar.

Neptune corrió a su lado, la apoyo en su regazo y luego les dijo a las demás..

-ustedes vayan con Sailor Moon, yo me quedo con Uranus- las demás asintieron salieron en búsqueda de sus compañeras.

Corrieron hasta que se encontraron con una gran cantidad de bestias que atacaban a las Sailors Scouts. Pareciera que la verdadera batalla era esa y no en la que habían estado momentos antes, al parecer, sólo querían distraerlos.

Fighter buscaba con desesperación a Sailor Moon, pero no la encontraba, ¿habrá llegado tarde? era lo que se preguntaba pero al mismo tiempo eso era lo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante, mientras observaba a sus acompañantes que iban a ayudar a las Sailors que se hallaban muy débiles y lastimadas.

-¡estrella cósmica de Fighter!- gritó para quitar de su camino a tres monstruos que buscaban detenerlo

Maker al ver que Sailor Mercury se encontraba en peligro, se colocó inmediatamente delante de ella para recibir de frente un ataque que hizo que fuera lanzada, llevándose a Mercury con ella, pero al menos ella no recibió aquel golpe directamente, estaba a salvo.

-Maker- dijo la peliazul, a la vez que iba a revisar el estado de su amiga- ¿te encuentras bien?

-yo..mm..me...- comenzó a balbucear y después se sonrojó- cuidado!- la quitó nuevamente del camino de otro ataque que se acercaba a ambas, esta vez las dos lograron esquivarlo, saliendo ilesas.

Plute desvió un ataque que iba dirigido hacía Mars, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, completamente agotada. Ella estaba peleando contra la lagartija de ojos amarillos, la cual no dejaba de fanfarronear sobre sus grandes habilidades de pelea.

-gracias...Plute- le dijo la guardíana del planeta Marte antes de desmayarse, ahora dependía de Plute el deshacerse de esa bestia

Sailor Saturn usó su campo de energía para cubrir a Júpiter del ataque simultaneo de un grupo de monstruos que estaban situados a su alrededor, para después ir a apoyar a Plute y a Mars.

-sailor Júpiter! ataque de hojas de roble de júpiter- después de éste ataque, la Sailor se unió a su amiga Mars, entregándose al cansancio total.

-¡destrucción de Saturno!- la pequeña había adquirido nuevos poderes, y uno de ellos era éste, el cual era como un agujero negro, que desaparecía todo lo que se le ponía en su camino. Fue el fín de la lagartija de ojos amarillos.

Venus se encontraba aún de pie, intentando defenderse y proteger a sus amigas, pero ya no podía más, aquellas bestias se reunieron para atacarla y así acabar con ella, pero cuando creía que ya había sido derrotada, Healer fue a su rescate xD.

-¡Trueno de Healer!- los monstruos que rodeaban a la rubia, desaparecieron y con esto, Venus cayó completamente inconsciente

-Venus!- gritó la Sailor Star al mismo tiempo que la sostenía entre sus brazos

* * *

Por fin la divisó, se hallaba acostada en el suelo...¿inconsciente? no lo sabía, corrió hacía donde ella se encontraba, tardó en percatarse de que no había más monstruos, corrió lo más que rápido que pudo pero alguien llegó antes que ella...

-ella es mía- dijo Endymion mientras se agachaba para recoger a la chica que perdía su traje para volver a la normalidad

-suéltala- le espetó, y olvidando sus poderes, comenzó a atacarlo con la fuerza bruta, patadas, puños... no podía concluir los golpes ya que Endymion ponía a Serena como escudo- ¡¡eres un cobarde!!

-y tú eres patética- burlándose de ella- eres débil, no tienes ya fuerzas para seguir peleando..¿por qué no te rindes mejor?

-cállate!- estaba ya perdiendo los estribos, aquella actitud de él le estaba empezando a cansar

Endymion, ignorando el último comentario, se dio la vuelta y abrió un portal, de todas formas su oponente ya no podía hacer mucho, a través de éste se podía ver una especie de castillo medieval en ruinas, en medio de la nada, envuelto en nubes oscuras de las cuales sobresalían relámpagos, el cielo era de un tono negro-rojizo, como si la noche estuviera teñida de sangre, no había nada alrededor, solamente arena y rocas, el paisaje era macabro a decir verdad, perfecto para ser el escondite del villano.

Endymion comenzó a introducirse dentro del portal pero Fighter tratando de evitar que se llevara a Serena, corrió hacía ella pero de tan débil que se encontraba, fue apartada del camino por el Príncipe muy fácilmente, la derrumbó en el suelo y no pudo ponerse de pie.

-acaba con todos- le ordenó Endymion a la bestia con alas de murciélago que aún quedaba con vida, mientras él desaparecía junto con el portal.

-Serena!!!- se alcanzó a escuchar varios gritos de sus compañeros que se habían percatado de la situación

* * *

-Sailor Uranus- le llamó en un tono suave- ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Sí..-se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en su amiga- tenemos que ir ayudar a Sailor Moon

Todo se encontraba muy silencioso, lo cual provocó cierta certidumbre en aquellas dos jóvenes guerreras, no tenía mucho que se habían separado de sus compañeras, pero se podía sentir en el aíre que algo no estaba bien.

-vamos- concluyó Sailor Neptune

* * *

Aquel monstruo se había escondido entre los árboles después de haber atacado a Sailor Moon y al darse cuenta de la llegada de su amo no tuvo más remedio que aparecer nuevamente en la batalla. Lo único que él quería era ser libre, odiaba tener que seguir a alguien pero no había de otra, si no lo hacía, lo único seguido sería la muerte.

Las Sailors (las que se encontraban consientes) estaban confundidas, ¿dónde se había ido Endymion junto con Serena?, la más afectada había sido Fighter, la cual comenzó atacar a los monstruos que quedaban para luego enfrentarse a la bestia de alas murciélago.

-¡láser de estrella fugaz!- hirió gravemente a su oponente, pero éste le contestó de igual forma.

-trueno de hielo!!- el golpe le dio de frente, pero a pesar de su cansancio y de sus heridas, Fighter volvió a levantarse

-Maremoto de Neptuno!- se alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos, y aquel ataque terminó con su enemigo

-Sailor Fighter!!- dijeron al unisono Neptune y Uranus

Corrieron hacía ella las recién llegadas, a pesar de sus diferencias del pasado y de que decían que no querían a los Kou, la verdad era otra, les habían adquirido un gran cariño. En el campo de batalla, los únicos que quedaban eran las Sailors, después de un rato ya todos habían despertado pero se encontraban débiles.

* * *

Un portal se abrió en medio de la sala, el lugar era grande y estaba casi vacío, en el centro se podía apreciar una silla extravagante y encima un calendabro o que apenas iluminaba el lugar.

-¿Señor?- le llamó el Príncipe Endymion, en sus manos llevaba a una chica rubia con peinado de chongitos, inconsciente

-Al fin llegaste Endymion!- le dijo aquel chico de cabello rubio y aura maligna

-y veo que no solo- y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro- ¡Felicidades Endymion! cumpliste con tu parte del trato

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Primero que nada gracias a todos los que me dejaron comments…en verdad son importantes para mí xD, bueno segundo…espero que les haya gustado. En este capítulo varias cosas se empiezan a aclarar y otras cosas comienzan a salir…. Bueno sigan esperando el próximo que será pronto xD…(espero).**


	19. Reencuentro

perdón por el retraso, es que ya ando iniciando finales y ..proyectos ,exámenes....no eh podido avanzar mucho

Capítulo 19

Reencuentro

Serena lentamente abrió sus ojos, al principio no veía nada claro, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba adolorida, no traía su broche y lo último que recordaba era que una bestia con alas de murciélago y patas de dragón volaba directamente hacía ella, el grito de Mina que le advertía del peligro...demasiado tarde. Mientras estaba inconsciente, una voz le había llamado, no la reconocía, sin embargo le era familiar, aquella sensación la había despertado y la voz seguía llamándole pero ella no reaccionaba aún del todo.

Se incorporó de donde estaba, era una cama vieja y desgastada, cuando al fin se sintió mejor, notó que muy poca luz entraba por una ventana, no muy grande por cierto, también pudo percibir que no sólo la cama era vieja sino que todo se veía descuidado, roto y/o viejo, era una habitación fría, lúgubre y olía mucho a humedad, tenía unos cuantos muebles pero estaban inservibles. Volvió a escuchar aquella voz que le llamaba de forma desesperada.

-Serena!!- oyó nuevamente, empezó a mirar a todos lados tratando de localizar el origen

-¿qué...?- tratando de ubicar de donde provenía, luego preguntó- ¿quién eres?

-Serena-tonta!- se escuchó la voz de aquella niña desde el otro lado de la habitación en la que

Serena se encontraba

-Rini!!!!!!- gritó mientras corría hacía la pared de donde había salido aquel sonido- Rini, Rini..¿eres tú?

Comenzó a palpar aquel muro de bloques de piedra, hasta que al fin lo encontró, la pared tenía un agujero pequeño en la parte de abajo, no era más grande que una mano de un adulto, y del cual Rini se estaba asomando. Se arrodilló junto al agujero y por fin pudo ver a la pequeña de cabello rosado.

-Rini!!- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- estaba tan preocupada por ti

-Sere..na- después de tanto tiempo, al fin iba a dejar de sentirse sola

* * *

Las Sailors Scouts se encontraban en el templo, las heridas que tenían no fueron impedimento para que se reunieran. Ya era muy noche, algunas habían tardado mucho en despertar o en recuperarse.

-no puede ser..- decía Mina con melancolía

-¿cómo fue que la perdimos?- dijo Setsuna preocupada

-¡tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Seiya de manera escandalizada

-chicos...-Luna trataba de calmarlos a todos los presentes- primero que nada, tenemos que buscar donde la tienen secuestrada

En eso la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa, dejando pasar a Haruka y Michiru, todos voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas, varias vendas cubrían sus heridas, sobre todo a Haruka, que había sido de las más afectadas y ambas tenían varios moretones visibles en el rostro y brazos..

-encontramos algo!- dijo Haruka al llegar

Michiru dejó los papeles en la mesa de centro y rápidamente fueron tomados por Seiya y Rei.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Rei que trataba de descifrar lo que decían aquellos documentos

-dame eso- Haruka le quitó los papeles a Rei y luego a Seiya- verán, estas son las coordenadas de un planeta muy lejos de aquí, creíamos que estaba deshabitado pero nos equivocamos..

-el planeta es conocido como Hermes- continuó Michiru con la explicación- hace tiempo hubo una gran guerra en ese lugar y como consecuencia todo rastro de vida desapareció o eso nos hicieron creer...

-¿y creen que Bombón este en ese lugar?- preguntó Seiya, interrumpiendo a sus compañeras

-tenemos informes de otras galaxias- prosiguió Haruka ignorando al pelinegro- al parecer otros planetas han sido invadidos pero lo único que hacen es llevarse a varios habitantes, la mayoría son considerados como rebeldes o criminales, eso explicaría porque la variedad de monstruos que nos atacaron

-y...?- preguntaron los demás un poco impacientes

-y se ha visto actividad extraña en ese planeta, la mayoría de los invasores van a ese lugar al terminar su misión- finalizó Michiru

-entonces ya está dicho- dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba- debemos de ir a ese planeta a investigar

-detente- le gritó Haruka

-¿qué pasa?- poniéndose de mal humor

-no podemos ir todos- Haruka al fin tenía una oportunidad de desquitarse de Seiya y no lo iba a desaprovechar- ustedes se quedan, mientras que Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru y yo vamos a ese planeta.

-¿Qué?- Seiya casi se tira al suelo para empezar a hacer berrinche- ¡no es justo!

-Seiya...-le llamó Taiki- es mejor que nos quedemos

-¿por qué dices eso?- le preguntó molestó

-porque nosotros podemos investigar por nuestra cuenta- agregó Yaten- "y porque a veces eres una molestia hermanito"

A Seiya no le gustó mucho la idea de quedarse en la Tierra, pero tuvo que aceptar ya que repentinamente todos se pusieron en su contra, sabía que querían protegerlo ya que cuando se trataba de proteger a Serena, él daba todo sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar..o pasarle, así que mientras las Outers se alistaban para ir a aquel planeta, él comenzó a investigar por su lado, trató de comunicarse con la princesa Kakyuu, pero no logró nada, cosa que también comenzó a preocuparle, desde la vez que le rebeló su (confusa) misión, no había sabido nada sobre ella.

Paseaba por un parque cercano a su departamento, hace unos momentos su representante les había hablado, informándoles sobre una nueva gira para promocionar su disco, además de que tenían al director de una película que los presionaba por terminar de filmarla, ponían de pretexto que seguían lastimados, bueno el pobre de su representante era el que tenía que dar la cara por los hermanos Kou y de paso por Mina, pero en estos momentos había otras prioridades.

Su mente en ese momento dejó de preocuparse por lo demás, recordaba el último día que estuvo en el hospital y que sus amigos le sorprendieron con una grata sorpresa, la visita de Serena.....

Flashback------------------------------------------

Se hallaba solo en aquella habitación del hospital, se sentía mucho mejor, estaba lleno de energía pero la enfermera no le hacía caso, insistía en que tenía que descansar y no conforme con eso, le prohibió más visitas por ese día. Tocaron la puerta y le dio permiso de pasar a su visitante mientras el pelinegro se incorporaba de su lugar, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que su Bombón era la que había tocado a la puerta, lucía cansada y muy triste.

-hola Seiya- le dijo sonriente

-¡¡Bombón!!- dijo Seiya levantándose de golpe de la cama- me alegra verte

-Seiya, no te levantes- dijo corriendo la rubia hacia la cama, para evitar que su amigo se lastimará, increíble que a pesar de estar cansada aún tenía energía para preocuparse de él.

-está bien Bombón- volviendo a acostarse- solo porque tú me lo pides- le dijo mientras le mostraba aquella sonrisa que la hacía sonrojarse luego sus miradas se cruzaron y olvidaron todo a su alrededor.

Ella se sentó a su lado, ahí fue donde el pelinegro pudo comprobar que no sólo estaba triste si no que llevaba un gran sufrimiento en sus hombros, no soportaba verla en ese estado, pero se sentía impotente ya que no tenían rastro de Darién y mucho menos de Rini, pensándolo bien....el enterarse que su....amado Darién forma parte de los malos, no debió de ser nada fácil. Cuando Serena le tomó de la mano, notó que los ojos de aquella chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no sabía cómo hacer que olvidara todo y volviera a sonreír. No tardó mucho en atraerla hacía él y envolverla con sus brazos, ella se tranquilizó pero fue él, ahora el que se puso nervioso, su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, no dejaban de verse a los ojos, ella tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios apenas habían rozado cuando escucharon una voz muy conocida por ambos y tuvieron que separarse.

-Serena!!!- gritó Luna, que iba acompañada de Artemis

-Luna...- dijo Serena un poco nerviosa

-Hola Luna y Artemis- los saludó el pelinegro.

End Flashback----------------------------------

-"si Luna no hubiera llegado......"- se preguntaba así mismo el pelinegro- "..............¿en verdad podría tener una posibilidad con mi Bombón?"

* * *

Era de madrugada, Michiru y Haruka estaban en casa de Setsuna, después de tener aquella discusión con Seiya, las Outers decidieron partir ese mismo día hacía aquel lejano planeta llamado Hermes. Se convirtieron en Sailors Scouts y Plute sacó una especie de llave, capaz de tele-transportarlas a otro planeta.

-¿listas?- les preguntó a su compañeras

-adelante- le contestó Uranus

-sí- le contestó Neptune

-siempre xD- dijo Saturn

-Gea, Diosa de las dimensiones, permítenos viajar al planeta Hermes para cumplir nuestra misión- rezó Plute- te lo pide Sailor Plute, guardiana de la puerta del tiempo!

Al concluir la oración una luz invadió la habitación llevándose con ella a las cuatro Sailors Outers hacía un planeta desconocido y lejano.

* * *

En un oscuro castillo..........

-¿no estás herida?- le preguntó Serena a la pequeña

-no...estoy bien- le respondió a través de aquel pequeño agujero- ¿y tú?

-un poco cansada...pero fuera de eso estoy bien- le dijo tratando de sonreír

-Rini...¿sabes dónde estamos?

-no...

-mmm ya veo, entonces tú..

Se vio interrumpida por un sonido, a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos que iban acercándose poco a poco, eran seguros e iban a paso lento. No podía ver nada pero Serena alcanzó a escuchar que la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Rini, había sido abierta.

-¿qué haces en el suelo?- le preguntó una voz masculina, algo conocida pero al mismo tiempo...tenía algo diferente

-yo...nada- respondió Rini, que contemplaba al recién llegado, era alto, moreno y de ojos color miel, no aparentaba tener más de 22 años

El extraño tomó a la pequeña Dama de un brazo y la arrastró hacía la entrada, después la alzó y la colocó encima de su hombro y se la llevó de aquella habitación mientras que la niña trataba de defenderse y del otro lado la rubia de chonguitos, gritaba porque la dejaran libre. Sin embargo algo hizo que guardara silencio, una presencia...había otra persona afuera del lugar en el que ella estaba y se escuchó un fuerte estallido que hizo que Serena fijara su vista en el hueco que antes ocupaba la puerta de madera reforzada.

-no te asustes querida- le dijo Kasumi, que llevaba puesto un vestido largo, parecido al de la reina Neo Serenity, pero en color azúl y con detalles negros- sólo soy yo, tú amiga Cassie

-aléjate de mí- le contestó, levantándose de su lugar- tú no eres mi amiga

-ay no me digas que sigues molesta conmigo?- le dijo en tono de burla, obviamente

-¡devuélveme a mi familia!- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿dónde estaban?, ¿dónde se habían llevado a Rini? y ¿qué había pasado con Darién?, todas estas preguntas empezaban a inquietarla a tal punto que estaba llegando a la desesperación.

-"tráela de inmediato"- escuchó Kasumi en su mente, era su señor, su hermano Takeshi

-ven conmigo- la tiró de un brazo y se la llevó consigo adentrándola en los oscuros pasillos del castillo, daba pelea, pero estaba muy débil cómo para pelear, no tenía suficiente energía para transformarse...

-mi broche...- se dijo para sí misma, Serena comenzó a palpar sus ropas en busca de su broche de transformación, sin él no podía hacer nada y ya había pasado por algo similar, la vez que se llevaron a Rini

Llegaron a una enorme sala, ella seguía buscando su preciado broche así que no se dio cuenta de cómo llegó. Era la misma sala dónde se la pasaba Takeshi, sólo que esta vez tenía más iluminación, varios candelabros de tamaño mediano adornaban la sala, junto con velas que estaban colocadas en el pasillo central, en el lugar donde usualmente se encontraba la silla extravagante, ahora había un trono.

-no te desgastes en buscar tu broche- dijo una voz masculina proveniente de una de las esquinas de la sala.

Kasumi empujó a Serena para que avanzara, pero está se cayó debido al cansancio que la invadía

-¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Serena sin mucho ánimo

-lo que todos quieres- le dijo la sombra que comenzó a acercarse- justicia

Salió de las sombras, era un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos color azul...algo parecido a Serena

-yo...te eh visto en otra parte- le dijo mientras lo observaba, luego recordó el concurso de Mina- eres Jack Hudson el que ganó el primer lugar de..

-cállate!!- le espetó, como si aquel comentario le hubiera enojado- Kasumi retírate, tengo que hablar con nuestra invitada de honor..

* * *

Aquel paisaje desértico se encontraba oscuro, todo estaba lleno de arena, no había otra cosa en ese lugar, tampoco había rastro de vida alguno, pero eso cambió cuando una esfera de luz apareció, posándose en el centro del lugar, era muy brillante, si hubiera habido alguien, hubiera quedado cegado por su resplandor y al desaparecer, cuatro Sailors Scouts aparecieron en el lugar.

-¿esté es el lugar?- preguntó la pequeña Saillor Saturn

-al parecer sí- le respondió Haruka que observaba a su alrededor.

El lugar lucía deshabitado, ¿en verdad habían llegado al planeta Hermes?, ¿dónde estaba aquel castillo que habían visto la vez pasada?, las Outers se hallaban confundidas, esperaban ver un ejército que estuviera esperándolas, después de todo el enemigo conocía su debilidad y esa era el proteger a sus seres queridos, sobre todo a Serena, pero al parecer se habían equivocado. Observaban y buscaban algún indició que los llevara hacía Serena y Rini, después de un rato lograron distinguir algo, a lo lejos se lograba ver una cueva.

-miren- Michiru señaló hacía un punto entre la arena, a lo lejos se podía ver la entrada de una cueva.

-debemos de ir para allá- dijo Uranus

-tal vez encontremos algo- concluyó Michiru

Las cuatro Sailors Outers se dirigieron hacia esa cueva, que se podía ver a lo lejos, tardarían un poco en llegar.

* * *

-Yaten..Taiki!!- les llamaba el pelinegro, en cuanto había entrado a su departamento, era la 1 de la mañana más o menos, se había quedado demasiado tiempo en aquel parque.

-por fin llegaste!!- le regañó Yaten- ¿dónde estabas?

-yo...por ahí xD- dijo Seiya con una gotita en la cabeza jejeje

-nos tenías muy preocupados- agregó Taiki, que se había reservado sus comentarios al ver que el pelinegro lucía triste, y sabía la razón.

-perdónenme hermanos- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento- no quería preocuparlos

-acabo de hablar con Rei- dijo Taiki- las Outers ya están en Hermes

-¿Qué? ¿tan pronto?- decía Seiya confundido

-se fueron hace una media hora más o menos- agregó Yaten, que ya estaba tranquilo para ese entonces

-sólo nos queda esperar noticas de ellas- finalizó Taiki

Los tres se quedaron un momento en la sala, seguían de pie pero cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin reaccionaron y se fueron a descansar.

-oigan hermanos- dijo de repente Seiya, que estaba en frente de la puerta de su habitación- ¿han hablado con la princesa Kakyuu?

Los otros dos hermanos se detuvieron al escuchar a su hermano romper el silencio

-yo no- dijo Yaten

-tampoco yo- agregó Taiki- ¿por qué?

-trate de comunicarme con ella hace rato, pero no pude- hablando casi en susurro les respondió el pelinegro.

Taiki lo pensó un poco, él también había estado tratando de comunicarse con ella pero lo mejor era no preocupar a sus hermanos.

-ahora hay que descansar, buenas noches hermanos

-buenas noches- dijo Yaten.

-¿o no será buenos días?- agregó Seiya, tratando de animar el ambiente, había visto el reloj y éste marcaba la 2:47 am.

-a dormir- dijo Taiki que no pudo evitar el sonreír ante el comentario de su hermano

* * *

Después de tanto caminar, al fin habían llegado a la cueva, que era lo único que se destacaba en aquel lugar lleno de arena, entraron y estaba totalmente obscuro.

-esfera de luz- dijo suavemente Plute, una pequeña pelota iluminada se colocó enfrente de ellas para guiarlas.

-al fin le encontraste un uso a esa cosa- dijo Uranus un poco enojada

-no digas eso Sailor Uranus- le regañó Neptune

-es la verdad, su poder es insignificante, no sirve para acabar con el enemigo- le respondió con una sonrisa con la intención de hacerla enojar

-ya basta ustedes dos- ordenó Plute

Aquel corredor de la cueva parecía interminable, era húmeda y las rocas estaban muy resbalosas, se podía escuchar las gotas de agua que caían de éstas. Plute se detuvo de forma brusca, dándose a notar por sus compañeras.

-¿escucharon eso?- trataba de agudizar su oído, había escuchado muchas pisadas pero no podía ver nada.

-¿qué cosa?- dijo Saturn

Uranus: yo no oí nad...cuidado!!!!

Sailor Uranus se lanzó hacía Neptune, que apenas se había percatado del sonido, cayeron a lado de sus amigas pero ahora podían verlo con claridad, era una especie de ciempiés gigante [o será un milpiés??? ^^] lo que había tratado de atacarla. Se levantaron y las cuatro se posicionaron para atacarlo y acabar con él.

-¡destrucción de Saturno!- un simple ataque bastó con acabar con aquel visitante inesperado, pero al parecer el estallido atrajo a toda una manada de ciempiés que tenían toda la intención de impedirles el paso.

-Tierra tiembla!- lanzaban ataques de forma continua pero no conseguían acabar con ellos.

-¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Neptune- son demasiados

-Grito Mortal- Plute acabó con el nuevo grupo que se había reunido

-debemos de atacar al mismo tiempo- dijo Plute, con la esperanza de que con esa estrategia lograran acabar con ellos.

-Campo de Energía! - Saturn las envolvió protegiéndolas, mientras que se concentraban en el nuevo ataque

-cuanto sea la hora, quita el campo de energía Saturn- le ordenó Uranus

-de acuerdo- dijo ésta

-por el poder del planeta Neptuno

-por el poder del planeta Urano

-por el poder del planeta Plutón

-por el poder del planeta Saturno

-constelación estelar!!!!!- Saturn quitó su campo de energía a tiempo, una mezcla de colores las envolvió para después estallar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, acabando por fin con esos bichos feos ^^, aunque se llevaron una gran parte de la cueva, lo que provocó un derrumbe, tuvieron que correr para poder evitar que cayeran sobre ellas el techo que estaba colapsando.

El camino había sido bloqueado, no podían dar marcha atrás, salieron al claro de una especie de bosque, los árboles eran enormes y parecía que tuvieran rostros, o tal vez era que estaban muy cansadas y ya empezaban a alucinar, también había un río que al parecer recorría todo el bosque. A pesar de que los ataques de los ciempiés eran muy débiles, el que hayan atacado de manera conjunta les había complicado las cosas, recibieron varias heridas, pero nada de gravedad. Algo andaba mal, si aquel bosque era grande...¿por qué no se habían dado cuenta de él al llegar?

* * *

Taiki se hallaba en su cama, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su princesa, si lo que le dijó Seiya era verdad, entonces algo debió de ocurrirle a Kakyuu. Después de un rato pudo conciliar el sueño.

Se encontraba en su planeta, pero todo estaba diferente; había cierta tensión en el aíre, las casas estaban vacías al igual que las calles, emprendió la búsqueda de su princesa y comenzó a correr hacía el palacio de ésta. En la entrada había unos guardias pero eran completamente diferentes a los que solían estar, decidió no entrar por esa puerta y fue a una puerta que usaban en ocasiones especiales y que pocos conocían.

Sin ningún problema logro entrar pero después tuvo dificultades ya que el lugar estaba lleno de bestias, en todos los pasillos había monstruos, todos diferentes al igual que con los que habían peleado últimamente. Siguió recorriendo los pasillos con extrema cautela, hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, ésta se encontraba vacía lo cual le pareció extraño, creyó escuchar unos pasos así que decidió esconderse atrás de un estante lleno de libros.

Se abrió la puerta y por ella entró una joven de cabellos rojos, que iban recogidos en dos chongos, era la Princesa Kakyuu.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto la chica que lucía asustada

-¿Princesa?- salió de su escondite y se mostró ante la recién llegada

-Oh Maker!- corrió hacía él y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo- me alegra verte

-¿qué sucede aquí?- le preguntó un poco confundido ante la reacción de su princesa

-nos han invadido- dijo comenzando a llorar- no quisimos unirnos a ellos y luego..

-¿unirse a quién?- pregunto Taiki

Kakyuu empezó a tranquilizarse- tú sabes muy bien a quien, prométeme algo Taiki

-princesa....- Taiki estaba confundido, ella nunca le llamaba por ese nombre y su estado de ánimo cambio muy rápido

-prométeme que protegerás a la princesa Serenity cueste lo que cueste- le suplicaba, pero se veía muy diferente a cuando llegó a la habitación.

-pero...usted es mi princesa, no ella....

-prométemelo!

-........- se le quedó viendo a los ojos, reflejaban sinceridad.

Taiki no supo que contestar al principio, pero luego pensó y si eso era lo que ella quería...así sería.

-de acuerdo Princesa, lo prometo

-bien, ahora regresa a la realidad- le regalo una sonrisa pero luego ésta desapareció y volviendo a su semblante serio le colocó el dedo índice en la frente.

-¿qué?- dijo Taiki sorprendido

* * *

Serena se hallaba desconcertada en el suelo, en frente de ella estaba aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar Jack Hudson, lucía muy enojado, pero ¿por qué?.

-me disculpo por la falta de hospitalidad de mis súbditos- le dijo en tono sarcástico- es muy difícil encontrar buenos sirvientes hoy en día.

-¿dónde está Rini?- increíblemente le habló en tono dulce, como si estuviera ignorando a quien tenía enfrente de ella.

-Rini, Rini, Rini....¿es lo único que te importa?- le preguntó irritado- ella está bien...por el momento

-¿a qué te refieres con..por el momento?- le preguntó ingenuamente

-en verdad eres algo tonta- llevándose una mano a la cabeza, cómo si le provocara dolor de cabeza- te lo pongo así....si haces todo lo que yo diga, ella estará bien.

Takeshi chasqueó los dedos y un sujeto más entro a la habitación. éste llevaba a la pequeña Dama entre sus brazos

-suéltame- dijo una pequeña que trataba de soltarse.

-suéltala- ordenó el rubio

-pero señor...-trataba de entrar en razón a su superior

-sólo hazlo Tetsuya

* * *

-hasta que logramos salir del bosque- dijo Uranus, se encontraba exhausta habían peleado con demasiados monstruos aquel día.

Estaba amaneciendo, empezaban a entender un poco aquel planeta, en algunas zonas era de día y otra de noche, durante su trayecto en el bosque tuvieron varias dificultades ya que no podían ver muy bien y hacía mucho frío. pero ahora estaba saliendo el sol que les brindaba un poco de calor y energía.

-¿y ahora a donde?- preguntó Saturn

-chicas...tienen que ver esto- Plute señaló hacía un acantilado, en la cima había un castillo, el mismo castillo que habían visto.

-necesitaremos refuerzos- dijo Neptune

Uranus estaba a punto de negarse, pero analizó bien la situación, ellas cuatro solas no iban a poder, así que accedió a que sus compañeras pidieran ayuda.

* * *

En la Tierra, ya había amanecido y las Scouts esperaban ansiosas en el templo de Rei. Faltaban los lights pero ya era costumbre que esos tres llegaran tarde.

-oye Luna- le llamó Amy- ¿no encontraste nada?

-lo siento chicas- bajando la cabeza, con pena- estuvimos buscando pero no encontramos ya nada sobre nuevos ataques

-pero sí encontramos información acerca de Hermes- agregó Artemis- al parecer ese planeta después de la guerra que tuvo, fue usado como guarida para aquellos que eran desterrados de su planeta

-hola chicas- dijo Seiya, entrando a la sala de estar, seguido de sus dos hermanos

-volvieron a llegar tarde- les recriminó Rei

-esta vez no fue mi culpa- dijo al instante Seiya con una sonrisa- Taiki no se despertó a tiempo

Los presentes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, Taiki era el más puntual de los tres, sin mencionar que también el más responsable e inteligente. Tenía ojeras se notaba que no había dormido bien.

-¿te encuentras bien Taiki?- le preguntó dulcemente Amy

El aludido se sonrojó al escuchar su voz, pero luego se puso serio

-lo que pasa es que ayer Seiya tardó en llegar a la casa- dijo como si fuera una buena escusa

-no me quieras echar la culpa hermanito- le dijó jugando, pero el momento de felicidad se fue al ver dos lugares vacios alrededor de la mesa.

-¡¡Sailor Scouts!!- se oyó de repente, luego recordando los relojes comunicadores que tenían las Scouts, los seis (Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina, Luna y Artemis) sacaron sus comunicadores, el que sonaba era el de Lita.

-¿Uranus eres tú?- preguntó la dueña de aquel comunicador

-encontramos el castillo- dijo ignorando la pregunta- está en Hermes

-¿y Serena?- preguntó Mina

-no lo sabemos aún- esta vez respondió Neptune- necesitamos su ayuda

-vamos para allá!!!- agregó Seiya


	20. La Misión de los Gatos

Capítulo 20

La Misión de los Gatos

Después de hablar con las Outers y que el imprudente de Seiya se adelantará a confirmar su llegada, se quedaron un momento en silencio, ¿cómo iban a llegar hasta aquel planeta? eso si que iba a ser un gran problema, algo se les tenía que ocurrir.

-pues por nosotros tres no hay problema- dijo Yaten [egoísta!!!]- podemos tele-transportarnos sin problema

-¿y nosotras qué?- le espetó Rei- necesitamos a Serena para poder hacerlo

-ay ya..tranquilízate- le dijo el pelibranco, luego volteó a ver a la gata negra- ¿Luna no se te ocurre algo?

-mmmmm.....-la gata empezó a dar vueltas sobre la mesa (un poco sonrojada)- tengo entendido que Plute se llevó la llave de la diosa Gea

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Mina

-Gea es la diosa de las dimensiones (eso es invento mío)- dijo Artémis, aclarando dudas- quién tenga la llave en su poder, será capaz de viajar a través de mundos, planetas y galaxias diferentes....pero estuvo desaparecida por mucho tiempo, su último dueño había sido un gobernante de la galaxia Omega, a su muerte nadie supo que había pasado con ella. Muchos pasaron su vida entera en busca de aquella llave pero sólo lograban alejarse más de ella.

-hace tiempo las Sailors Outers encontraron información sobre la localización de ésta- continuó Luna- de inmediato fueron a buscarla y lograron encontrarla...aunque les costó algo de trabajo hacerlo.

Mina: aaaaaahh....- dijo la rubia que asimilaba la información que le habían dado- entonces...¿nosotros no tenemos cómo viajar?

-mmmm- seguía dando vueltas- alguna vez llegué a escuchar sobre portales aquí en la Tierra

-tienes razón Luna- agregó Artemis- en el Milenio de Plata, la Princesa Serenity usaba uno de esos para poder llegar la Tierra para visitar a Endim... bueno.....tal vez, si encontramos alguno……éste nos pueda llevar a Hermes.

-¿y tienen idea de dónde están?- preguntó Taiki que no dejaba de ver a la peliazul ^^

-la mayoría fueron bloqueados o destruidos...-dijo el gato blanco

-tardaremos en encontrar alguno que sirva- concluyó Luna

-mmmmm...- a Seiya no le gustó mucho aquella conclusión, pensaba que tal vez él podría ir solo a rescatar a Serena, aunque eso sería prácticamente una misión suicida.

* * *

Después de haber sido soltada por aquel personaje llamado Tetsuya, Rini fue corriendo hacía Serena para abrazarla, no quería separarse de ella, pero al parecer sus secuestradores no tenían intención de hacerlo...por el momento. Estaban indefensas, Rini llevaba guardado su broche en su mochila el día que la secuestraron pero al igual que Serena se lo habían arrebatado.

-Serena ..¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó la niña en susurro, sólo para que ellas dos pudieran escucharse

-no lo sé- le respondió ésta igual en un susurro- debemos de confiar en las chicas

-ustedes dos ya sepárense- dijo de la nada Tetsuya que se acercaba a ellas, listo para separarlas.

-alto Tetsuya- le dijo Takeshi- me encantan estos momentos de reencuentro

-pero señor....-trataba de disuadirlo pero otra voz le llamó la atención

-tú...eres el médico...-dijo Serena que se le quedo viendo fijamente a aquel hombre joven- el que atendió a Seiya y a Yaten

-sí, soy yo- le contestó con una sonrisa falsa- también soy el causante del alboroto en tu departamento y de la "recaída" de tu amigo cantante

-¿Qué?!!!- dijo...bueno más bien grito, incrédula ante tal confesión

-¿por qué querías hacerle daño?- preguntó ingenuamente la rubia

-no quería causarle daño alguno- dijo dándole la espalda- sólo...quería matarlo

-eres un idiota!!- gritó la pequeña de cabello rosa- no te atrevas a tocar a Seiya

-¿o si no que? le preguntó desafiante Tetsuya- tú eres sólo una niña insignificante

-cállate!- volvió a gritar Rini

-silencio- sentenció Takeshi

-cómo se darán cuenta- continuó el rubio que comenzó a acercarse a aquellas dos que se encontraban sentadas en el suelo- tengo aliados muy cercanos a ustedes

-¿por qué nos haces esto?- le gritó Rini

-......-el rubio lo pensó un poco y luego añadió- no tengo por qué decirles...-luego agregó- bueno cómo soy un hombre bondadoso y tenemos algo de tiempo.... les contaré

-mi nombre es Takeshi, hijo de la Princesa Aurora, soy el hermano mayor de Kasumi- decía mientras caminaba de vuelta a su trono, se sentó y continuó- nuestros padres fueron asesinados en el Milenio de Plata por la Reina Serenity, acusados injustamente de traición...

-no es cierto!!- gritó Serena, levantándose de su lugar- mi madre jamás haría algo así

Takeshi la ignoró y continuó

-mi hermana y yo logramos escapar gracias a mi madre, luego llegamos a éste planeta, aquí fue donde intentamos comenzar de nuevo nuestra vida....y a planear nuestra venganza.

* * *

-¿y ahora cómo entraremos?- le preguntó Sailor Neptune a sus compañeras

Estaban escondidas en unos arbustos, desde ahí podían observar el castillo en donde se encontraban sus amigas secuestradas. Había muchos guardias en la entrada, alrededor y los que tenían alas daban vueltas por el cielo, el lugar parecía una fortaleza. Entrar sería un problema y los refuerzos aún no llegaban.

-¿se les ocurre algo?- insistió Neptune

-hay demasiada vigilancia- dijo Plute después de analizar la situación- no podemos entrar llamando la atención

-no...eso sería demasiado arriesgado- contestó Neptune

-arriba, a los lados...todo está protegido- dijo la pequeña Saturn- esto si que será difícil

-no todo...- dijo Uranus- tengo una idea, espero que no les importe ensuciarse

* * *

-quieres decir..que nos culpas de lo que te paso a ti y a tu hermana y ahora ¿te quieres vengar con nosotras?- exclamó Rini

Aquellas palabras resonaron por toda la habitación, haciendo que los presentes ahí guardaran silencio por un momento.

-nuestra madre murió injustamente- dijo Kasumi que trataba de defender a su familia- ella era la heredera del trono del Milenio de Plata y ustedes se lo arrebataron!!

-ella jamás debió de haber muerto ni ser desterrada- continuó la joven

-tranquila Hermanita- Takeshi se levantó de su asiento y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la aludida, en señal de que se detuviera- ellas no fueron, pero por desgracia serán las que pagaran por lo que su familia nos hizo.

-será mejor que vayas por nuestro invitado Tetsuya- dijo volviéndose a éste- ya se demoró bastante

-enseguida señor- y salió de la habitación con rapidez

* * *

Luna y Artémis se encontraban enfrente del computador [todo se encuentra en internet si se sabe buscar xD], había varios documentos sobre planetas desconocidos para las personas, éstos venían en un lenguaje totalmente indescifrable para los humanos, lo bueno es que ellos eran gatos...no humanos.

Encontraron información sobre Hermes, era un planeta que sufrió una gran guerra muchos siglos atrás, la cual se originó debido a la marginación que sufrían los habitantes por parte de sus gobernadores, se rebelaron y acabaron con todo, inclusive con ellos mismos, llegando al anarquismo. y así fue cómo quedó deshabitado. Tiempo después los planetas cercanos lo usaban cómo cárcel para sus criminales, otros cómo basurero y alguno que otro prófugo lo usaba de refugió. La vida era difícil en aquel planeta.

-qué raro....¿no te sientes cansada?- le preguntó el gato blanco a su compañera

-aaaaahh- la gata dio un enoooorme bostezo- sí, un poco Artémis

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, hasta que ambos gatos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Al principio no había nada....todo estaba en blanco, Luna comenzó a caminar y se encontró con Artémis que se hallaba igual que ella, confundido y desorientado.

-¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Luna

-no tengo idea- dijo de inmediato el gato blanco- creo que..... nos quedamos dormidos y luego....no recuerdo jejeje (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Luna iba a contestarle, bueno más bien a golpearlo, pero no pudo ya que su atención se fijó en un pequeño remolino que comenzó a formarse a unos cuantos metros de ellos. El remolino creció hasta que el paisaje cambio por completo, se hallaban en el Milenio de Plata, se dieron cuenta de que no era el Milenio de Plata actual, ya que el palacio parecía estar en sus mejores días y no en ruinas como se supone debe de estar.

-es muy diferente a como lo recuerdo- dijo Luna

-vamos a ver- propuso Artémis

Ambos gatos corrieron hasta la puerta, trataron de atravesarla pero no pudieron hacerlo y sólo provocaron darse un buen golpe en la cara. La puerta estaba sellada, parecía más cómo si no existiera y sólo fuera una broma, una pared con una puerta dibujada (algo así como.. el correcaminos y el coyote xD).

-todavia no- se escucho una voz femenina- vayan a la sala de juntas

Los gatos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz, era muy parecida a la de la Reina Serenity, aún así decidieron obedecer y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas de inmediato.

Atravesaron el jardín, mientras corrían pudieron observar a la Reina Serenity cuando niña, iba acompañada de una niña pelirroja mayor a ella, siguieron corriendo y llegaron a su destino, la puerta estaba cerrada al igual que las ventanas y las cortinas, no quisieron arriesgarse a golpearse otra vez intentando pasar la puerta, así que se quedaron afuera con cierta incertidumbre.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Artémis

-pasen- dijo nuevamente la voz

Los gatos lo pensaron, pero nuevamente accedieron a obedecer a aquella misteriosa voz, se colocaron enfrente de la puerta, cerraron los ojos y dieron un paso al frente.

* * *

No había ya nadie en el templo de Rei, aunque no les gustará tenían que ir a recuperar fuerza y por ordenes de Luna, todos se fueron a sus casas, sólo que uno de ellos se desvió un poco del camino. Seiya se separó de sus hermanos con el pretexto de que tenía hambre y quería comer algo antes de descansar, si no mal recordaba ahora estaba justo en frente de la casa de Setsuna. No estaba seguro de si estaba ahí lo que buscaba pero si no estaba en ese lugar, iba a tener que ir a casa de Haruka y Michiru.

Un gran árbol estaba conectado a la casa, con un poco de esfuerzo llegaría a una de las ventanas y si tenía suerte podría entrar por ahí. Trepó el árbol con facilidad, lo complicado estaba en llegar hasta la venta, las ramas eran muy delgadas y si no actuaba rápido, se romperían y el caerían sin poder evitarlo. Se levantó y se sujetó de las rama que estaba encima de él, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos pero rápidos, estaba por llegar cuando se escucho el crujido de la rama rompiéndose en dónde estaba, no hubo más remedio, se impulsó velozmente y dio un salto, cayendo en el pequeño balcón.

La ventana estaba abierta, se deslizó al interior de la vivienda e inició su búsqueda.

* * *

Se encontraba en frente de una gran mesa rectangular, alrededor había unas 20 sillas, todas estaban ocupadas por la gente importante del consejo lunar. En la cabecera se encontraban los reyes de Milenio de Plata, el Rey Perseo y la Reina Helena.

-¿no son ellos los padres de la Reina Serenity?- preguntó Luna

-creo que sí- contestó el gato blanco

-su atención por favor- dijo el Rey en tono seguro y fuerte- miembros del consejo, creo que ya están enterados de la crisis en la que nos encontramos

-¿cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasará?- preguntó uno de ellos, tenía una barba blanca muy larga y era algo rechoncho, recordaba a Santa Claus sólo que con otras ropas, su nombre era Boreas.

-fue algo inesperado Boreas respondió el rey- el planeta Adonis, es conocido por ser pacifista, jamás había participado en una guerra....

-¿qué tan grave es la situación?- formuló otro hombre, lucía igual que la mayoría, cabello blanco, muchas arrugas, sabio e inteligente...

-el planeta Adonis, nos ha declarado la guerra- declaró la reina

-ya veo- dijo nuevamente Boreas

-entonces no tenemos otra opción más que atacarlos- concluyó uno que no había hablado hasta el momento.

Todo se volvió borroso, aquella escena desaparecía en un pequeño remolino. Los gatos se quedaron en su lugar, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la cabeza les seguía dando vueltas.

Ahora se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del palacio, una joven muchacha, de unos 17 años, se encontraba sentada frente al espejo, se notaba que algo le preocupaba, peinaba su largo cabello pelirrojo cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar a la Reina Helena.

-¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto Aurora?- sonó más a un reclamo que una pregunta

-yo...lo siento...-aquella adolescente no podía terminar su frase, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y una segunda persona entró a la habitación

-Aurora...- expresó el Rey con mucho dolor- hija...¿todo es mentira verdad?

-..................- la aludida sólo atino a desviar la mirada

-dime que no es cierto- decía el Rey en tono de súplica- dime que no estás embarazada del hijo de nuestros enemigos.

Nuevamente todo volvía a dar vueltas a su alrededor, cuando se hubo disipado el remolino, notaron que estaban nuevamente en la sala de juntas, los miembros del consejo lunar se hallaban en sus respectivos lugares, sólo que ésta vez los reyes no estaban.

-esto es inconcebible- dijo el más anciano de todos- ¡imperdonable!

-tienes razón Edipo- agregó Boreas- es una falta de respeto hacía todos nosotros

-la princesa Aurora- agregó el más joven de todos ellos, levantándose de su asiento- no merece el trono del Milenio de Plata

-¿todos a favor?- preguntó otro miembro del consejo

-Sí- se escuchó decir de todos los presentes

La escena desapareció, para estas alturas los dos gatos ya estaban muy mareados, pero todo ésto valía la pena, sólo que aún no entendían del todo que era lo que ocurría.

-vayan a la sala principal- dijo nuevamente la voz

Los gatos obedecieron y corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta, que anteriormente les había impedido el paso.

-pasen- volvió a decir la voz

Con un poco de temor, los gatos avanzaron, la atravesaron sin problema alguno. La sala estaba llena de gente, los reyes estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos, había muchas personas que estaban de pie, vestidas con túnicas negras, todas eran miembros del consejo y cosas por el estilo. En medio de aquel gentío, en el centro de aquella sala, se encontraba la joven pelirroja, estaba haciendo una reverencia ante sus padres con cierto semblante de preocupación.

-Ante la falta que cometió la princesa Aurora- habló el más viejo, llamado Edipo- se le ha revocado su derecho a ser gobernante del Milenio de Plata

-¿qué?- dijo Aurora, levantando la cabeza de golpe- pero...no pueden hacer eso....yo...

-y al envolverse con nuestros enemigos- continuó Edipo nos ha demostrado de que no se le puede brindar confianza alguna

Los reyes no decían nada, sólo trataban de no ver a su hija a los ojos, se ocultaban de la vergüenza

-se ha tomado la decisión- continuaba hablando el viejo- de desterrarla y mandarla al planeta Hermes, para que pase toda su vida en aquel lugar solitario como castigo

-nooooo!!!!- gritaba la pelirroja- por favor...piedad.....- no pudo más, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar

-a menos que haya alguien que acepte responsabilizarse por usted, que la verdad lo dudo mucho, se podrá llegar a un acuerdo- dijo esta vez Boreas

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, la joven desesperada, comenzó a recorrer la sala en busca de ayuda, que sabía muy bien que no merecía

-yo lo haré- dijo una voz femenina

Aurora: her...hermana....

-yo me haré responsable de mi hermana mayor- dijo una pequeña niña de unos 12 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.....era Serenity

El paisaje cambió nuevamente, ahora todo lucía en ruinas, al parecer aquel viaje al pasado había acabado. Una pequeña esfera de luz se hallaba suspendida delante de ellos.

-¿qué será eso?- preguntó Artémis

-me da gusto volverlos a ver- dijo la esfera, era la misma voz que les había estado hablando desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, poco a poco la esfera creció y de ahí salió una figura humana....

-Reina Serenity- dijeron ambos gatos, un poco sorprendidos

* * *

Ya había buscado en ambas habitaciones, en el estudio, comedor, cocina y hasta en el baño pero aún no encontraba lo que buscaba..

-¿dónde estará?- se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro

-¿buscabas esto?- dijo una voz detrás de él, era muy conocida para él

-Taiki- mencionó Seiya sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?

-en verdad creíste- agregó una segunda voz- que nos íbamos a tragar eso de que ibas a comer, ¿cuándo en la casa tenemos comida hasta de sobra?

-Yaten....tu igual....-al pelinegro no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su derrota

-con que buscabas las coordenadas de Hermes eh!!- le exclamó Taiki

-así que pensabas hacerte el héroe- le regaño el peliblanco

-yo.....algo así- dijo Seiya resignado

-en verdad que eres tonto y egoísta- le dijo Yaten

-ya vámonos- dijo Taiki

Cuando los dos hermanos recién llegados se acercaban a la puerta, la voz de su hermano pelinegro les llamó la atención.

-oigan- anunció el ojiazul- ¿por dónde entraron?

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Yaten un poco confundido- pues por la puerta

-¡¡¿qué?!!- Espetó Seiya- !!¿¿estaba abierta??!!!

-ahhhh entonces tú fuiste el que rompió el árbol- concluyó Taiki, con tono de burla- que despistado eres jajajaja

-yo no sabía que ...-trataba de defenderse Seiya- pensé que..estaba cerrada la puerta

-ese es tú problema- habló nuevamente Taiki- pensaste..pero no te aseguraste verdad?

-yo....no...no lo hice- dijo finalmente un Seiya avergonzado, no hallaba ni donde esconderse, seguro sus hermanos no olvidarían aquel suceso fácilmente...

* * *

La Reina Serenity estaba enfrente de Luna y Artémis, parecía un holograma del tamaño de una persona, llevaba un hermoso vestido con unas alas transparentes pegadas en la espalda.

-mis queridos guardianes- dijo suavemente

-re..reina...- intentaba decir el gato blanco- ¿qué..es lo que..sucede?

-Reina Serenity- empezó a recitar Luna- podría hacer el favor de explicarnos...

-lo que acaban de ver son mis recuerdos- inició la Reina- son recuerdos de antes de conocerlos, es por eso que ustedes no sabían nada al respecto.

-pero no entiendo- interrumpió Artemis- usted nunca tuvo una hermana

-para todos Aurora estaba muerta, menos para mi- dijo con una mirada triste- nunca la mencionaban debido a la vergüenza que les ocasionaba su recuerdo

-yo pedí que no la desterraran del Milenio de Plata, siguió viviendo aquí pero no pude hacer que le devolvieran sus derechos a ser gobernante- continuó la reina con cierta melancolía en sus palabras- yo no tuve otra opción, más que aceptar el trono.

-ella tuvo dos hijos, Takeshi que fue hijo del heredero del planeta Adonis, y Kasumi que la tuvo años más tarde.....pero a ninguno de los dos se les reconoció como miembros de la familia real y al igual que a mi hermana no se les otorgó el derecho a ser gobernantes.

-¿y dónde está ella ahora?- preguntó nuevamente el gato blanco

-ella...se quitó la vida....- la reina Serenity bajó la mirada y se quedó un momento en silencio, luego agregó...- los traje para que se supieran sobre su enemigo, aparte estoy enterada de que están buscando los portales de la Tierra.

-¿usted sabe dónde están?- preguntó Luna con estrellitas en los ojos

-claro- dijo la reina mostrándoles una sonrisa- de hecho siempre estuvo uno muy cerca de ustedes.....

* * *

Las chicas iban corriendo para reunirse nuevamente pero esta vez, se verían en el parque #10. Al llegar los tres hermanos Kou ya estaban ahí, Yaten y Taiki seguían burlándose de su hermano Seiya...y cómo no hacerlo.

-hola chicas- decía Seiya con la cabeza baja, todavía se sentía avergonzado por lo de casa de Setsuna y esperaba que sus hermanos no dijeran nada

-hola!!- contestó Mina, llena de energía- no ha llegado Luna?

-no- dijo Taiki que trataba de controlar su risa

-¿de qué tanto se ríen ustedes dos?- les preguntó Lita

-de nada....-intentó disimular el pelinegro que ya estaba empezando a molestarse

-chicos que bueno que ya están aquí- dijo Luna que apareció de la nada- ya sabemos dónde se encuentra un portal.

-pues vámonos de inmediato- dijo Seiya, que tomó a sus hermanos de los brazos y los jaló, dando la iniciativa del grupo.

* * *

Las Sailors Outers por fin habían dado con la forma de entrar al castillo sin ser detectadas, el aíre era vigilado por las bestias voladoras, alrededor del castillo

había muchos guardias....pero nadie vigilaba por debajo, la tierra que rodeaba el castillo era blanda, fácil de ser escavada y así fue. Sailor Uranus había obtenido varios nuevos poderes, uno de ellos era capaz de mover la tierra a su manera.

-huracán de Tierra- decía Uranus, al tiempo que la tierra a su alrededor se abría, dándoles paso a las scouts.

-¿ya casi llegamos?- preguntó algo impaciente Saturn

-debemos de estar justo debajo de la muralla- le respondió Neptune

-espero que no tarden las demás- dijo Plute que iba justo a lado de Uranus para poder ayudarle iluminando el camino

* * *

Habían llegado a la preparatoria en la que la mayoría había estado, estaba ya anocheciendo y todos se dirigieron al último piso. El portal se encontraba justo en ese lugar, vaya que en verdad eran todos unos despistados, ese lugar no era muy visitado y menos en temporada de exámenes (Amy aún así faltó a la escuela).

Una de las esquinas se notaba diferente a las demás, la pintura estaba demasiado desgastada e incluso faltaba una parte de la reja de seguridad.

-Luna...-le llamo Amy- ¿dónde está el portal?

-..........-ambos gatos comenzaron a rondar por aquella esquina

-Artémis...-habló Mina- ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar?

-mmm- dijo Luna- está esquina es la única diferente a lo demás

-ya se- dijo Artémis- pero primero necesito que se transformen

-está bien- se escuchó al unisonó

Rei: por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte...Transformación!!

Amy: por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercury...Transformación!!

Lita: por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter...Transformación!!

Mina: por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus...Transformación!!

Seiya: poder de lucha estelar..... Transformación!!!

Yaten: poder de curación estelar ...Transformación!!

Taiki: poder de creación estelar ...Transformación!!

-ahora Sailor Mercury- le pidió Luna- puedes buscar ¿dónde se concentra más energía?

-enseguida

segundos después.....

-ya está- dijo Mercury, se acercó y tocó un punto específico.

Lentamente un pequeño portal fue abriéndose hasta llegar a su tamaño original.

-andando ¬¬- dijo Fighter

Ella fue la primera en pasar seguida por sus hermanos, los gatos y las Sailors Scouts. Al terminar de pasar todas por el portal se cerró silenciosamente, aparentando que nada pasó. El portal se abrió, pero fue de tal manera que todos los ocupantes cayeron encima del otro....en otras palabras todas aplastaron a Sailor Fighter xD.

-están pesaditas eh! ¬¬- dijo la pobre de Fighter que seguía debajo de sus compañeras

-perdón Fighter- se disculparon Mercury y Venus

Se levantaron uno por uno y al final le ayudaron a la pobre Sailor a levantarse. Habían caído justo adentro del castillo, en los jardines para ser más exactos, eso era ya una gran ventaja, ya era de noche y la obscuridad les ayudaba. Se escondieron entre los arbustos y desde ahí observaron todo a su alrededor.

Había mucha vigilancia, que suerte tuvieron de que nadie los hubiera visto, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era buscar la forma de entrar a aquel castillo.

-¿y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Mina

-vean allá- Maker señaló hacía una pequeña puerta, está sólo tenía dos guardias que cuidaban de ella- por ahí podemos entrar sólo hay que....Fighter!!!

Para cuando se dieron cuenta los demás pudieron ver a Sailor Fighter que corría a gran velocidad hacía el lugar señalado.

-¡láser de estrella fugaz!- dijo la Sailor que dirigió su ataque hacía los guardines de la puerta, que cayeron inconscientes, dándoles paso a las Scouts

-corran!!- gritó Fighter desde la puerta a sus compañeras

* * *

-¿ya llegamos?- preguntó nuevamente Saturn

Ninguna respondió ya que Uranus había dado el último golpe, entraron cautelosamente a aquella habitación, parecía deshabitada, pensaron que habían llegado a una clase de calabozo pero les sorprendió encontrar una cama y varios muebles en ella. En el suelo había una vela....y la habitación se podía sentir un poco caliente....era como si apenas la hubieras desocupado (sí, era la habitación de Rini).

-vámonos de aquí- dijo Neptune- éste lugar me da escalofríos

-si es verdad- contestó Uranus

-éste lugar....-decía Saturn- tiene algo familiar...creo que Rini estuvo aquí

-esperemos que te equivoques- le respondió algo melancólica Neptune

Salieron corriendo de aquella habitación, subieron por unas escaleras de tipo caracol hasta llegar a otro pasillo, ahí se encontraron con un grupo de monstruos que hacían guardia.

-Maremoto de Neptuno

-Grito Mortal

Los ataques sorprendieron al grupo que hacía guardia, haciéndolos caer inconscientes casi al instante. Continuaron corriendo, atravesaron varios pasillos y esta vez tenían más precaución para no ser descubiertas.

-esperen- dijo Uranus, que se detuvo en una esquina, haciendo a sus compañeras a hacer lo mismo- escucho algo....alguien viene

-y parece que son muchos- dijo Plute poniéndose en posición de ataque

-no dejaremos que nos sorprendan- dijo Neptune, imitando a sus compañeras, aún seguían escondidas en aquella esquina. la pequeña Saturn estaba lista para atacar, pero fue interrumpida por varias voces.

-¡destrucción de Sat...

-ESPERA!!!- gritaron los que estaban al otro lado del pasillo que alcanzaron a verla

-chicas!- gritó Saturn que había logrado detenerse justo a tiempo- por fin llegaron

-si..perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó Luna (con una gotita en la cabeza)

-¿han visto a Serena?- preguntó Sailor Mars

-¿y a Rini?- agregó Fighter

-no...aún no- le respondió Uranus con cierto aíre de desilusión

-¿y por qué están tan sucias?- preguntó Mina

-eso no importa ahora- le contestó Uranus de mal humor, no le parecía justo que ellas que llegaron primero fueron las que más dificultades tuvieron para llegar al castillo.- tenemos que sep...

PUM!!! (sonido de explosión xD)

Al parecer habían hecho mucho ruido ya que la pared de uno de los costados había sido derrumbada. Un enorme grupo bestias los estaba acorralando con gran rapidez, iban armados y protegidos.

-parece que tardaremos en encontrar a Serena- le dijo dulcemente Neptune a su pareja

-nos servirá como calentamiento- le contestó con una sonrisa

-chicas prepárense- dijo Healer

En el otro bando.....

-avisen a nuestro señor que tenemos invitados- ordenó una de las bestias que parecía ser la que los dirigía a uno de sus subordinados.

-enseguida

* * *

La sala se encontraba en completo silencio, ya tenía un rato que Tetsuya había salido.

Para evitar que sus prisioneras escaparan Takeshi las encerró en una especie de burbuja, algo difícil de romper a menos de que uses magia...Serena lo pensó mucho pero decidió no intentar usar su magia, sería muy peligroso utilizarse estando dentro de aquella burbuja tanto para ella como para Rini. Por otro lado Kasumi estaba que se la llevaba la fregada, se encontraba de pie en una de las esquinas y estaba de malas, no podía concebir que su hermano le estuviera contando sobre su vida a esas dos intrusas, cómo ella les decía, pero ya pronto sería su turno de tomar venganza.

-¿qué planeas hacer con nosotras?- le preguntaba Serena a través de su prisión

-.............- Takeshi ni siquiera las miró

-oye!!!- gritó esta vez Rini- ¿qué no escuchaste? ¬¬

-..............-nuevamente Takeshi no les hizo caso

Dentro de la burbuja....

-¿Qué crees que nos quiera hacer Serena?- le pregunto la pequeña con un poco de temor en los ojos

-no lo sé....-le dijo abrazándola- pero siempre te protegeré

-al fin- dijo Takeshi levantándose de su asiento- te estábamos esperando

La puerta se abrió lentamente, una figura humana entraba ésta vez, el recién llegado no se parecía en nada a Tetsuya, pero no se podía ver bien ya que estaba aún algo lejos. El invitado camino hasta colocarse delante de Takeshi y de esta forma Serena y Rini lo pudieron observar de cerca...

-Darién!!- gritaron ambas prisioneras

El recién llegado ni siquiera las volteó a ver.

-Endymion!!- dijo Kasumi que corrió a recibir al aludido, dándole un beso cuando se hubieran encontrado.

-Kasumi- le llamó la atención su hermano- ¿dónde están tus modales?

-perdón hermanito- le dijo soltando a Endymion- ahora es mi turno...

-después de llegar a este planeta- continuaba el relato que su hermano dejo inconcluso, ahora ya estaba feliz, radiante...por así decirlo- encontramos éste castillo, estaba en ruinas pero nosotros logramos adecuarlo...a nuestras necesidades, entrenábamos casi todo el día, dominamos a la perfección nuestros poderes, teníamos reclutas..sirvientes, pero aún así..... nos sentíamos solos.

-debo de admitir, que mi hermano y yo nos sorprendimos al saber que la princesa del Milenio de Plata, estaba en la Tierra…..- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios -optamos por viajar en el tiempo usando todo nuestro potencial, llegamos al llamado Tokio de Cristal, lo destruimos e inclusive acabamos con la vida de la familia Real….sin embargo esa chiquilla (apuntando a Rini) se nos escapó.

Kasumi se colocó justo enfrente de Serena y de Rini..y siguió

-tratamos de olvidar lo de nuestra venganza ya que no teníamos ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar esa mocosa, además no sentíamos que todos nuestros esfuerzos habían sido en vano....así decidimos quedarnos en la Tierra a comenzar una nueva vida, estuvimos en varios países pero fue en EUA dónde vimos la oportunidad de superar nuestro pasado.

-a mi hermano siempre le gustó cantar y eso de la actuación..en cambio a mí...me llamaba la atención la mente de las personas, así que obtuve una beca para poder estudiar psicología. Tiempo después conocí a Darién, desde el principio nos llevamos muy bien, sin embargo él nunca me dejó acercarme mucho a él debido a....que estaba comprometido.

Al decir esto último, puso una cara de desagrado, pero continuó su relato

-sin darme cuenta me enamoré de él y estaba segura de que él sentía algo por mí, sin embargo Darién aún no lo admitía...- comenzó a bailar, daba vueltas alrededor de la esfera en la que se encontraban Rini y Serena, cómo si se estuviera burlando- mi hermano y yo descubrimos que había una clase de grupo de heroínas en Japón, las Sailors Scouts, fue ahí dónde retomamos nuestro plan de venganza, siguió pasando más tiempo y estaba segura de que Darién se había enamorado de mí, pero seguía siéndole fiel a su..novia.

-aquellas Scouts resultaron ser las mismas guardianes del Milenio de Plata, investigamos y que sorpresa nos llevamos al saber que también la Princesa estaba con ellas. Darién descubrió mis investigaciones, trató de detenerme pero no pudo...ahí fue dónde supe que él era Endymion y que su novia era a quien buscábamos....

-no quería acabar con su vida así que lo deje volver a Japón....pero no aguanté el estar lejos de él así que conseguí trabajo y me mudé cerca de él, lo hipnotice, al principio no fue por completo pero al menos estaba con él.

-mi hermano, por su parte, también buscaba la forma de acercarse a las Scouts, entró a un concurso de aficionados que buscan hacerse famosos, ahí fue donde conoció a una de sus amigas, no estábamos seguro de si formaba parte de las Sailors pero lo pudimos comprobar cuándo me enteré de que era de las mejores amigas de la princesa...

-por eso se comportaba raro Darién conmigo...- dijo Serena para sí misma

Toc Toc!!

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala, voltearon a ver a la puerta.

-señor- dijo una bestía que había entrado sin esperar a que le dieran permiso

-cómo te atreves a interrumpir de esa forma- le espetó Takeshi

-perdone la interrupción pero tenemos problemas......hay intrusos en el castillo

Hola Gente!!!!!

Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste, también quiero decirles que esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin pero aun faltan algunas cosas interesantes jaja espero sus comentarios.


	21. Laberinto

Queridísima gente, primero que nada mil perdones!!!!! Ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar, lo que pasa es que ando en finales y por eso…..bueno me decidí dar un breve descanso y subir este capítulo para todos aquellos que me siguen en esta historia.

En este capítulo habrá un poco de acción y también algunos momentos graciosos, peleas, celos, trampas y engaños que espero que les gusten.

Que lo disfruten!!

Capítulo 21

Laberinto

La pelea seguía y las Sailors aún no podían avanzar, seguían en aquel pasillo del castillo y la situación se estaba complicando demasiado, estaban cansadas y parecía que los monstruos se duplicaban en lugar de disminuir. Ya no tenían mucho tiempo ahora que los habían descubierto pero aún les faltaba encontrar a Serena y a Rini, cosa que no les sería nada fácil.

-Sailor Mercury! rapsodia acuática de Mercurio- el ataque de la peliazul fue a dar a un grupo que tenían acorralada a Sailor Maker ^^, dando justo en el blanco.

-gracias- le dijo la Sailor Star (sonrojada) después de recibir la ayuda de su compañera.

-no vamos a aguantar mucho más- dijo Mars mientras forcejeaba por quitarse a unas cuantas bestias que tenía encima- Sailor Mars! saeta llamante de Marte

-¡Trueno de Healer!- esta vez fue una Star Light que salvó a una Inner, el ataque salvó a Venus que no se había percatado de un monstruo que intentaba atacarla

-ustedes vayan a buscar a Serena y a Rini- le dijo Neptune a las demás Sailors- nosotras cuatro podemos con ellos

-pero....- Venus trataba de negarse a aceptar aquella descabellada idea

-vayan!- les ordenó Uranus- nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Serena y a la pequeña

Tenía razón y eso nadie lo podía negar, pero dejarlas con tantos monstruos.....era algo peligroso y arriesgado, al final todas aceptaron dividirse

-nosotras las cubriremos para que puedan escapar- les dijo Plute

-cuídense- les dijo Jupiter antes de reunirse con sus compañeras listas para escapar

-¡Destrucción de Saturno!

-Tierra tiembla!

-Ondas Nucleares (ataque de Neptune)

-Grito Mortal

La oportunidad había llegado, las Sailors Inners junto con las Sailors Star Lights escaparon de aquel lugar seguidos de Luna y Artemis.

....................................................

En la sala....

Después de que la bestia que había entrado a decirles sobre los sucesos en el castillo, el rubio meditó un rato, no esperaba la llegada de esos entrometidos hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, los había subestimado y ahora tendría que pagar por ese error, cosa que no le preocupaba mucho.

-Kasumi, Endymion- dijo finalmente Takeshi- encárguense

-enseguida- y ambos salieron de la sala

Dentro de la burbuja.....

Tanto Serena como Rini estaban preocupadas, algo en su interior les aseguraba que eran sus amigas quienes se habían arriesgado a ir a rescatarlas y que ahora se encontraban en problemas por su culpa.

-Serena...-le llamó la pequeña de cabello rosado- ¿crees que sean las chicas?

-no lo se...- trataba de tranquilizarse- pero si son ellas te aseguro que van a estar bien

-eso espero...no quiero que nada malo les pase...ni siquiera a Seiya- dijo Rini, bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada al recordar lo mal que lo trató.

-no te preocupes, ellas son muy fuertes y Seiya es invencible cuando se lo propone- le respondió con una sonrisa y luego la envolvió en un abrazo

-él ...-Rini trataba de no llorar, se sentía mal consigo misma al recordar que ella era la causante de la tristeza de la rubia tiempo atrás- Seiya es un buen chico....y en verdad te ama

-yo....lo sé..pero Darién.....- la rubia se imaginaba a dónde quería llegar, trató de desviar el tema pero Rini no la dejo seguir

-y tú a él- concluyó Rini que se alejo un poco de ella, dejando a la rubia sin palabras- tú lo amas Serena [OMG!!]

-oh! pero que descuidado soy- dijo de la nada Takeshi que se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento- ¿dónde están mis modales?

-no quiero que piensen que soy un mal anfitrión....es sólo que hace mucho que no tengo visitas- les mostró una sonrisa falsa y se levantó de su asiento- ¿gustan algo de beber?..están cómodas..jajajaja si creo que si...

-....-ninguna de las dos dijo algo

-tengo varias sorpresitas para ustedes dos

El joven rubio dio media vuelta, justo a un lado de su asiento había una mesita, era muy chica y encima de ella había un pequeño cofre de color dorado, lo tomo y caminó hasta colocarse delante de Serena y de Rini.

-¿reconocen esto?- abrió el cofre y les mostró el contenido de éste, en su interior estaban sus broches- los encontré por ahí, pensé que les pertenecían a ustedes dos.

-¿cómo que los encontraste?- le grito Rini- ¡tú nos los quitaste!

-pero creo que me equivoque- dijo cerrando el cofre abruptamente, era como si estuviera hablando solo...mofándose de ellas y haciéndolas sufrir de forma lenta.

-bien- dijo colocando el cofre nuevamente en la mesa- si no son de ustedes, no creo que sirvan de nada

-¿qué...piensas hacer?- preguntó Serena, pero cómo antes, era cómo si sus palabras no se oyeran

Takeshi no levanto la vista, seguía a un lado de la mesita, observando solamente. Así estuvo unos momentos pero se alejó de repente y levantó uno de sus brazos.

-espera...- decía Serena desesperadamente- por favor..

-..........- Takeshi no respondió, pero se detuvo y esbozo una sonrisa malévola, veía a Serena con odio, luego chasqueó sus dedos...

-¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!- gritaron ambas con lágrimas en los ojos

El cofre ardía en unas llamas azules y junto con el...los dos broches. En cambio el rubio solamente reía, se burlaba de su sufrimiento....parte de su venganza. El momento duró poco, las llamas se apagaron y no dejaron más que cenizas. Unos guardias entraron y se pusieron atrás de Takeshi.

-llévenselas- ordenó a las bestias...y así lo hicieron, la burbuja se deshizo, tomaron a las ocupantes que estaban devastadas y las sacaron de la sala. Aquellos broches eran su esperanza de poder salir de ese lugar, de ayudar a sus amigos....de sobrevivir.

..................................................

Las Sailors Inners ya habían recorrido una gran parte del castillo, no estaban seguras de si estaban perdidas o si seguían corriendo por buen camino...todo el castillo se parecía mucho y daba la impresión de que estaban dando vueltas. Siguieron corriendo un buen rato pero se detuvieron rápidamente cuando escucharon gritos de auxilio que provenían de una de las habitaciones que se encontraba cerca de ellas.

-¿escucharon eso?- preguntó Jupiter a las demás

-ayuda!!- se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez más claro

-¿Serena?- preguntó Fighter al escuchar el llamado de auxilio proveniente del otro lado de la pared

-ya no me lastimes!- se escuchó nuevamente del otro lado

Fighter al escuchar esto no dudo en correr hacia la habitación, al cruzar la puerta se encontró con Darién, llevaba puesto su traje de Tuxedo Mask, a lado de el se encontraba Kasumi tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, en sus brazos tenía a Serena y ésta estaba igual inconsciente.

-¿qué le hiciste a Serena?- le preguntó Fighter- que no podía creer la escena ante sus ojos

-ella está bien- dijo Darién, esta vez su mirada era la misma de antes, calmada y sincera, cosa que las recién llegadas percibieron- pero tenemos que ir a rescatar a Rini

-¿qué?- dijo Healer- ¿a quién tratas de engañar?

-tú estás del lado de ellos...-decía Fighter que no entendía la situación

-esto no me gusta- le dijo en susurro Artemis a Luna, algo andaba mal en ese lugar

-no....Kasumi me tenía bajo su control mental, ella fue quien me obligó a hacerles daño- trataba de disculparse, sonaba desesperado pareciera que decía la verdad

-¿cómo sabemos que no mientes?- le preguntó Maker (las Star Lights eran las más desconfiadas del grupo ^^)

-Serena me ayudó a salir del trance...por favor tienen que creerme, yo jamás le haría daño a ella- les suplicaba, fijó su mirada en la joven de cabello negro que se hallaba en el suelo

-"tal vez tenga sentido...la última vez que peleamos él usaba el traje del Príncipe Endymion"- pensaba Luna que sacaba sus propias conclusiones- "tal vez...si recobró su mente y por eso ahora es nuevamente Tuxedo Mask..."

-Kasumi no tardará en recobrar la consciencia...tenemos que salir de aquí- trató de salir de la habitación con Serena en brazos pero Fighter se interpuso en su camino

-dámela- le dijo colocando sus brazos para recibir a Serena

-¿no confías en mí verdad?- le preguntó Tuxedo Mask

-no- Fighter le respondió de forma tajante y segura, pero Darién se dio por vencido y le entregó a Serena

-vámonos- dijo Mercury a sus compañeras, incluyendo a Tuxedo Mask

A pesar de lo que había pasado últimamente, conocían muy bien a Darién y el jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Serena, de hecho lo de la manipulación era la única explicación lógica a su comportamiento y ellas ya habían pensado en esa posibilidad tiempo atrás.

Estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando Tuxedo Mask les dijo a las demás..

-la tomaremos como rehén- dijo señalando a Kasumi- ella es la hermana de quien encerró a Serena y a Rini

-¿y para qué nos serviría?- preguntó la despistada de Mina

-sería cómo un pase seguro de salida- respondió Tuxedo Mask- por si se llegan a complicar las cosas

Nuevamente a las Star Lights no les gustó aquella proposición pero al final de cuentas aceptaron, si tenía razón Tuxedo Mask, podrían usarla como un intercambio de su libertad o de la de Rini.

Salieron de la habitación...Tuxedo Mask al frente con Kasumi en brazos, seguido de las Inners y hasta el último iban las Star Lights con Serena y los gatos también en brazos.

-no confío en este sujeto- le dijo Maker a Fighter...el pelinegro no respondió de inmediato

-debemos apurarnos- ordenó Tuxedo Mask y comenzó a correr, haciendo que las demás lo imitaran.

-ni yo- le respondió antes de echarse a correr con Serena en sus brazos

Corrieron por más pasillos, subieron muchas escaleras y bajaron por otras....se detuvieron en un cruce de varios pasillos, cuatro para ser exactos, Tuxedo Mask parecía confuso.

-no sé por dónde ir- dijo finalmente el pelinegro de la capa..avergonzado

-¡¡lo sabía!!- gritó Healer enfurecida- sólo querías perdernos, alejarnos de lo que ya habíamos avanzado

-no es cierto- Tuxedo Mask miró fijamente a Healer- hay muchos pasillos en este castillo, algunos se cruzan y otros no tienen salida, lo que sucede es que nunca vine por este lado

-y por que ahora se te ocurrió venir eh!- le gritó Fighter

-aunque estaba siendo manipulado, recuerdo lo que sucedió...recorrí muchas veces éste castillo pero nunca logré saber dónde estaban Rini y Serena- dijo enfrentando a las Star Lights

-el único lugar del castillo que no recorrí fue éste...

-¿y en verdad piensas que te vamos a creer?- le reclamó Maker

-ya no peleen- dijo Rei interponiéndose entre los cuatro (las Star Lights y Tuxedo Mask)- es lo único que tenemos por ahora, así que por favor compórtense

-................- no hubo respuesta en palabras pero las Star Lights miraban a Tuxedo Mask con desconfianza y éste con mirada de desafío.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Venus

-lo mejor será separarnos- respondió Tuxedo Mask- así tardaremos menos y cubriremos más

-bien- respondió Healer a regañadientes- nos veremos aquí dentro de un rato

-Mercury...Maker- dijo Tuxedo Mask- ustedes dos vayan por el primer pasillo [uuuuy!!!]

-Mars, Jupiter, Luna y Artemis- vayan por el tercero

-Venus, Healer y Fighter vayan por el segundo

-¿y tu qué?- le recriminó Fighter a Tuxedo Mask

-yo iré por éste último- le respondió señalando el pasillo que le correspondía

-tú no vas a ir solo- le espetaron las Star Lights

-yo iré contigo- dijo Fighter

-no- le respondió Tuxedo- entiendo que no confies en mi, pero tú llevas a Serena y yo llevó a Kasumi...si nos llegan a atacar no podremos defendernos

-yo voy con Tuxedo Mask- dijo Mars- y Fighter puede ir con Jupiter por el tercer pasillo

Al ver Healer que iba a ir sólo con Venus...agregó: en ese caso Luna puede ir con nosotras

-y Artemis con nosotras- dijo Maker que también se había dado cuenta de la situación

-¿les parece bien?- preguntó Mars finalmente

-por mí no hay problema- respondió Tuxedo Mask

-por mí tampoco- dijo finalmente Fighter

Así cada grupo fue entrando a su pasillo correspondiente, lo bueno es que tenía luz, al menos no tendrían que preocuparse por la obscuridad.

..................................................

Había un gran número de monstruos, pero eso no era problema para las Sailors Outers, a estas alturas ya se había deshecho de un gran número de enemigos. La mayoría eran muy débiles sólo que molestos y encimosos.

-¿crees que las chicas estén bien?- le pregunto Neptune a Uranus

-claro que sí- le respondió con una sonrisa- más les vale...sobre todo las Star Lights

-si no te conociera diría que les tienes mucho cariño Uranus- le dijo Neptune, que seguía peleando contra unas bestias

-¿cariño? ¿yo? ¿a ellas?- preguntó haciéndose la ofendida mientras le ayudaba a su pareja a deshacerse de las molestias

-así es...sobre todo por Seiya..bueno Fighter en este caso- le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, se notaba el cansancio de todas pero nunca se darían por vencidas.

-estás loca- le respondió riéndose ante la ocurrencia de Neptune....o tal vez porque era verdad

-ya me están hartando- dijo Saturn a Plute desde el otro lado del pasillo

-sí, a mi igual

-será mejor deshacernos de ellos de una vez por todas- le gritó Uranus a Saturn y Plute

-ataquemos las cuatro al mismo tiempo- propuso Neptune

-Sí- afirmaron las Outers

-campo de energía!!- aquel escudo envolvió a las cuatro Scouts

Formaron un cuadrado entre las cuatro, cada una en una esquina, en sus manos tenían una pequeña piedra la cual adornaba el moño de su uniforme. Éstas comenzaron a brillar levemente.

-catástrofe solar!!- dijeron las Sailors Outers al mismo tiempo.

El campo de energía desapareció y el poder que fue desprendido de las piedras fue a dar hacía las bestias restantes (que eran bastantes). Todas fueron eliminadas, el poder de las piedras fue tan poderoso que dejo debilitadas por completo a las Scouts

-ahora a alcanzar a las demás- dijo Uranus, mientras terminaba de tomar aíre.

-no tan rápido- se oyó una voz proveniente del lado opuesto de donde ellas se encontraban

-¿quién eres?- preguntó Saturn con pocas fuerzas

-ustedes ya me conocen- la figura salió de su escondite- mi nombre es Tetsuya

-sabía que algo raro tenía ese sujeto- dijo Uranus a sus compañeras

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Neptune

-me ordenaron sacar a los intrusos del castillo- dijo sin importancia- y empezaré por ustedes

-en ese caso déjate de palabrerías- le espetó Uranus molesta- pelea!!

-como quieran- Tetsuya juntó sus manos y una bola negra se acumuló en ellas- agujero negro!

-Maremoto de Nept...aaah!!! (grito de dolor)- Sailor Neptune no tuvo tiempo para poder contra-atacar

-Neptune!!!!- gritó Uranus desesperada al ver a su compañera tirada en el suelo muy lastimada- me las pagarás....Tierra tiembla!

Tetsuya lo único que hizo fue levantar una de sus manos para desviar el ataque, ¿cuándo se había hecho tan fuerte? o ¿será que las Scouts estaban muy débiles?

-remolino negro- volvió a atacar Tetsuya, esta vez dirigiéndose a Plute que no se lo esperaba

-Plute!!- gritaron Saturn y Uranus

-?destrucción de Saturno!

Fue tan rápido su movimiento de manos que ninguna de las dos se percató de que el último ataque había sido enviado de vuelta...dejando gravemente herida a Saturn

-maldito!!- le gritó Uranus demasiado enojada- Espada de Urano elimina!

-no me hagas reír- le dijo Tetsuya burlándose de ella, con un movimiento simple, bloqueo el ataque y al tener tan cerca, le dio un golpe directo en el estómago

-ustedes cuatro- les dijo mientras observaba a las Sailors heridas- son mías

Lo que hizo el vencedor fue atraparlas en burbujas, al igual que en las que habían estado Serena y Rini, cada una por separado y así desaparecieron... derrotadas y lastimadas, al tiempo que lo hacía Tetsuya.

..............................................

Mercury, Maker y Artemis corrían por el pasillo, era un poco estrecho, daba muchas vueltas, iba arriba luego para abajo... en fin Maker iba al frente y le seguían sus dos compañeros, los tres iban en silencio. Llevaban recorrido ya buena parte de camino pero aún no lograban encontrar nada, sin embargo, les era algo provechoso, por así decirlo ya que cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos y les serviría para aclarar varías cosas.

Maker estaba algo nerviosa...le preocupaba que ni siendo mujer pudiera controlar sus sentimientos por la peliazul, cada vez que la veía un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas y ahora que se encontraban las dos juntas tenía que evitar a toda costa el verla directamente. Se preguntaba si en realidad valdría la pena arriesgarse pero al final de aquella misión, tendría que regresar a su planeta...de nuevo.

Mercury andaba más o menos por las mismas, estaba algo confundida, en realidad nunca les había preguntado a los chicos ¿cuál era su verdadera identidad?. sabía que al llegar a la tierra se "disfrazaron" de cantantes para así poder llamar la atención de la Princesa Kakyuu, pero....en realidad a ¿quien quería? a ¿Sailor Star Maker o a Taiki?, pensar en eso era algo tonto ya que las dos eran una persona, aún así le provocaba cierta incertidumbre.

Artemis por otro lado no podía evitar sonreír ante la situación, sabía de los sentimientos de ambos gracias a Luna que fue quien le ..informó, sin esto tal vez nunca hubiera adivinado que esos dos sentían algo. Se propuso ayudarlos, pero por el momento lo importante era buscar algún indicio de Rini..luego ya podrían resolver todos los problemas amorosos del grupo.

-¿no creen que ya recorrimos mucho?- preguntó Artemis, haciendo que sus dos compañeros lo voltearan a ver

-tienes razón...-dijo Maker evitando la mirada de Mercury

-mmmmm- Mercury sacó su computadora mágica [xD] y con ella comenzó a hacer cálculos...y más cosas- según esto....deberíamos de estar cerca de la salida...

-pues no parece- dijo Maker haciéndose la indiferente- ¿segura que sabes usar esa cosa?

-deberíamos de estar a unos metros de la salida- Mercury confiaba en su computadora pero lo que veía era otra cosa, el pasillo parecía interminable- esto parece un laberinto

-no me extrañaría si fuera una trampa de aquel sujeto- Maker se refería a Tuxedo Mask- no confió nada en él

-la verdad yo tampoco- agregó Artemis- sé que es nuestro Príncipe y Futuro Rey de Tokyo de Cristal...pero creo que algo anda mal con él....

-que desconfiados son ustedes dos- les regañó Mercury- deben de aprend...¿qué es eso?

Unas ramas con espinas habían salido de las paredes del pasillo y los había sorprendido, los había atrapado y ahora se encontraban pegados a la pared, sujetados por aquella maleza que los lastimaba cada vez que realizaban algún movimiento.

-muajaja- se escuchó una risa malévola, luego una voz femenina habló: Mi nombre es Circe, la hechicera y eh venido a acabar con ustedes muajajaja

Una mujer se hizo presente, su aspecto era descuidado, su tez era pálida, cabello negro...alborotado, mirada desorbitada, sus ropas eran viejas y estaban algo rotas, si alguien la juzgara por su apariencia se podría decir que parecía una loca que se escapó del manicomio.

-rocas estelares de Maker- el ataque logró soltarla de aquella enredadera en la que se encontraba y lo mismo hizo para salvar a sus compañeros

La mujer sólo reía ante la situación- vaya vaya...tú- dijo señalando a Mercury- eres un estorbo

-sombra movementus- una sombra larga envolvió rápidamente a Mercury, la comenzó a asfixiar hasta que cayó inconsciente al suelo, luego una burbuja apareció a su alrededor, dejándola atrapado en su interior.

-Mercury!!!- dijo grito Maker al ver a la peliazul en aquella extraña burbuja- estrella de sailor Maker!

El impacto no dio en el blanco, la sombra que había atacado a Sailor Mercury se había interpuesto en el camino, evitando que la burbuja fuese rota.

-mi turno- dijo la bruja Circe- llameante animus

Una bola de fuego salió disparada hacía Star Maker tomando la figura de un león [rawrrr!!], al hacer impacto, hubo una gran explosión y Maker apenas se podía mover.

-los vencí...los vencí!!!- gritaba la hechicera llena de algarabía- la gran Circe a vencido a las Sailor Scouts y sin un sólo rasguño

Nuevamente una burbuja había aparecido pero antes de que envolviera por completo a Maker, Artemis araño a la hechicera

-aaahh!!- gritaba Circe tratando de deshacerse del gato- tú sufrirás el mismo destino que ellos

Lanzó a Artemis hacia donde Maker se encontraba y la burbuja los envolvió a ambos ésta vez.

-mi señor estará feliz- decía mientras se alejaba dando brincos de alegría

Las burbujas desaparecieron, llevándose a Artemis, Maker y Mercury con ellas.

.............................................

El segundo pasillo era algo extraño, había una gran cantidad de cuadros con personas pintadas en ellos, sin embargo, parecían muy reales, eran cómo aquellos cuadros que ponen en las casas de terror que parece que te observan, también era muy amplio, cabían perfectamente cinco personas pero aún así, Healer iba como si nada caminando al frente, muy de prisa con Luna en brazos, mientras que Sailor Venus iba detrás de ellos, algo asustada, aunque le comenzaba a molestar que su compañera la ignorará, cómo si Healer fuera sola o cómo si la tratará de evitar.

-¿creen que encontremos a Rini aquí?- preguntó Venus, pero no recibió respuesta

-oigan...¿creen que Rini está por aquí?- volvió a preguntar, pero nuevamente no consiguió respuesta

Venus se hecho a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeras, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Healer y Luna platicaban como si nada.

-EY!!- les gritó está vez para llamar su atención

-¿qué quieres Venus?- le respondió Healer con su humor de siempre (nada más finge)

-yo...- se sintió algo intimidada ante el tono de voz de su compañera- nada

-en verdad sólo te gusta molestar- le dijo Healer que no la había volteado a ver

-no es cierto!!- le espetó Venus que se colocó en frente de ella

-no era pregunta- le respondió Healer, dándose la vuelta

-amargada- le dijo Venus y ahora ella los había dejado atrás

-fastidiosa- dijo Healer que miraba a otro lado, evitando ver directamente a Venus

-no soy fastidiosa- le dijo y se volvió a colocar enfrente de su compañera

-si lo eres- esta vez Healer no pudo evitar verla y comenzó a sonrojarse- "se ve linda cuando se enoja"

-ey chicas ya es suficiente- intervino esta vez Luna, que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella escena- es mejor que sigamos....esperen...¿por qué lado veníamos?

-lo que nos faltaba- dijo Healer nuevamente de malas- esto es por tu culpa Venus

-no es cierto!! yo...

Pum!! (explosión)

-¿qué fue eso?- le preguntó Venus a Luna

-sonó como una explosión- le respondió la gata negra

-Luna tú quédate aquí- le ordenó Healer mientras le depositaba en el piso- Venus, ven conmigo

Ambas Sailors salieron en dirección a donde provenía el sonido de aquella explosión, dejando a Luna sola en aquel corredor con gran preocupación. No corrieron mucho cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, o habían sido muy despistados o estaban completamente desubicados, según su sentido de navegación, habían regresado por dónde pasaron unos momentos atrás. Era una sala, en la cual se podía apreciar un gran agujero en el piso, pero sólo eso. Buscaron por todas partes pero no encontraron nada más, fue hasta que Venus se le ocurrió revisar dentro del agujero.

-Healer- le llamó a su compañera- echa un vistazo a esto

Sailor Healer se asomó al igual que Venus, en el interior había una gran cantidad de velas encendidas alrededor de lo que parecían ser huesos, la mayoría eran pequeños pero también había grandes, tal vez ahí depositaban a los monstruos que morían o tal vez eran las sobras de la cena de alguien. Al no encontrar otra opción, optaron por entrar. Estando ya dentro no vieron rastro de algún enemigo, en una de las paredes había una pequeña puerta.

-¿qué hacemos?- le inquirió Venus- ¿entramos?

-puede ser una trampa- Healer trataba de considerar todas las opciones- ......pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí

-entonces ya está dicho...usaremos la puerta- concluyó Venus que se acercaba al muro.

La puerta abrió para dentro, cruzaron y esta vez la habitación era completamente blanca, no se podían distinguir paredes, techo, piso ni siquiera la puerta por la cual habían entrado y se había cerrado de forma inmediata al estar las Sailors en su interior.

-era una trampa- afirmó Healer -debemos de buscar la manera de salir de aquí

-Sailor Venus! Beso de amor y belleza de Venus- al principio el ataque parecía una pérdida de energía pero gracias a éste, pudieron encontrar una de las paredes de aquel cuarto.

Inmediatamente al hacer contacto, la parte en la que había colisionado el ataque perdió el hechizo que tenía y volvió a su forma original. (imagínenselo como un calabozo).

-sólo es una ilusión- aseguró Venus

-bien- dijo Healer poniéndose en posición de ataque- encontremos la salida

-trueno de Healer!

-cadena de amor de Venus!

Después de varios intentos, por fin lograron deshacer aquel hechizo, sin embargo, la habitación ya no lucía tranquila.....Uno de los muros, en realidad era una prisión, en la cual había una gran cantidad de monstruos desesperados por salir, los barrotes lucían ya muy desgastados y amenazaban con ceder en cualquier momento.

-tenemos problemas- dijo Venus con algo de pesimismo

-claro que no- le dijo Healer con ánimo- saldremos de ésta, ya lo verás....no estás sola

-...........-Venus no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su compañera- tienes razón...gracias

-entonces acabemos con ellos- también se había sonrojado un poco

-que ingenuos son- dijo una voz masculina del lado opuesto de la habitación que se ocultaba en las sombras- ¿en verdad creen que ellos son sus enemigos?

-¿qué?- dijeron al unísono las Sailors

-esas bestias sólo buscan la forma de escapar- comenzó a dar pasos hacía el frente- ellos iban a ser mi cena....pero ya que vinieron de forma tan voluntaria a mi guarida....ustedes ocuparan su lugar.

Una forma humanoide salió de entre las sombras, a simple viste parecía un hombre común...pero si algo han aprendido las Scouts es a no subestimar a sus enemigos por su apariencia. Tenía 1.80 de estatura, tez morena, ojos cafés, cabello castaño y sus ropas eran de color verde militar, de hecho se parecían mucho a las de un soldado.

-eso jamás- lo desafió Healer- infierno estelar de Healer!

El ataque falló, aquel desconocido lo esquivó con mucha facilidad pero no se esperaba un ataque por parte de Venus

-Sailor Venus! Beso de amor y belleza de Venus- aquel ataque golpeó fuertemente al recién llegado, dejándolo tumbado unos segundos

-jajajajaja- comenzó a reír mientras se ponía de pie- debo de admitir que son buenos...pero yo soy mejor

-pelearé enserio con ustedes- decía aquella figura humana- conocerán mi verdadera identidad

Una luz brillante lo cubrió, cuando desapareció, aquel humano ya no estaba y en su lugar había un enorme monstruo de unos 3 metros, con garras filosas y colmillos puntiagudos. No poseía poderes mágicos ésta bestia, lo suyo era la fuerza bruta.

Rápidamente arremetió contra Sailor Healer, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Healer!!!- Venus corrió hacía su compañera para saber cómo se encontraba- ¿estás bien?- se había colocado a su lado y la sostenía en sus brazos.

-cuidado!- Healer hizo a un lado a Venus que se había descuidado....nuevamente recibió un buen golpe pero esta vez fue en la espalda

-no!!!- dijo Venus mientras veía como su amiga caía nuevamente -cadena de amor de Venus!

-no lo lograras esta vez- dijo la bestia que embistió a Venus

-Ve… venus..-Healer trataba de reunir fuerzas para hablar- Venus..

-Healer…perdón….esto es mi culpa- decía tratando de disculparse

-no…tú no tienes la culpa de nada….-Healer cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente.

Tanto Sailor Healer como Sailor Venus se hallaban muy heridas, ya no podían más. La bestia volvió a su forma falsa y dos burbujas aparecieron en la habitación.

-me hubiera gustado comérmelas en verdad- decía mientras las burbujas envolvían a las Sailors- lástima por ustedes- dijo volteando a ver a los monstruos que se encontraban en la prisión.

Luna daba vueltas y vueltas en el lugar en el que la habían dejado, curiosamente las burbujas en las que estaban Healer y Venus, desaparecieron de la habitación en la que estaban pero aparecieron por unos segundos en dónde estaba Luna, para desaparecer nuevamente.

-no es cierto...- decía Luna mientras corría a toda velocidad- era una trampa...chicas!!

Se dirigía al centro de reunión, el lugar en el que se habían separado, esperaba encontrarse a alguien.

-cómo pudimos ser unos tontos. se regañaba a sí misma

............................................

Sailor Star Fighter caminaba con Serena en brazos, llevaba un rato que la había estado llamando, tratando de despertarla pero todo había sido inútil. Fighter aunque se dio por vencido en intentar despertarla, comenzó a sentir algo en su interior cada que veía a su "Bombón", había algo extraño no era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba con ella, tal vez sólo eran sus nervios. Su corredor era simple, no tenía ni escaleras, ni curvas, sólo dos lados...él que ya habían recorrido y el que faltaba por recorrer. A sus costados, las paredes tenían varias antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo y el techo era muy alto.

-Fighter- le llamó Jupiter- si estás cansada... puedo llevar a Serena

-la verdad sí me vendría bien una ayudadita- y le ayudó a Jupiter a colocarse a Serena en la espalda

-sabes Fighter....- decía después de un rato de caminar en silencio- mientras no estabas.... Serena te extrañó mucho

-¿en verdad?- preguntó Fighter que no podía creerlo- pero....ella sólo me ve como un amigo nada más

-yo no lo creo- decía mostrándole una sonrisa- verás....hace mucho que su relación con Darién.....

-¿por qué me dices esto?- la interrumpió empezando a ponerse de malas

-eh visto cómo Rini te mira....y cómo ves a Darién cuando está con Serena....sólo te lo digo para que no pierdas las esperanzas- le dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro- oye....ya pasamos por aquí

-no..como crees- decía Fighter tratando de poner atención al camino, todo lucía tan... igual- estamos caminando en línea recta

-en verdad- dijo Jupiter que se detuvo por completo- mira...

Jupiter señaló hacía un punto rosado en el suelo, era uno de sus aretes en forma de rosa.

-cuando me diste a Serena se me debió de haber caído, me di cuenta hace rato, lo había dado por perdido pero...ahí está- observaba a su compañera que se hallaba perpleja ante la situación...¿cómo podía pasar eso?...¿no será una ilusión?. Fighter se inclinó para recoger el arete, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se levantó y luego se lo entregó a Jupiter.

-estamos perdidas- dijo Fighter con pesimismo- esto debe de ser una trampa de Darién

-no seas tan desconfiado- decía Jupiter regañando a su amiga- él mismo nos dijo que nunca había pasado por aquí

-¿cómo le puedes creer?- le increpó Fighter- no te das cuenta de que nos mintió

-tienes razón- se oyó una voz femenina muy cerca de ellos- todo esto es una trampa y ustedes cayeron

-¿quién es?- preguntó Fighter que volteaba a todos lados en busca del origen de la voz.

-esa voz es de Kasumi...- expresó Jupiter un tanto confundida- "¿no se supone que Kasumi iba con Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Mars?"

Ambas seguían buscando pero luego, ambas fijaron su mirada en Serena...por fin había abierto los ojos, sin esperárselo, Serena que seguían en la espalda de Jupiter, dio un salto y ahora se encontraba suspendida en el aíre, poco a poco su apariencia fue cambiando, su cabello se volvió negro y ondulado, sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para volverse verdes....todo este tiempo habían estado con su enemiga, sin que ellos lo notaran.

-¿qué hiciste con Serena?- le preguntó Fighter, enojada- devuélvemela ahora mismo!!

-pobrecita jajaja- decía Kasumi mofándose de ellas- ¿no te das cuenta?

-....................-ninguna de las Sailors dijo nada

-nunca tuviste a tu amorcito- le dijo la pelinegra- siempre fui yo

-pero....- Jupiter trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que escuchaba- tú....

-la Kasumi que acompaña a Endymion y a su amiguita- sabía a qué se refería- es una ilusión...pero esto ...esto es verdad

--¡Trueno de la muerte! - su ataque golpeó directamente a Jupiter, lanzándola hacía una de las paredes

-láser de estrella fugaz!- gritó Fighter contra-atacando pero Kasumi alcanzó a esquivarlo

-fallaste- le dijo burlándose de la Sailor

-no es cierto....nunca te apunte a ti- le contestó con una sonrisa

-¿qué?...-el ataque que había esquivado, dio hacía el techo y ahora empezaba a derrumbarse, Kasumi trató de escapar del lugar pero Jupiter no la dejó

-Sailor Jupiter! ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter- dijo utilizando su energía restante

-jupiter tenemos que irnos- dijo Fighter volviéndose a su compañera

-lo siento....tú ve y ..salva a Serena....-alcanzó a decir, antes de caer desmayada

Kasumi estaba herida pero aún así no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente, no tenía la energía necesaria para poder vencer a Fighter, pero al menos se llevaría a Jupiter. Una burbuja apareció y se llevó a Jupiter con ella.

-Jupiter!!!- gritó Fighter que trataba de rescatarla pero no pudo, el techo seguían colapsando, si no salía de ahí inmediato, podría quedar atrapada y todo habría sido en vano.

Corría por el pasillo, alejándose de la escena y aún esquivando algún que otro fragmento del techo que se desprendía. A lo lejos logró ver la salida de aquel pasillo.

-ojalá las demás estén bien- se dijo para sí misma- lo siento Jupiter...

............................................

El último pasillo era completamente de cristal, sin embargo, no se podía ver a través de ellos, en el suelo y en el techo había una especie de iluminación natural, eran unas esferas que brillaban (cómo luciérnagas grandotas), alumbraban el camino con su luz de color azul, parecía que las habían puesto en ese lugar a propósito. Tuxedo Mask llevaba a Kasumi en los brazos y Mars caminaba atrás de él, ésta última había tratado de conversar con su acompañante pero éste se negaba a seguirle la plática, contestándole de forma tajante. Llevaban un rato caminando y Mars sospechaba de la conducta de Tuxedo, a estas alturas...todo podia ocurrir.

-Tuxedo Mask...¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo tratando de hacerle hablar

-adelante- le contestó indiferente

-¿cómo fue que venciste a Kasumi?- tal vez se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero si eso era una trampa...mejor saberlo de una vez

-Serena me ayudó- le contestó sin dar detalles

-y..¿por qúe estaban las dos desmayadas?- volvió a hablar Mars

- ....Serena y yo atacamos a Kasumi....pero Serena usó mucha energía y por eso perdió fuerzas- le contestó con la esperanza de que su compañera ya no preguntará nada.

-entonces....¿por qué tu no estabas cansado?- le preguntó nuevamente a Tuxedo Mask

-¿a dónde quieres llegar?- le preguntó ahora Tuxedo a Mars, se detuvo y enfrentó a su compañera

-sólo es curiosidad ...se me hace extraño el cómo lograron vencerla- expresó Mars con suma tranquilidad

-jajajaja- Tuxedo Mask comenzó a reír...pero con una risa totalmente diferente a lo usual

-¿cuándo te diste cuenta?- le preguntó nuevamente a su compañera que se hallaba extrañada ante la nueva actitud de él- sabías que era una trampa y aún así ..¿no hiciste nada?

Mars dio un salto para atrás, dejando una considerable distancia entre su oponente y ella.

-el verdadero Tuxedo Mask jamás harían algo tan bajo cómo usar a un rehén para salvar su vida- le contestó desafiante

-ya veo....-Kasumi desapareció de sus brazos y el traje de Tuxedo Mask despareció y en su lugar Darién ahora portaba el traje del Príncipe Endymion- en ese caso acabaré en este instante contigo

-lamento no coincidir en tus planes- le dijo Mars de forma irónica- pero tengo a unas amigas que rescatar

-eso está por verse

..............................................

Luna al fin había dejado de correr, ahora se encontraba en aquel cruce en que momentos atrás habían estado todos reunidos, estaba cansada y no sabía que hacer, pensó en entrar a los corredores y advertirle a sus amigas pero no hubo tiempo para hacer algo ya que apareció Star Fighter...sóla, lucía algo cansada y al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de la trampa.

-Sailor Fighter...¿estás bien?- preguntó la gata negra a la recién llegada- ¿dónde está Serena...y Sailor Jupiter?

-era ..una trampa- decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- no era Serena...y Jupiter....se la llevaron

-entiendo...-dijo Luna- me pasó lo mismo con Sailor Healer y Venus....

-¿también ellas?- su tono de voz era de preocupación- fuimos unos tontos

-tenemos que rescatarlas- expresó Luna con seguridad-

-¿crees que alguien más haya logrado darse cuenta?- preguntó Fighter con incertidumbre

-no lo se....-decía Luna mientras miraba a la entrada de cada uno de los pasillos- esperemos que sí

Este fic está a punto de llegar a su final, así que cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea...son bien recibidos xD. Ah y si mi memoria no me falla, en el próximo capítulo habrá un songfic: year zero de 30 seconds to mars, con mi guapísimo novio jared letto jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!


	22. Traición

Hola gente! bueno ahora si ya no tengo escusa ni pretexto....por fin acabaré de subirles los capítulos que faltan que ya son....4 o 5....más o menos jajaja no recuerdo bien pero bueno...aquí les dejo este capítulo y ojalá les agrade. Hay un songfic! de 30 seconds to mars la de...year zero, escuchen la parte con la música en verdad se los recomiendo además de que me esforcé mucho xD ahora si...que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 22

Traición

Sailor Star Fighter se encontraba en el cruce de los cuatro pasillos junto con Luna, ambas decidieron esperar unos minutos para ver si sus amigas regresaban sanas y a salvo...pero no fue así, estuvieron un buen rato y ninguna de ellas regresó.

-entonces todo fue una trampa...-dijo Luna con aíre de desanimo mientras esperaba a sus amigas- en verdad que nos dejamos engañar

-habla por ti- le espetó Fighter malhumorada- nosotras (las Star Lights) nunca dejamos de desconfiar en Darién

-todos accedimos a separarnos- le expreso Luna en defensa- así que todos tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó

-....................- se formó un largo silencio incómodo y Fighter se enfureció más al darse cuenta de que Luna tenía razón nadie viene...- dijo finalmente la gata rompiendo aquel silencio

-iré a buscarlas- decía Fighter mientras caminaba hacía una de las entradas

-espera Fighter!- Luna se interpuso en el camino de la Sailor- en este caso lo mejor será ir en busca de Serena y de Rini

-pero...- la Sailor Star se negaba a ir sin sus compañeras

-yo sé que es difícil....- sostuvo la gata negra- pero ahora eres la única esperanza

-...................-Fighter se quedó nuevamente sin palabras

-vámonos de aquí- ordenó Luna

[Aquí pónganle play a la música]

Emprendieron su búsqueda por tercera o cuarta vez, trataron de regresar por dónde habían llegado pero se perdieron en el camino. Habían llegado a un corredor totalmente ajeno, se puedieron dar cuenta que no habían estado ahí debido a que el lugar parecía intacto, abandonado desde hace ya un buen tiempo, las paredes y los objetos que se hallaban ahí estaban cubiertos de polvo o se encontraban muy desgastados. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo.

-maldición!- gritó Fighter enfurecida- no hay salida

-será mejor que tratemos de regres...mira...hay una puerta allí- decía Luna que había logrado distinguir una puerta a un costado del andador.

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de Fighter, ya no tenían tiempo y a estas alturas lo más seguro es que quien quiera que tuviera a Serena y a Rini, estaría ya enterado sobre su presencia en el castillo. No espero a analizar la situación y cruzó la puerta. Gran sorpresa se llevaron ambas al encontrarse con una gran escalera que terminaba en otra puerta.

**Be a hero**

**Kill your ego**

**It doesn't matter it's all just a pack of lies**

**Build a new base**

**Steal a new face**

**It doesn't matter it's all just to save you**

**We'll never fade away**

-"Serena...Rini"- pensaba Fighter- "las rescataré a ambas"

**We'll never fade away**

Comenzaron a subir sin tener el menor problema.

-qué raro- mencionó Luna al percatarse de aquel silencio abrumador

**I will stand my own ground**

**I will tear down myself**

**I won't fade**

Cuando llevaban medio camino recorrido, un sonido hueco inundó la habitación, la escalera comenzaba a desmoronarse de abajo hacia arriba.

**Year zero**

**Another hero**

**Is anybody alive here across the line?**

**Buy a new face**

**Start a new race**

**It doesn't matter it's all just to save your faith**

**It's all just to save you**

**It's all just to save your faith**

**It's all just to save you**

**We'll never fade away**

Fighter y Luna tuvieron que correr para poder escapar. Llegaron a la puerta pero no pudieron pasar, se encontraba sellada y tenían poco tiempo antes de que la escalera cayera por completo.

**We'll never fade away**

-hazte a un lado Luna- dijo Fighter, poniéndose en posición de ataque

**I will stand my own ground**

**I will tear down myself**

**I will stand my own ground**

**I will tear down myself**

**I won't fade**

-¡estrella cósmica de Fighter!- la puerta se hizo pedazos, y tanto Luna como Fighter tuvieron que dar un salto para poder llegar al otro lado.

**I won't fade**

-estuvo cerca- dijo la gata que se había llevado un gran susto

-estoy comenzando a cansarme de los pasillos- decía Fighter malhumorada- sigamos Luna

Estaban en otro pasillo, este era alumbrado por unas enormes antorchas que estaban en los costados colgadas de unas argollas de acero, las paredes eran de roca sólida y en el suelo había una larga alfombra roja que atravesaba una puerta al final del corredor.

**We'll never fade away**

-espera- dijo Luna cuando notó que la Sailor se había echado a correr hacía la puerta

**We'll never fade away**

-.......................-Fighter no contestó y sólo se limitó a voltear a ver a la gata que se había quedado atrás

**We'll never fade away**

-debemos tener cuidado...espera Fighter- gritaba Luna tratando de advertir a la Scout

**We'll never fade away**

-no tengo tiempo para eso- le contestó- tengo una misión...y una promesa que cumplir

**We'll never fade away**

-pero no sabemos que nos espera del otro lado- dijo la gata que trataba de dar alcance a Fighter

**We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)**

-tendremos que arriesgarnos- sonaba muy decidida y segura de sí misma- las rescataré

**We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)**

Se acercaban cada vez más al final de aquel pasillo, y si Luna no lograba detenerla....estarían expuestas al peligro.

**We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)**

-Serena......Rini- decía de forma desesperada- ya voy por ustedes

**We'll never fade away (We will never fade)**

-prometí que siempre te protegería Serena- se decía a sí misma, alentándose a seguir adelante

**We'll never fade away (We will never fade)**

Por fin habían llegado a la puerta, no estaba cerrada así que entraron por ella

**We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)**

Habían llegado a una habitación, pero ésta tenía muy poca iluminación, creyeron que estaban solas...pero no era así.

**We'll never fade away**

-los estaba esperando- dijo una voz, llamándoles la atención y toda la habitación se iluminó

-¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Fighter a aquella persona desconocida

-mi nombre es Takeshi- dijo el rubio que estaba sentado en su asiento preferido- Gobernador supremo de Hermes

Sin proponérselo Luna y Fighter habían llegado a la sala en dónde se encontraba a quien menos esperaban encontrarse, en realidad ni siquiera estaban conscientes de su existencia, pero ahora tendrían que luchar en contra de otro enemigo aparte de los que ya conocían.

-¿tú eres el que tiene prisioneras a Serena y a Rini?- preguntó nuevamente Fighter

-el mismo- dijo Takeshi burlándose- y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes dos

-¿quién eres tú?- preguntó esta vez la gata negra- ¿por qué quieres lastimar a Serena y a Rini?

Tanto Fighter como Luna estaban en posición de ataque, en espera de algún movimiento por parte del rubio..o al menos de una respuesta a sus preguntas

El rubio no hizo caso a aquel interrogatorio, su mirada era tranquila y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

-¿acaso no piensan en ellos?- dijo fijando su mirada en el techo de la sala.

Diez burbujas habían aparecido encima de ellos, las sailors que habían sido vencidas se encontraban dentro, sin embargo las únicas que se hallaban conscientes eran: Mars, Uranus, Healer, Maker, Venus y Saturn. A pesar de estar despiertas se encontraban algo debilitadas, aún no recobraban sus fuerzas, pero al ver que Fighter y Luna se encontraban fuera, una pequeña llama se encendió dentro de ellos, la esperanza.

-será mejor que los sueltes- le amenazó la Sailor Star Light

-y si me opongo.....¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?- le preguntó Takeshi en desafió

-voy a destruirte!- espetó Fighter, pero se vio interrumpida por unos recién llegados

-primero deberás de vencernos- expresó el Príncipe Endymion

-y para ser honestos- dijo Kasumi riéndose- no creo que puedas tú sola

-te propongo un juego- dijo Takeshi refiriéndose a Fighter- si los vences (Kasumi y Endymion) te devolveré a tus amigos incluidos a ..Serena y a la mocosa

-¿cuál es el truco?- Fighter no confiaba en esos sujetos y lo más seguro era que eso fuese alguna trampa

-no hay trucos ni trampas- le respondió el rubio- pero si pierdes...

-no creo que eso pase- afirmó Fighter muy segura

-si pierdes serás mi espectador- dijo Takeshi sonriendo- presenciaras el final de la familia real .....y luego yo mismo acabaré contigo

-¿qué pasa si no acepto?- preguntó la Sailor

-me temó que eso ya no es una opción

Justo al terminar de hablar Takeshi, Kasumi y Endymion se lanzaron a pelear en contra de Fighter, dejándola con una gran desventaja.

.................................................................

Serena y Rini se encontraban en aquella sala junto con sus amigas, sólo que no las podían ver, estaban dentro de una clase de escudo que las hacía invisible y también impedía que las escucharan. Aún no se recuperaban de la impresión de observar como sus broches eran destruidos delante de ellas, sin contar que por más ruido que hicieran....sus amigas no las escuchaban. Antes de que entrara Fighter a la sala, Serena recordó un sueño que había tenido, pero que nunca le había entendido.

Flashback-----------------------------

El día de la final del concurso de Mina, Serena y Rini habían regresado a su casa, teniendo una incómoda conversación, sin embargo esto no les afecto a ninguna de las dos como para no poder dormir. Serena se quedó dormida después de Rini....

Se encontraba en el milenio de plata, tenía unos cinco años de edad, era cuidada por las scouts mientras jugaba en el jardín...pero no jugaba sola, se encontraba con un niño mayor que ella por unos dos o tres años, vestía ropas de la realeza, como si fuera un príncipe, se estaban divirtiendo pero en eso tres sujetos, parecían soldados, sujetaron al niño y lo alejaron de Serena, ella comenzó a llorar y a gritar, la reina Serenity la consolaba, pero ella seguía confundida y triste.

-¿porqué se llevan a mi hermano Takeshi?- preguntó entre sollozos

-Él...Serenity debes de entender que hay cosas que no salen como uno planea...- le contestó su madre

End Flashback------------------------

Ahora la rubia sabía porque su nombre le era conocido, conocía a aquel sujeto desde la época del milenio de plata, pero no entendía porque le había llamado hermano.

-... cosas ........no salen como.......planea- decía Serena en un intento de repetir lo que su madre le había dicho aquella ocasión- yo lo conocía......

-¿qué tanto murmuras Serena?- le preguntó la pequeña, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que la rubia se había quedado inesperadamente dormida

......................................................

En el techo, dentro de las burbujas, las sailors que se encontraba conscientes trataban de salir de ahí para ir a ayudar a su compañera. Para su suerte uno de los ataques de Kasumi, logró ser esquivado por Fighter pero siguió su camino hasta estrellarse con la burbuja de Uranus, quebrándola y así liberándola de su prisión, tuvo que hacer varias acrobacias para poder llegar al suelo sin ser lastimada.

-espada de Urano elimina!- el ataque fue hacía las burbujas de sus compañeras, liberándolas, sin embargo también destruyó las burbujas de sus amigas que estaban inconscientes, dejándolas desprotegidas ante aquella caída.

Uranus saltó para atrapar a Neptune, Maker mientras caía sujetó a Mercury, Healer fue hacía Plute, Mars sujetó a Jupiter y Venús atrapó a Artemis. En lo que llegaban al suelo (que no fue mucho tiempo), Saturn formó un campo de energía, protegiéndolas de los ataques de los que se encontraban en batalla. Todos los que no estaban en sí, fueron colocados en un lugar apartado, poniéndolas a salvo. Kasumi y Endymion seguían atacando a Fighter, se encontraba exhausta pero no podía perder....no era una opción.

-estrella de Sailor Maker- salió en defensa de Fighter, hiriendo de gravedad a Kasumi

...................................................

En el jardín del Milenio de Plata había una pequeña niña rubia jugando, las Scouts la vigilaban, ella estaba con un niño rubio y de ojos azules...igual que ella. Tres soldados aparecieron y tomaron al niño por los brazos, alejándolo del lugar, la niña comenzó a llorar y su madre, la Reina Serenity, apareció.

-¿porqué se llevan a mi hermano Takeshi?- preguntó llorando

-Él...Serenity debes de entender que hay cosas que no salen como uno planea...- le contestó su madre

-no se lo lleven!- gritó la pequeña rubia

-Serenity ..por favor..debes de entender- le suplicaba su madre

-...........................-la niña seguía llorando, pero a su mente le llegó la imagen de otra niña- Kasumi...

La pequeña se escabulló de los brazos de la Reina y corrió hacia el interior del palacio. Había mucho movimiento, soldados iban y venían, entró a todas las habitaciones que había en su camino, buscando a la niña.

-Kasumi!- gritaba al pasar por cada puerta- hermanita...

El paisaje cambió drásticamente, todo a su alrededor era blanco y había una especia de neblina a su alrededor.

-¿en dónde estoy?- preguntó Serena

-Serenity- dijo una voz femenina

-¿quién eres?- comenzó a buscar por todos lados pero no encontraba el origen de aquella voz

Una nube de un color rojizo apareció ante ella

-Princesa..Kakyuu- dijo asombrada

-no tengo mucho tiempo, hay algo que necesitas saber- le confesó la recién llegada- los enemigos que enfrentan son en verdad tú familia y son muy poderosos

-entonces ellos son mis..hermanos?- Serena preguntó incrédula ante lo que escuchaba

-no....ellos en realidad son tus primos hermanos- trataba de explicarle- tu madre, la Reina Serenity, se podría decir que los adoptó desde que eran muy chicos, de esa forma no tendrían que soportar el mismo trato que recibía su madre.

-pero entonces....

-a Aurora no le gustó aquella idea, no pudo negarse, así que tomo provecho de la situación, quería que sus hijos fueran gobernantes y estaba dispuesta a todo lo que fuera necesario.....podrás comprender que tú estorbabas en sus planes así que ella quería quitarte de su camino...

-..............................- Serena quedó completamente muda

-por suerte la conspiración fue detectada a tiempo....y su familia fue destarrada para siempre- Kakyuu terminó de hablar

- ¿cómo los detengo?- preguntó al fin la rubia

-cuando fueron adoptados, la mayoría de sus poderes les fueron revocados por los del consejo, por Kasumi no era problema ya que ella no tenía gran poder...pero Takeshi sí lo era- decía la Princesa- sin embargo los poderes no es algo que puedan desaparecer fácilmente, así que los traspasaban a objetos o personas.....

-entonces...¿sus poderes siguen ocultos?- preguntó Serena

-no...-la figura de Kakyuu comenzó a desvanecerse

-no te vayas!- gritó la rubia, aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacer

-...suerte Serena- fue lo último que la figura de Kakyuu dijo y después desapareció ..........el sueño había terminado.

......................................................

La pelea entre Endymion, Kasumi y Fighter al fin se había nivelado con la intervención de Sailor Star Maker, Fighter estaba muy cansada pero ahora Kasumi estaba lastimada de gravedad. Las demás Sailors se colocaron ante Takeshi para exigir respuestas.

-no esperaba que pudieran salir- agregó Takeshi que no se había percatado del escape de las Sailors (seguía sentando)

-¿dónde están Serena y Rini?- inquirió Sailor Venus

-Serena, Serena....Serena- repetía el rubio un tanto fastidiado ante tal insistencia en el tema- ¿por qué se preocupan tanto por unas traidoras?

-¡cállate!- le espetó Mars- no dejaremos que hables así de ellas

-les daré algo para que se entretengan- dijo de pronto Takeshi, mientras les dejaba de poner atención- salgan ahora

Tetsuya, la hechicera Circe, el monstruo que atacó a Venus y Healer [no tiene nombre xD ya que no se me ocurrió ninguno] y otros más, aparecieron en escena iniciando con una gran batalla. Venus se encargaba de la hechicera, mientras que Uranus y Mars de la bestia colmilluda, Healer de Tetsuya y Saturn de los restantes [es que ella es bien fregona jejeje] por otro lado, Endymion peleaba con Maker y Kasumi contra Fighter.

.....................................................

-Serena despierta!- gritaba la pequeña Rini

-¿qué...qué paso?- dijo la rubia que recuperaba el conocimiento

-lo mismo me pregunto- le contestó algo confundida- de pronto te quedaste dormida y decías cosas sin sentido

-¿qué era lo que decía?- Serena estaba igual confundida, no sabía si su sueño había sido real o sólo eso..un sueño

-algo de unos hermanos...de poderes....y mencionaste a una princesa...Kaykuu creo que se llamaba- Rini le contaba lo que había entendido, para ella nada eso le era familiar

-entonces fue cierto...- decía para sí misma la rubia- yo los conocía...a Takeshi y a Kasumi

-¿de qué hablas Serena?- preguntó Rini que seguía confundida y comenzaba a preocuparse por la rubia

-ellos....- un golpe llamó la atención de ambas, provenía de afuera del escudo en el que se encontraban- ¿Luna?

Al comenzar Fighter a pelear, Luna se apartó para buscar algún rastró de Serena y de Rini, caminó hasta llegar donde éstas se encontraban, pero al ser el escudo invisible, provocó que la gata chocará con éste.

-auch!- dijo la accidentada que se recuperaba del golpe- ¿qué fue eso?

Luna dio un paso adelante y nuevamente se topo con una clase de pared invisible.

-un pared....invisible- concluía la gata- Serena...Rini ¿están ahí dentro?

-....- no obtuvo respuesta, aunque en realidad sus prisioneras trataban de hacer ruido para confirmar su presencia

-estoy segura de que están aquí- decía Luna para sí misma- las sacaré

..................................................

Aquella hechicera de nombre Circe, le estaba causando problemas a Venus, a pesar de su....falta de cordura había que admitir que era muy buena en la pelea. La misma que sombra que había logrado vencer a Mercury, ahora se encontraba tras la Sailor, que tenía que escapar de ella en cada instante mientras que al mismo tiempo tenía que atacar.

-Sailor Venus! Beso de amor y belleza de Venus- dijo al tiempo que esquivaba a la sombra que no cesaba de perseguirla.

El ataque logró dañar a la hechicera y la lanzó hacía una pared, dejándola inmóvil por unos momentos pero luego recobró sus fuerzas y siguió en la batalla, aunque ahora sus ataques se notaban más débiles.

Uranus y Mars alguna vez ya les había tocado pelear juntas, así que fácilmente se coordinaron para pelear en contra de aquella enorme bestia.

-Sailor Mars! saeta llamante de Marte- lo lanzó para distraer a la bestia que no dejaba de atacar a Sailor Uranus

-Tierra tiembla!- aprovechó para darle un buen golpe a la bestia que cayó al suelo al estar herida

-Espada de Urano elimina!- atacó nuevamente para esta vez acabar con él

Por otro lado Healer no le iba muy bien con Tetsuya, éste último iba ganando, pero la Sailor no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente.

-agujero negro!- atacó a la pobre Sailor Star

El golpe fue tan fuerte que lanzó a Healer hacía una de las paredes

-infierno estelar de Healer- acometió en cuanto se recuperó del impacto

-remolino negro- contra-atacó, pero no fue suficiente

El ataque que había lanzado Healer fue mucho más poderoso que el de su contrincante, logrando herirlo de gravedad

La pequeña Scout que se encontraba sola ante las bestias que quedaban en aquella sala, no se las veía tan negras como sus compañeras, a pesar de ser superada en cantidad, sus contrincantes eran bastante débiles y acabar con todos ellos era algo fácil.

-¡destrucción de Saturno!- lanzó acabando con más de la mitad de oponentes

Maker llevaba la ventaja en su batalla, Endymion ya estaba algo cansado y herido pero aún así no se daba por vencido

-mejor ríndete ahora- le propuso Maker

-primero muerto...- respondió el Príncipe apenas con energía

-eso se puede arreglar- dijo Maker juntando energía- estrella de Sailor Maker

Kasumi estaba muy herida y Fighter estaba agotada, sin embargo seguían luchando, a pesar de saber que pronto una de las dos caería.

-¡Trueno de la muerte!- lanzó su ataque pero éste fue muy débil y apenas rozó a su contrincante

-¿por qué lo haces?- preguntó Fighter

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Kasumi sorprendida

-¿por qué sigues luchando....por algo que no tiene sentido?

-porque.....él me lo prometió...-dijo enfureciéndose la ojiverde- me prometió que nos dejaría en paz

-¡Trueno de la muerte!- volvió a lanzar pero ésta vez con mucha más potencia, Fighter salió despedida y cayó en un golpe seco al suelo.

..........................................................

Luna se encontraba justo afuera del escudo que mantenía a Serena y Rini como prisioneras, lo arañaba, lo golpeaba, hacía de todo cuanto se le ocurriera pero no servía de nada, el escudo era impenetrable, o al menos eso parecía.

-vamos Luna- decía Rini- apresúrate!

-Fighter!- gritó la rubia desesperada que vio caer a su amiga muy cerca de dónde ellas estaban

-Serena....- susurró la pequeña de cabello rosa- "tengo que hacer algo"

Al no tener sus broches, la fuente de sus poderes, Rini comenzó a golpear con fuerza aquel escudo con la esperanza de que se quebrara y así poder salir de ahí.

-Serena ayúdame- le pidió pero su atención nuevamente se vio desviada al ver a varias de sus amigas caer, estaban muy heridas, si no las ayudaban....tal vez no saldrían de ahí...con vida.

-chicas!- gritaron ambas

-¿por qué?- se preguntaba la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto?

-no es justo que ellos sufran...todo esto es mi culpa....

-NO SEAS TONTA SERENA!- le espetó la pequeña- TÚ NO TIENES LA CULPA DE NADA!

-pero..yo....- trata de excusarse la rubia

-Serena...paso hace mucho tiempo...tú ni siquiera estabas enterada de lo sucedido...pero ahora nuestras amigas nos necesitan

-Rini...

-si no hacemos algo rápido... ellas podrían....- no pudo continuar, el sólo pensar que sus amigas podrían perder la vida..le hacía un nudo en la garganta

-hagamos algo entonces- le respondió Serena dándole un abrazo y armándose de valor

Ambas se lanzaron hacía el escudo, con la intención de quebrarlo. Afuera Luna seguía intentado hacer lo mismo pero sin tener éxito, pero Saturn a lo lejos la pudo percibir, sospechó que algo rara ocurría ahí, pero aún así dejó a los pocos oponentes que restaban y corrió hacía la gata negra.

-Luna ....¿qué ocurre?- preguntó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que la escuchará

-hay un escudo en ese lugar....pero no puedo romperlo- le respondió Luna

-estarán ahí.....

-¿Serena y Rini?- dijo interrumpiéndola- creo que sí

-bien..-dijo Saturn levantando su oz- asegurémonos entonces

................................................

La gran mayoría de las Scouts estaban gravemente heridas, aunque, sus oponentes se encontraban en la misma condición que ellas. Necesitaban de un milagro para ganar, ya que los monstruos que había dejado Saturn fueron directamente a las demás scouts, poniendo en más dificultades a las sailors. Uno de ellos se percató de las Sailors que se encontraban inconscientes y fue hacía ellas, con la intención de acabar con sus vidas.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo Uranus que también se dio cuenta de la situación

No hubo necesidad de lanzar ningún ataque, alcanzó a arremeterle una buena patada, lanzándolo hacía el centro de la sala. Por suerte varias de las scouts reaccionaron, Sailor Jupiter fue la primera en volver en sí, seguida de Sailor Plute y de Artemis.

-¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Jupiter a su compañera que se encontraba igual que ella, confundida

-necesitan nuestra ayuda..- dijo Plute incorporándose

-vayamos- Júpiter la imitó- Artemis quédate a cuidarlas

-sí, lo haré- respondió el gato colocándose a un costado de las dos sailors que faltaban.

Corrieron para ayudarles a sus amigas pero algo llamó su atención, y no solo la de ellas ya que todos en aquella sala habían dejado de pelear.

En el fondo de aquella enorme sala, una luz había salido de la nada, cegando a todos los ahí presentes por unos instantes. Al volver todo a la normalidad había aparecido Serena con su vestido de Princesa, llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Rini, que se había desmayado al otorgarla su energía a la rubia para poder combatir al enemigo.

-Prin..Princesa...- trataba de decir Saturn que era la que más cerca se encontraba

-cuídala- fue lo único que respondió y le otorgó a Rini

Una espada salió y se posó delante de ella, hizo un leve movimiento y la mayoría de los monstruos habían desaparecido. Todos los presentes se habían quedado inmóviles por un momento, pero luego todo volvió a ser como antes, las batallas aún seguían, aunque ya sólo quedaban muy pocos oponentes (Tetsuya, Kasumi y Endymion) y Takeshi se acercaba lentamente hacía la recién aparecida.

-vaya Princesa- decía con ironía- en verdad me sorprendes cada día más

-deja a mis amigos en paz- anunció con aíre tranquilo

-que tonto fui al pensar que con quitarte tu broche...quedarías indefensa- decía sin prestarle atención

-basta!- dijo esta vez con más fuerza- deja ya esta estúpida venganza!

-¿venganza?- inquirió enfureciéndose- esto no es por lo que pasó con mi familia....bueno si tiene algo que ver pero no es la razón principal

-¿qué?- preguntó Serena sorprendida- ¿cuál fue tu veng...

-te envidiaba- agregó el rubio que disfrutaba de ver el rostro de confusión de Serena- siempre te tuve envidia...tú tenías todo....y yo no.....

-eso nunca fue justo así que- continuaba hablando Takeshi- te quitaré todo lo que tienes, tú reino, tu amor y tus amigos...te quedarás sola...así como yo estuve por mucho tiempo

-pero no estabas solo- le interrumpió la rubia- tenías a tu hermana....Kasumi, ¿acaso ella no cuenta?

Nuevamente las peleas que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor habían cesado, Fighter, Mars, Healer y Venus habían caído al suelo....no pudieron levantarse pero por fin habían logrado vencer a Tetsuya. Kasumi y Endymion habían escuchado todo y se detuvieron....la mayoría estaban incrédulos ante aquella situación.

-esa estúpida..- decía Takeshi sin importarle que lo escucharan los demás- ella es sólo una niña caprichosa, hubiera logrado mi venganza hace mucho si no hubiese sido por la estupidez de enamorarse.....yo planeaba acabar con la vida de todos... incluyéndola pero eh de admitir que me ha sido de gran ayuda tener a Endymion de mi lado.

-la usaste....- decía Serena en conclusión- los usaste a ambos....

Aquellas palabras de la rubia se quedaron impregnadas en la mente de los aludidos.

-hermano....- dijo interviniendo Kasumi- no es verdad...¿o si?

Una mano invisible rodeó el cuello de Kasumi, levantándola de su lugar mientras ella forcejeaba por soltarse

-claro que es verdad hermanita- le respondió con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro- siempre fuiste un estorbo...desde el principio pero al final me resultaste bastante útil

-suéltala!- gritó Endymion lanzándose junto con su espada para rescatarla

Fue inútil, Takeshi hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano, haciendo que Endymion saliera disparado hacia el suelo. Otra mano invisible tomó por el cuello a Endymion, colocándolo enfrente del rubio..junto a Kasumi. Los demás no comprendían bien lo que sucedía....acaso...¿los estaba traicionando?

-¿por qué..... nos haces..... esto?- preguntó entre forcejeos el Príncipe

-te enamoraste de la persona equivocada- le dijo Takeshi- te debiste de haber quedado con tú Princesa

-pobres ingenuos- respondió riéndose- ¿en verdad creyeron que los iba a dejar vivir en mi futuro reino?

-nooo....ustedes podrían resultar ser una amenaza...- apretó más ambos cuellos, asfixiándolos casí por completo

-déjalos en paz- intervino esta vez Serena lanzando su espada y tanto Kasumi como Endymion cayeron al suelo casi inconscientes

-Sere..Serena...-le llamaba el Príncipe Endymion- perdón Serena....

-tranquilo...- decía asustada mientras se sentaba a su lado- vas a estar bien

-yo no importo- le respondió con sinceridad en sus ojos- tienes que vencerlo...

-¿cómo lo hago?- le preguntó desesperada

-no lo harás- gritó Takeshi que había lanzado un ataque hacía ellos

-Campo de Energía!- Saturn se había colocado en frente de él...protegiendo a Endymion y a Serena (antes había colocado a Rini junto a Mercury y Neptune)

-el asiento....-dijo a penas Endymion con mucho esfuerzo-...su punto débil...

-maldito!- gritó nuevamente Takeshi, ésta vez enfurecido de verdad

Atacó nuevamente y fácilmente rompió el campo que los rodeaba, hiriendo de gravedad a Sailor Saturn.

-lo sien...lo siento Serena- dijo Kasumi antes de caer desmayada

-en.... verdad lo.... siento- susurraba Endymion, luego cayó sin consciencia

Serena se incorporó de su lugar, varias lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, no sabía a qué se refería Endymion pero aún así trataría de vencerlo y así salvar a todos sus amigos.

-no quiero hacer esto- se decía a sí misma pero el rubio la escuchó

-eres débil- dijo haciéndola sentir mal- por eso nunca has sido una buena líder...pero no te preocupes yo seré un excelente gobernante

-no soy débil!- le contestó con furia- querer proteger a las personas que más quieres no es de débiles

-¿los protegerás aunque te hayan mentido?- comentó refiriéndose a Kasumi y Endymion

-tú los usaste...los manipulaste para tu propia conveniencia- le espetó Serena

-no...-decía el rubio en defensa suya- yo no hice que se enamoraran....solo aproveche la situación que se me presento...

-¿se enamoraran?- preguntó Serena confundida

-ay por favor...-decía Takeshi molesto- eso ya te lo habían explicado...además tu igual te enamoraste de otro....¿o me equivoco?

-yo....- Serena se quedó sin habla era la segunda vez en ese día que le decían lo mismo

Uranus al fin había entendido lo que había dicho el príncipe....en el centro de la sala, lo único que estaba intacto era aquella silla en la que se la había pasado casi todo el tiempo aquel sujeto.

-esa silla es la que le da sus poderes..- dijo en voz no muy alta, algunas sailors la escucharon y entendieron lo que debían de hacer.

-Sailor Jupiter! ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter- lanzó su ataque hacía el asiento, sin embargo éste reboto gracias a un escudo que tenía como protección.

-no puede ser- dijo Saturn

-tendremos que atacar todas juntas....- propuso Sailor Plute a sus compañeras

-de acuerdo- dijeron todas

-estrella de Sailor Maker

-espada de Urano elimina!

-¡destrucción de Saturno!

-Grito Mortal

-Sailor Jupiter! ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

Los ataques se juntaron en uno solo, dirigiéndose hacía el asiento. Lograron romper aquel escudo que lo mantenía a salvo pero esto llamó la atención de su dueño.

-¿qué...qué están haciendo?- grito enfurecido mientras lanzaba un ataque hacía las Scouts

Las Sailors no lo habían visto venir y recibieron aquel golpe directo, dejándolas gravemente heridas y muy debilitadas para poder lanzar un contra-ataque o al menos para terminar de destruir la silla...

-esas entrometidas...- dijo Takeshi volviendo a tranquilizarse y a enfocarse en la batalla que había iniciado hace poco con Serena- bien, podemos seguir princesita.

Serena había entendido lo que sus amigas querían hacer, la silla era el objeto dónde habían traspasado los poderes de Takeshi hace tiempo, si lo destruían... todo su poder desaparecería. Takeshi estaba preocupado ante aquella situación, ahora no podía fallar en acabar con Serena que era la única capaz de vencerlo...o eso creía.

La rubia esquivaba los ataques dirigidos hacia ella con gran dificultad, era lo único que hacía, ya que no podía atacarlo pues usaría mucha energía y eso la debilitaría....y perdería. Takeshi comenzaba a hartarse y comenzó a pelear más enserio. Se lanzó hacía Serena y ésta lo esquivo en el último momento.

-deja de correr- le dijo molesto- ¿no te das cuenta de que ya perdiste?...estas sola!

-no está sola- se escuchó desde el centro de la habitación.

Fighter era quien había hablado, se notaba que estaba muy débil, se encontraba justo enfrente de la silla. Había observado como sus amigas habían tratado de destruirla pero no pudieron concluirlo.

-laser de estrella fugaz- lanzó hacía aquel asiento y cayó de rodillas agotada.

La silla se había incinerado por completo en unos instantes y fue cuando Serena aprovechó para tirar a Takeshi al piso...

-no voy a matarte- le dijo amenazándolo con su espada- pero no quiero volverte a ver

-será mejor que me mates- respondió con aíre de derrota- si no lo haces yo buscaré la forma de regresar y de acabar contigo

-si no lo haces tú..lo haré yo- dijo Kasumi que se había levantado con dificultad

La gran mayoría de las scouts recobraban la consciencia y se juntaron con dificultad, incluyendo a Luna y a Artemis. Sin embargo Venus, Mercury y Neptune seguían inconscientes.

-hermanita...no matarás a tu propio hermano ¿o si?- le preguntó con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz

-claro que si...- una luz iluminó toda la habitación y cuando se fue...Takeshi ya no estaba ahí

-será mejor que nos vayamos- propuso Uranus que tenía ya a Neptune en sus brazos

-puedo ayudarles....-dijo con dificultad Kasumi que seguía de pie- puedo abrir un portal que los lleve de regreso a su mundo...pero necesito ayuda

-yo te ayudaré- Serena se acercó a ella- y vendrás con nosotras...¿de acuerdo?

-sí....- contestó Kasumi sorprendida por la gentileza de la rubia

Ambas chicas se colocaron a lado de la otra, Serena levantó su espada, Kasumi colocó sus manos sobre ésta y comenzaron a juntar energía en aquella espada.

-Portabellum!- gritó Kasumi cuando ya tenían la energía necesaria

El castillo se estremeció, un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la sala, las paredes comenzaban a derrumbarse poco a poco. Habían abierto ya el portal pero Serena al hacer uso de tanta energía cayó desmayada junto con Kasumi.

-chicas entren ahora!- ordenó Luna a las Sailors

Rápidamente las Sailors obedecieron, llevándose a sus compañeras inconscientes, Fighter lo pensó un poco pero al final decidió llevarse a Kasumi y a Endymion con ellos, con ayuda claro. Cruzaron el portal, el techo del castillo caía con rapidez y amenazaba con lastimarlos, pero eso por suerte no ocurrió.

Todo quedó destruido en el planeta Hermes, el gran poder de Takeshi era el que mantenía la estabilidad de aquel lugar y ahora con su ausencia...todo estaba siendo destruido, dejando ruinas...un planeta muerto ...otra vez.

................................................................

Habían llegado a su mundo, cayeron justo en la gran torre de Tokio, era de noche y no había mucha luz.

-Venus despierta!- le decía Healer que la llevaba en brazos, pero ésta no reaccionaba

Todos los presentes perdieron su transformación, incluyendo a Endymion y Kasumi, que volvieron a sus identidades falsas junto con los demás.

-tenemos que llevarlos a un hospital- propuso rápidamente Artemis

-sí- dijeron todos

Salieron corriendo de la torre y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano.

-Bombón...- la llamó Seiya en un susurro pero Serena estaba demasiada agotada

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….dejen comentarios xD


	23. Una Segunda Oportunidad

Hola! Bueno aquí este otro capítulo y advertencia…es muuuuuy triste. En este capítulo hay tres canciones:

Alex Ubago- cada día

Avril Lavigne- when you're gone

Reik- inolvidable

Las tres son muuuuuy cursis pero aún así les recomiendo que las escuchen junto con su parte destinada. Qué lo disfruten!

Capítulo 23

Una Segunda Oportunidad

Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, cuando iban en camino Darién y Michiru despertaron, aún así los hicieron revisarse junto con los demás. Rini y Serena estaban agotadas, pero con un buen descanso se recuperarían, por otro lado, las ramas que habían envuelto a Sailor Mercury tenían diminutas espinas con veneno, haciendo que la recuperación de Amy fuera más lenta. Las heridas que tenía Venus eran de gravedad, la batalla que había tenido con aquella bestia resultó ser bastante devastadora, tenía varias costillas rotas, su brazo izquierdo estaba igual muy lastimado y eso sin contar con los fuertes golpes que tenía en la cabeza.

Nadie decía nada, pero se podía notar cierta tensión en el ambiente, estaba amaneciendo y Darién estaba en una de las esquinas, alejado de los demás con cierto semblante de arrepentimiento y de vergüenza. Lita, Rei, Hotaru y Setsuna estaban en un sillón, las cuatro lucían preocupadas al igual que el resto, pero los que en verdad parecían leones enjaulados eran los hermanos Kou, increíblemente a pesar de sus heridas, la preocupación que tenían era más fuerte que su dolor, ninguno de los tres se dejó hospitalizar, accedieron a ser revisados y los doctores les dijeron que necesitaban reposo, así que no era nada de lo cual preocuparse. Haruka y Michiru descansaban en uno de los sillones cercanos a Darién....no hablaban con él precisamente, sino que lo estaban vigilando.

-parientes de la señorita Aino- anunció un doctor que había llegado al lugar

Yaten, Lita y Rei se levantaron al mismo tiempo, tanto Lita como Rei sabían de los sentimientos del ojiverde hacía su amiga, así que accedieron a dejar que él se encargará.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Yaten colocándose en frente del médico- ¿cómo está Mina?

-ella aún no ha despertado...- le dijo el médico con calma- sus heridas fueron muy graves y tardará en recuperarse..

-................................- el ojiverde no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación...más notoria de la que ya tenía

-puede pasar a visitarla..pero sólo por unos minutos- dijo el doctor notando la preocupación del joven Kou

-de acuerdo.....- dijo el peliblanco y salió atrás del doctor hacía la habitación de Mina ^^

Otra vez todo volvió a estar en silencio, tanto Haruka como Seiya no dejaban de lanzarle ciertas miradas de desconfianza a Darién [pobrecito ^^]. De repente otro médico apareció.

-parientes de la señorita Mizuno

Nuevamente Lita y Rei se levantaron pero Taiki se les adelantó y se posó en frente del doctor

-¿cómo está Amy?- preguntó Taiki impaciente

-su estado es muy delicado....ya se le aplicaron antibióticos y esperemos que responda

-¿puedo pasar a verla?- inquirió nuevamente impaciente

-no sé si sea buena idea...-respondió el médico un poco dudoso

-por favor...una visita rápida- suplicaba el castaño

-de acuerdo...-sólo unos instantes- dijo el médico accediendo a la petición

Ambos salieron de la sala hacía el cuarto de Amy dejando a los demás en la sala de espera

-para la próxima ni nos levantamos- le propuso Rei a Lita un poco molesta

-de acuerdo- le contestó con una sonrisa

.......................................................................

Alex Ubago - cada día (pongánle play al reproductor)

El peliblanco se encontraba justo afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba Mina, el doctor lo dejó unos momentos para que entrara a verla pero no sabía si soportaría verla en ese estado, él mismo se sentía culpable ya que la debió de haber protegido hasta el final y evitar que esto le sucediera. En verdad deseaba verla pero estaba muy nervioso, no podía ni girar la perilla, así que tomó aíre, respiro profundo y se tranquilizó.

-"parezco un bebé"- se dijo en burla a si mismo

**Estoy tratando de encontrar esas palabras**

**Que describan lo que pasa en mi interior**

**Es como una habitación desordenada**

**Como un 11 de septiembre en Nueva York**

Colocó nuevamente su mano en la perilla, la giró lentamente, empujó la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras él. Ella estaba conectada a varios aparatos, uno de sus brazos estaba llenó de vendajes y ella dormía, tranquilamente.

**Es como estar volando en un avión sin alas**

**Que se estrella en medio de mi corazón**

Él caminó con lentitud hacia su cama, al acercarse cada vez más una sensación extraña comenzaba a invadirlo, comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre su sábana hasta que se topó con la mano de Mina, comenzó a acariciarla, a sentir su suave piel haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera por todo su cuerpo, siguió por su brazo pero decidió no seguir y regresó a su mano, la tomó suavemente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y después de eso, él no despegó su mirada de ella.

**Y yo te seguiré esperando cada día**

**Por si alguna vez decides regresar**

**Y te juro que no habrá más pesadillas**

**Ni mareas que nos puedan separar**

La mayor parte del tiempo, el trataba de disimular lo que sentía por ella, aunque había que admitir que la pequeña Rini, fue la primera en darse cuenta, claro sin contar a sus hermanos. No quería involucrarse con nadie de éste planeta ya que sabía que pronto tendría que regresar a su planeta y separarse de ella sería muy doloroso...otra vez.

**El sonido de las olas en la arena**

**Y mi barco que dejo de navegar**

**En la playa donde lloran las sirenas**

**Que hace tiempo que dejaron de cantar**

Recordaba su risa, su hiperactividad, su sonrisa, siempre ayudaba a todos (o al menos lo intentaba), en todos los retos que se le presentaban, siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma, todo de ella le encantaba...su inocencia....su alegría....lo despistada que era...pero el verla en ese estado sólo hacía que él se sintiera lo peor en este mundo.

-lo siento Mina...- bajó su mirada, se sentía tan inútil....tan avergonzado

A su mente llegaron todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, cuando se conocieron....la vez que descubrieron su otra identidad, la despedida...el reencuentro...en la grabación....la vez que él estuvo en el hospital.....ella en el escenario....su fiesta sorpresa...

**Y yo te seguiré esperando cada día**

**Por si alguna vez decides regresar**

**Y te juro que no habrá más pesadillas**

**Ni mareas que nos puedan separar**

**Y buscaré el color entre recuerdos**

**Y llevaré mi dolor por dentro**

**Escuchare tu voz en el silencio**

**Y tus palabras entre mis versos**

**Yo te seguiré esperando cada día**

**Por si alguna vez decides regresar**

**Y te juro que no habrá más pesadillas**

**Ni mareas que nos puedan separar**

-eres diferente a las demás....- le confesó el peliblanco en un susurro- tú no dejas que te digan que no puedes hacer algo....así que esta vez que no sea la excepción por favor…yo sé que superarás esto y saldrás sonriendo de este lugar.....

Seguía metido en sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos hacía ella eran muy fuertes y se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba de vuelta en su planeta, había sido demasiado tarde y eso le ocasionó mucho dolor y no podía negar que la había extrañado más de lo normal.

-nunca te lo he podido decir...- decía Yaten en voz baja aún tomando su mano- y no sé si algún día te lo pueda decir de frente…

-no sé si tú sientas algo por mí....- un poco de temor comenzó a invadirlo- pero yo....

-Mina...yo te...- se había vuelto a poner nervioso- ja (risa de nervios) tú eres mucho más valiente que yo…

Trataba de tranquilizarse….después de todo ¿qué era lo peor que pudiera pasar?

-te amo- dijo finalmente- yo te amo Mina

Ya había pasado, al fin lo había dicho y comenzó a sentir cierta calma en su interior

-Yaten...- escuchó pronunciar a Mina en un susurro

-"¿habré escuchado bien?"- se preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido- "no...no puede ser"

-.....Yaten- volvió a decir Mina en voz muy baja, parecía que estaba soñando

-aquí estoy Mina- le dijo acercándose más a ella

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo el momento, era el doctor anunciando que ya era tiempo de salir.

-enseguida voy- le avisó el peliblanco al médico y éste último volvió a cerrar la puerta dejándolos solos

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, colocó su mano sobre una de sus mejillas (de Mina), acercó su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, para después salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

......................................................................

Avril Lavigne- When You're Gone (pongánle play al reproductor)

El castaño entró sin dudarlo al cuarto dónde se encontraba la peliazul, el médico se había quedado en el pasillo, haciendo guardia por así decirlo....

Aún estando conectada a un respiradero se notaba que tenía dificultades para respirar, gracias al veneno de las espinas, ella sufría y él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Sus signos vitales se encontraban estables pero aún así amenazaban con desaparecer.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

Él se quedo inmóvil, solamente observándola...no pudo dar otro paso ya que el verla en ese estado lo hacía sentirse muy mal.

-"¿por qué tú?"- se preguntaba- "Amy.."

Finalmente dio un paso hacia dónde ella estaba y poco a poco fue acercándose más y más. Tomó un pequeño banco que estaba cerca y lo colocó a un lado de su cama, él se sentó en él y envolvió la mano de ella entre las suyas.

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

-esto es mi culpa...- decía enojado consigo mismo- perdóname por no protegerte...

No quería que nada malo le pasará, quería que se recuperará para así poder estar a su lado, quería volverla a ver sonreír, a ver su cara de preocupación por los exámenes finales....extrañaba su comportamiento maduro (a comparación de las demás xD), volver a estar con ella sería lo mejor en su vida.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

-pronto te recuperarás...- habló muy seguro- tú eres muy fuerte...y valiente....en cambio yo...yo no lo soy..

Su semblante cambió, la preocupación se notaba en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo, sin ella se sentía vació y no soportaría que no despertará jamás. Entrecerró los ojos y la tristeza lo invadió.

-por favor Amy- le suplicaba- recupérate pronto....te necesito, no sé qué haría sin ti

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

Por unos instantes parecía que nada iba a cambiar pero después de unos segundos Taiki se sobresaltó al sentir que la mano que sostenía, de repente se movía...

-Amy?- le llamó aún sorprendido

Su mano volvió a moverse, esta vez trataba de entrelazarse con la mano de Taiki.

-¿puedes escucharme?- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño

Ella no podía hablar en esos momentos pero para poder confirmarlo, apretó ligeramente su mano contra la de él

El latido de su corazón comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido, ella seguía tratando de tomar su mano, de aferrarse a él.... a este mundo...a la vida

El doctor desde fuera notó que había cierto cambio en sus signos vitales, así que decidió entrar

-joven Kou- le llamó interrumpiendo su felicidad- hágame el favor de salir de la habitación

-¿eh- respondió un poco desubicado- ah...si claro

El castaño se levantó del banco en el que se encontraba, pero no pudo alejarse ya que la mano de la peliazul lo sujetaba con algo de fuerza.

-esto es sorprendente- agregó el médico que observaba lo que sucedía- está respondiendo más rápido de lo que esperaba

-creo que fue buena idea dejarlo pasar- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

Los ojos de Taiki se iluminaron de pronto, ella había respondido al tratamiento, lo que significaba que se estaba recuperando y que pronto saldría de ahí y que estaría con ella otra vez.

.......................................................................

Pasaron varios minutos y aún no tenían noticias de Serena o de Rini, ni siquiera de Cassandra, todos se hallaban muy desesperados, en especial Seiya, que lo único que quería era ver a su amada.

Casi un cuarto de hora después apareció otro médico seguido de una joven conocida por todos ellos.

-Señorita Hudson- habló el médico llamándola para que se acercara- sus amigos esperan en esta sala

Darién se levantó al verla pasar y puso cara de confusión al ver que ésta no le prestó atención.

-la señorita Hudson se encuentra mejor...y la hemos dado de alta hace un rato- anunció el doctor a los presentes- pero será mejor que la lleven a casa a descansar

-no gracias yo....yo estoy bien- dijo Cassie y el médico se retiró sin insistir

Cassandra cruzó la sala con la mirada baja y sin decir nada se sentó en la esquina opuesta a la de Darién. El ambiente cada vez se ponía peor y lo pudieron notar los hermanos kou que regresaban de su visita, haciendo que su felicidad se desvaneciera.

Cinco minutos después el mismo médico regresó con otras noticias...

- las señoritas Tsukino y Chiba [supongo que así se apellida Rini jeje la verdad no lo se xD] ya han despertado y ya han sido dadas de alta- declaró el doctor- en unos momentos se reunirán con ustedes.

.....................................................

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Serena y Rini habían salido del hospital, Amy y Mina ya habían despertado pero aún no las daban de alta, según los médicos en un par de días ya serían libres.

Los Three Lights habían regresado al mundo del espectáculo, habían dado uno que otro concierto pero no podían continuar con la película ya que Mina faltaba, el director había decidido reemplazarla pero los chicos insistieron en que la querían a ella para el papel, a lo cual el director terminó por acceder. No habían visto a las chicas, ya qué les daba miedo enfrentar la realidad.....

Reik - Inolvidable (pongánle play al reproductor)

Seiya había salido a dar un paseo en coche por la ciudad, en realidad que necesitaba despejarse y alejarse un poco de sus hermanos. Hubo tantas ocasiones que estuvo a punto de ir a ver a Serena, pero sus hermanos no se lo permitían, ya que la próxima vez que las verían sería para la despedida que ellos tanto temían, aunque no lo habían hablado aún....

**Era tan bella, era tan bella**

**Que su mirada todavía me quema**

**Como quisiera poderla olvidar**

**Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar**

**Porque cuando habla con sus ojos**

**dice cosas que no puedo entender**

El pelinegro recordaba la primera vez que la vio, fue en el aeropuerto, ella se veía tan linda, tan diferente a las demás ¿qué fue lo que le llamó su atención?.

**Y yo no sé cómo vivir**

**Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí**

**Que no daría por besarla**

**Por abrazarla una vez más**

Creyó que nunca más la volvería a ver y cuál fue su sorpresa al topársela en el set de filmación de una película. Ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas y también estaba en zona restringida.

**No quiero perderla**

**Porque solo es ella**

**Inolvidable para mi corazón**

Y por si no fuera poco, al entrar a la preparatoria...volvió a encontrársela.

El destino a veces era tan cruel, con el tiempo, él se enamoró de ella pero....también fue el tiempo que la alejó de él.

**Fue como un cuento**

**Se fue como el viento**

**A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento**

La vez que descubrieron sus verdaderas identidades provocó un gran distanciamiento entre los grupos, pero aún así él seguía pensando en ella, en su sonrisa…su alegría.

**Me estoy volviendo loco un poco**

**A veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena**

**Que me susurra en el oído**

**Y dice "donde estas amor?"**

**Y yo no sé cómo vivir**

**Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí**

**Que no daría por besarla**

**Por abrazarla una vez más**

**Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar**

**Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar**

**No puedo perderla**

**Porque solo es ella**

**Inolvidable para mi corazón**

Cuando la volvió a ver, su mundo otra vez tuvo sentido, a pesar de haber pasado tres años lejos, su amor por Serena seguía siendo el mismo, tal vez mayor.

Todos los días que estuvo en su planeta, su recuerdo le animaba a seguir adelante pero también le recordaba que no era para él.

No sabía qué hacer, quería quedarse con su Bombón para siempre, pero tenía que regresar a su planeta y otra vez tendría que separarse de ella.

Su amor le causaba mucho dolor, quería olvidarla pero cada vez que lo intentaba solamente lograba recordarla aún más.

-Bombón…- decía con pesadez, mientras se detenía en un semáforo

El semáforo cambió a verde y él apretó el acelerador, tratando de alejarse de sus pensamientos.

**Y yo no sé cómo vivir**

**Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí**

**Que no daría por besarla**

**Por abrazarla una vez mas**

**Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar**

**Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar**

**No puedo perderla**

**Porque solo es ella**

**Inolvidable para mi corazón**

Decidió regresar a su departamento, estaba algo deprimido pero no podía dejar a sus hermanos solos y mucho menos desobedecer órdenes, después de todo, su lealtad estaba con su princesa…y su planeta al que llamaba hogar.

Estaba del otro lado de la puerta, calmándose pues no quería que sus hermanos lo vieran alterado. Sin hacer ruido alguno, entró a su casa.

-acabo de recibir una llamada por parte de Serena...- comentó Yaten sin percatarse que su hermano había regresado- quiere que nos veamos en su casa

-¿y qué haremos?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Serena ya no corre peligro- dijo de repente Taiki- no hay razón por la cual ir

-¿sabes lo que sucederá ahora...verdad Seiya?- le preguntó el peliblanco con tristeza

-........sí lo se- respondió el pelinegro algo melancólico- nuestra misión terminó......... ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-tenemos...que..volver- trataba de decir Taiki con dificultad

- y ya no la veré jamás.....- agregó Seiya

-a ninguna...otra vez....- dijeron sus hermanos

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en su departamento, descansando de una larga sesión de fotos que habían tenido y tomando fuerzas para empezar con el ensayo de su concierto de esa noche. No habían hablado del tema hasta ahora, ya solo esperaba fijar la fecha y la hora de la partida, cosa que a ninguno de los tres le agradó.

......................................................

Mina y Amy se encontraban por fin en sus respectivas casas, Amy era cuidada por Lita y su novio Andrew, mientras que Mina por Rei y Nicólas. Ya estaban muy bien de salud pero sus amigos no las dejaban salir por miedo a que se encontrarán todavía muy débiles.

Serena y Rini habían vuelto a su departamento, tuvieron que pasar varios días con Hotaru y Setsuna ya que su departamento seguía siendo un desastre. Al volver notaron que las cosas de Darién ya no estaban. Nadie había tenido noticas sobre Cassie y Darién, ellos dos simplemente...desaparecieron.

Era de mañana y Serena acababa de levantarse de su cama, había preparado el desayuno y le había estado hablando a Rini por un rato pero ella no respondía.

Decidió ir a asomarse a su habitación cuando fue interrumpida por una visita inesperada...

....................................................

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el departamento de Serena, cada una de ellas habían recibido una llamada de la rubia para que fueran esa misma tarde.

-¿ya estamos todas?- preguntó la rubia que regresaba de la cocina con bocadillos

-pues..si no contamos a los bobos- comentó Haruka- sí ya estamos todas

-no seas así con ellos- le dijo Michiru entre risas- bien que los quieres

-otra vez con eso....- respondió un poco molesta

-ellos no van a poder venir- dijo Serena interrumpiendo aquel pleito- van a dar un concierto al rato y tienen que prepararse

-¿dónde está Rini?- preguntó Lita que había buscado a la pequeña pero parecía que ella no estaba en la casa

-..........................- Serena no contestó y bajó su mirada llena de tristeza

-la Pequeña Dama ha desaparecido- confesó Setsuna a las presentes- al parecer el futuro ha cambiado...

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Amy- te refieres a que...¿Rini no va a nacer?

-están pasando muchos eventos en el presente que están afectando directamente al futuro....pero no estamos aquí por eso- declaró Setsuna que se le quedó viendo fijamente a Serena, en señal de que sabía más o menos lo que sucedía.

-entonces....- decía Rei- ¿para qué estamos reunidas todas?

Serena: lo que pasa es que....

Ding Dong! (sonido de timbre jeje)

-¿no que los chicos no iban a poder venir Serena?- preguntó Mina con cierta incertidumbre

-no son los chicos..- respondió la rubia y se dirigió a la puerta

Serena dejó pasar a los recién llegados, provocando que las ahí presentes se pusieran a la defensiva y algunas de mal humor...

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Hotaru desafiante

-tranquilas chicas...- dijo Serena tratando de calmarlas- está bien...

-¿cómo que está bien?- espetó esta vez Rei- Serena, ¿no te das cuenta de que por su culpa casi morimos todos?

-es por eso que estamos aquí- habló Darién en su defensa- queremos hablar con ustedes

-por favor chicas...denles una oportunidad- habló nuevamente Serena

Las demás guardaron silencio, pusieron cara de estar molestas y esperaron a que los recién llegados hablaran

-estamos conscientes de que lo que hicimos estuvo mal...- comenzó a hablar Cassie- que ni siquiera tenemos derecho a ser perdonados...

-ja- dijo Haruka en voz alta y recibió un pequeño golpe de su pareja en señal de que se callará

-pero al menos queremos que escuchen lo que tenemos que decir...- prosiguió Darién

Ninguna de las chicas objetó así que continuaron...

-fue un gran error el que hubiéramos confiado en mí hermano- dijo Cassie- yo más que nadie debí de haberle puesto un alto desde el principio

-pero no lo hiciste- dijo Rei

-lo sé....- respondió Cassie con la mirada baja- pero él era mi hermano...mi única familia y yo.....en verdad lo siento mucho...

Cassandra comenzó a llorar y Darién la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-eres un cínico Darién- habló nuevamente Rei, pero está vez estaba enfurecida- ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Serena?

-yo ya hablé de esto con Serena- le respondió Darién tajantemente

-¿qué?- dijeron todas con cara de confusión y voltearon a ver a su amiga de chongitos

-tiene razón chicas...- respondió muy seria- Darién y yo ya no somos pareja

Flashback---------------------------------------

Era un sábado en la mañana, Serena se disponía a ir a levantar a la perezosa de Rini, pero llamaron a su puerta, haciendo que fuera a atender al llamado. Serena abrió la puerta, le costó trabajo articular alguna palabra, así que fue él quien hablo primero

-Serena- le dijo Darién- yo....necesito hablar contigo

-¿sobre qué?- preguntó al fin la rubia

Darién tomó aíre y luego dijo: sobre nosotros

El ambiente se tensó, sabían que algún día ese momento debía de llegar...

-pasa...-le dijo a Darién invitándolo a sentarse después

Se sentaron cada uno en un sillón separado pero éstos estaban de viendo de frente

-seguro ¿qué quieres hablar de esto ahora?- preguntó la rubia- Rini está arriba y no quiero que escuché

-¿estás segura de que ella está ahí?- preguntó esta vez Darién

-.............................- se quedó muda mientras reflexionaba- "ella nunca tarda tanto para bajar a desayunar"

-cambiamos el futuro Serena- comentó el pelinegro- y con ello la existencia de Rini

-Rini......ella..- dijo Serena en un susurro- entonces.....tu y yo....

-Serena....sé cómo te sientes...Rini era nuestra hija....y los dos la amábamos....

-pero nosotros ya no....-terminó la oración por él

-sé que Rini te amaba a su manera...-le costaba trabajo decirlo- pero también sé que a ella no le hubiera gustado que no fueras feliz

-yo la amaba muchísimo- confesó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos- se supone que yo era quien la tenía que cuidar y ella fue la que terminó sacrificándose por nosotros....por nuestra felicidad...

-Serena....- Darién se cambió de sillón y se colocó aun lado de ella- la vamos a extrañar pero sé que suena muy egoísta pero no puedo sacrificar nuestra felicidad....no sería justo, el futuro cambia a cada rato y ...

-no es justo que ella dejé de existir por nuestra culpa...-dijo Serena que no compartía la misma opinión que el ojiazul

-yo...Serena lo siento pero yo no puedo atarte a mí- decía con sinceridad y mirándola a los ojos- no puedo....tú no serías feliz...y yo tampoco

-"él en verdad te ama..."- la rubia recordaba las palabras que le había dicho la pequeña sobre Seiya- "y tú a él Serena...."

-entiendo...- dijo la rubia de forma muy madura- yo tampoco quiero que seas infeliz

-debemos de seguir con nuestra vida...aunque sea por caminos diferentes...

-el encontrarnos en esta vida no fue coincidencia...- dijo Serena interrumpiéndolo- pero no significa que nuestro amor fuera para siempre...

-pasé bellos momentos contigo...-habló esta vez Darién- y te juró que no los cambiaría por nada en este mundo....

-¿éste es el adiós?- le dijo interrumpiéndolo...ella estaba tranquila

-sí.....a menos de que me aceptes como un amigo...-le propuso con una sonrisa

A pesar de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado por ella, él la apreciaba mucho, era una gran amiga...una gran persona...

-si tú me aceptas como amiga- le dijo Serena igual con una sonrisa....

Ambos se abrazaron en señal de acuerdo

-¿me podrías hacer un favor amiga Serena?- le preguntó en cuanto se separaron

-claro- le dijo sonriendo- ¿de qué se trata?

-quiero hablar con las chicas.........hoy mismo si se puede

End Flashback-------------------------------------------------

-Setsuna....-le llamó la pequeña Hotaru- a esto te referías con...cambios?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y después todas las miradas volvieron a Darién, éste último respiro profundo y volvió a hablar.

-no pido que la acepten....pero ambos (Cassie y él) les queremos pedir una disculpa....

-...........................- hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de las chicas

-entendemos- dijo Cassie con decepción y preparándose para salir de ahí- no les volveremos a causar problemas....nos iremos lejos....

Darién y Cassie estaban ya en la puerta, la cual estaba ya abierta cuando alguien llamó por su atención.

-no tienen que irse- habló Amy- deben de comprender que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para nosotras...pero si Serena ya los perdonó...

-nosotras también lo haremos- dijo Rei completando la oración

-¿hablan en serio?- preguntó Cassie con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos

-sí...pero se lo tienen que ganar- dijo Mina riendo en son de burla amistosa

-Mina!- le regañaron las demás

-gracias...-dijeron Darién y Cassie

.............................................................

Los chicos estaban terminando de ensayar para el concierto de esa noche, se dirigían a su camerino, se notaba que los tres estaban tristes pero ahora ya nada podían hacer mucho para evitar...lo inevitable.

-¿cuándo les avisaremos a las chicas?- preguntó Yaten con la mirada baja

-será hoy- respondió Taiki

Los tres entraban a aquel cuarto designado para ellos, estaba lleno de flores, regalos y cartas de sus admiradoras.

-¿hoy les diremos?- preguntó esta vez Seiya

-no Seiya- dijo Taiki haciendo que sus hermanos pusieran cara de confusión

-pero...tú...-trataban de comprender lo que quería decir su hermano mayor

-hoy nos iremos- sentenció el castaño a sus hermanos- y será mejor que ellas no se enteren...

-pero...¿por qué no quieres...-Seiya trataba de discutir esa decisión pero no pudo..

-porque si se enteran- agregó Taiki interrumpiéndolo- no nos van a dejar regresar....o al menos...lo harían más difícil..

Aunque a ninguno les gustaba que el castaño siempre tuviera la razón, la idea de partir en unas horas y sin avisarle a las chicas les molestaba, pero no podían hacer nada para poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-entonces...-decía Yaten que estaba en uno de los sillones con su cara de malhumorado- éste será nuestro último concierto

-nuestro último día en la Tierra- concluyó Seiya con un suspiro...

.............................................................

El ambiente en casa de Serena ya se había calmado un poco, ahora que ya habían hecho las pases, las chicas trataban de llevarse bien con Darién y de olvidar su odio contra Cassandra. Por las Inners no hubo tanto problema ya que ellas eran más relajadas en ese asunto, pero las Outers....a ellas si que les costaría trabajo olvidar todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar por culpa de ellos dos.

-me alegra que las cosas estén mejor entre nosotros- dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-oye Serena- habló Amy con algo de inquietud- ¿por qué no pudieron venir los chicos?

-por que van a dar un concierto al rato- contestó Serena con tranquilidad

-¿a poco ya extrañas a Taiki?- dijo Rei burlándose de su amiga

-Rei!- trataba de mostrarse enfadada pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar ese nombre- no es eso...es sólo que...yo...

-ay no te hagas la inocente Amy- le dijo esta vez Lita- si bien sabemos que algo pasó cuando te fue a visitar

-¿qué?- preguntó aún más sonrojada- "algo paso..."

-sí...- decía Lita poniendo en aprietos a su amiga peliazul- cuando regresó con nosotros tenía una sonrisota en la cara que nadie se la pudo quitar en un buen rato

-¿se besaron?- preguntó inesperadamente la pequeña Hotaru

-no nada de eso...- Amy estaba tan roja como un tomate- "trágame tierra....pero ya!"

La verdad es que tanto Mina como Amy no recordaban las visitas que tuvieron puesto que aún estaban inconscientes.

-y tú Mina..-le llamó Rei cambiando de víctima- ¿no extrañas a Yaten?

-ay pero que cosas dicen chicas...-decía con una gotita en la cabeza y comenzando a sonrojarse

-¿sabías que hablas dormida?- preguntó nuevamente Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro [muajajaja]

-no es cierto....- Mina trataba de defenderse pero no sonaba muy convencida de si misma

-claro que sí- comenzaba a disfrutar el poner en apuros a sus amigas- ¿quieres saber lo que dices en sueños?

-no..yo no hablo dormida Rei- seguía dudándolo

-Yaten..te amo Yaten- decía burlándose de su amiga, la cual no se iba a dejar así que inició la persecución por callarla.

-cállate Rei- gritaba mientras corría tras ella- no digas mentiras

-no son mentiras- decía Rei que trataba de no dejarse alcanzar por Mina

-ey chicas dejen de correr- Serena trataba de detener aquel juego- no vayan a romper algo

-pero que maduras....- dijo Haruka en voz alta y con una gotita en la nuca

Los demás disfrutaban de aquella escena, no sabían si había sido para romper la tensión en el lugar o solamente para poner en apuros a sus amigas, lo que sí sabían es que ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

.........................................................

El concierto estaba siendo todo un éxito, el lugar estaba tan lleno que a penas la gente se podía mover. Los boletos habían sido agotados en horas, al parecer su popularidad no había disminuido, tocaban sus mejores éxitos provocando que cientos de admiradoras se volvieran locas y que todos los ahí presentes cantaran con ellos sus canciones. Se encontraban en su mejor momento, su agente estaba feliz con toda aquella fama que tenían, pero pronto se acabaría.

Los Three Lights durante el concierto dejaron de pensar en las chicas, haciendo que lo disfrutaran cómo si fuera el último.........

.........................................................

Las chicas, Darién, Cassie, Artemis y Luna [ella fue a pasear un rato xD] habían salido de casa de Serena hace unos momentos, habían quedado de ir el día de mañana a ver a los chicos, pero Serena no podía quitarse las palabras de Rini de su mente.

-"Seiya es un buen chico....y en verdad te ama"

La primera vez que Seiya le contó sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos ella se sintió muy confundida, por un lado estaba su amor que creía verdadero y del otro lado aquel chico divertido, con un gran carisma, que la apoyó cuando Darién había ido a estudiar al extranjero.

-"y tú a él......tú lo amas Serena"

No podía negar que cuando se fue, lo extraño muchísimo, le hacía falta su amistad, su compañía...su cariño. Pero nunca le cruzó por la mente que eso que sentía era amor.,,

-Seiya.....- mencionó su nombre al recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos

Se había quedado sentada en uno de los sillones de su sala, por alguna razón el terminar su relación con Darién, no le afectó en lo más mínimo, de hecho lo que le dolió fue el saber que Rini ya no nacería. Le alegraba ver a Darién enamorado y que Cassie lo amará, después de todo, todos tienen derecho a la felicidad.

-¿qué siento por ti Seiya?- se preguntaba un poco confundida

Ella siempre supo que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver, pero no que despertaría esa clase de sentimientos en ella.

Al verlo de vuelta, ella se sintió muy feliz....en la fiesta de Mina, él se veía muy guapo y si Rini no hubiera interrumpido...

-pero que cosas piensas Serena- se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacía la ventana

Cuando ella lo fue a ver al hospital, se sentía desbastada al principio pero cuando estaba con él todo se volvía más fácil o insignificante y si Luna no hubiera interrumpido...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y una sensación de calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al por fin aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Rini tenía razón- decía alegremente- te amo Seiya...

Se le ocurrió una idea, pero tendría que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo

-ya casi acaba el concierto...- fue a buscar un chaqueta y salió corriendo de su departamento.

.......................................................

La última canción había acabado, los hermanos Kou le agradecían y se despedían de su público. Tras el escenario varios reporteros los esperaban para atacarlos con preguntas...chismes...inventos, pero gracias a sus guardaespaldas, lograron esquivarlos y se dirigieron a su camerino para darse un buen baño, descansar un poco.... para después regresar a su planeta.

Seiya ya estaba como nuevo ^^, en sus manos tenía una fotografía, en ella estaban Serena, Rini y él....fue en aquella cita incómoda que tuvieron, pero que tuvo un final alegre...o al menos para él.

-¿estás listo hermano?- preguntó Taiki, dejando una carta pegada al espejo para su agente, explicándole que se tomarían unas laaargas vacaciones y le pedían que enfocará su atención en un nuevo talento...una chica rubia, que quedó en segundo lugar en un concurso de talentos de EUA, Mina Aino.

-...............- Seiya se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo- vámonos- dijo con pesadez y los tres salieron de su camerino, con dirección hacía la azotea del edificio.

.......................................................

Serena llegaba al lugar en donde había sido el concierto de los Three Lights, todavía había gente en el lugar, pero se las ingenió para poder entrar.

Corrió por los pasillos del lugar, no tenía caso irlos a buscar al escenario, así que fue directo a los camerinos. En el camino se encontró con uno que otro reportero...o algún fanático que no había logrado conseguir su autógrafo, pero evitó que la vieran.

Por fin había encontrado su camerino, pero al entrar no los vio y lo único que pudo notar fue un pedazo de papel en el espejo. Sin importarle que la carta estuviera dirigida a otra persona, ella la tomó y leyó en voz baja

-vacaciones...- la rubia no entendió al principió pero luego un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Flashback-------------------------------

Por fin era sábado, ella y Rini se habían reunido con las chicas en el templo. Tenía una noticia que hacerles a sus amigas pero tal vez, sería mejor que ellas lo descubrieran por sí mismas.

-hola chicas! -dijeron al mismo tiempo 3 hermanos que habían llegado inesperadamente

-hola bombón mucho tiempo sin vernos eh! (con tono sarcástico)

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y se le quedaron viendo a Serena

-supusimos que estarían aquí- agrego Seiya

-Serena...que...tú sabías que habían vuelto? pregunto Rei

Serena: si jejeje el otro día los entreviste en la radio xD

-Y luego ella y yo nos fuimos a comer- agregando Seiya y abrazándola, cosa que a Rini no le gusto mucho

-¿pero qué hacen aquí? pregunto Lita

-Nuestra princesa nos envió de vuelta para una misión que a ustedes no les interesa- dijo Yaten con su tono de siempre^^

End Flashback--------------------------

-una misión....-decía Serena tratando de comprender lo que sucedía- y si..esa misión...

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, si su misión había tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido con Takeshi, entonces...ellos...

-no puedo permitirlo- arrojó el papel al suelo y luego salió corriendo del lugar.

Era de noche, necesitaban un lugar discreto, dónde nadie los pudiera ver....

-la azotea- dijo cambiando de dirección

................................................................

Los tres hermanos se encontraban ya en la azotea.

Seiya: poder de lucha estelar..... Transformación!

Taiki: poder de creación estelar ...Transfromación!

Yaten: poder de curación estelar ...Transformación!

-¿listas?- preguntó Sailor Maker

-sólo hagámoslo rápido- respondió Healer de mal humor

Fighter tenía en sus manos la fotografía, la admiraba por última vez....

-adiós Bombón...-dijo mientras dejaba caer la fotografía

-ya es hora- volvió a hablar Maker

................................................................

Serena subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, estaba agotada pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos, su preocupación era evitar que se fueran...

Llegó a la última parte de aquellas escaleras, cuando cruzó la puerta, lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron tres destellos de luz en el cielo que se alejaban

-¿qué?- preguntó confundida y con temor

En el suelo había un pedazo de papel, lo levantó y cuando observó la imagen que tenía, se dió cuenta de que llegó demasiado tarde.

-no.......SEIYA!- gritó mientras caía al suelo, comenzando a llorar al instante

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


	24. Elecciones

Hola a todos! Bueno para todos ustedes que creyeron que iba a dejar un final tan deprimente, aquí les tengo esta sorpresa jajaa. En este capítulo vuelve a haber otra canción y bueno a pesar que el tipo dijo que las mexicanas éramos bigotonas, gordas y chaparritas (lo cual lo último puede que si sea algo cierto) esta canción me encanta aunque es muy depresiva ¬¬ y por eso es perfecta para usarla, es la de tardes negras de Tiziano Ferro.

Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 24

Elecciones

Las chicas decidieron darle una sorpresa a Serena, al ya no estar Rini, pensaron que sería un lindo gesto el pasar la noche haciéndole compañía. Tenían que agradecerla a Hotaru, ya que a ella fue a quien se le ocurrió esa grandiosa idea, además todas comenzaban a extrañar a la pequeña de cabello rosado. Pero no tenían idea de que ellas serían las sorprendidas.

Todas [con todas me refiero a tooooodas] estaban en el pasillo con lo necesario para pasar la noche, primero Lita llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Haruka la imitó pero sucedió lo mismo, nadie atendió.

-¿habrá salido?- preguntó Mina

-no lo creo...- respondió Luna al ver las luces encendidas

-algo está mal aquí- dijo Haruka poniéndose en alerta- cabeza de Bombón...¿estás ahí?

No respondieron así que Setsuna decidió abrir la puerta, lográndolo sin ninguna dificultad, las chicas entraron, no había nadie en la sala..en la cocina, en el cuarto principal, ni en el baño. El último lugar que faltaba por revisar era la habitación de Rini.

-espero que esté aquí- dijo Amy antes de abrir la puerta

Allí estaba Serena, tirada en el suelo boca abajo.

-chicas!- gritó Amy a sus amigas

Las demás llegaron de inmediato y vieron a Amy que terminaba de revisar el pulso de Serena

-ella está bien..- les dijo a las demás- sólo está dormida

-Serena...-le habló está vez Rei- Serena...despierta

La rubia lentamente abrió sus ojos, los tenía hinchados, marca de que había llorado.

-chicas...-dijo suavemente, se podía escuchar como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta

...

El viaje de regreso de las Star Lights, les pareció más largo que las últimas veces, tal vez porque esta vez les costó más trabajo separarse de sus seres queridos.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, así que las tres luces en el cielo disminuyeron su velocidad, en frente de ellas estaba su planeta, todo les parecía tan ajeno a ellas, era como si en realidad no pertenecieran a ese lugar y que sólo venían de visita.

Entraron a la atmósfera de aquel planeta y poco a poco fueron acercándose más a su...hogar.

Por fin aterrizaron, llegaron al jardín del palacio de la Princesa Kakyuu, varios guardias las estaban esperando.

-Bienvenidas- dijo uno de ellos- las estábamos esperando

-si eso parece- dijo Healer con su bien conocido malhumor

-queremos ver a la Princesa- ordenó Maker

-lamentablemente eso no va a ser posible- dijo el mismo que las recibió- ella se encuentra fuera del planeta

Maker: ya veo...

-deben de estar cansadas- dijo esta vez otro guardia- permítanos escoltarlas a sus habitaciones (las Sailors vivían en el palacio xD)

-no...iremos solas...gracias- Fighter sonaba aún triste, y desganada

-¿cuándo vuelve la Princesa?- preguntó Maker antes de alejarse del grupo de guardias

-aproximadamente en unos 4 o 5 días

-...gracias- y las tres recién llegadas se adentraron en el Palacio

...

Las chicas estaban en la sala, le ayudaron a Serena a ir hasta allá, pensaron que era buena idea dejarla descansar pero todas se encontraban preocupadas al no saber porque la habían encontrado en ese estado.

-Serena..- habló primero Mina- ¿te encuentras bien?

-...- la rubia no dijo nada y tenía la mirada perdida

-preciosa...- esta vez Haruka intentaría hacerla hablar- ¿qué paso?

-...los chicos- respondió con lentitud

-¿te hicieron algo?- preguntó estrepitosamente Haruka- ¿fue Seiya verdad?...lo sabía...

-Haruka...-le habló Michirú- déjala hablar por favor

-¿qué paso con ellos Serena?- preguntó esta vez Lita

-ellos...ellos ya no estaban- dijo tratando de evitar el ponerse a llorar de nuevo

-¿no estarán en su casa?- dijo Rei

-llegué tarde y ahora...- dijo otra vez con la mirada cabizbaja- no volverán

-¿de qué hablas Serena?- preguntó Luna

Serena levantó la vista hacia sus amigas y tomando valor para decirles la verdad

-fui a verlos...pero ellos ya no estaban y no van a volver...porque...porque regresaron a su planeta- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar

Mina y Amy, que escucharon con atención las palabras de su amiga, sintieron que les habían dado un golpe en el estómago al escuchar aquella declaración, ambas se pusieron tristes y al igual que Serena, no aguantaron las ganas de llorar. Ahora ya no había una persona deprimida en aquella sala, sino que se le habían unido sus dos amigas, el ambiente se puso tenso, las demás igual se sentían tristes pero sus amigas eran las que necesitaban más apoyo. Esa sería una laaaarga noche para todos en aquel departamento.

...

Las Stars Lights caminaban en silencio por aquel gran palacio, no tenían hambre ni tampoco se sentían cansadas por el viaje. Aún así e dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, era de noche, así que no se encontraron a nadie en el camino. Antes de entrar cada una su respectiva alcoba, se quedaron unos momentos delante de las puertas, intercambiando miradas. Se notaba que las tres se encontraban tristes y que la separación repentina de sus amigos de la Tierra, comenzaba a afectarles notoriamente.

No hablaban, pero se entendían a la perfección. Necesitaban tiempo a solas así que cada una entró a su habitación. Sus habitaciones eran sencillas a comparación del resto del lujoso palacio. Tenían pocas pertenencias, ropa...su cama, lo esencial, después de todo las Sailors se la pasaban en misiones, o defendiendo a su princesa, no tenían tiempo para ellas.

Healer se dejó caer en su cama, su transformación se perdió y volvió a ser Yaten, la cual era su verdadera apariencia. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, llamando a su amada en sueños ^^.

Por otro lado, Sailor Maker se dirigió a la ventana, volviendo a su apariencia real en el camino, su mirada estaba fija en el cielo, como si tuviera la esperanza de poder ver la Tierra. Trató de dormir pero le costó trabajo lograrlo.

Fighter ya había vuelto a ser Seiya, se sentía muy mal, así que se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Tenía su cabeza agachada, la espalda encorvada y sus manos cerradas en puño, pegadas en su frente.

-Bombón...- logró a decir a través del nudo que sentía en su garganta

No podía con su dolor y sabía que no la iba a poder olvidar, al menos no tan fácil. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero sólo logró recordarla aún más.

...

2, 3, 4, 5 días pasaron, las cosas aún no volvían a la normalidad en ninguno de los dos planetas.

Las chicas no se habían recuperado por completo, pero trataban de seguir adelante, por las demás, por ellas.

En cambio, los chicos, ellos no disimulaban en absoluto, un gran sentimiento de pesimismo se sentía a su alrededor, tal vez no fue tan buena idea el que se fueran sin despedirse, no salían mucho y si no hubieran sido por sus labores de Sailors, aún seguirían encerrados en su cuarto.

...

Tiziano Ferro- tardes negras (ya pónganle play)

Serena se encontraba caminando por la calle, tenía un semblante de tristeza, haciendo que ella pasará desapercibida por el resto de las personas. Había ido a tratar de recuperar su antiguo empleo, pero no tuvo éxito. Por el momento no tenía rumbo fijo, solamente trataba de despejarse, no tenía prisa por llegar a su casa, ya que, nadie la esperaba…

**Y volverán los ángeles**

**A despertarse con tu café**

**Pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros**

Decidió ir hacía el parque #10

**Y dicen que me servirá**

En el camino se encontró con lo que menos quería

**Lo que no mata fuerza te da**

Propaganda, anuncios, encabezados, todo hablaba sobre la repentina desaparición del famoso grupo Three Lights. Era como si los demás no quisieran que lo olvidara y por desgracia lo estaban logrando. En uno de sus bolsillos llevaba consigo la foto que encontró aquel día. No podía verla, ya que eso provocaba que los extrañara aún más, pero tampoco podía tirarla ni mucho menos guardarla.

**De tardes negras**

**Que no hay tiempo**

**Ni espacio**

**Y nadie nunca entenderá**

**Quedarte puedes**

**Porque la vida duele**

**Duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

Aún lloraba por su partida, no podía creer que justo cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos...él se fuera para siempre. Las chicas seguían haciéndole compañía por la noche, eso le ayudaba mucho, ya que ella dejaba de sentirse sola y también le daba su apoyo a Mina y a Amy.

**Aquí yo estoy y tú no estás**

Había llegado al parque y se fue a la parte de los juegos

**Y me distrae la publicidad**

Se sentó en uno de los columpios

**Entre horarios y el tráfico**

**Trabajo y pienso en ti**

Comenzó a mecerse lentamente

**Entre puerta y teléfono**

**Tu foto me hablará**

Varias veces estuvo en ese parque con la pequeña Rini y con Seiya, fue una mala idea haber ido a aquel lugar con tantos recuerdos que en su momento fueron gratos pero ahora sólo traían tristeza. Los quería de vuelta pero sabía que eso ya no era posible.

**Quedarte puedes**

**Porque la vida duele**

**Duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

**Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el…**

**Y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos**

¿Qué podía hacer? Ella ya no estaba con Darién, se sentía libre por esa parte pero sabía que Rini jamás nacería y por otro lado tenía a Seiya que había vuelto a su planeta y estaba consciente de que nunca lo volvería a ver. Ahora todo su pasado y futuro eran sólo un recuerdo, al igual que su felicidad.

El cielo azul cambio de color a un gris casi negro y una gran nube cubrió gran parte de la ciudad, comenzó a llover pero a Serena eso no le importó, pasaron varios minutos y ella aún seguía en aquel parque, sentada, meciéndose lentamente sobre aquel columpio y completamente empapada. Ya nada podía ponerse peor en aquel día.

Después de un rato, decidió regresar con a su departamento ahora vacio. Ya no había gente caminando y los coches que pasaban eran muy pocos, todo se había vaciado.

**De tardes negras**

**Que no hay tiempo**

**Ni espacio**

**Y nadie nunca entenderá**

**Quedarte puedes**

**Porque la vida duele**

**Duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

Llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras lentamente y entró sin hacer el menor ruido. Sus amigas aún no llegaban, eso era bueno ya que no quería que la vieran en ese estado, se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

Dejaba el agua tibia correr por su espalda, esperando que sus penas se fueran con el agua, pero no lo soportó más. Se derrumbó, todo lo que no había llorado con sus amigas, todo lo que tuvo que disimular, el dolor en su interior que cada segundo aumentaba y se volvía insoportable, todo lo estaba liberando en ese instante.

-regresen por favor- decía entre sollozos- los necesito

...

En el planeta de las Star Lights...

Yaten se encontraba en su habitación, estaba terminando de vestirse, aunque no le veía mucho caso ya que se tendría que convertir en Sailor Healer dentro de un rato para poder entrenar. No es que lo quisiera pero la verdad tenía que seguir adelante, él y sus hermanos.

Fighter y Maker ya se encontraban entrenando, estaban en un gran salón, el cual usaban para ponerse en forma junto con sus demás compañeras. Al fin estaban los tres reunidos cuando fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias de la princesa.

-Sailors- les llamó el recién llegado

-¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Maker, dejando de hacer lo que hacían en esos momentos

-la Princesa ha regresado al castillo- mencionó alejándose del lugar- les eh venido a informar cómo me lo pidieron

-gracias- dijo Fighter tomando la iniciativa y salió del lugar seguida de sus compañeras

...

Serena había salido de bañarse, tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Sus amigas no tardarían en llegar, así que trataría de dormir un poco para descansar y esconder las evidencias de que había estado llorando.

Aproximadamente una hora después...

Ding Dong

Las chicas habían llegado al departamento de Serena, pero ésta se encontraba completamente dormida, por lo que no recibieron respuesta alguna al llamar a la puerta . Sus amigas tenían una copia de la llave de la entrada, por si a caso xD, insistieron al tocar la puerta pero después de unos segundos decidieron usar su llave para entrar.

Se encontraban en la sala, pero al no ver a Serena por ningún lado lo primero que les paso por la mente fue que algo le había sucedido a su amiga. Las demás se alarmaron y se echaron a correr por todo el departamento, buscando a su amiga. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla completamente dormida en su habitación.

-al fin pudo descansar- dijo Rei cerrando la puerta

Todas se fueron a la sala, se quedaron unos momentos platicando y después se dispusieron a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

...

Las Star Lights se encontraban ante su Princesa, al fin la veían después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo el semblante de las Sailors era de pesadumbre. La Princesa Kakyuu lo notó, al instante pero no pregunto, pues ella ya sabía la razón de su tristeza.

-mis queridas Sailors- mencionó la Princesa con ternura

-Princesa Kakyuu- dijo Fighter haciendo una reverencia, seguida de sus compañeras- gracias por recibirnos

-levántense por favor- les dijo dulcemente

Las Sailors obedecieron al instante, les daba mucho gusto ver a su princesa mas sin embargo sus miradas estaban llenas de tristeza.

-nuestra misión fue completada con éxito Princesa- esta vez la que habló fue Healer

-la Princesa Serentiy se encuentra a salvo, tal y como usted nos ordenó- dijo esta vez Maker

La Princesa Kakyuu, dio un leve suspiro, esperaba que las Lights hubieran entendido lo que trataba de hacer, pero no fue así.

-ustedes son las Sailors más valiosas que tengo- les confesó

-y siempre estaremos dispuestas a pelear por usted- agregó Fighter

-no...ese es el problema- mencionó la Princesa con un tono de tristeza en sus ojos

...

Era ya de mañana en el planeta Tierra, las chicas se habían dormido en la sala y en la que era la habitación de Rini. Las primeras en despertar fueron Haruka y Setsuna, le siguieron Lita, Artemis y Rei que se encontraban en la misma habitación. En el otro cuarto, Michirú fue la primera en levantarse y después fueron Amy y Luna, Mina y Hotarú le siguieron y la última fue Serena.

Las chicas estaban en la cocina, intentando hacer el desayuno, cuando la rubia de chongitos llego.

-Buenos días chicas- les dijo un poco somnolienta

-Buenos días Serena!- le contestaron la mayoría

-no puedo creer que sigas teniendo sueño- le regañó Rei al ver que su amiga daba un enorme bostezo

-lo se...ni yo jaja- Serena se adentró a la cocina y comenzó a ayudarles- ¿a qué hora llegaron?

-cómo a las 10- le dijo Michirú que terminaba de poner la mesa

-en verdad no las escuché...- dijo la rubia mientras hacía memoria- debí de haber estado muy cansada...

-y nos diste un buen susto cabeza de Bombón- agregó Haruka al recordar por lo que habían pasado

-lo siento- dijo Serena con una sonrisa- no era mi intención

-lo sabemos Serena- dijo Lita que terminaba de preparar hot cakes para todas

-les tengo una buena noticia- dijo Mina con una sonrisa- ayer me hablaron para una audición

-wow enserio?- preguntó Michiru

-sí, me habló el..ex representante de...-Mina bajó un poco la mirada al recordar al peliblanco...

-auch!- gritó de repente Hotaru, haciendo que las demás la voltearan a ver y se olvidaran de la rubia...

-¿qué te paso?- preguntó Setsuna acercándose a ella

-me corté...no es grave...pero me duele un poco- le dijo enseñándole su dedo con una gotita de sangre

-ven...vamos a curarte- le dijo Lita, llevándosela de la cocina

-hoy es sábado- agregó de la nada Mina tratando de disimular

-si lo sabemos- dijo Rei con su mal genio de siempre jeje- y mañana domingo y ayer fue viernes..

-no chicas..me refiero a que hoy tenemos el día libre todas- dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-aaaaah- dijeron las demás al comenzar a darse cuenta de lo que tramaba

-y...¿tienes planes para hoy?- le preguntó Hotaru

-mmm no lo entienden verdad- dijo terminando de servir el jugo- quiero que hagamos algo juntas

Todas tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer el delicioso desayuno que habían preparado. La verdad no era mala idea salir a pasear todas juntas, así que planearon su día, les serviría a todas para reponerse de los últimos acontecimientos, en especial a Amy, Mina y sobre todo a Serena.

...

Las chicas se habían repartido en los autos de Haruka y de Setsuna, habían salido del cine y ahora se dirigían al centro comercial. Estacionaron los coches cerca de la entrada y en un gran grupo, todas entraron a las tiendas, necesitaban algo especial para usar esa noche y que mejor que ir con tus mejores amigas a comprarlo.

-¿qué les parece éste?- preguntó Amy saliendo del probador con un vestido que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas y nada fuera de lo común

-ni mi abuela se pondría eso- dijo Mina escogiendo otro atuendo para su amiga- mejor pruébate éste

-Mina..no!- la peliazul se exalto al ver el vestido que su amiga quería que se probará- está muy corto...y tiene mucho escote y...

-sólo pruébatelo jaja- le dijo entregándole el vestido y luego la empujó hacia el probador.

-Serena- le llamó Lita- ¿ya acabaste?

-ya voy- dijo la rubia que se estaba peleando con el cierre de su atuendo- un...segundo

-¿y ustedes ya tienen lo suyo?- preguntó Setsuna a las Inners

-claro- dijo Mina con una sonrisa- sólo faltan esas dos- dijo señalando a los probadores de Amy y de Serena

-¿y ustedes?- preguntó Rei

-nosotras no somos tan difíciles como ustedes- dijo Haruka que comenzaba a hartarse de esperar

-¿Amy?- le llamó la pequeña Hotaru- ¿si te quedó?

-no pienso salir así- espetó Amy desde adentro del probador

-ay ya no seas payasa Amy- dijo Rei mientras se metía al probador para sacar a su amiga

-no, Rei espera!- gritó tratando de detener a su amiga pero fue muy tarde..

-wooow- se escuchó de sus amigas

-en definitiva te lo vas a llevar- dijo Mina, volviendo a meter a su amiga para ya pagar por el vestido antes de que la peliazul pudiera reclamar

-no me gustó- dijo Serena saliendo con una blusa de noche en la mano

-ay Serena...eres muy difícil- dijo Mina que comenzó a buscar otra cosa para su amiga

-¿qué te parece éste?- dijo Setsuna mostrándole un vestido

-si..me gusta- serena lo tomó y se iba a meter al probador pero Rei ya no la dejó

Rei: ya ni te lo pruebes Serena...es de tu talla...nos lo llevamos y también el de Amy

-jaja bueno...-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza

...

Las Star Lights habían salido al jardín después de hablar con la Princesa Kakyuu y a pesar de ya haber pasado varias horas, ellas seguían ahí, absortas en sus pensamientos, cada una por separado pero tenían algo que aclarar así que se reunieron nuevamente.

-¿y qué haremos?- preguntó Fighter a sus dos compañeras

-no lo se...-dijo Healer que estaba muy confundida- jamás habíamos pasado por algo así...

-y es por eso que ahora estamos así...sin saber que hacer- comentó Maker malhumorada

-yo en verdad si quiero...pero...-empezó a hablar Fighter pero no pudo decir más

-así es...ese es el problema- agregó Maker- el pero...

-es nuestro deber...sin importar lo que nos pida- habló nuevamente Fighter

-aaah!- gritó Healer que estaba a punto de golpear a alguien- odio esto!

-tranquilízate Healer- le pidió la castaña

-no puedo!- gritó nuevamente la ojiverde- es que yo también quiero pero...aaah!

-al menos ya sabemos lo que dos de nosotras queremos- dijo Fighter de forma desafiante a Maker- admite de una vez que tú también...

-de acuerdo sí!- Maker explotó- yo también quiero pero se te olvida algo importante...nuestro deber

-y volvemos a estar cómo hace un rato...-dijo Healer interviniendo- confundidas y de malas

-creo que la princesa ya tomó la decisión por nosotras- agregó Fighter- pero nosotras somos las que no queremos aceptarlo...

-...- las tres quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos, nuevamente.

-y ahora... ¿qué haremos?- dijo Maker, sin intención de hacer de esa conversación un ciclo.

-lo único que nos queda hacer ahora- dijo Fighter

Y lo quisieran o no...una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

...

En la Tierra estaba oscureciendo, los niños buenos se preparaban para ir a dormir, mientras que los adolescentes se preparan para divertirse un buen rato, hasta el amanecer si fuera posible ^^.

Las chicas estaban en sus casas, arreglándose para irse de fiesta...bueno en realidad de antro xD. Hubo que convencer a una que otra (Haruka y Amy) ya que no están acostumbradas a salir a esa clase de lugares. Los chicos las iban a acompañar así que también hubo que buscarles que ponerse para la ocasión y sorprendentemente Darién y Cassie habían aceptado ir, al fin y al cabo...ya no había rencores entre ellos y esa era una buena forma de demostrarlo.

Serena estaba en su departamento terminando de arreglarse. El vestido que había escogido Setsuna le sentaba muy bien, aunque era algo provocador, pero eso a ella no le importó. Sólo quería olvidar aunque fuera por un rato, quería sentirse feliz...tal y cómo antes. Se puso por último sus zapatillas, de taco alto y de aguja y fue a la sala. Luna la acompañó en todo ese rato, faltaban unos minutos para que pasaran por ella, no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas, así que aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-oye Serena- le llamó la gata negra comenzando a acercarse a uno de los sillones

-dime Luna- Serena tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, tenía una leve idea de que era lo que quería preguntarle

-¿estás segura de esto?- le preguntó con cierta incertidumbre en su tono

-¿de qué hablas Luna?- la rubia le preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

Ding Dong!

El sonido del timbre se escuchó por todo su departamento, evitando que continuaran su plática, fue demasiado oportuno.

-de nada...diviértete Serena- dijo la gata dándose por vencida

-lo haré...por cierto esa debe de ser Hotaru...-dijo la rubia que corría a abrir la puerta.

Serena salió de su casa, dejando a Luna dentro con la pequeña Hotaru, en un rato Artemis igual les haría compañía.. Ella no le creía la sonrisa que siempre ponía ante los demás, sabía que su amiga se encontraba muy mal pero lo sabía disimular, ya encontraría otra ocasión de hablar con ella.

...

Llegaron al antro de moda de la ciudad, había mucha gente y también había uno que otro puberto que creía que con identificaciones falsas iba a poder entrar. El dueño de aquel lugar era amigo de Setsuna, así que las chicas no tuvieron problema alguno para pasar, se colocaron en la zona VIP, que se encontraba justo en la parte superior del lugar. Aquel antro estaba dividido en dos salas, la VIP que tenían un acceso diferente al de la sala...común por así decirlo, el lugar era grande y espacioso, estaba obscuro pero había muchas luces de colores alumbrando y la música a todo lo que daba, impidiendo que se escucharan entre ellas.

[aquí les va la descripción de sus atuendos...espero que se entienda xD]

Rei iba con un vestido rojo, ajustado al cuerpo que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, llevaba poco maquillaje y el cabello suelto.

Nicolás iba con unos jeans y una camisa de color blanco, de forma muy sencilla pero se veía bien.

Lita llevaba una blusa roja con cuadros negros, unos pantalones negros entubados y zapatos bajos, igual de color negro.

Andrew iba con unos jeans de color negro, un cinturón blanco, una playera de color verde y encima una camisa gris.

Haruka llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado, una camisa violeta y un saco negro.

Michirú traía puesto un vestido gris claro con unas medias igual grises pero más obscuras y unos zapatos negros de taco alto.

Setsuna llevaba puesto una falda pegada de color negro a la cintura, una blusa de color plateado con tonos rojos, medias negras y zapatos negros.

Serena llevaba un vestido negro, con tirantes un poco gruesos, era suelto de la parte de abajo y le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tenía unas medias de color negro y unos zapatos de igual color.

Amy traía (no con mucho gusto) un vestido de color gris con tonos plateados que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, una chamarra de color negro que cubría el escote en su espalda y unos botines negros de taco alto.

Mina traía un vestido de color negro, que daba la finta de ser más una blusa, un cinturón a la altura de la cintura y zapatos de color rojo.

Cassie iba un poco más sencilla, fue con unos jeans entubados, una blusa gris suelta y zapatos de taco alto de color rojo.

Darién fue con unos jeans, una camisa de color negra y un saco de igual color.

Pidieron una botella, no quisieron servirle a Serena, Mina ni a Amy, ya que sólo empeorarían la situación. Así que las que se tomaron la botella fueron las demás xD. Todas bailaban alegremente, después de un rato, Rei se quedó completamente dormida [por borracha xD] en los brazos de Nicolás, quien no le quedó de otra más que recostarla en uno de los sillones y quedarse con ella a cuidarla. Lita ya estaba un poco mareada, por lo que dejó de tomar y se dedicó a solamente bailar con Andrew ^^. Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru fueron las que más aguantaron, sobre todo las dos primeras, así que ellas no hicieron ningún desfiguro en un buen rato y pasaron el rato bailando. Los que apenas y probaron de la botella fueron Darién y Cassie, aún no se sentían en confianza ante aquella nueva situación, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbraran.

Pasaron dos horas y a esas alturas los pocos que quedaban conscientes, o sea Serena, Mina, Amy, Nicolás, Darién, Cassie y un poco Setsuna, se habían quedado ya tranquilos, trataron de despertar a sus amigos pero no tuvieron éxito al intentarlo. Para tres chicas en especial fue la hora perfecta para dejar de fingir su sonrisa, Mina estaba sentada en el bar, tentada a pedir algo y así poder olvidar sus penas...pero algo no la dejaba. Amy observaba hacía una de las ventanas del lugar que daba hacia la parte de abajo y Serena estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, simplemente con un semblante de tristeza.

...

-"las libero de su deber"- eran las palabras que sonaba todavia en su mente

...

Las chicas ni nadie que se encontraba en aquella sala se percataron de la llegada de unos jóvenes apuestos.

Uno de ellos, el más alto llevaba unos jeans negros algo ajustados y una camisa azul marino. Localizó de inmediato a la persona que buscaba y fue hacia una de las ventanas.

El más bajito de ellos, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa a cuadros azules claro y una chaqueta de color blanco. Él también encontró a quien buscaba, aunque ella estuviera un poco alejada de los demás.

Él último de ellos, también llevaba unos jeans algo ajustados [así bien sexy xD], una camisa gris con rayas blancas verticales delgadas y de manga larga, desabotonada de la parte de arriba. Camino directo hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraba ocupado.

-¿quiere bailar señorita?- le preguntó a Serena de forma coqueta

La aludida se quedó inmóvil al verlo, él se percató y le ayudó a levantarse de su asiento.

Serena no podía creerlo, no podía hablar...ahí estaba él, justo enfrente de ella...¿será una ilusión?

-¿en verdad eres tú Seiya?- dijo con dificultad

-¿me extrañaste Bombón?- preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro- claro que sí- se dijo respondiéndose a si mismo.

-Seiya!- gritó Serena antes de lanzarse a sus brazos

El pelinegro no pudo dejar de esbozar su sonrisa encantadora, le alegraba verla nuevamente y mucho más saber que lo había extrañado y que le daba gusto verlo.

-"gracias Princesa"- dijo el pelinegro en su mente mientras seguía abrazando a Serena.

...

Flashback-

Las Star Lights e encontraban ante su princesa en una gran sala, todo estaba iluminado y muy tranquilo...

-ustedes son las Sailors más valiosas que tengo- les confesó

-y siempre estaremos dispuestas a pelear por usted- agregó Fighter

-no...ese es el problema- mencionó la Princesa con tristeza en sus ojos

-¿a qué se refiere Princesa?- le dijo de forma confusa Maker

-en realidad la razón por la cual las mandé a la Tierra, no fue para que protegieran a Serenity...

-no entiendo- agregó Fighter igual de confundida que sus compañeras

-las envié para que pudieran ser felices- dijo la Princesa levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ellas

-sé que es doloroso perder a alguien que amas y mucho más doloroso tener que separarte de esa persona por razones ajenas...

-pero..Princesa...- intentó decir Healer pero la Princesa le interrumpió

-quiero que vuelvan a la Tierra y hagan sus propias vidas...quiero que sean felices- les dijo y sin pensarlo las envolvió en un abrazo- mis queridas Sailors...las libero de su deber...

End Flashback-

...

El mayor de los hermanos Kou, Taiki, quería sorprender a Amy, pero él fue el sorprendido al ver lo hermosa y sexy que se veía esa noche. Ella al fin había optado por quitarse la chamarra que llevaba encima y que no dejaba mostrar la apertura en la espalda de su vestido.

La peliazul se percató de él mientras se acercaba por medio de su reflejo en el vidrio, ella se sobresaltó y se volteó bruscamente a su encuentro, haciendo que el recién llegado recibiera un buen susto.

-Taiki...- dijo Amy tratando de contener su agitada respiración- lo...lo siento

-Amy...- dijo éste recuperándose del repentino susto que se llevó- jajaja...

-¿de qué te ries?- preguntó confundida la peliazul

-porque...yo ..."estoy nervioso"- el castaño comenzó a titubear y solamente se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Las mejillas de la peliazul se encendieron, no hubo que decir más y lentamente se acercaron, sus rostros cada vez mas se encontraban más cerca. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, mientras que el castaño suavemente rodeó su cintura. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones, que iban demasiado rápido. Sus rostros seguían juntándose hasta que al fin sus labios se tocaron, Amy abrazó su cuello y Taiki la atrajo más a él, haciendo que el beso que comenzó siendo de forma dulce, se volviera cada vez más intenso.

...

Mina seguía sentada en uno de los bancos del bar, justo delante de ella tenía un vaso lleno de una substancia transparente, la rodeaba con sus dedos pero luego la volvía a dejar en paz No sabía porque hacía eso, si ella era ...digamos un poco impertinente y atrevida...¿por qué no solamente tomarlo y disponerse a olvidar todo su dolor?. Después de un buen rato de estar con ese dilema, tomó una decisión. Tomó el vaso y justo cuando se preparaba para tomar el contenido, una voz la interrumpió.

-yo que tú no haría eso- dijo la voz del recién llegado

-ay no puede ser...- dijo agachando la cabeza y dejando el vaso en su lugar- ahora ya hasta te alucino

-eres una tonta- dijo el ojiverde riendo...

Mina se extrañó ante su comportamiento, jamás lo había visto reir. lo que provocó que la rubia siguiera dudando sobre lo que veía.

Yaten se acercó a ella de forma decidida, al llegar a donde ella, se hincó y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella

-estoy aquí Mina...no soy una ilusión- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- yo...

-Yaten!- dijo, dándose cuenta de que era real, a la vez que se lanzaba hacia él y haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con ella atada a su cuello.

No hicieron nada para levantarse, la gente a su alrededor parecía desaparecer. Él, dudoso, colocó suavemente una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Mina y con la otra recogió sus cabellos rubios que le cubrían la cara.

-Mina...- dijo el peliblanco comenzando a sonrojarse

-te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-te extrañé- le dijo algo nervioso

-y yo a ti- le contestó Mina con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella acarició una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Yaten y luego lo besó. Fue un beso tierno y no duró mucho.

-te amo Yaten- le dijo la rubia llena de felicidad

-y yo a ti Mina- confesó finalmente el peliblanco

Volvieron a unirse en un beso, pero esta vez fue intenso, lleno de emociones y de sentimientos...

...

Seiya y Serena seguían envueltos en un abrazo, todo a su alrededor desapareció en unos momentos, dejándolos solos pero el pelinegro notó la presencia de Darién, haciendo que todo volviera a la realidad.

-Bombón...-le dijo mientras se separaba de ella

-¿qué haces aquí?. yo te vi irte y tu...desapareciste y no- la rubia no lo dejó continuar y lo interrumpió, tenían tantas preguntas que hacerle..- ¿cuándo..

Seiya colocó dulcemente uno de sus dedos en sus labios, haciendo que la rubia guardara silencio

-lo sé Bombón...pero aquí estoy y jamás me iré de tú lado no importa si solo me quieres como un amigo...- contestó poniéndose algo triste

-no te quiero cómo amigo- le dijo Serena de forma seria, haciendo que el pelinegro se asustará

-Bomb...- ahora fue Serena quien no lo dejó continuar

-escúchame...lamento no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes...que te causé mucho dolor pero yo...yo te amo Seiya- Serena sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle nada... sabía que él había sufrido por su culpa, y no lo culparía si él volvía a alejarse de ella, pero aún así ella ya no podía guardarse esos sentimientos dentro de sí.

-pero...¿y Darién? y ¿Rini?- preguntó aún estupefacto ante tal confesión- "te amo Seiya"

-él y yo terminamos...y quedamos sólo como amigos- le dijo mostrándole una media sonrisa

-¿es verdad?- le preguntó el pelinegro

-sí, lo nuestro acabo...- Seiya la interrumpió nuevamente

-eso no...- le dijo acercándose una vez más a la rubia- ¿es verdad qué me amas?

Seiya rodeó su cintura y poco a poco la acercó a él.

-sí Seiya Kou...yo te amo- y selló sus palabras con un beso...

El beso que estuvieron esperando por tanto tiempo, al fin se volvía realidad. Por fin probaba sus dulces labios, la sentía estremecer entre sus brazos y ésta vez nadie los interrumpiría.


	25. Juntos Hasta El Fin

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les dejo el último capítulo de mi fic xD…por fin! Espero que les agrade. Hay dos canciones…la de Robbie Williams – Angel y café Tacuba – eres.

Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 25

Juntos Hasta El Fin...

Varios meses han pasado desde el regreso de los chicos a la Tierra, a estas alturas ya habían logrado tener de vuelta su vida y estaban con las personas que más amaban, aquella noche en el antro había dejado una huella especial en ellos en especial, después de eso..nada fue como antes. Andrew y Lita digamos que habían tenido un pequeño descuido...así que Lita estaba embarazada y muy feliz, por lo que Amy se tuvo que mudar y terminó viviendo con Taiki, lo cual no le desagradó para nada ^^. Yaten no vivía con Mina, aunque se la pasaba demasiado tiempo en su casa, además de que la rubia iniciaría la grabación de su disco en poco tiempo y cantaría con los hermanos Kou en varios conciertos de ellos. Seiya vivía en el mismo departamento que su hermano ojiverde y Serena seguía viviendo en su departamento con Luna.

Todas las chicas se encontraban arreglándose en sus casas, puesto que hoy era la gran noche, en unas cuantas horas sería el estreno de la tan esperada película de los Three Lights junto con una de las finalistas de un concurso de talentos. Para todos ellos, este sería una fecha para recordar y no precisamente por la premiere...si no porque había una sorpresa esperando a una de las chicas en especial.

...

Serena había salido de bañarse, llegó a su habitación y encima de su cama estaba el vestido que usaría en aquella ocasión, era de color turquesa y le llegaba a las rodillas. Se terminó de vestir y cuando se dispuso a peinarse, notó que su cepillo no estaba en el lugar de siempre, supuso que se encontraba dentro de su armario, así que se dirigió hacia él.

Dentro de su ropero había mucho desorden, su cepillo resultó estar debajo de una sudadera, así que la jaló para poder liberarlo pero al mismo tiempo, lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel salió de ahí volando.

La rubia lo cogió y resulto ser una fotografía, la misma que le había causado dolor por un tiempo. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal en esa foto, el tiempo que estuvo Seiya fuera, le pareció ver que la pequeña niña de cabello rosa, no estaba...como si hubiera desaparecido y era lógico pues Darién y ella ya no estaban juntos, pero ahora, estaban nuevamente los tres.

-qué raro...- se dijo a sí misma, luego volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que corrió a terminar de arreglarse.

...

Mina se encontraba en su recámara terminando de arreglarse cuando su novio le interrumpió. Él llevaba puesto un traje de un diseñador famoso, mientras que ella llevaba un vestido del mismo diseñador, que hacía juego con lo que él llevaba.

-¿estás lista amor?- le llamó el peliblanco con un poco de timidez, al pesar del tiempo juntos aún no se hacía a la idea de que ella era suya...

-sí, ya casi- le dijo terminando de colocarse sus zapatillas- y bien...¿cómo me veo?- preguntó Mina mientras posaba para su novio

-hermosa...- confesó Yaten embobado

Mina sólo reía divertida ante la situación, le encantaba ver esa expresión en el rostro del ojiverde, le gustaba saber que ella era la única que lograba sacarlo de su bien conocido mal humor.

-no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo- dijo Mina recordando lo que le esperaba

-¿estás nerviosa?- le preguntó Yaten con una sonrisa, le divertía verla en ese estado

-no..yo yo no estoy nervio...bueno sí, si lo estoy- dijo al principio tratando de ocultarlo pero al no verse muy creíble, decidió mejor decir la verdad

-jajajaja- comenzó a reírse el peliblanco

-¿de qué te burlas?- le dijo poniendo cara de puchero ante la reacción de su novio

-ay Mina jaja- El peliblanco se acercó a su novia, rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la acercó a ella

-me encanta cuando te enojas- dijo seductoramente el peliblanco

-y supongo que por eso siempre me haces enojar eh!- le dijo tratando de resistirse

-yo no hago nada- le respondió el ojiverde acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla

-claro que si...-le dijo Mina otra vez empezando a hacer berrinche

-¿entonces me perdonas?- sabía que él no tenía la culpa...bueno tal vez sí, pero la necesitaba cerca de él

-lo pensaré- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

Yaten no aguantó más y la besó, la sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos, la intensidad del beso aumentaba a cada segundo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos tan cerca... hasta que ambos se separaron por la falta de aíre.

-¿sigues nerviosa?- dijo Yaten con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios

-mmmm tal vez otro beso me ayudé a tranquilizarme- le dijo mordiéndose los labios y sonriendo

-jajaja en ese caso los que sean necesarios- dijo el peliblanco antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de la rubia.

...

Taiki y Amy estaban ya estaban listos, en un rato pasaría una limusina por ellos, por lo que tuvieron unos cuantos minutos para poder platicar a gusto. Se encontraban en la sala de su nuevo departamento, ella estaban sentada aún lado de él, envuelta por sus brazos protectores, mientras que Taiki jugaba con los cabellos de su novia.

-Amy...- le llamó el castaño algo dudoso

-¿mande?- preguntó alzando la vista

-no...nada- dijo Taiki cambiando de opinión

-Taiki...- dijo la peliazul cambiando de posición, quedando en frente de él- ¿qué sucede?

-es que...yo me preguntaba...si tú...- trataba de buscar las palabras correctas pero parecían no salir de su boca

-si yo...?- Amy no era para nada tonta, así que tenía una idea de lo que quería preguntarle

-si tú amas...amaste al...idiota ese- el tan sólo recordar el nombre de ese sujeto le hacía enfurecer, ¿cómo era posible que ella hubiera estado con el?

-¿te refieres a Yuki?- le pregunta sin dar su brazo a torcer

-aja...-dijo evitando la mirada de la chica

-era un buen amigo...y lo quería mucho- empezó a decir la peliazul con tranquilidad

-aggh- el castaño comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber iniciado esa conversación

-jajaja- Amy soltó una risita al ver a su novio celoso

-¿qué te parece gracioso?- le dijo ya algo enfurecido

-Taiki...- le llamó mientras tomaba su mejilla- amor...¿sabes porque Yuki y yo terminamos?

-...- no quería enojarse con ella, después de todo él fue quien la había abandonado y en dos ocasiones...

-terminamos porque él se dio cuenta de que yo amaba a otra persona- le dijo incorporándose un poco y poniéndose a la altura de él (aún sentados en el sofá)- y por eso no le agradas jaja

-¿qué?- preguntó sorprendido

-sí...no le caes muy bien que digamos aunque es fan de su grupo- dijo ya sonriendo plácidamente

-¿tú me amabas desde aquella vez?- preguntó Taiki tratando de salir de su confusión

-sí, desde su primera visita a la Tierra- le dijo un poco sonrojada

El enojo se desapareció del rostro del castaño, tomó a su novia por la cintura y la recostó en el sofá.

-a mi igual me paso lo mismo contigo- dijo comenzando a acercarse a ella- perdóname por ser tan celoso

-no hay nada que perdonar...- dijo la peliazul, los latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más rápido

-te amo Amy- sus rostros se acercaban lentamente

-y yo a ti Taiki- y cerraron esa conversación con un beso, que luego fue interrumpido por la llegada del auto.

...

Serena estaba como loca en su departamento, iba de una habitación a otra tratando de encontrar una de sus zapatillas que se hallaba perdida [como la cenicienta jaja]. La noche anterior, Luna le había dicho que acomodara sus cosas, pero como la mayor parte de las veces, Serena no le hizo caso y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

La rubia iba y venía, se asomaba por debajo de su cama...de los muebles...dentro de los armarios...pero el condenado zapato no aparecía.

-Luna!- gritó desesperada- ¿sabes dónde deje mi zapatilla?

-ay Serena- le contestó la gata negra en señal de reproche- te dije que pusieras orden en el departamento...

-ya se Luna...perdón, prometo que la próxima vez te hago caso- dijo Serena con una sonrisita cínica- pero Seiya no tarda en llegar...

...-en serio no sé que voy a hacer contigo..- y Luna comenzó a ayudarle a buscar el zapato

Mientras tanto un chico se encontraba afuera del departamento, un tanto nervioso y con una caja en una de sus manos, cuando se decidió a llamar a la puerta también se guardó el paquete en uno de sus bolsillos

Toc Toc

La puerta fue golpeada, pero ninguna de las ocupantes del departamento lo escuchó debido al escándalo que tenían dentro. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta así que el recién llegado entró.

-¿Bombón?- le llamó el pelinegro otra vez sin recibir respuesta

-¿Luna ya lo encontraste?- le gritó Serena desde la cocina

-no Serena...- se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones- ¿ya revisaste la sala?

La rubia (esta vez no tenía chongitos), se incorporó de donde estaba y luego emprendió su camino a la sala de estar.

-¿buscas esto Bombón?- dijo Seiya divertido sujetando la zapatilla

-Seiya...¿a qué hora llegaste?- preguntó sorprendida

¿así recibes a tu novio y a quién encontró tu zapatilla?- le respondió intentando poner cara de enojado...pero no lo logró

-lo siento amor- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa antes de abalanzarse hacía él

Se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya (por suerte la atrapó ^^), la tomó de la cintura, y le acomodó los cabellos que tenía sueltos que caían en su frente, ella lucía hermosa (aunque claro para el pelinegro siempre lo está xD) llevaba un vestido de color turquesa, algo cortó y con poco escoté. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercaron más, sus rostros seguían acercándose hasta que sintieron el aliento del otro cerca de ellos, finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto.

Cada beso que se daban parecía como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera él último que se compartieran.

Se separaron y el pelinegro le ayudó a su novia a ponerse la zapatilla.

Luna a veces se ponía algo celosa, ya que la rubia ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, pero eso era a veces bueno ya que en su tiempo libre Artemis la visitaba ^^.

-¿nos vamos Bombón?- le dijo el ojiazul ofreciéndole su brazo para que ella lo tomará

-claro amor- respondió aferrándose a su brazo- nos vemos Luna!

...

Fans, reporteros y más personas se encontraban en el lugar de la premiere, la bien conocida alfombra roja era iluminada por los flashes de las cámaras, directores reconocidos, los actores mejores pagados, las actrices más solicitadas, todos ellos se hacían presente para el gran estreno de la película del famoso grupo Three Lights con la ahora también algo conocida Mina Aino. Faltaba ya menos de una hora y los protagonistas aún no llegaban...

Veinte minutos después...

Los reporteros que ansiaban con entrevistar a los hermanos Kou, se hallaban ya algo desesperados, está bien que hay que tardar un poco para hacer más intrigante el momento, pero ya había sido demasiado.

Pasaron diez minutos más cuando una limusina negra y grande se estacionó a unos cuantos centímetros del inicio de la alfombra, el primero en bajarse fue Taiki acompañado de su novia Amy, le siguieron Yaten y Mina , luego Seiya y Serena y al último Lita, Andrew, Rei y Nicolás (a ellos los metieron por otro lado). Se escuchaba un gran alboroto por parte de las fans, tanto Amy, Mina y Serena eran la envidia de las demás chicas que gritaban enloquecidas ante la presencia de los hermanos Kou.

Las entrevistas fueron cortas debido a la falta de tiempo (planeado por ellos por supuesto), los flashes no paraban de ser disparados, hubo un momento en que lo único que veían eran luces blancas que centelleaban, dejándolos algo aturdidos aunque eso no era nada nuevo para el famoso trió de cantantes.

Recorrieron lo que restaba de la alfombra sin ningún imprevisto y llegaron al edificio dónde sería el estreno.

Ya era hora de iniciar la proyección de la película, así que los hermanos Kou, junto con sus acompañantes entraron a la sala. Los demás invitados estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares, los Three Lights junto con sus acompañantes tenían asientos en primera fila, así que se dirigieron a ellos. La película comenzó a rodar y se podía sentir la emoción de los allí presentes. estaba siendo todo un éxito.

Mina resultó ser una gran actriz después de todo, sobre todo en las escenas de amor con Taiki, aunque Yaten aún no superaba del todo que no lo hubieran elegido a él como pareja de la protagonista. La película duró un poco más de dos horas que pasaron muy rápido y al finalizar, Mina fue la más ovacionada, seguida de los Three Lights, al fin su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

Después de la presentación de la película, iba a haber una gran fiesta en la cual también habría varias presentaciones de varios artistas.

Las chicas se la estaban pasando muy bien junto con sus parejas xD, algunas bailaban mientras que otras hablaban con los artistas [que son bien buena onda y sencillitos...jajaja], ahí en el evento se encontraron a Haruka, Michirú, Hotarú y Setsuna, ellas cuatro habían sido invitadas igual por los hermanos kou pero no quisieron ir al lugar de la premiere y simplemente fueron directo a la fiesta (aunque iban a estar poco tiempo por la pequeña Hotaru), también estaban Darién y Cassie en el lugar, les alegraba que los hubieran perdonado y que los consideraran sus amigos. Serena y Seiya eran de los que se encontraban bailando en la pista, las luces los acompañaban y alrededor de ellos había mucha gente pero a ellos eso no les importó.

Estaba el ambiente muy agradable, los presentes se la pasaban muy bien pero de repente, el DJ cambió de música por petición de uno de los ahí presentes (de Darién), la música tan animada que estaba cambio por una melodía más...lenta.

-esta es para todos los enamorados- dijo el DJ antes de poner la canción siguiente...

-Robbie Williams- angels (ya pongánle play!)

Seiya tomó a Serena de la cintura, la acercó a él y empezaron a bailar. Varias parejas se habían quedado en la pista pero muchos se fueron a sentar.

**I sit and wait**

Se miraban fijamente

**Does an angel**

**Contemplate my fate**

A su alrededor todo empezó a desaparecer, ahora sólo eran ellos dos

**And do they know**

**The places where we go**

**When we're grey and old**

Sus pasos eran ligeros y coordinados

**'Cos I've been told**

**That salvation lets their wings unfold**

Daba la impresión de que estaban flotando en el lugar

**So when I'm lying in my bed**

**Thoughts running through my head**

Ella le rodeo su cuello con sus brazos

**And I feel that love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

And through it all she offers me protection

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

Seguían bailando en el lugar, sus amigos los notaron y esbozaron una sonrisa, ya era justo que su amiga fuera feliz y ahora lo era más que nunca

**I know that life wont break me**

**When I come to call she won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

Las luces eran tenues, perfectas para el momento en el que se encontraban

**When I'm feeling weak**

**And my pain walks down a one way street**

La canción les recordaba cuando se conocieron, cuando estuvieron juntos en la primera visita de los Three Lights.

**I look above**

**And I know i'll always be blessed with love**

Expresaba perfectamente lo que sentía Serena cuando Darién no estuvo con ella y llegó Seiya a rescatarla de su depresión.

**And as the feeling grows**

**She breathes flesh to my bones**

**And when love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

Ya muchos habían dejado de bailar

**and through it all she offers me protection**

**a lot of love and affection**

**whether I'm right or wrong**

**and down the waterfall**

**wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**when I come to call**

**she won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

-"gracias por estar conmigo Seiya"- pensó la rubia- Seiya...

-¿qué pasó Bombón?- le preguntó el pelinegro volviendo a la realidad

-yo...- empezó a decir pero luego se dio cuenta de algo- vaya...jaja somos el centro de atención

-jaja claro..somos la mejor pareja que existe o no?- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Serena esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su novio y luego añadió:

-sabes...yo quería decirte...gracias

-¿por qué preciosa?- dijo el ojiazul algo confundido

-por estar a mi lado...por ser mi apoyo..- el pelinegro no le dejo continuar y sin importarle que los demás estuvieran viéndolos, juntó sus labios con los de ella. Se separaron por falta de aíre y luego Seiya agregó:

-no..gracias a ti Bombón, jamás había sido tan feliz como ahora y eso es gracias a ti preciosa- le dijo acariciándole su mejilla

-te amo Seiya...

-y yo a ti...- nuevamente sus labios volvieron a juntarse

El pelinegro había estado algo nervioso durante la noche pero ahora ya no, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un empujoncito xD

**And through it all she offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call**

**She won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

La canción acababa y nuevamente volvieron a poner un ritmo algo más adecuado para festejar

-¿me acompañas afuera Bombón?- le preguntó a su novia, la cual accedió con mucho gusto

El lugar en el que se encontraban tenía algunos balcones que estaban conectados a las ventanas y ahí fue donde la llevó.

Era una noche tranquila sin viento y sin frío, las estrellas podían verse claramente desde ahí, era una noche perfecta. Seiya aún conservaba la pequeña caja en su bolsillo, no entendía porque sentía nervios, después de todo eso era lo que él quería.

-sabes Bombón...hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo tratando de calmarse

-pues..adelante- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿sabes que te amo verdad?- le preguntó el pelinegro a pesar de ya saber la respuesta

-más que a nada en este mundo- le respondió con seguridad en sus palabras

-¿aunque estando conmigo nunca...- el pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa mientras trataba de zafar el nudo en su garganta- aunque nunca vaya a nacer Rini?

Serena bajó levemente la cabeza, le dolía pensar en eso pero...era la verdad y algún día lo tendría que afrontar, Rini no estaría más con ella.

-amaba a Rini y no te voy a negar que aún la extraño y que tal vez jamás la deje de recordar...pero...no era justo vivir siendo infeliz- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y él notó que en los ojos de ella había algo de tristeza- pero yo quiero estar contigo y eso es lo único que importa ahora

-eres la mejor Bombón- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la envolvía en sus brazos, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca y sobre todo tranquilo

-oye Bombón...- le dijo separándose de ella suavemente y metiendo la mano a su bolsillo

-¿qué pasa amor?- preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

Seiya se arrodilló ante ella, sacó la pequeña cajita de color negro de su pantalón y le mostró el contenido de ésta a la rubia.

-Serena Tsukino...¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

...

Siete meses han pasado desde el estreno de la película, las chicas habían estado algo presionadas últimamente y ahora estaban peor que nunca ya que en menos de 48 horas una de sus mejores amigas se casaría y aunque ya tenían la mayoría de las cosas preparadas, aún faltaban uno que otro detalle por arreglar, todo debía de ser perfecto. Tanto Seiya como Serena habían preferido tener una boda sencilla, pero sus amigas no opinaron lo mismo y rogaron e insistieron tanto en hacer algo más adecuado para ellos dos... al final la pareja terminó por aceptar.

La recepción sería en un gran salón con un bello jardín en un costado, en el cual, se oficiaría la misa. En el lugar estaba ya todo preparado para el gran día.

Lita se había encargado de dirigir el asunto de la comida con ayuda de Andrew, puesto que su panza de embarazada no le permitía moverse mucho. Setsuna fue quien diseñó, tanto el vestido para Serena, como para el de las chicas. Rei y Amy fueron quienes adornaron el salón y el jardín. Haruka y Michirú se encargaron de ver el asunto de la luna de miel ^^. Mina, Yaten y Taiki se encargaban de mantener el asunto de la boda al margen de los programas de espectáculos (en otras palabras de chismes). Serena y Seiya se encargaban de los invitados.

Jueves en la noche...

-necesitamos un descanso- dijo Mina con un bostezo

-ya lo creo- le siguió Lita que se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Andrew.

-nada de descansos hasta que haya pasado la boda!- les recliminó Rei a ambas

-ay Rei- agregó Amy- yo también opino que necesitamos descansar

-¿y ustedes para cuando se nos casan?- preguntó Mina cambiando el tema

Lita y Andrew (sonrojados): ¿eh?

-jajaja ya díganos ¿para cuan..auch! (Rei le dio un golpe en la cabeza)

-Mina!- le gritaron Rei y Amy

-no seas indiscreta- le siguió Artemis divertido ante la escena

-bueno bueno...- dijo Mina resignada

-sigo sin creerlo- agregó la peliazul- se nos casa Serena

-jaja si quién lo diría….sobre todo después de lo que paso con Darién…- continuó Rei

-ya se lo merecía- agregó Nicolás que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar

-si tienes razón amor- le dijo Rei tomándolo de su mano

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...después de todo, mañana es la despedida de Serena xD- le dijo Lita a las demás

-y la de Seiya jaja- agregaron Andrew y Nicolás

-será mejor que lo cuiden eh!- las cuatro chicas amenazaron a los dos pobres

-claro...jaja no dejaremos que nadie se le acerque- dijo Nicolás un poco intimidado

-cualquier chica que quiera pasar por él tendrá que pasar antes por nosotros no Nicolás?- dijo Andrew en burla

-jaja- agregó Lita molesta ante tal comentario- ni se te ocurra

-tampoco a ti Nicolás- le amenazó Rei

-no como creen jaja- respondieron ambos chicos apenados- era broma xD

-más les vale- dijeron las dos chicas ofendidas

-bueno...nos vemos mañana- dijeron las demás y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, dejando a las parejas que terminaran de amenazarse.

...

Sábado 15 de agosto [mi cumpleaños! jaja no se les olvide xD]

- 10:50 am -

En la habitación de Serena...

-Serena!- gritó Mina entrando a su habitación- ya levántate!

-5 minutitos más..- dijo Serena antes de envolverse en las cobijas nuevamente

-pero Serena...hoy es tu boda!- gritó nuevamente Mina sólo que esta vez se aventó a la cama de la otra rubia

-no es cierto...- contestó Serena aún dormida- es mañana...

-Serena... hoy es sábado!- Mina trataba de desesperadamente de levantar a su amiga- hoy te nos casas amiga

-...- la rubia se había quedado nuevamente dormida

-vaya...a ti la cruda no te hace nada bien jajaja- le dijo Mina burlándose de ella- ey Serena...ya están los invitados esperándote- tenía la esperanza de aquella mentirita la hiciera levantarse

-¡¿QUÉ?- grito esta vez Serena, levantándose de golpe de su cama- ay Mina! jajajaja- comenzó a reírse al darse cuenta de que había caído en la broma de su amiga.

-lo logré!- decía Mina mientras brincaba de felicidad- logre levantarte de tu cama jaja

-hoy me caso...- dijo observando su anillo de compromiso y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a dar vueltas de alegría por toda la habitación.

- 11:40 am -

Serena apenas había tenido tiempo de terminar de desayunar, ahora se dirigía al departamento de Setsuna por su vestido de novia. Ninguna de las dos rubias tenía coche, así que tuvieron que esperar a que Haruka pasará por ellas.

En el departamento de Seiya...

-ya levántate dormilón- le dijo Yaten de forma burlona a su hermanito- disfruta tus últimos momentos de soltero jaja

-...- Seiya estaba completamente dormido, y como no estarlo pues ayer había sido su despedida de soltero, aunque no fue muy grande y solamente fueron los hermanos Kou, Nicolás, Andrew y Darién (ya son buenos amigos), todos se pusieron hasta la madre jajaja lo cuál la resaca en estos momentos los estaba matando.

-FUEGO!- gritó esta vez Taiki asustando al pelinegro y haciéndolo caer de su cama

-¿qué? ¿dónde está el fuego?- preguntó Seiya levantándose del suelo preparado para echarse a correr

Yaten y Taiki: jajajajajajajaja

Sus dos hermanos no paraban de reírse del pobre de su hermano, quién estaba en bóxers y con cara de confundido

-me las van a pagar- dijo el pelinegro al darse cuenta de la farsa, tomó una de sus almohadas y se la lanzó al castaño pero por desgracia le cayó encima a Yaten

-esto no se queda así- rápidamente tomó una almohada y se las empezaron a lanzar los unos a los otros, comenzando una prolongada pelea de almohadas [así bien maduros ¬¬ jajaja].

- 1:00 pm -

Serena se había terminado de probar por enésima vez ese día su vestido, ahora se disponía a tomar un baño para después seguir con aquel ritual de preparación, si no fuera poco, aún faltaba llevarla a que la peinaran y maquillaran aparte de que esperaban los últimos ajustes del vestido y que llegaran sus zapatillas, todas sus amigas se sentían muy presionadas puesto que la boda sería en 6 horas.

Por otro lado, Seiya ya tenía su smoking preparado, aunque él sólo necesitaba unos minutos para arreglarse, al igual que todos los hombres xD o al menos la mayoría.

- 3:oo pm -

Yaten y Taiki había llevado a Seiya para que comiera algo, después de todo no querían que se desmayara en su propia boda por falta de alimento. Algo similar sucedió con Serena, sólo que las chicas llevaron algo de comer al departamento de Setsuna, mientras terminaban todas de arreglarse.

- 5:30 pm -

Las chicas y Serena estaban ya listas, todas lucían muy bien, en especial la novia. Ningún imprevisto se había presentado hasta el momento y en unos cuantos minutos la limusina llegaría por todas ellas para llevarlas al salón.

-Serena!- gritaba Mina de emoción- te ves hermosa

-jaja no exageres Mina- decía Serena con una gotita en la cabeza

-no puedo creer que ya te nos cases amiga!- decía Lita igual de emocionada

-¿por qué tardara tanto en llegar el coche?- preguntaba Haruka molesta

-tranquila cariño- le dijo Michirú abrazándola por el cuello- espera unos minutos...además es mejor que la novia no llegue puntual ^^

-bien..- contestó Haruka sonrojada- pero si no viene...no quieras que me llevé a todas eh!

-hay Haruka jaja- dijo poniendo una sonrisa divertida

Seiya estaba terminando de arreglarse, estaba muy nervioso, ni siquiera en sus presentaciones se había sentido así,

-"espero que mi Bombón no esté tan nerviosa como yo"- se dijo mientras trataba de anudar su moño [perdón jaja pero no tengo idea de cómo se llama xD]

-¿acaso ya te arrepentiste?- preguntó un recién llegado que estaba apoyado en la puerta

-¿Darién?- le contestó aún peleándose con el corbatín..moño..lo que sea xD- ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a desearte suerte- le dijo tranquilamente- jaja déjame ayudarte...- Darién tomó el moño y lo ható

-mm gracias- le contestó ajustándose el moño- y no..jamás me arrepentiré

-eso espero- le dijo el otro pelinegro- porque después de todo Serena y yo seguimos siendo amigos y no quiero verla sufrir eh!- ellos dos se había vuelto buenos amigos, aunque a veces al tocar el tema de Serena, el ambiente se volvía algo ...incómodo pero Seiya estaba consciente de que él la quería sólo como amiga y eso le agradaba.

-no te preocupes- le dijo en tono de amigos- la cuidaré muy bien

-más te vale jaja- le contestó Darién con una sonrisa- bueno..me adelantaré porque tengo que pasar por Cassie

-bien, nos vemos al rato- le dijo Seiya despidiéndose

-no llegues tarde!- fue lo último que le dijo Darién antes de salir.

-vaya..quien lo diría- dijo Seiya algo impresionado por ver lo bien que se llevaban...ahora.

- 5:50 pm -

Seiya se había subido a su coche junto con sus hermanos, no tenían mucho que habían salido de su departamento, él trataba de ir algo lento pero los nervios fueron más fuertes que él, haciéndolo llegar algo temprano al lugar. Luna y Artemis estaban ya en el lugar, en realidad estaban...algo escondidos ya que al ser animales...no los dejarían entrar fácilmente.

-esto es el colmo!- dijo Rei dando vueltas por la habitación con el teléfono en la mano- meses preparando la boda y el mero día...la limusina

-bien esto haremos- dijo Amy quitándole el teléfono a su amiga- le llamaremos a Andrew y a Taiki para que vengan por nosotras, mientras Haruka..tú llévate a Serena

-de acuerdo- contestó Haruka tomando las llaves de su coche- vámonos cabeza de Bombón

- 6:05 pm -

A comparación del departamento de los chicos Kou, el de Setsuna no estaba tan cerca del salón, además de que no contaron con que habría un festival en la ciudad [por mi cumpleaños jajaja] obligando a cerrar varias de las avenidas principales. Haruka corrió a toda velocidad y con sólo 5 minutos de retraso, llegó al lugar.

La gente ya estaba en el jardín en sus asientos; la familia de Serena, Darién, Cassie y otros amigos ya estaban en espera. Taiki y Andrew no tardarían en llegar con las chicas. La mamá de Serena había estado asomándose por la puerta, no es que dudará que su hija no llegara a su propia boda...sólo que temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido. Ella fue la primera de los invitados en ver a la novia, lucía hermosa y con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción se echó a correr donde su hija.

-Serena...- le abrazó fuertemente- te ves preciosa

-gra...gracias mamá- le dijo mientras su mamá la seguía abrazando fuertemente

Madre e hija se separaron ante la llegada de su papá, él igualmente la abrazó y la felicitó. Su madre regresó a su lugar y ahora Padre e hija se preparaban para realizar su esperada entrada.

El jardín era grande y lleno de flores que le brindaban vida al lugar, también había algunas lámparas que iluminaban, las sillas estaban cubiertas por una manta blanca y eran separadas por una alfombra roja que recorría desde el inicio de las filas hasta el altar. Ahí estaba el sacerdote que los iba a casar y Seiya. Las chicas ya habían llegado y esperaban con ansías que diera comienzo.

Para que no haya confusiones, la letra de la canción está en mayúsculas

Café Tacuba - Eres (ya pónganle play)

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie al comenzar a sonar la marcha nupcial, fijaron la vista al inició de la alfombra, en la cual la novia legaba acompañada de su padre. Serena y su papá estaban felices y se les notaba en el rostro, caminaban de manera lenta, a pesar de que el camino era algo corto a Serena se le hizo muy largo y a Seiya una eternidad. Serena se veía hermosa lo cual hizo que al pelinegro le nacieran ganas de ir a besarla de inmediato, pero se tuvo que contener por lo invitados y porque aún le daba algo de miedo el papá de su prometida xD. El pelinegro tampoco se quedaba atrás, lucía muy elegante y atractivo, haciendo que varias de las invitadas se quedaran boquiabiertas. Ambos Llegaron dónde Seiya.

**ERES..**

El Sr. Tsukino le entregó su hija a su yerno

**LO QUE MÁS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO, ESO ERES.**

la ceremonia dio comienzo

**MI PENSAMIENTO MÁS PROFUNDO, TAMBIÉN ERES.**

ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a su alrededor

**TAN SÓLO DIME LO QUE HAGO, AQUÍ ME TIENES.**

ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un largo rato, los dos tenían una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

**ERES..**

La noche era tranquila y las estrellas se podían observar con claridad

**CUANDO DESPIERTO LO PRIMERO, ESO ERES.**

Seiya no podía creerlo, al fin iba a estar con la persona que más amaba.

**LO QUE A MI VIDA LE HACE FALTA SI NO VIENES,**

y pensar que hace unos meses, él se había resignado a perderla

**LO ÚNICO, PRECIOSA, QUE MI MENTE HABITA HOY.**

ahora estarían juntos para siempre...hasta el final y nadie ni nada lo podía evitar

**QUÉ MÁS PUEDO DECIRTE,**

**TAL VEZ PUEDO MENTIRTE SIN RAZÓN,**

**PERO LO QUE HOY SIENTO ES QUE SIN TI ESTOY MUERTO, PUES**

**ERES LO QUE MÁS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO, ESO ERES.**

Las indicaciones que les daba el religioso, ambos, lo hacían por inercia, ya que su mente en esos momentos se encontraban en otro lugar...en alguien más...en su futuro juntos y en el ahora.

Se acercaba la parte en que ambos tendrían que decir sus votos, por suerte los habían escrito ya que en otro caso... se les hubieran olvidado por completo, lo cual los hubiera puesto en un gran apuro. La rubia se había prometido no llorar y hasta ahora lo había estado logrando, pero tarde o temprano esa felicidad..tantas emociones dentro de ella la delatarían. El padre comenzó a hablar nuevamente y ellos dos volvieron a perderse en el otro.

Seiya fue el primero en decir sus votos, trató de hablar de forma clara y fuerte pero en algunas partes... los nervios fueron más fuertes que él, lo que provocó que tropezara un poco en sus palabras.

**ERES..**

era el turno de Serena y ella habló segura y sin nervios...al principio

**EL TIEMPO QUE COMPARTO, ESO ERES.**

pero su promesa aquí tuvo que ser rota

**LO QUE LA GENTE PROMETE CUANDO SE QUIERE.**

pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

**MI SALVACIÓN, MI ESPERANZA Y MI FE.**

lo que provocó que los nervios se apoderaran de ella y las palabras tuvieran dificultad en salir de su boca

**SOY EL QUE QUERETE QUIERE COMO NADIE SOY**

no había razón por la cual tenían que estar ambos nerviosos

**EL QUE TE LLEVARÍA EL SUSTENTO DÍA A DÍA A DÍA A DÍA**

pero no lo podían evitar...

**EL QUE POR TI DARÍA LA VIDA, ESE SOY**

-los anillos por favor- ordenó el padre a los padrinos (Yaten y Mina)

Los dos se acercaron y entregaron los anillos al padre, que se los entregaría a la pareja en un rato

**AQUÍ ESTOY A TU LADO Y ESPERO AQUI SENTADO HASTA EL FINAL**

El padre volvía a hablar

**NO TE HAS IMAGINADO LO QUE POR TI HE ESPERADO PUES ERES**

-acepto- dijo Serena

**LO QUE YO AMO EN ESTE MUNDO, ESO ERES**

-acepto- contesto Seiya

**CADA MINUTO EN LO QUE PIENSO, ESO ERES**

Al fin se colocaron los anillos

**LO QUE MÁS CUIDO EN ESTE MUNDO, ESO ERES.**

El religioso formuló la pregunta a la que varias parejas le tienen miedo.

-si alguien se opone...que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Un momento de tensión, aunque en realidad fueron segundos...pero nada pasó.

-puede besar a la novia- dijo por último

Por fin la ceremonia había concluido lo único que faltaba era el beso que sellaba aquella unión.

Seiya y Serena se acercaban al otro, inclinaron levemente la cabeza y sus labios se tocaron suavemente. Hubieran querido prolongar el beso pero mejor para cuando estuvieran solos...

Los invitados aplaudieron y ellos se separaron. Se tomaron de las manos y sus amigos y familiares los acorralaron al instante, todos se quería tomar fotografías con los recién casados. Abrazos, flashes de cámaras, no paraban de felicitarlos y ellos no se oponían.

Era momento de ir a la recepción, así que la pareja de recién casados emprendió su camino por la alfombra, los invitados echaban pétalos blancos que cubrían todo el camino hasta dentro del edificio, donde una gran fiesta comenzaría.

...

Unas horas después...

La fiesta había concluido, el ambiente estuvo muy animado y la cena deliciosa, pero en estos momentos los recién llegados se dirigían hacía lo que sería su hogar ^^. Los dos habían concordado en vivir en el departamento de Serena, así que ya los esperaba su hogar...

[vamos por el lemon jaja]

Estaban ya llegando al departamento, se fueron en el coche de Seiya, el cual en cuestión de minutos llegó a su destino. Ninguno de los dos les había pasado por la mente lo de la noche de bodas, o tal vez sólo a su subconsciente.

Seiya no había entendido porque había estado tan nervioso, hasta que Mina y sus comentarios inoportunos le aclararon la cabeza, lo cual puso aún más nervioso al pobre pelinegro. Algo similar pasó con Serena, estaba disfrutando de la fiesta hasta que su mirada se enfocó en Lita, Andrew y el bebé que esperaban, ella jamás había estado con alguien...al menos no así, lo cual hizo que la rubia se pusiera algo nerviosa.

-llegamos Bombón- le dijo Seiya sobándose la cabeza...lo cual era una señal de que estaba nervioso.

-ajap- le contesto la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior-...oye Seiya...

-Bombón...si no estás segura de esto...no te voy a obligar a nada- dijo el pelinegro interrumpiéndola

-Seiya...quiero estar contigo...estoy segura de eso...nerviosa pero segura- le dijo la rubia seria pero terminó de hablar con una sonrisa

-yo también quiero estar contigo Bombón- le dijo tomando la mano de la rubia y dándole un tierno beso

-oye Seiya..- dijo Serena tratando de terminar lo que quería decirle- hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-¿qué sucede Bombón?- dijo el pelinegro preocupándose

-es que...yo...- Serena bajo levemente la cabeza- yo...jamás eh estado con alguien

-¿ah qué te refieres Bombón?- dijo sin entender sus palabras pero luego su mente le fue iluminada...- oh!...ni siquiera con D...

-no Seiya...soy virgen- confesó la rubia

Seiya no esperó más, estaba feliz, el saber que él sería el primero en estar con ella, en ser de ella...de hacerla suya. Abrió la puerta del copiloto en la cual se encontraba Serena, la cual estaba algo confundida ante la reacción de su esposo xD y le ayudó a bajarse.

-bien...aquí vamos- dijo Seiya tomando a Serena en sus brazos.

-no me vayas a tirar eh!- le dijo la rubia entre risas

-claro que no Bombón- le contestó de igual manera

Subieron sin ninguna dificultad las escaleras, bueno más bien Seiya las subió ^^. No por nada las chicas habían hecho salir temprano a Serena de su casa, cuando entraron los recién casados se encontraron con algunos muebles nuevos y otros estaban solamente cambiados de lugar, las chicas se habían encargado de llevar las cosas de Seiya al departamento de Serena y algunos muebles nuevos que eran sus regalos de boda.

-vaya- dijo Serena aún en los brazos de su esposo- las chicas si se esforzaron

-ya lo creo- dijo Seiya igualmente sorprendido

-y...¿cómo habrá quedado nuestra habitación?- dijo Serena sonrojándose un poco [pillína jaja]

-no lo se...vayamos a ver- respondió coquetamente

Entraron a la habitación, había algunas velas encendidas, que igual eran cortesía de las chicas que se habían dado una escapadita durante la fiesta para decorar su alcoba, todo lucía perfecto para la ocasión.

Seiya suavemente la colocó sobre la cama, sus corazones empezaban a latir muy rápido, como si estuvieran en una competencia.

-Bombón...yo también tengo algo que confesarte- le dijo alejándose un poco de ella- yo jamás eh estado con una mujer...

-te amo Seiya- le dijo Serena que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama

-y yo a ti Serena- pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre, generalmente era cuando decía algo en serio.

Él se inclinó hacía ella y Serena se estiró para alcanzarlo, Seiya colocó sus manos sobre su espalda mientras bajaba más su rostro y la halaba hacía él. Ella gimió mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Sus rostros se separaron un momento y ella, aún siendo sujetada por Seiya, comenzó a recostarse en la cama, llevándose al pelinegro con ella, quien tuvo que apoyarse de su brazo para no caer encima de ella.

Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a juntarse, ella se arqueó contra él, gimiendo una vez más. La temperatura aumentaba rápidamente al igual que sus respiraciones. Serena trató de moverse un poco pero el vestido de novia se lo impidió. Seguían besandose y el pelinegro buscaba la manera de deshacerse de aquel estorboso vestido que no dejaba sentirla por completo. En cambio Serena logró zafar un poco la camisa de él, logrando tocar un poco de su suave piel y sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

-Serena- exclamó el pelinegro que enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios. Él seguía tratando de zafar el vestido y ella lo notó, así que ambos se levantaron un poco de la cama y ella bajó el cierre de su vestido con delicadeza, por fin se deshicieron del vestido, dejando a Serena semidesnuda. Seiya al verla no soportó más y volvió a abalanzarse sobre sus labios, aplastando el cuerpo de la rubia contra la cama, separó sus labios suavemente y su lengua entró al interior de su boca, lo que provocó que Serena diera un gemido ahogado, sobre todo al notar la erección de su esposo, que presionaba contra sus bragas.

Ella deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho aún cubierto, quitó rápidamente su camisa blanca que no la dejaba sentirlo, cuando logró liberarlo de su prenda, Serena levantó sus manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, deslizándolas despacio hacia su abdomen y él gimió al sentir sus manos acariciar su piel, la rubia sintió sus músculos contraerse debajo de sus dedos. Nuevamente Seiya descendió su rostro sobre el de ella y la beso una vez más, sintiendo cómo su esposa respondía de la misma forma, arqueándose contra él, sintiendo sus pechos contra el suyo ahora ya descubierto.

Serena giró lentamente, empujándole a Seiya y cambiando de posición. Comenzó a acariciarle, recorriendo las líneas que se marcaban entre sus músculos, se inclinó hacia el rostro del chico y le dio otro beso, siguió besándolo hasta que comenzó a deslizar sus besos por su mejilla hasta su mandíbula y luego hasta su cuello, gruñendo y haciendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran más. El pelinegro se arqueó levemente hacia ella y gruño nuevamente de placer, llevó sus manos hacía la cintura de la chica, luego hacía su espalda y llegó hasta su sostén.

El pelinegro logró zafarlo y le ayudó a quitarle la prenda delicadamente. Su mirada se había enfocado en sus pechos, ella se sonrojó levemente, llevó su mano hacia uno de sus pechos y toco su piel, suave y cálida, hizo pequeños círculos en sus pezones, haciendo que Serena dejara de respirar por un momento, levantó su otra mano e hizo lo mismo en su otro pecho, lo que provocó que la chica se arqueara contra el, gimiendo su nombre y enterrando sus dedos en sus hombros.

Pasó sus manos sobre su espalda, las llevó hasta su vientre y finalmente hacía sus bragas. Seiya la tomó nuevamente por la cintura y la colocó debajo de él nuevamente, deslizó sus manos hacía la última prenda que llevaba la chica y la deslizó hacia abajo sobre sus suaves piernas, dejando caer la tela sobre el suelo.

Seiya se deslizó hasta sus piernas y las separó lentamente, ella estaba sonrojada, pero él comenzó a besar sus muslos internos, acercándose cada vez más hacía sus entre piernas, Serena se estremeció ante la reacción y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos negros de su esposo. Seiya colocó su lengua sobre su entre piernas, la rubia gimió una vez más, aferrándose más a su cabello, le dio una lamida larga y lenta lo que provocó que Serena diera un grito ahogado.

-Seiya- gimió su nombre, el pelinegro comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo una vez más. Aún tenía puesto el pantalón de su traje, lo cual la rubia también se percató, ella llevó su mano hasta su prenda y comenzó a desamarrarla, él le ayudó a quitársela cuando estuvo suelta junto con su ropa interior. Un grito cortado salió de sus labios, cuando Serena llevó su mano desde la punta hacia la base en un movimiento rápido, la rubia finalmente se detuvo, y sintió como sus piernas se enredaban en él, rodeándolo, gruñó suavemente cuando sintió que su miembro tocaba aquel lugar cálido y húmedo.

Serena se arqueó hacía él, ambos gimieron y salió un poco de ella, estaba consciente de que la primera vez de una mujer duele y lo que menos quería era lastimarla. Comenzó a entrar y a salir en un ritmo lento, se besaban nuevamente, gimiendo sus nombres, comenzando a jadear y con el incremento de movimiento comenzaron a gemir mas, jadear mas fuerte, dejando de decir de forma muy coherente su nombre. Ella levanto un poco sus caderas, haciendo que se adentrará más en su interior. Ambos gruñían y jadeaban, él apretó a Serena con mayor fuerza contra él, comenzando a embestirla con algo de fuerza,

Serena grito levemente enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Se sentían al borde de la locura, se adentraba en ella con mayor velocidad y mayor fuerza, Serena finalmente gritó con fuerza su nombre enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, arqueándose contra el, el gritó contra la almohada al sentir el placer explotar dentro de él. Finalmente se sintió exhausto, complacido y reconfortado, se salió de su interior y se dejó caer contra la cama de espaldas.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un rato. Comenzaba a hacer frío, así que Serena tomó el cobertor y se lo echó encima de los dos, estaban cansados, pero aún así se quedaron un rato más despiertos, viéndose a los ojos, diciendo tantas cosas sin abrir la boca, su mirada decía todo. Tenían que descansar porque en unas horas tendría que estar en el aeropuerto, su Luna de Miel los aguardaba.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones o lo que sea es bienvenido xD


	26. Epílogo

Una pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes…..Qué lo disfruten!

Epílogo

Dos años después...

Lita había dado a luz a un lindo niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, Mina había sacado su primer disco como solista y tuvo mucho éxito, pero a lo que se dedicó fue a ser actríz, los directores la llamaban para que participara en sus películas y ella normalmente accedía con gusto. Rei pusó una escuela de baile, canto y de actuación a la cual iban muchos niños con ganas de ser famosos, a veces los Three Lights o Mina le ayudaban. Amy seguía en la Universidad, ya le faltaba poco para graduarse en medicina. Taiki, Seiya y Yaten seguían cantando, hacían giras y a veces películas. Yaten y Mina estaban comprometidos, en unos meses sería su boda xD. Darién y Cassie vivían juntos y también ellos se habían comprometido.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños número 21 de Serena y las chicas querían organizarle algo para festejarle junto con su esposo. Ella no podía caminar mucho así que la celebración sería en su casa.

30 de Junio en la mañana...

Serena había salido al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas y a empezar a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños para su esposo, acompañada de Setsuna, la cual tenía un sonrisa...sospechosa y de Hotarú, entraba y salía de las tiendas sin comprar casí nada, en muchas ocasiones se limitaba a solo ver, pues se cansaba muy rápido de estar tanto tiempo de pie.

Las chicas y los chicos adornaban la casa de Serena y de Seiya, los dos se habían mudado a una casa un poco más grande, con un jardín amplio y con mucho espacio. La celebración sería sencilla y no duraría mucho, debido a que las demás tenían otros compromisos, pero no querían dejar pasar aquella fecha especial.

- 3:00 pm -

Setsuna, Hotaru y Serena iban camino a su casa, la rubia se había cansado tanto que se quedó dormida en el camino.

-Setsuna...¿tú crees que...- empezó a comentar la pequeña pero Setsuna no le dejó continuar

-eso lo sabras pronto Hotarú- le contestó con una sonrisa- "pronto lo sabremos todos...muy pronto"

- 3:20 pm -

Se encontraban fuera de la casa de la rubia, sus compañeras la tuvieron que despertar ya que estaba algo...pesadita como para cargarla. Serena tenía una enorme panza de unos 9 meses y muy pronto daría a luz, no sabían si era niña o niño, ya que decidieron esperar hasta el parto para saberlo. Con un poco de dificultades Serena logró bajarse del auto, sus amigas le ayudaron con las bolsas que había comprado y lentamente caminaron hacía la entrada.

Seiya había ido a una entrevista (o al menos eso le había dicho) por lo que no había nadie esperándola en casa. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

-Sorpresa!- gritaron sus amigos

-chicas...chicos- decia entre balbuceos la rubia

Todos estaban ahí; Amy, Lita y su bebé, Rei, Mina, Andrew, Nicolás, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Luna, Artemis, Darién y Cassie.

La sala estaba llena de globos y decoraciones en el centro había un enorme pastel de chocolate [yumi jaja], había unos cuantos regalos en una de las mesas.

Serena comenzó a abrir los regalos después de ser felicitada por todos sus amigos, cuando un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hizó perder el equilibrio.

-¿amor que tienes?- dijo Seiya preocupado por su esposa

-el bebé...- decía entre gemidos- el bebé ya viene

El pánico y la emoción se apoderaron de todos, Seiya y Haruka se llevaron a Serena al coche del pelinegro y los demás se subieron al coche de Darién, Haruka, Setsuna y de Taiki.

Llegaron al hospital sin ningún contra tiempo, metieron a Serena y a Seiya a la sala de parto, mientrás que los demás simplemente tuvieron que esperar...

- una...dos horas después -

En la sala de espera todos estaban nerviosos y en espera de noticias.

-Darién- le llamó Setsuna en voz baja

-¿qué pasa Setsuna?- respondió en el mismo tono

-sólo quería decirte que...pase lo que pase...recuerda que tú y Serena son y serán sólo amigos

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó el pelinegro confundido

Un doctor apareció, interrumpiendo la charla de esos dos.

-¿todos ustedes son familiares de la Señora Kou?- preguntó el médico asombrado ante la cantidad de acompañantes

-sí!- gritaron la mayoría

-acompáñenme por favor- dijo el doctor no muy convencido

-sólo recuérdalo Darién- le advirtió una vez más

Habían trasladado a Serena a una habitación para que descansará, cuando entraron sus amigos vieron a la feliz familia reunida. Seiya abrazaba a Serena y la rubia abrazaba un pequeño bulto...se notaba que los padres estaban felices...pero también había algo de confusión en su rostro...

-vaya...veo que ya nació la pequeña...- dijo Setsuna acercándose a la pareja

-¿tú sabes que pasa verdad?- preguntó Seiya confundido

-¿de qué hablan ustedes tres?- interrogó Mina, no le gustaba que los demás le ocultaran cosas y menos que fueran sus amigos

-en tokio de cristal llegué a tener ciertas dudas...pero ahora me lo han confirmado- respondió Setsuna omitiendo la pregunta de Mina

-¿qué clase de dudas Setsuna?- preguntó Darién

-mmmm ¿sigues recordando lo que te dije hace rato verdad Darién?- dijo Setsuna algo seria

-ya cuentanos mujer!- le espetó Haruka que medio se intuía lo que ocurría

-tenía sospechas de que la Neo Reina Serenity había tenido una aventura...

-¿espera estás diciendo que fui infiel?- preguntó Serena que no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-digamos que...eso nunca pasó ya que no te casaste con Darién...- respondió Setsuna muy tranquila y al parecer igual estaba feliz- y de esa infidelidad...que no ocurrió, nació..

-entonces...mi Bombón y yo tuvimos una aventura...- decía el pelinegro igualmente incrédulo

-esperen no entiendo nada...- intervino nuevamente Mina

-Rini no es hija de Darién- habló esta vez la pequeña Hotaru y luego se echó a correr hacía la pareja para ver al recién nacido- Rini está aquí!

-Serena...¿cómo?- trataban de preguntarle sus amigas

Serena no respondió y solamente dejó ver a la recién nacida que tenía entre sus brazos, tenía un mechón de cabello rosa y unos ojos color carmín...

-Rini...- dijeron todos al unisonido y corrieron a donde ella, todos querían cargarla, abrazarla y hasta besarla...después de todo la pequeña no tuvo que hacer ningún sacrificio.

Bueno primero que nada mil gracias por sus comentarios a:

Tatisms

Horus Set

Maika-ai

Fernanda Di Amore

Miki1920

Loly Kou

NeoAntares21

Y es especial a:

SerenaDulceStar, porque ella me dijo de esta página y me animó a subir este fic xD

A todos ellos gracias por sus comentarios durante el proceso de compartir este fic, también quiero aclarar que la mayoría de los personajes no son mios, si no de la creadora de Sailor Moon: Naoko Takeuchi.

Las canciones utilizadas en el fic tampoco son mías y le pertenecen a los intérpretes y/o escritores.

y por último gracias a todos ustedes que le dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic, cuando comencé a escribirlo no planeaba publicarlo y cuando me decidí a hacerlo fue gracias a SerenaDulceStar xD y bueno…sé que tardé un poco en terminar de actualizar pero por fin quedó.

Me gustaría que me dejen su opinión para saber si les gustó mi trabajo.

GRACIAS A TODOS!


End file.
